


May's Justice

by ChloboShoka



Series: May Maple: Ace Attorney [1]
Category: Beyblade, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Gravitation, Naruto, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Complete, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lawyers, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 84,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloboShoka/pseuds/ChloboShoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Installment of the May Maple: Ace Attorney series. May Maple becomes a defence attorney to save her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum who was sent to prison for a murder he didn't commit. Her new career and quest for justice also becomes a journey of self-discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May's First Job Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May has just finished law school and passed the bar exam. She is now preparing for the first ever job interview in her life.

"I can do this!" May said to herself with her fists clenched together. "I've got to do this...for me and for Ash. I've never done anything like this before, but I know I've got to do it."  
  
It was May Maple's first ever job interview. May's father had a firm belief that she would get the job with relative ease. Getting into law was a long journey, but one she felt had to be fulfilled. She had passed all her exams and received her golden badge to prove that she was a qualified lawyer, but she knew that the interview would be tough. Not only did May have to perform well at the interview; she also needed to stand out from the crowd. Just like she had to do when she was a Pokémon didn't know how many people had applied to work at the firm: maybe five or even a hundred.  
  
She sighed heavily, feeling as if her heart was going to jump out of her mouth. "What if I mess up this interview? My parents would be so mad at me. Mom and Max have been working overtime just help me pay for my studying."  
  
The firm she was having her interview with was called The Wright Anything Agency. The current owner was a famous defence attorney known as Phoenix Wright. May knew that if she was successful, she would be working within a small team, but would be having her own cases. The concept of working for law both excited her and frightened her at the same time. She would be expected to believe in her client's innocence, but also be able to seek the truth.  
  
"This is an amazing oppurtunity," May whispered to herself. She didn't want to be too loud, but she couldn't help talking to herself. At the same time, she didn't want anybody to think she was crazy or somebody that came straight out of Arkham Asylum. "I want everybody to be proud of me, even though I haven't seem them in a while."  
  
Although she gave up her career as a Pokémon coordinator, her passion for Pokémon remained as strong as ever. She contemplated on whether to bring her Pokémon with her to the interview. She still had her Pokéballs attached to her belt, as she felt that they might bring her some good luck. Despite all the academic tips she received, she still felt under-prepared.  
  
"I'm so nervous..." May's legs began to shake like jelly. "Have I forgotten something? Are my clothes all right? Did I have enough to eat today?"  
  
It was a painful decision to change her career, but one she felt that she had to do. She had thrown herself into a whole new world and dived into the deep end. She felt that she owed so much to Ash. He had been everything to her; a mentor, a friend, and a lover. Five years ago, Ash had been sent to prison for killing his mother. May felt like she was the only one that believed in his innocence and the lawyers were useless. The prosecutor was allowed to do whatever she wanted whilst the defence attorney cowered at the sight of her black whip.  
  
"I hate that prosecutor," May snapped to herself. "I won't end up like her. I won't give up. I won't lose."  
  
The court of law had become a victim of corruption. Innocent people were being jailed whilst murderers were walking away. There were many lawyers out there that only cared about winning and judges who had become too soft. Trials were rushed and witnesses were put under pressure. Justice was like gold dust. Sadly none came to Ash when he needed it the most.  
  
Ash's trial had only lasted two hours. Although he confessed to the crime, May didn't believe a single word of it. Ever since the incompetent judge declared Ash as a murderer, May decided that she would stop aiming to be the top Pokémon coordinator and become a great defence attorney and she would not rest until Ash's name was finally cleared. Ash was not the only victim of injustice; so many defendants were getting the wrong verdicts that it caused outrage and chaos that was known as "The dark age of the law."  
  
Ash's cold and distant face burned in May's mind. It couldn't have been any different to the warm and kind loving Ash that she knew and grew to love. The court had failed Ash. But she swore to herself that she would not fail him. May remembered her family's reaction as if it were yesterday. They were shocked but immensely pleased. Countless hours and dollars had been spent to get May to where she was now, but the journey was far from over.  
  
Despite high stakes, May never gave up. A true Pokémon trainer would never give up on the ones they love. She felt blessed that her close friends and Pokémon were with her every step of the way. Each day that passed was another day closer to clearing Ash's name and finding the true culprit.  
  
May was concerned that a lack of education in her childhood might prove to be a disadvantage. She tilted her head as wondered if her good academic results would be enough. May had thought of a way to turn her Pokémon experience into a positive thing and to show that she is more than capable of doing her job. Every second felt like an eternity. Her legs wobbled like jelly and fingers were twitching. As she stood outside the office, she observed the surroundings trying to think away the nerves. Seeing the magic props around the office reminded May that Phoenix Wright's daughter was a magician. The plastic plate with floating spaghetti made her stomach rumble.  
  
She shook her head. She flicked her head and she was surprised that her palms were damp from sweat. Her heart jumped as a door swung open. A young brunette with a tall blue hat burst out of the door. May assumed that it was Phoenix's daughter. Her first impression of the girl was that she had some awesome clothes. She liked the girl's little black dress and the large cape she waved around her body. It seemed really fashionable and unique.  
  
"Come in, Miss Maple," The girl said. "Daddy will see you now."  
  
"Oh! Right!" May jumped from her seat and made her way into the small room. She took a deep breath. She knew it was no time to think of other people's passion and it was time to focus on the goal: to pass. She had high hopes that her nerves would melt away the minute the interview began. As soon as she saw Phoenix Wright, the person who would be interviewing her, the nerves multiplied. He looked just as he did in the newspaper with his famous spiky hair and blue suit. His gold pin flashed beneath an opal bulb. Phoenix and May shook hands and they both sat down. His daughter and two other people were also sat in the room.  
  
All of May's mock interviews were one-to-one. She had no idea what to expect from a panel interview. The four of them looked like judges for a talent show in their grand office clothes and paperwork in front of them. May was beginning to wonder if she was appropriately dressed for the interview. She wasn't sure if she was over-dressed or under-dressed.  
  
"Thank you for attending the interview Miss Maple," Phoenix said as he opened a notepad in front of him. "As you know, I'm Phoenix Wright. This is my daughter, Trucy. And this is Apollo and Athena. They are both defence attorneys that work for this firm. This is going to be a panel interview. We'll ask you questions about yourself and about the job and we'll make a decision from there. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure," May said.  
  
"There's no need to be nervous," Trucy said with a big smile on her face. May tried her best to stop shaking and nodded. "I'll ask the first question. What do you know about our agency?"  
  
May looked around the room. There was something peculiar about Apollo's hair. The way it stuck out like a tail reminded her of a certain water-type Pokémon, but she couldn't think which one it was. She liked Athena's yellow jacket; it sparkled brightly like a Pikachu's thunder. May knew that Pokémon she was thinking off. Apollo's brown hair from the way it was styled made her think of a Poliwag for some reason. After a momentary lapse, she was ready to give her answer.  
  
"I know that the Wright Anything Agency was established by Mia Fey as Fey & Co. Law Offices. After her death it was renamed into Wright & Co. Law Offices and has been through several name changes over the years. But its main goal is to believe in the client and to seek the truth."  
  
"So can you tell us more about yourself?" Apollo asked.  
  
May nodded. "Before I graduated from Themis Legal Academy, I became a Pokémon coordinator when I was ten years old. I travelled to many places and entered many contests and won many ribbons for my efforts. During my Pokémon journey, I learned to work as a team with my Pokémon and how to become a good leader for them."  
  
"What do you think is more important as a defence attorney," Phoenix asked. "Winning the cases or the truth, even if it means losing the trial?"  
  
"Seeking the truth of course," May responded.  
  
"What made you decide to become a defence attorney?" Athena asked. "It must have been a really big step you took. I really admire you for it."  
  
May sunk her head and held back the tears that wanted to flow. She promised herself that she wasn't going to cry and let her demons win. "My boyfriend is in prison for a crime he didn't commit."  
  
May noticed that all four of them had bounced towards the wall. She wondered if she had said something wrong. Both of the women gasped as Apollo was the first to speak. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"When your boyfriend was on trial, how did you feel about the process?" Phoenix decided to press on.  
  
"It made me very angry!" May responded as she threw her arms by her side.  
  
"Why did it make you angry?"  
  
"I don't believe my boyfriend had a fair trial," May announced. A few tears had crept out of her eyelids, and May hoped that it was discreet. "His trial only lasted for two hours and it felt more like a battle of wits between the lawyers rather than seeking the truth of what happened."  
  
"Do you hope that by becoming a defence attorney," Apollo said as he leaned closer to the table, "that you can eventually clear his name?"  
  
"Yes," May nodded. She felt a wave of confidence inside of her. "I wanted to join a law firm to gain experience and earn respect. I hope to gather enough evidence to clear my boyfriend's name."  
  
"May I ask, what is your boyfriend's name?" Trucy asked.  
  
"Ash Ketchum."  
  
"The Pokémon trainer that was found guilty of murdering his mother," Athena recalled. "Didn't he confess to the murder?"  
  
"There have been many occasions where people have confessed to murders they didn't commit," Apollo stated. "Things aren't always as they seem."  
  
"So May...When can you start?" Phoenix asked May.  
  
"As soon as possible," May replied.  
  
"In that case: welcome to the team," Phoenix announced with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh that's great," May responded with a grin as she bowed to each of them. "I'm looking forward to working with all of you."  
  
"I'm glad you say that," Phoenix responded. "You'll be meeting your first client tomorrow morning."  
  
A female voice boomed from behind her. "Congratulations!"  
  
May twirled around and saw Phoenix Wright's daughter, Trucy with her hands together. "Thank you so much."  
  
"I knew you would get the job right the minute I saw you!"  
  
"You did?" May was astonished. "How did you know I was going to get the job."  
  
"Of course I did," Trucy exclaimed. "You look a lot like Mia Fey: one of Daddy's friends. The dress you're wearing is almost exactly the same one that Mia wore."  
  
May opened her mouth in amazement. "You mean the woman who started the firm off?"  
  
Trucy nodded. "Since we'll be seeing each other a lot: let's be friends!"  
  
"Alright then!" From the moment May shook hands, she had a strong sensation from head to toe. She still couldn't believe that she actually managed to pass the bar exam. She didn't consider herself one of the brightest people in the world. When she was still a trainer, she always assumed that only nerds studied law. Nowadays, she felt that if she could do it, then anybody could.  
  
May was glad that the interview was over, and that the outcome was successful. However, the nerves never left her. The real work had only just begun. She knew that if she wanted to clear Ash's name, she would have to get more experience and take on any case that comes available. She didn't know how long it would take to set Ash free, but she knew she could not continue her Pokémon journey without him.  
  
She looked up to the sky and said to herself, "Don't you worry Ash. I'll save you."  
  
"Ash as in your boyfriend? May didn't realise that she was talking out loud again.  
  
"Yeah," May replied. "It's been really tough living without him."  
  
"I bet it is," Trucy said. "I lost my real parents a long time ago. Those were some of the toughest days of my life. Still, I managed to pull through." May couldn't believe how strong Trucy's smile was, and how lovely it was too.  
  
"I wish I could be as positive as you," May admitted as she followed Trucy to the nearest Starbucks shop. Both girls were greeted with fragrance of coffee travelling through their nostrils and relaxing jazz music.  
  
Trucy took a heart-shaped purse from out of her handbag, and beamed at May. "What drink would you like?"  
  
"I'll have a black coffee." May grabbed her purse out of her blazer as a small Glaceon charm dangled below the zip.  
  
Trucy pushed May's purse towards May's pocket. "I'll get it this time."  
  
May looked down on Trucy's purse again and noticed that she too also had a little Glaceon swaying below her purse. She gasped. "Hey! You've got a Glaceon on your purse too."  
  
Trucy nodded and cradled the charm. "Yeah, Glaceon is my favourite eeveelution."  
  
"Mine too!" May released Glaceon out of her ball and presented the ice-type to Trucy. "I've had her since she was an egg."  
  
Trucy crouched down to Glaceon's eye-level. "Wow, you look adorable. I'm Trucy Wright. I'm May's new friend." Glaceon only nodded and shook hands with Trucy. "Would you like anything from Starbucks?" Glaceon nodded and pointed to the poster above the barista's head. "Oh so you want a chocolate frappuchino?" Trucy stroked Glaceon's head as she nodded.  
  
"Glaceon loves chocolate," May informed Trucy. "I think she'll be happy."  
  
"What can I get for you?" the barista asked Trucy.  
  
"Can I have one large pumpkin spice latte, one large chocolate frappuchino and one large black coffee please?"  
  
May had decided that she had already fallen in love with Trucy already. May adored black coffee, it was one of her favourite drinks. She believed that coffee was she did so well at law school, because it helped her concentrate better in her schoolwork. She hoped it would help give her the same effect in her work too. Even though she had only known Trucy for a whole day, she felt extremely comfortable around her, as if she had known her all her life.  
  
After Trucy paid for her drink, she sat down on a cosy looking coach that appeared to be made out of leather. She jumped on it. "This seat is so nice," she said. "It reminds me of the sofa that Polly has at his house."  
  
"Polly?"  
  
"Oh, that's Apollo's nickname."  
  
"Reminds me of the Polly Pocket toys I used to have when I was younger," May added as she sat down next to Trucy. Glaceon climbed on the coach and sat in the middle.  
  
"I had them too!" Trucy cried out. "Such a coincidence eh?"  
  
"Here's your drinks ladies," the barista said, presenting the drinks on a round tray.  
  
"Thank you," Trucy said, grinning as she grabbed her orange drink. "So May, are you looking forward to your first trial tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess so," May said, clutching onto her cup. "Do you know anything about it?"  
  
Trucy shook her head. "Daddy said if he thought you were suitable, that the trial would start tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?" May gasped. "But I don't know anything about my client."  
  
"He's planning on telling you tomorrow morning," Trucy explained. "He noticed how nervous you were and thought maybe you'd like some time to chill out before the real work begins."  
  
May gazed at her coffee cup.  
  
"No need to be ashamed," Trucy insisted. "Lots of lawyers get nervous on their first trial. And you're not an exception. I remember when Polly and Athena both had their first trials. They had the chills and they were multiplying."  
  
"I don't know how I'll get through it tomorrow," May admitted after taking a small sip from her coffee cup, leaving bright lipstick marks around the corner of the mug. "I don't know anything about the client or the crime."  
  
"90% of our cases are murders," Trucy told May. "So your client is most likely to be wrongly accused of murder and it's up to you to seek the truth. I'll helping you out of course." Trucy raised her cup at the level of her face and May did the same. "Here's the start of a wonderful working relationship and beautiful friendship!"  
  
May grinned and banged her cup against Trucy's mug. "To hard work and a great friendship!"


	2. The State VS. Sakura Haruno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Haruno is accused of murdering Naruto's wife. The cause of death is unknown. What's Naruto hiding? May is determined to win her first case.

The heavenly light began to fade beneath the dull clouds. It was too light to be called night and too dark to be called day. Beneath grey clouds laid the final resting place of Neji Hyuga. His cousin, Hinata sat in front of his tombstone and planted more sunflowers in the pot. She took a deep sigh and snatched her purple phone from her pocket. The phone greeted her with a screenshot of her with her husband and two kids. She couldn't help it, but she laughed for a few moments. It was one of her favourite pictures.  
  
Hinata flicked her dark hair behind her ear and called Hanabi, her younger sister. Tears rolled down her face as her heartbeat pounded in time with the beeps of the phone.  
  
"Hey Hinata," Hanabi said through the telephone, sounding surprised. "I thought you were going to see Fiddler On The Roof tonight?"  
  
"No," Hinata shook her head. "I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"Where are you?" Hanabi asked. Hinata could only just about hear her through the sound of the whirling wind. "I can barely make out what you're saying."  
  
"Hanabi... can you meet me by Neji's grave?"  
  
"Sure," Hanabi replied. "But... why there?"  
  
"It's where I feel safe. I've found something...terrible." Hinata couldn't tell who was crying harder, herself or the sky. "I don't know how to tell Naruto or the children..."  
  
"What is it, sis?" Hanabi yelled through the phone.  
  
"Ah!" Hinata couldn't stop coughing up red droplets on the grass. She felt pain all over her body as blood dribbled all over her body. She felt as if someone had stabbed her a dozen times in the stomach. She clutched onto the phone with all her might as she slowly grasped for air. She muttered, "I don't know how long I've got left...If you see father, tell him I love him too."  
  
The phone slipped out of Hinata's fingers as her body imploded against Neji's grave.  
  
"Hinata!" Hanabi screamed. "What's going on? Say something."  
  
The sky roared as thunderous rain continued to shower the land. Hinata's body lied lifeless in the cemetery.  
  
"HINATA!" Hanabi squealed. "What have they done to you?"  
  
"Hello?" A lady passing by had ran across to check if Hinata was alright and heard Hanabi's pleas as she approached Hinata.  
  
"Hinata?" Hanabi sobbed through the phone. "Is that you?"  
  
"No... it's Sakura."  
  
"What have you done to Hinata?" Hanabi yelled. She yelled so loud it was as if Hanabi was right by the grave.  
  
"I-I've only just got here," Sakura responded. She rolled Hinata over and could feel no sign of life in her. No pulse, no heartbeat. "Hanabi...Hinata's dead."  
  
"Sakura... what have you done? YOU MURDERER!"  
  
"No..." Sakura muttered as she shook her head. "Hanabi...It's not what you think."  
  
The authorities arrived quickly. A tall man in a trench coat marched towards the grave with a small army of policemen. The detective grabbed Sakura by the arm and lifted her up. "Sakura Haruno, you're under arrest for the murder of Hinata Uzumaki."  
  
"NO!" Sakura shook her head. Tears exploded from her eyes. "You've got it all wrong."  
  
"I don't think so," the detective shook his head as he continued to speak. "I think I've nailed the case. You were the last person to see this woman alive. You were the first to find her body. It makes perfect sense. You were close to the victim's husband. You killed her so you could have him for yourself!"  
  
"No!" Sakura continued to defend herself. "I'm innocent I tell you."  
  
"I hope you've got a good lawyer," the detective said. "Cause you're going down for your crime."  
  


* * *

  
  
May had arrived half an hour earlier than planned. She hoped being early would be beneficial to her case. She was greeted by both Phoenix and his daughter, Trucy. "Good morning, Mr. Wright," May said. "Good morning, Trucy."  
  
"Nice to see you up so early," Phoenix stated. "It means you have more time to look at the court records."  
  
"Of course," May responded. Phoenix presented May with a picture of a young woman with bright pink hair and green eyes. "Wow, she's really pretty."  
  
"That is Sakura Haruno," Phoenix explained. "She will be your client today." Phoenix also presented a photo of another woman. "She is accused of murdering her friend Hinata Uzumaki." Phoenix continued speaking as he passed over sheets of paper. "They have been unable to determine how the victim died. Since they don't know how she died, they can't determine the murder weapon. It's not going to be an easy case, but I'm sure we can turn things around."  
  
"Why was the defendant arrested?" May asked.  
  
"The defendant was the last person to see Mrs. Uzumaki alive, but also the first person to find her body."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"According to the court record, the victim wanted her sister to meet her at the cemetery."  
  
"Why a cemetery of all places?" May asked.  
  
"That's for you to find out," Phoenix responded. He flicked through May's papers and brought out a picture of the murder scene. Hinata's head laid next to her cousin's name on the tombstone. If it weren't for the blood, she would look as if she was only sleeping. May noticed that Hinata's hand was open as if she was holding something important.  
  
"She looks like she was holding onto something," May said to Phoenix.  
  
"The victim was ringing her sister and died during the call."  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
"The prosecution and Detective Looker believe that Miss Haruno killed Mrs. Uzumaki, so that she could marry her husband."  
  
May browsed through the profiles and a paragraph stood out to her. According to the report, Sakura and Hinata were very good friends. "Why would Sakura want to kill her friend?"  
  
"Who knows," Phoenix said. "But hopefully today we can reveal the truth."  
  
"Where do we go from here?" May asked her mentor.  
  
"I think we should visit Miss Haruno," Phoenix suggested. "Her trial is today. Apollo and Athena managed to grab as much information as they could about the case, but they've got another trial on today. So it will just be you today."  
  
"That's alright," May responded with her fists clenched. "I can do this."  
  
May followed Phoenix and Trucy out of the office as they rode to court with their bicycles. After the somewhat short ride, they parked their bikes and made a longer walk to defence lobby 7 where the defendant, Sakura Haruno was waiting for them. The guards who stood as still as ever watched as May approached Sakura. "Are you Miss Haruno?"  
  
"I am," the lady replied.  
  
May opened her arm and shook hands with her client. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Haruno. I'm May Maple, and I'll be your lawyer."  
  
"You're my lawyer?" Sakura gasped. "No offence, but you look really young."  
  
"Miss Haruno..." May admitted that she was young and inexperienced, but she still had a good shot. "I don't have a lot of experience. But I truly believe that you're innocent. I'm going to find out what happened and clear your name."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Maple."  
  
"I have to go," Phoenix said. He looked at his daughter and smiled. "You'll look after May, won't you Trucy?"  
  
Trucy lifted her thumb up. "I sure will."  
  
Phoenix left the lobby, but May had a feeling that he would be watching the trial and keeping a close eye on her. As Phoenix left, May took a seat next to her client. She asked Sakura, "Miss Haruno, can you tell me more about yourself?"  
  
"I'm a Ninja medic from Konoha," Sakura replied. "I live with my daughter, Sarada."  
  
"What were you doing on the day of Mrs. Uzumaki's death?"  
  
Sakura lowered her head. "Hinata and I went out for lunch that day. The academy that our children go to were hosting their own production of Fiddler On The Roof. We were both looking forward to it as it had been the first time that the academy had done a musical production before. On the day of the show, I couldn't see Hinata so I went searching for her. I missed the show, but I found her at the cemetery. There was nothing I could do, she was already dead."  
  
"So you and the victim were great friends?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "We went to the same academy and I was on the same team as her husband. We were all really close."  
  
May wanted to cry with her, but there was someone or something in her mind telling her that it was no time to cry. She shook her head. Of course, it was the wrong time to cry. May felt stupid for a few minutes. "Where is Sarada now?" May asked.  
  
"She's got an exam coming up," Sakura replied. "I told her not to worry about me."  
  
"There's a few questions I have to ask you," May told Sakura. "They... might come across as hard, but try to answer them as best as you can."  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'll try."  
  
"Is there anything about Mrs. Uzumaki that seemed strange to you?" May asked.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Did she do anything that appeared to be out of character?"  
  
Sakura pondered for a few moments before she spoke. "Come to think of it, her chest has shrank."  
  
May gasped. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Well what I mean is that she's lost a lot of weight lately," Sakura explained. "She said she had a bad stomach. So she hadn't eaten much lately. She always used to be quite chesty."  
  
"So other than that? She seemed fine to you?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Hinata said she was feeling a lot better."  
  
"And one more thing," May added. "I wanted to ask what your relationship with the victim's husband was like?"  
  
"We're quite close," Sakura admitted. "Naruto and I have been through a lot together since we were children. We went to the same academy after all. In our missions we were on the same team: Team Kakashi!"  
  
"So you've known the victim and her husband for quite some time then." May took a great interest in Sakura's body language. Her eyes were wet and her head was tilted towards her right shoulder. Her pink hair swayed behind her chin, covering the red marks on her neck. May only got to see them for a brief second, but she knew that they were hickeys.  
  
"That's right," Sakura admitted.  
  
"Do you have any idea who else would have killed Hinata?" May asked Sakura. "This could be our only lead." Sakura shook her head and had decided to remain silent. "What's the matter?" May asked. "You didn't kill Hinata, right?"  
  
"Of course I didn't!" Sakura shook her head and clenched onto her shoulders. "Everything is just so...overwhelming. Hinata was a gentle person and I don't understand why anybody would want to kill her." Sakura buried her fingers in her hands. "Naruto and Hinata loved each other: they were each other's first love. Besides, I loved Sasuke!"  
  
"The trial is about to start," Trucy announced. "Are you both ready?"  
  
May nodded at Trucy and then turned to Sakura. "You don't need to be scared," May insisted, feeling the great pressure herself. "All you need to do is tell the truth and you'll be fine."  
  
Sakura nodded and then stood up. May liked her red floral dress and white tight jeans, but she wanted to wait until after the trail to complement her client's clothing. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she should say it at all.  
  
"Focus May..." May said to herself in her head. "You have to concentrate to save this innocent woman."  
  
May was overwhelmed by the grand exterior of the courtroom. The smooth wooden decor was so polished, May could see mirror-like reflections of herself and its surroundings. From the golden bars to the leather seats, everything in the courtroom appeared to be luxurious. Apart from the simple plastic chair where Sakura was sitting on.  
  
Everybody took to their place in the court. Everyone rose when the presiding judge slowly made his way up the stairs. He was a bold man with a beard like Santa Claus'. He must have been at least in his eighties. As soon as he took his seat, everybody in the audience sat down too. The Judge banged his gavel against his stand and said, "The court is now in session for the trial of Sakura Haruno!"  
  
"The prosecution is ready, Your Honour," The man in the prosecution bench said. May recognized the arrogant man with slick black hair and sunglasses as Gaspen Payne. His older brother was also a prosecutor. Gaspen Payne did a speech for the law school she went to once. She always thought of him as a creep with the way he rubbed his hair like a puppy.  
  
"The defence was born ready," May said, flicking her fist against the bench.  
  
The Honourable Judge squinted at May. "That's nice." He glanced over to Prosecutor Payne. "Would the prosecution please give their opening statement to the court."  
  
"With great pleasure," Prosecutor Payne hissed. "The murder took place on 18th July this year." Prosecutor Payne began his statement. His voice oozing with arrogance with each word he spoke. "The victim was Hinata Uzumaki. Mrs. Uzumaki was a beloved mother, sister, daughter and wife. The prosecution believes that the defendant killed her out of jealousy. Her cause of death is unknown and the first autopsy was inconclusive. She had lost a lot of blood and was believed to have choked. There were also many bruises and bumps on her stomach. A second autopsy report is underway."  
  
"Can the prosecution please explain why Sakura was arrested?" The Judge requested.  
  
"Detective Looker shall take the stand and reveal all." Prosecutor Payne announced. Detective Looker was a tall handsome man with a large trench coat. "Please state your name and profession."  
  
"Detective Looker," He said. "I'm in charge of this investigation."  
  
"Please give your testimony."  
  
"As stated, the murder took place on the 18th July. Which was two weeks ago. The victim and defendant were seen having lunch together. The defendant's husband filed for divorce last year and it was finalized this year. The defendant is the only person with a motive for murder. She was also the last person to see her alive. Whilst the victim was on the phone to her sister, the defendant made her move."  
  
"A flawless testimony," Prosecutor Payne announced with such pride. "If I do say so myself. It makes everything fall into place. The defendant is a ninja after all."  
  
"I've had parrots and orcas in this court," The Judge retorted. "Ninjas aren't that shocking. I wonder if I get to see a Magikarp in my court." The Judge shook his head and cleared his throat. "Miss Maple, your cross examination if you please?"  
  
"So Detective Looker," May started. "You said in your testimony that you believe my client was having an affair with the victim's husband?"  
  
Detective Looker nodded. "That is correct."  
  
"Do you have any evidence to support your claims?"  
  
"I do indeed," Detective Looker announced as he submitted a picture of Sakura with a tall man with blonde hair and distinctive face marks. "This man is Naruto Uzumaki, the victim's husband. He is the Seventh Hokage of the village."  
  
"And on planet earth, what does that mean?" The Judge asked curiously.  
  
"He's what you would consider the town hero and leader. As you can see in this picture they look very close."  
  
"Objection!" May roared. She inspected the picture of Naruto with his arms around Sakura and with both their tongues out. "I don't see what makes this picture so suspicious."  
  
"You should have gone to Specsavers," Prosecutor Payne yelled at May. His sharp voice made her jump. "It's a very sexual picture."  
  
"Prosecutor Payne is right," The Judge said as he nodded his head. "This picture certainly looks suggestive. Look how close their cheeks are."  
  
"They look like best friends on a night out," May explained to the court. "I make selfies like these with my friends all the time."  
  
"Selfie?" The Judge muttered. His eyes widened.  
  
"To be fair Miss Maple," Prosecutor Payne snorted. "You're not exactly a woman of grace."  
  
"Please continue with your cross-examination," The Judge ordered.  
  
"How is my client's divorce related to this case?' May asked.  
  
"Keep going May," Trucy whispered. "You're doing a grand job."  
  
Detective Looker took out a piece of paper from his notebook. "Here I have the divorce papers of the defendant. Sakura and Sasuke had been married for fourteen years. They have a fourteen-year-old daughter, Sarada. I believe that the defendant wanted to kill Mrs. Uzumaki to marry her husband. It makes sense."  
  
"OBJECTION!" May roared at the top of her voice. None of it made any sense to May. Sakura had divorced her husband and if Naruto really wanted to marry Sakura, he would have applied for a divorce as well, but he didn't. He chose to stay with Hinata.  
  
Trucy clapped and smiled. "That was an awesome objection."  
  
"Miss Maple," The Judge sighed. "There is no need to shout. I might be old but I've still got my marbles."  
  
"The prosecution's argument is based on assumptions," May announced. "The defence demands hardcore facts."  
  
"Quiet you!" Prosecutor Payne hissed at May. "You're just a rookie."  
  
Trucy growled and clenched her fists together. "Oh he makes me so mad. Just ignore him, May."  
  
"You don't know the murder weapon, you don't know how she died and the autopsy was inconclusive. ..." May raised her left arm and pointed at him. "YOU HAVE NO CASE AGAINST MY CLIENT!"  
  
"YES I DO!" Prosecutor Payne shrieked as if he had been kicked in the groin. "The prosecution would like to bring its next witness. The victim's sister, Hanabi Hyuga."  
  
Detective Looker left the stand and returned to his seat. May was amazed at how much Hanabi had in common with her late sister. Her long hair and unique lilac eyes. May looked up and noticed in the front rows above Prosecutor Payne, a lot of men with the same eyes as Hanabi. May assumed that they were all related to the victim.  
  
"Name and occupation please, Miss."  
  
"Hanabi Hyuga, I'm a ninja and heiress to my clan."  
  
May had never seen a young girl so distraught. Hanabi's pale face and lilac eyes were a face of sorrow.  
  
"So Miss Hyuga, you're the victim's sister?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"You were on the phone to your sister at the exact time she died."  
  
Tears rolled down Hanabi's face. "It still haunts me."  
  
"Miss Hyuga," The Judge gulped. "When you're ready please give your versions of events." Tears were beginning to roll down his face.  
  
"I received a phone call from Hinata the night she died. She said she had something to tell me and asked me to meet her by our cousin's grave. Then suddenly..." Hanabi paused. "I heard her making these sounds. Her last words were: Tell Father I love him." She buried her hands and burst into tears.  
  
"How incredibly sad," The Judge croaked. "Can someone please give the witness a tissue?" Within five minutes a bailiff gave Hanabi a box of tissues. "I urge the defence to be sensitive in the cross-examination."  
  
"Miss Hyuga..." May wanted to start her cross-examination, but there was something about the glares all around her that made her feel intimidated. "Why did she ask you to meet you in the cemetery?"  
  
"Neji and Hinata were really close," Hanabi replied, wiping her tears with the tissues. "He gave up his life to save Hinata during the war."  
  
"The war?"  
  
"17 years ago," Prosecutor Payne butted in. "Konoha was involved in the 4th Shinobi War. The victim played a very important role in stopping the war and bringing peace to their nation."  
  
"What a remarkable young woman," The Judge cried in amazement. "I don't know why the defendant would wish to kill her."  
  
"Hinata visited Neji's grave on a regular basis," Hanabi added. "But since February, my sister visits Neji's grave every day. She would sit for hours with Neji. She would start talking to him. She felt safe around Neji."  
  
"Can you describe what sort of sounds she was making?" May asked Hanabi.  
  
"It was hard to tell at first because of the weather," Hanabi sobbed. "Then when the thunder stopped I could hear choking noises as if she was being strangled. She sounded like she was struggling to breathe." Hanabi gulped.  
  
"The autopsy report showed that the victim had vomited and that there was lots of blood," Prosecutor Payne added. "A rather terrible way to go if you ask me."  
  
"Did you ever find out what the news was?" May asked Hanabi. "Did your sister leave any clues?"  
  
Hanabi spoke, but May couldn't fathom the words through the sounds of her crying.  
  
"Your Honour, if I may," Prosecutor Payne said. He brought out an old tape player from behind his bench and brought it to the court. "We have the witness' final call with her sister on tape."  
  
"Then play the tape," the Judge demanded. Prosecutor Payne did as he was told and listened to the tape with a huge grin on his face.  
  
 _"Hey Hinata, I thought you were going to see Fiddler On The Roof tonight?"  
  
"No. I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"Where are you...? I can barely make out what you're saying."  
  
"Hanabi... can you meet me by Neji's grave?"  
  
"Sure. But... why there?"  
  
"It's where I feel safe. I've found something...terrible. I don't know how to tell Naruto or the children..."  
  
Payne stopped the tape and pressed the rewind button. "Let me play this part again."  
  
"Hanabi... can you meet me by Neji's grave?"  
  
"Sure. But... why there?"  
  
"It's where I feel safe. I've found something...terrible. I don't know how to tell Naruto or the children..."_  
  
Payne stopped the tape again. "The victim says that she doesn't know how to tell Naruto or the children. This statement from the victim clearly supports Detective Looker's theory that Miss Haruno had a sexual relationship with Mr. Uzumaki. Maybe Mrs. Uzumaki knew that her life was in danger. She couldn't consult her husband because of the affair, so she sought advice from her dear sister."  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" May shouted. "That statement proves nothing."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Payne screamed right back. "This tape is definitive proof that Miss Haruno is guilty. I shall continue playing the tape." Payne raised his hand above his head and pointed at May. He then slapped his left shoulder and tilted his head backwards. "Surrender now, Miss Maple. I promise that nobody will look down on you."  
  
"I'm sorry," May whispered without hesitation. "I don't quit. I became a lawyer for a reason."  
  
"We'll talk about that later," the Judge informed May. He rolled his head over to Payne. "Carry on playing the tape."  
  
 _"What is it, Sis?"_  
  
The audience gasped in horror at the sounds of excessive coughing and coarse breathing coming through the tape. May could even hear sounds of vomiting. On her left, May saw Trucy with her eyes welling up. Nobody could deny the contagious chills spreading around the courtroom.  
  
 _"Ah! I don't know how long I've got left...If you see father, tell him I love him too."  
  
"Hinata! What's going on? Say something."  
  
"HINATA! What have they done to you?"  
  
Prosecutor Payne stopped the tape. "This is the part where the victim tragically dies. And where the defendant pretends to be a person passing by with her Oscar-winning acting."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hinata? Is that you?"  
  
"No... it's Sakura."  
  
"What have you done to Hinata?"  
  
"I-I've only just got here. Hanabi...Hinata's dead."  
  
"Sakura... what have you done? YOU MURDERER!"  
  
"No...Hanabi...It's not what you think."_  
  
"STOP THE TAPE," The Judge demanded. "I think we've put Miss Hyuga through quite enough now. This cross-examination is over."  
  
"Wait!" May cried out. "I've got one more question for the witness."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Payne cried out with his hands in the air. "I think you've asked enough questions for today, Miss Maple."  
  
"What question is that?" Hanabi asked May. She wasn't crying, so May was able to understand her. May thought that one would have to have a heart covered in icebergs if they didn't feel sorry for Hanabi. She was a brave woman standing before court and testifying about the time her sister died on the phone, and now she would have to go through the grieving process again.  
  
"Why did you accuse Sakura of murder?" May asked curiously. She walked up to Hanabi as she spoke. "Going through the tape, it just seems strange that you would suddenly accuse Sakura of killing your sister without any proof. Did you actually hear Sakura's voice as Hinata was dying?"  
  
Hanabi gazed at the floor and quickly raised her head. She stared at May with strong tension. Her lips trembled. "No..."  
  
"How dare you manipulate my witnesses," Payne snapped with red cheeks of cherry anger. He took a deep breath and his face quickly became a normal colour again. "I think we can end the trial now," Prosecutor Payne announced as he placed his hands in his pocket. "I believe that we've come to the end of the road."  
  
"Yes," The Judge nodded. "You're quite right. Should I deliver my verdict now?"  
  
"NO!" May cried out. She slammed her desk against the bench. "This trial is nowhere near finished. We still haven't determined her cause of death."  
  
"Weren't you listening?" Prosecutor Payne giggled. "Mrs. Uzumaki was strangled. You could hear it in the tape."  
  
"That's not enough," May pressed herself against the edge of the bench.  
  
"Alright then," The Judge squawked. "I shall allow the defence to call upon one more witness. Make your choice wisely, Miss Maple."  
  
It was only Sakura and Hinata that were in the cemetery at the time of the murder. What if there was a possibility of another person being there? What if Hinata was poisoned by somebody else before meeting Sakura? May had so many questions in her mind, that she was finding it hard to make the right choice. Could she bring Detective Looker or Hanabi back onto the stand?  
  
"If I were in your shoes," Trucy whispered. "I would bring Mr. Uzumaki up to the stand."  
  
A bright light sparked in May's mind. "That's it!" May muttered. "Thanks a lot Trucy."  
  
"Has the defence made their decision?" The Judge asked as he lifted his hand and was ready to slam his gavel.  
  
May nodded. "I would like to bring the victim's husband, Mr. Naruto Uzumaki to the witness box please."  
  
"Very well," The Judge said. "Can Mr. Uzumaki please step forward."  
  
"This is a huge waste of time," Prosecutor Payne moaned as he rubbed his hair. "I look forward to seeing the look on your face when you're defeated, Miss Maple."  
  
Naruto marched to the witness box as if he was walking to a scaffold towards his execution. His eyes never left the floor as his chin was firmly attached to his neck. May took one look at him and decided that he was a guilty man. Perhaps he's the one that killed Hinata.  
  
"Please confirm your name and occupation," May asked as soon as Naruto halted behind the stand.  
  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm the Seventh Hokage. I never thought I would be standing here."  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki," May sighed and took a deep breath before she continued speaking. "I'm going to ask you very straight forward question."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Oh my goodness," Prosecutor Payne muttered.  
  
"Have you ever passionately kissed or made sexual contact with Miss Haruno?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto gasped. He folded his arms and pursed his lips. His cheeks were a strong shade of pink. "I withhold my right to remain silent."  
  
"This is serious," May yelled at Naruto. "If you don't co-operate with me then Sakura is going to jail. You need to understand that if Sakura is found guilty then she'll be sent to death row. Is that what you want, Mr. Uzumaki?"  
  
"OBJECTION!" Prosecutor Payne wailed. "Miss Maple, Mr. Uzumaki has the right to decline your questions. Perhaps Mr. Uzumaki can testify where he was on the night of the murder?"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." The Judge coughed to clear his throat. "Mr. Uzumaki, please tell the court where you were at the time of your wife's death in your testimony."  
  
"I was at the academy watching Rumble In The Bronx." Naruto announced. "It was a great show with lots of full of action. During the interval, I noticed that Hinata wasn't at the academy. I used my Shadow Clone Technique to help Sakura look for Hinata whilst I enjoyed the rest of the show."  
  
"Hmm..." The Judge pondered. "What does the prosecution think of this?"  
  
"Once again," Prosecutor Payne mouthed. "Another flawless testimony."  
  
"We've yet to have any flawless testimonies," May muttered beneath her breath.  
  
"Miss Maple, can we please have the final cross-examination."  
  
"There's bound to be contradictions here," Trucy told May. "You gotta catch 'em all!"  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki can you explain to the court what this Shadow Clone Technique is?" May requested.  
  
"It's one of my specialities," Naruto explained. "I'm a very busy man nowadays. So I often clone myself so I can do all the things that I want to do."  
  
"I see," May replied. She raised her hand in the air with her index finger pointing at Naruto. "But hold it right there, are you sure that musical you watched was called Rumble In The Bronx?"  
  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Of course. What's wrong? I have a solid alibi."  
  
"I want to believe you," May admitted. "You seem to be a very nice guy: you remind me of my friend, Brock Harrison."  
  
"Brock Harrison as in the creepy gym leader?" Naruto asked. Suddenly, Naruto's face appeared very purple for some reason. His lips quivered. "How am I like that pervert?"  
  
"A one woman's man is what you want to be," May said as she remembered Brock's song about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. "But there's two perfect girls for you!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Naruto yelled, straining his throat. "Hinata was my first love. She'll be my last love too. I will never love another woman the way that I loved Hinata."  
  
Naruto's words about Hinata were lovely, but they came too late. May shook her head, smirked a little bit and pointed at Naruto. "You've just made a very big contradiction in your testimony."  
  
"WHAT!" Naruto blared out again. "Where is my contradiction?"  
  
"Can the prosecution please play the first five seconds of the tape," May announced.  
  
 _"Hey Hinata, I thought you were going to see Fiddler On The Roof tonight?"_  
  
"You did it, May!" Trucy said at the top of her voice. "Now finish him!"  
  
"It's a little too early to celebrate," May responded. "Just got to hang in there a little bit longer."  
  
"What's just happened?" Prosecutor Payne popped with his mouth wide open.  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki has testified that he saw Rumble In The Bronx," May repeated. "Though in the tape and previous testimonies clearly state that the play at the academy was Fiddler On The Roof. Mr. Uzumaki cloned himself to make it look like his real self was watching the play. Also when the tape was played out in full, there was not a single dry eye in the courtroom. Except for one..." May's finger sharply pointed at Naruto. "That's you, Naruto."  
  
"Are you trying to pin Hinata's death on me?" Naruto snarled at May.  
  
"If that is the truth, then yes," May replied. "I am close to pinning it on you. I know you still have an alibi... but that's not the one you've submitted to the court."  
  
"If you know what's good for you," Naruto snarled at May, "You will stop telling lies about me."  
  
May didn't feel intimidated in the slightest. She brushed Naruto's comments away. Then she thought of something, she remembered Sakura saying that Hinata had lost a lot of weight and was complaining of stomach ache. What if Hinata wasn't murdered? What if there was a third party involved? What if she died of natural causes? Pinning the murder on Naruto would make the case become an easy win, but after hearing what Naruto said about Hinata, May felt that there was no way that he would have murdered his own wife for another woman.  
  
"May," Trucy cried out. "What are you doing? We're so close to finishing this case."  
  
May sighed. "Please trust me, Trucy."  
  
"Miss Maple," The Judge banged his gavel to promote order in his court. "I must confess that I am really confused right now. I don't know what you're trying to achieve."  
  
"I'm going to get to the bottom of all of this," May replied. "But first I want to get down to why Fiddler On The Roof and Rumble In The Bronx got mixed up."  
  
"What's the difference?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Fiddler On The Roof is a musical about a Jewish guy with five daughters," May replied. "Whilst Rumble In The Bronx is an action movie with Jackie Chan in it."  
  
"Daddy loves Rumble In The Bronx," Trucy added. "Coincidentally, the film was on air on the night of Hinata's death."  
  
"So Mr. Uzumaki," May said. "Can you tell us what you were really doing that night?"  
  
Naruto gulped. "No comment."  
  
"Alright then!" May snapped with her arms folded. "I'll tell them for you. While I do believe that you did look for your wife, it wasn't the first thing you did. When you found out Hinata wasn't there, you said that you get your shadow clones to look for her." May pointed directly at Naruto's face, marched over to Naruto and slammed her hands against the wooden frame. "But that's not what you did."  
  
"What's your point?" Naruto barked. His arm dug into his chest with clenched fists. He looked as if she was ready to attack May.  
  
"My point is, that it shouldn't have taken you long to find your wife."  
  
"Shut up!" Naruto yelled at May. May decided to run back to her post, before she ended up being a victim. "You don't know anything. You noob!"  
  
"Okay then," May snapped back as she flicked her fringe. "I might be a rookie attorney, but I know for a fact that you didn't even look for Hinata."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and leaned over towards May. "AND WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?"  
  
"Because Mr. Uzumaki, it was my client that found your wife's body. And if you wanted to look for your wife, all you needed to do was look for her in the cemetery." May picked up a photo of the crime scene and presented it to Naruto. "Neji Hyuga's grave!"  
  
"That's just ********!"  
  
The Judge slammed his gavel with a strong wrinkled frown. "Mr. Uzumaki! The court does not accept foul language."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki is really heating up," Trucy said, commenting on Naruto's red skin and the fire-like aura circulating around his body.  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki, have you even been listening to the trial?" May asked the witness. "Your sister-in-law testified that Hinata spent a lot of time by Neji's grave."  
  
"I didn't know that!" Naruto spat with his arms folded.  
  
"Well if you hadn't have been cheating on your wife, you would have known that the graveyard was the only place she would be. And whilst one of your clones stayed on to watch the play, the real you went off and had sex with my client!"  
  
"You can't prove that," Naruto yelled playing the act of a broken man well. "You have no authority to throw these accusations at me." He hand crashed onto his chest as he steered his head towards May. "I've just lost my wife! Show some compassion!"  
  
"You weren't showing any compassion when you cheated on her!" May yelled. She looked up in the gallery where members of the Hyuga Clan had taken up all of the rows available. "Don't you think Hinata's family deserve the truth?"  
  
"I've already told the truth," Naruto spat out, struggling to compose himself in court.  
  
"I can't stand men like you, Naruto Uzumaki!" May's voice became louder and louder. "Flashy men with lots of power and sleep with women then dump them when they're done."  
  
"You've never been in love!" Naruto barked at May. "You can only imagine the pain that I've been through."  
  
"I am in love," May snapped back at Naruto. "My boyfriend is in prison for a crime he didn't commit. I don't know what happened to make Ash think he was guilty, but I'm determined to get to the truth behind what happened five years ago. Just how I'm determined to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Naruto shrieked with his hands in the air. He took a few steps back and ran over to the Judge. "Do something about that mad woman!"  
  
"Sakura told me something really interesting before the trial," May said quickly interrupting the Judge.  
  
"She did what?"  
  
"I asked her if there had been any changes in Hinata lately," May explained to Naruto. "Her response was quite interesting. She mentioned that her chest had shrank due to losing weight."  
  
"So?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Hinata was fine the way she was, she didn't need to lose that weight."  
  
"I think it seems pretty odd that her boobs shrinking are the first thing that came to mind."  
  
"I agree," the Judge added his words of humble wisdom. "It sounds quite odd indeed."  
  
"It sounds something that only a guy would say," May added. "I can just picture you two in bed right now. You both had an amazing session, then you kill the mood by complaining about how Hinata's boobs have shrank."  
  
"OBJECTION!" Payne roared. "That's too much information. This conversation is highly disrespectful."  
  
"Please change the subject," the Judge requested.  
  
"Miss Maple!" roared the Judge as he steered over to May's direction. "Can you prove that the witness and the defendant were an item?"  
  
May grinned. "Yes I can! May I please have a look at my client's divorce papers." Detective Looker passed May the divorce papers and May flicked through all the pages until she found what she was looking for. "I got it. My client's late husband has listed 'infidelity with my best friend' as one of his reasons for divorce."  
  
"I don't like where this is going," Prosecutor Payne admitted as cowered behind his desk.  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki," May called out. "How come you never divorced your wife?"  
  
"I took my wedding vows seriously," Naruto announced. "I loved Hinata with all my heart. I wanted to grow old with her."  
  
"Mr. Uzumaki...you had sex with my client," May announced. "That gives you both a solid alibi. And if you really wanted to grow old with Hinata, why have sex with a friend?"  
  
Naruto quickly became silent afterwards.  
  
May looked up to the Judge. "Your Honour, not only does it give them a solid alibi, but it also proves that my client did not kill Mrs. Uzumaki."  
  
"Then who killed Mrs. Uzumaki?" the Judge asked.  
  
"Nobody," May declared to the court. "Mrs. Uzumaki's death was a tragic accident."  
  
"But the defendant is clearly guilty," Prosecutor Payne gulped. "You said so yourself that she was having an affair with Mr. Uzumaki, and then she killed his wife."  
  
"No Prosecutor Payne," May shook her head. "That's not what I said at all. Mrs. Uzumaki died of natural causes. And when the updated autopsy report comes back, it will tell us the same thing."  
  
"He's always trying to twist things," Trucy added.  
  
"You have no proof," Prosecutor Payne sneered at May as she shook his head. "She was covered in blood. There was no way she could have lost that much blood through natural causes alone. The defendant now has a solid motive for crime. The defence is digging a very big hole for herself."  
  
"And the prosecution has yet to determine the murder weapon."  
  
"She's a ninja," Prosecutor Payne retaliated. "She strangled Mrs. Uzumaki with her bare fights of course."  
  
"Then she would have left fingerprints," Trucy told Payne. "But they found no fingerprints on Hinata's neck!"  
  
"The reason we have failed to determine the murder weapon is because it doesn't exist," May confirmed. She looked up to the Judge. "Your Honour..."  
  
"Yes, Miss Maple."  
  
"I would like to bring one more person to the stand."  
  
"Not another one," Prosecutor Payne groaned.  
  
"Alright then," The Judge said. "Just one."  
  
"The defence would like to bring Himawari Uzumaki to the stand," May announced.  
  
"MY DAUGHTER!" Naruto said. A small girl with blue hair and with Naruto's cheeks ran towards the witness box next to her father.  
  
"I'm Himawari Uzumaki," Himawari said. "And my father is not a killer."  
  
"I no longer consider your father a suspect," May admitted. "I wanted to ask you a couple of questions."  
  
"Oh..." Himawari seemed nervous. She held onto her father's hand. "Go ahead."  
  
"Have you ever noticed anything strange with your mother before she died?"  
  
Naruto shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Actually... I have," Himawari admitted.  
  
"Can you be more specific?" May pressed.

* * *

  
"Hey Mom!" Himawari cried out. "You've barely even touched your food. What's wrong?"  
  
Hinata shook her head. "I'm fine, I'm just not very hungry." Eating was a daily struggle. Even the smallest of portions would make her feel bloated. She looked up to her husband and son. She predicted that Boruto and Naruto would often fight over the leftovers. "You either of you two like to finish it off?"  
  
"Sure!" Boruto cried out, sliding the heavy plate over to his direction.  
  
"Hey!" Naruto pulled the plate towards him. "Save some for me, son!"  
  
Hinata did her best to carry on with her daily routine, but she found even the most simplest of tasks hard to get through without coughing up blood and the medication only made her feel ten times worse. She knew that she was going to die, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell her family. The only person that knew was Neji's spirit. Hinata knew that Neji was watching over her, protecting her whenever possible.  
  


* * *

  
  
"When Daddy was away she would cough lots and lots," Himawari explained. "Sometimes she would cough so much, blood would come out. She was burping more often, worse than Daddy and Boruto combined. Three months ago, she wasn't eating, drinking or sleeping that much. She kept giving most of the food and drink away to us. She would only have a fraction of her meal, and then say she was full."  
  
"How did I miss this?" Naruto asked himself.  
  
Himawari looked up at her father. "Mom was putting on a show for you, insisting she was fine. I knew she wasn't but Boruto, my brother didn't believe worst thing was that she wouldn't go out any more. Only to buy flowers for Uncle Neji's grave. If I ever wanted to find Mom, she would either be at home or at my uncle's grave."  
  
"Does the prosecution have any medical history on the victim?" May asked.  
  
Prosecutor Payne closed his eyes and ignored May.  
  
"Prosecutor Payne, I'm asking you a question."  
  
"No, I don't!" Prosecutor Payne snapped.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I have a look at your records for myself then," May snorted. She marched over to the other side of the court and browsed through all of Prosecutor Payne's paperwork.  
  
"OBJECTION! Prosecutor Payne yelled, but it was too late. May had waved a piece of paper in the air. Prosecutor Payne tried to snatch it off May, but she passed it over to a bailiff, who then went on to pass it on the Judge.  
  
"What's this then?" The Judge asked curiously. "Hmm... Medical Records for Hinata Uzumaki and a testimony from her doctor, Hiroshi Nakano." The Judge skimmed through the medical records out and opened his eyes wider in shock. "It all makes sense now," The Judge announced. "Mrs. Uzumaki was diagnosed with stomach cancer on the 18th February. Exactly six months before her death. Her last appointment was on the 18th July... The actual date of her death. Cancer: what a terrible disease. I hope there comes a day where cancer is just a star sign."  
  
"We'll never know what Hinata knew about her husband's affair," May announced. "But we do know that she didn't want her family and friends to worry about her, that's why she never told anybody. Let's play the tape again."  
  
 _"Hey Hinata, I thought you were going to see Fiddler On The Roof tonight?"  
  
"No. I'm not feeling very well."  
  
"Where are you... I can barely make out what you're saying."  
  
"Hanabi... Can you meet me by Neji's grave?"  
  
"Sure. But... Why there?"  
  
"It's where I feel safe. I've found something... Terrible. I don't know how to tell Naruto or the children..."  
  
"What is it, Sis?"  
  
"Ah! I don't know how long I've got left... If you see father, tell him I love him too."  
  
"Hinata! What's going on? Say something."  
  
"HINATA! What have they done to you?"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hinata? Is that you?"  
  
"No... It's Sakura."  
  
"What have you done to Hinata?"  
  
"I-I've only just got here. Hanabi... Hinata's dead."  
  
"Sakura... What have you done? YOU MURDERER!"_  
  
"When she was told she didn't have long left to live, she would seek confidence in Neji. She distanced herself away from the family as she didn't want to become a burden. Meanwhile, Mr. Uzumaki becomes close to my client, Miss Haruno. The two became so close... That they made love not just once, but many times. Mr. Uzumaki and Sakura did not look for Hinata straight away, it wasn't until after she had sex, did they try to find her."  
  
The courtroom doors swung open as another bailiff came in with a piece of paper to hand to the Judge. "Your Honour, Mrs. Uzumaki's 2nd Autopsy report."  
  
The Judge opens the envelopes and skims through the letter. "You're right, Miss Maple," The Judge said. "The autopsy confirms that Mrs. Uzumaki's cause of death was indeed natural causes. The cancer in her stomach had spread all over her body..."  
  
"Having sex with a married man as his wife dies of cancer..." Prosecutor Payne spat. "It's disgraceful."  
  
"Making love isn't a crime," May reminded Prosecutor Payne. "Withholding evidence is."  
  
"You are right there," The Judge heartfully agreed. "The Chief Prosecutor shall be informed about this. The court finds Sakura Haruno... NOT GUILTY!" He slammed his gavel and confetti and a round of applause poured over Sakura like cherry blossoms across the courtroom. "That is all, this cause is adjourned." The judge raised from his chair and left the courtroom via a small door. May was pleased to have won her first case, but even happier for Sakura to be found innocent. The way that Sakura smiled at Naruto after her verdict made May well up in tears.


	3. A Special Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As one door closes, another opens...

The blonde novelist never opened his eyes the entire time that his friend came to visit. Before his arrest, the world knew him as the charming romance novelist, Eiri Yuki. His smart suits and exotic looks were an epitome of a modern day prince charming. He appeared to be in a happy relationship with singing sensation Shuichi Shindou. To the ones that were close to him, he was Eiri Uesugi, a vulnerable man with a dark past.

As his brother-in-law and best friend since childhood, Tohma Seguichi knew and understood more about Eiri's past more than anyone else. Tohma held himself responsible for the devastating events in his past. Now that Eiri has been arrested, Tohma felt that it was his duty to protect him and to hire a lawyer.

"You're wasting your time," Eiri told Tohma. "This is my karma. I deserve to be here."

"Eiri... What happened all those years ago is not your fault," Tohma whispered.

"I killed them all," Eiri moaned.

"No you didn't," Tohma responded. "You should know by now that I'm not too proud to beg. I will hire a lawyer and clear your name in any way possible."

* * *

May's first case had been successful. Even though her client, Sakura bowed her head in shame, she could tell that she was happy deep down. Both of Naruto's little ones glared at him like he was a murderer. They may have been young, but they were old enough to understand what was going on.

In the corner of a room, May saw the transparent figure of a tall beautiful brunette with large breasts and long hair. The figure was wearing the same black skirt and jacket as May. The lady smiled and waved, but nobody seemed to notice her. By the time May blinked, the woman had vanished. It reminded May of the dreams she had had since she left her hometown at the age of ten. The mysterious figure she saw resembled the comforting ghost of her dreams. The one that told her not to cry and to laugh at her worst times.

"Thanks a lot," Sakura muttered. She blushed, but she still lowered her head in shame.

"Miss Haruno," May patted Sakura's back and smiled at her. "You don't need to feel guilty anymore. You're free." When May saw the tears roll down on her client's face, she hugged her. Prosecutor Payne made May's blood boil with his sexist remarks against Sakura. Besides, lots of people cheat on their partners, so May felt that Sakura had nothing to worry about. "At least now, you can start your future with Mr. Uzumaki and the kids."

May could understand why the affair happened. Their actions were not justified, but May could see that none of them were bad people. The affair shouldn't dent the amazing services that Naruto and Sakura gave to their village. With Sasuke being away all the time and with Hinata distancing herself to hide her illness it left Naruto and Sakura to spend more time together. It allowed them to do things that they hadn't done with their partners in a while. She could also see why Hinata hid her illness for so long, she didn't want to become a burden to her family.

"I should have known something was up," Sakura admitted. "I wonder if she knew..."

"I don't know if she knew," May replied. "But if she was as kind and as sweet as others described her, then it's safe to say that she's forgiven you, already."

Sakura lips had curled slightly. "I guess you're right."

"S-Sakura..." Naruto mumbled with his chin to his neck. "I'm sorry for making you go through this."

"I guess it can't be helped." Sakura told Naruto as she squeezed his hands.

"I think a lot of people in the village hate me at the moment..."

"I'm sure you can easily regain the village's trust again."

"You know what?" Naruto rubbed his stomach. "I'm hungry. Let's go and grab some ramen."

"Okay then."

"Dad!" Himawari cried out bursting into tears as she stood by her brother. "IS FOOD ALL YOU EVER THINK ABOUT? I SEE WHAT BORUTO MEANS WHEN HE SAYS YOU DON'T GIVE CARE ABOUT US!"

"Himawari?" Naruto ran towards his daughter and tried to pick her up, but she stepped back behind her brother. "What are you talking about? Of course I care about you both."

"Then why would you cheat on Mom?" Himawari roared. "You should have known she was sick!"

* * *

Visiting Neji's grave suddenly became a daily task for Hinata. Whenever somebody wanted to look for Hinata, they would always find her in the cemetery, sitting by Neji's grave. Himawari found her mother and ran towards her.

"You should go to a doctor," Himawari told Hinata. She knelt by her mother and grabbed onto her skirt. "This isn't right!"

"I will see him tomorrow," Hinata promised her daughter. She patted her head and smiled. "Don't worry, I will be just fine."

"Mom!" Himawari yelled. "You're not okay! You never eat. You're always coughing up blood and you're always here. We never do family things anymore."

"I'm having lunch with Sakura tomorrow," Hinata informed her daughter. "I think it will be good."

"You should go out more often instead of sitting here all way," Himawari suggested. "You can't stay here all day when it's raining or if it starts snowing."

There was nothing Hinata could say. All she did was hug Himawari as if her life depended on it. She really wanted to tell Himawari the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to add any stress to her and her family. She saw the doctor the next day just as she promised. There was nothing the doctors could do for Hinata now.

* * *

"She was facing cancer all by herself," Himawari sobbed in her brother's arms. "If everybody had done more to help her, then she might still be here right now."

"Himawari," May approached her. "I don't think your mother was ever truly alone."

"Why is that?" Himawari asked. Hot stream of tears rolled down her face. "Show me proof that she wasn't alone."

May presented a picture of Neji, Hinata's beloved cousin. "Hinata kept you all in her heart. She was ready to die knowing that she would be reunited with her best friend soon."

"Oh mom..." Himawari continued to weep. "She was always so selfless and kind. Thinking of others before herself."

"Why don't you two go with your father?" May suggested. "It's been a long day. I'm sure you're both hungry."

Sakura and Naruto left the courtroom, holding hands. Naruto's kids quickly followed them. They all waved at May and she waved back. May hoped from the bottom of her heart that Naruto and Sakura could get their relationship to work.

"Congratulations," a voice spoke from behind them. It was Phoenix's voice. "That was a truly great turnabout."

"Thanks, Mr. Wright!" May looked over and smiled at Trucy. "But I wouldn't have been able to have done it without Trucy."

"Me?" Trucy giggled. "Sure I was there for support... But you did most of the work on your own."

"Anyway May," Phoenix said. "I've got a new case for you."

"A new case?" May then noticed that there was another man behind Phoenix. The man had white hair partially concealed in a fluffy black hat and a blue coat the same shade as Phoenix's suit. Both his coat and hat were equally fluffy. The man resembled a keyboard player that May remembered seeing on her mother's wall once. May thought that the man was Tohma Seguchi from Nittle Grasper. The band did occasional reunions, but Tohma had been busy running his own major music label.

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Maple," The man said. There was pride in his broad shoulders, but the tone of his voice resembled a beggar man. "My name is Tohma Seguchi. I'm the president of N-G Records. I'm in desperate need of your assistance."

"I thought it was you," May smiled. She shook Tohma's hand. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to defend my friend," Tohma whispered. "My wife's brother... Has been framed for murder."

"It's been all over the news," Trucy told May. "That novelist Eiri Yuki has been arrested for the murder of Taki Aizawa."

"Why don't we discuss this over lunch?" Tohma suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea," May nodded. Then she lowered her head when she remembered her nearly empty purse. "I haven't got a lot of money though..."

"Not to worry, Miss Maple," Tohma responded with a warm smile. "It will be my treat."

"Oh!" May felt a huge wave of relief had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you very much."

May never expected her morning would end with a trip to Kozue restaurant, one of the finest restaurants in the Shinjuku District of Tokyo. It was a perfect summer's day, so Mt. Fuji could be seen from the window. Tohma was even paying for her, Phoenix and Trucy. May was starving, but she didn't want to take advantage of Tohma's good will. She reminded herself that this was still a business venture.

They all mingled on fresh sushi, hearty miso soup and yummy yakitoris. If May's mum had known where she was right now, she would have been very jealous. Her mother was a big fan of the bands that were signed to N-G Records and had a great admiration for Tohma's talents. She was surprised at how Tohma was just as sweet and polite as he was on the camera.

"You really care for Mr. Yuki don't you?" Phoenix asked Tohma.

"Yes," Tohma announced. "More than anything in this world."

"Can you tell us more about Mr. Yuki?" May asked.

"Of course," Tohma nodded. "Eiri Yuki and I have been friends since childhood. I'm married to his sister, and his boyfriend's band is signed to my label."

"That's Bad Luck isn't it?" Trucy asked. "Klavier joined the band two years ago."

"Indeed," Tohma responded. "Two of the members left the band. Leaving only Shuichi, so I hired Mr. Gavin and Mr. Ishida. The Chief Prosecutor has assigned Mr. Gavin as the prosecutor of Eiri's trial. I've failed Eiri once," Tohma admitted. "I would never live with myself if I failed him again."

"Mr. Seguchi," May said curiously. "What do you mean when you've said you've failed Eiri once?"

"Eiri was gang-raped by our tutor and other paedophiles," Tohma whispered. "A tutor that we both highly looked up to. It's all my fault."

"Why is it your fault?" May asked.

Tohma lowered his head. "I was the one that hired him."

"That's not your fault," May shook her head as she spoke. "You were tricked."

"Wasn't this already resolved?" Phoenix asked. "Eiri was arrested for killing his tutor, Yuki Kitazawa and his accomplices. But he was found not guilty for numerous reasons."

"Eiri was very young when it happened," Tohma mumbled. "Then they discovered the statue of limitations had expired. They were able to see the truth and deliver a Not Guilty verdict. So the court ruled in his favour once, but I fear the prosecution will use this against him."

"That sounds so sad," May thought. "Don't you worry Mr. Seguichi. I will do everything in my power to clear his name."

May's words had turned Tohma's frown upside down.

"After lunch, I think it would be a good idea to go to the detention centre," Phoenix told May. "And after that, go to the crime scene to gather some clues."


	4. Detective Gary Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May meets her client, Eiri and Detective Gary Oak.

From dazzling views from a fancy restaurant to the dull walls of the detention centre, May had grasped a sense of reality. For May, a trip to the detention centre had become a part of her routine. She wouldn't be seeing her boyfriend this time, but instead her client, Eiri Uesugi. She still wondered how Ash was getting on, but she felt bad for not being able to see him. When the guard escorted them to Eiri's cell, May noticed a tall brunette sitting down and three children leaning against the glass in front of Eiri.

May recalled that Tohma had two children: one of each. He went on to explain further that Riku was Yuki Kitazawa's orphaned son. Riku had been living with his transsexual aunt, Yoshiki Kitazawa until she left him with Eiri and Shuichi to look after. Eiri ended up adopting Riku, which surprised May. Eiri didn't appear to be the kind of man who would be interested in children. From what she had seen of Shuichi in the media, he wouldn't have had the time nor place to look after a child.

Yoshiki Kitazawa was murdered and her killer was never found. Eiri was the prime suspect, but he was released without charge. The case was eventually closed. The deeper May got into Eiri's life story, the more she realized how much she was getting herself in for. She wished she was back in her childhood, and on her Pokémon journey. She used to travel around the Pokémon regions without a care in the world. Times had changed. She was an adult and she had a job to do: She had to seek the truth at all costs. If Eiri was innocent, then she would defend him at all costs. If Eiri was guilty, she wouldn't hide it, but she wouldn't give up on her client.

"Uncle Eiri," The little blonde girl said. "I thought only bad guys go to prison."

"Your uncle has done something terrible," Eiri responded. The pain he showed in his voice made May's stomach churn. She gulped as she watched Eiri hide his face in his hands. His fingers crawled all around his face. May was startled of how deep and soft his voice was. "I am a bad guy… I have to be punished."

"Daddy! That's not true," The tall blonde boy said. "Uncle Tohma is going to get a really good lawyer to save you." When the three children saw Tohma and May's reflection through the glass, they turned to face them. They all scurried towards Tohma and embraced his coat. The tall boy cried in happiness as the other two children called for their father. "It's great to see you, Uncle Tohma. Have you hired the lawyer?"

"Yes, Riku..." Tohma told his nephew. He nodded as his arm reached out towards May. "Here she is."

"Daddy..." The girl muttered. "She's the lawyer? But she looks so young."

"She is young," Tohma nodded as he spoke. "But she's the just the kind of lawyer we're looking for."

"I think it's time to take you all home," The woman said. May assumed that the woman was Tohma's wife, or at least the mother of both of the kids. That would have meant that she was Mika, the defendant's sister.

"Home?" Riku said. "With Daddy Shuichi? He's not in the best of moods right now."

"Then why don't you stay with us?" Mika offered as she patted the top of Riku's head. "Your cousins could do with your company right now."

"Okay Aunt Mika," Riku said with a smile on his face. Riku and his cousins followed Mika out of the room, which left Tohma and May alone with Eiri.

"So you hired this brat to represent me in court?" Eiri hissed. "You know I'm going to be guilty anyway."

"Eiri," Tohma raised his voice. "Don't talk like that. That was in the past and it's been resolved. I know you didn't kill Mr. Aizawa and Miss Maple will prove that."

"But I'm a killer," Eiri stated with his hands over his ears, his eyes wide open and his lips shivering.

"That was a long time ago," Tohma roared with his hands pressed against the glass. "You shouldn't have to suffer for a crime you didn't commit because of your past."

"Tohma's right," May nodded. "He told me about your old tutor. They can't bring you to trial over that anymore because of double jeopardy. It seems to be that the prosecution wanted to tie you in with something else."

"I'm the only suspect," Eiri snapped. "Everyone knows I'm a killer. Band members get shot, one of them dies and they think it's me cause I'm a killer."

"Did you actually kill Taki Aizawa?"

Eiri glared at May and remained silent.

"Either you did or you didn't."

"No..." Eiri whispered.

May believed in him. "Then you don't need to suffer from your past anymore."

"Where's Shuichi?" Eiri asked. "How is he? Does he think it was me?"

Tohma shook his head. "Shuichi is crying a lot, but that's nothing new."

"Is that why Riku didn't want to stay at Shuichi's house?" May asked.

Both men nodded.

"Shuichi's a fun guy," Eiri admitted. "But he can sometimes get too hot to handle."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tohma chuckled as he hugged his cloak. "Mr. Shindou can be a very difficult person to work with."

Eiri banged his fist on the table as pressed his forehead against the table. "Try living with him!"

"Mr. Uesugi... Please don't take this the wrong way." May gulped before she continued to speak. "But if Mr. Shindou gives you so much misery, why are you still with him?"

"Because I love him," Eiri responded. But May couldn't detect any sense of emotion in his plain tone. If anything, May could almost detect a sense of sarcasm. He didn't even smile when talking about Shuichi. Conversations about loved ones are meant to make one smile. On the other hand, May realized that she was in Eiri's position, smiling would be the last thing on his mind.

"Your relationship with Shuichi could be an important part of this case," May announced. "We'll get back to Shuichi later. Right now I need to talk about that happened on Taka Aiwaza's death. Do you remember what you were doing?"

"I was taking a walk around the cemetery," Eiri admitted. He pulled himself up and straightened up his shoulders.

"Were you with anybody at the time?"

Eiri shook his head. "I was alone."

"I was afraid of that," May admitted. She lowered her head for a few moments then lifted them back up. "I was hoping that there would be some witnesses to give you a solid alibi."

"Well," Eiri hissed. "What you want and what you get are two very different things, Darling."

"What were you doing walking around the cemetery?" May asked.

"I had to clear my mind," Eiri snapped.

"Eiri and Mr. Shindou were meant to be going out on a date," Tohma told May. "They quarrelled, and Mr. Shindou ended up eating alone."

"How do you know?" Eiri barked.

"Remember what I said? I am always watching over you," Tohma proclaimed to Eiri. His black gloves crushed against the glass and his face wasn't so far. "I failed you once," He suddenly whimpered. "I can't fail you again." Tohma had so much passion in his voice that May felt that Tohma was madly in love with him.

"You won't fail," May told Tohma. "Because Eiri is innocent."

"NO I'M NOT! Eiri yelled.

"You are," May declared. "You've been set up to believe that you're a serial killer. That's not the case."

"Can ya prove it?" Eiri snapped. "I bet you can't."

"I don't have any evidence on me right now," May confessed.

"That means you can't prove it?"

May shook her head. "Well, I've heard a lot about the real you from Tohma." Why would Tohma go all this way just to hire a defence attorney? Why is Tohma covering all the legal fees and extras? Why did Yoshika leave her nephew with her brother's supposed killer? Why would Shuichi stay with you? Why do fans all over the world proclaim your innocence and still love you regardless of your past?"

Eiri shrugged his shoulders. "Because it's a mad world."

May stood up. Her chair slid off and crashed on the floor as she slammed her hands so hard against the table it hurt. May sneered over to the glass and roared at the top of her voice, "BECAUSE YOU ARE INNOCENT! YOU KILLED NOBODY!"

"KEEP THE NOISE DOWN!" The prison guard demanded.

"Ooops..." May whispered. All three of them remained silent. "I'm sorry for that. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Someone out there still has it in for Eiri?" Tohma asked.

May nodded. "I'm pretty sure whoever tried to frame Eiri this time, is the same person that tried to frame him for Yoshika and Yuki's death." May pursed her lips and her mind hovered for a few moments. "I'm going to go to the crime scene," May decided. "I'm going to speak to the detectives and see where we are heading."

"Okay," Eiri muttered. "Bye."

May was going to defend Eiri and clear his name: whether he liked it or not!

* * *

The crime scene was the cemetery three streets away from N-G Records. Tohma had decided to go home, but as he left May, he had a warm smile on his face. May had a feeling that he was going to sleep well tonight. It didn't take her long to find the crime scene in the cemetery as she followed the sounds of flashing cameras and police jargon.

"I'm sorry Miss," A young man said behind her. May jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Only authorized personnel are allowed past this point." May swiftly turned around. It was a tall man with a white coat and large spiky brown hair. He looked very familiar and so did the sound of his nasal voice.

"Oh I'm looking for the detective in charge of this case," May responded.

"That would be me," The guy nodded. "Hey!" He cried out. "I remember you. You're Ash's girlfriend."

May was able to remember him. "Gary Oak, right?"

"Detective Gary Oak at your service. Mr. Wright was right; I thought he was pulling my leg when he said you joined his agency. So what made you become a lawyer?"

"I'm going to clear Ash's name," May told him with a huge smirk on her face. "But I need the experience first."

"That's the same reason why I became a detective," Gary admitted. "I know Ash is innocent, but I need to get the evidence and experience to convince the Chief of Police to reopen the case. So you're Mr. Yuki's lawyer?"

"I am indeed." May nodded. After the meeting with her client in the detention centre, it felt strange for people to call Eiri by his pen name. "So what have you found so far?"

"It's a triple murder," Gary announced. "Ma-Kun and Ken-Chan passed away in the hospital."

"They're the other band members?"

"Taki, Ma-Kun and Ken-Chan formed the band, A.S.K. in the 90's. Their popularity has gone up and down over the years but their music was always pretty solid. They were first signed to N-G Records, but after a dispute, they were dropped."

"What was the dispute about?" May asked, thinking she could find some clues.

"Do you know about Mr. Yuki's previous trial?" Gary asked.

"Yes I do," May replied. "And I also know about his past too. I believe that he was framed for all the murders."

"You do?" Gary asked. "Sorry to break it to ya but he's known to the police as a killer. You won't have much a chance in this case."

"The evidence is out there," May retaliated. "And the truth will speak for itself in the trial."

"Anyway, your friends are over there," Gary pointed over to a man in a blue suit and a girl in a big blue hat. May knew from a distance that it was Phoenix and Trucy.

"Hey!" Trucy shouted out with her palms pressed upon her face. May heard her and decided to run towards her. "I don't think this has anything to do with the case, but take a look at this!"

"What have you found?" Phoenix asked.

"Take a look at who's name is on the stone," Trucy shrieked.

"What is it?" May asked curiously.

"No way!" Phoenix shrieked.

May crouched over towards the small white grave as the words engraved with gold sent shivers down her spine. She gasped with twice as much horror in their faces as Phoenix and Trucy. "That's...That's my name."

_May Maple_

_Beloved Daughter Of Norman and Caroline_

_Forever missed_

"Maybe it's a coincidence," Trucy muttered with little conviction. "Maple is a common surname, right?"

"Maybe," May shuddered. "But Norman and Caroline are the names of my parents!"

"Hey guys!" Gary yelled across the graveyard. "That's the cemetery for the babies and children. There's nothing to see there!"

"Is it really appropriate to be shouting in a place like this?" Trucy asked.

"Nope," Phoenix quickly responded. He looked over at May. "I wouldn't worry about the grave. Like Trucy said, Maple is quite a common surname. And Norman and Caroline are very common names. Must be a coincidence."

May carried on with her investigation, but she took a picture of the grave on her phone. For some reason, she couldn't believe Phoenix when he said it was just a coincidence. May felt that the image of her grave would burn her mind for the rest of her life.

 


	5. Strange Locks

 

Seventeen cups of black coffee was the secret to May's burst of energy. She needed the caffeine to keep herself awake after staying up for most of the night. May had spent most of her night on YouTube watching music videos and listening to interviews related to music generated from Tohma's record label. May found herself listening to the entire discography of Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck and A.S.K. She had hoped that hidden in their music would be clues and evidence that would lead to the true culprits behind the triple murder. May drifted off to sleep as her head rested against the side of her laptop at 4:35AM. When May opened her eyes it was 8:00AM.

At first, she didn't understand why Bad Luck and Nittle Grasper's music sounded so similar, but then once she found out that Shuichi had idolized Ryuichi Sakuma, the lead singer of Nittle Grasper in every aspect possible, it made sense to her. They had the same staff and same producer. Ryuichi and Shuichi were fierce music rivals at one point, but now they were very close friends, almost like lovers according to comments by fan girls.

For J-Pop, she thought the music was decent. The music wasn't bad for generic pop, but after spending hours listening to the music, she yearned for classic rock acts like Queen, Nirvana and Iron Maiden. May decided to check her emails to see if she had any new messages other than random notifications and she found that she had an email from Detective Gary Oak.

May clicked on Gary's email and waited for it to load. "Come on computer," May muttered to herself. "Good thing I'm not in a hurry." When the message finally loaded, May noticed that there was a lot of attachments in the email. From the small colourful logos, she could tell they were images.

_Hi May,_

_Sorry to send you this so early in the morning. I didn't get much sleep last night so I decided to gather up I have so far and send the information I should have sent yesterday. I've got some photos of the crime scene attached, along with the profiles of all the victims. The prosecution wants believes the deaths of the members of A.S.K are related to the deaths of siblings, Yuki and Yoshiki Kitazawa. I thought it might help you to get prepared for tomorrow's trial._

_Hope this all helps._

_Best regards,_

_Detective Gary Oak_

"Thank you Gary," May whispered at the screen. She downloaded all of the pictures and finds a message from Gary, containing photos of the crime and important details. May printed them and added them to the court record. May opened the PDF file first and carefully skimmed through the pages until she could find the important information that stood out for her.

She then downloaded the crime photos and could see that the three young men had all been shot directly in the heart. The murder weapon was believed to be a magnum revolver as the bullets in the crime scene all had 357 Magnum engraved around them. The very same gun that killed Yuki and Yoshika Kitazawa. May was amazed at how quickly the old cases were linked together. May printed them all out and put them in her bag.

May didn't notice when Phoenix walked through the door until he spoke.

"Have you been up in the office all night?" Phoenix asked. "How's the case getting along?"

"I know one thing for sure," May responded. "Eiri Uesugi is 100% innocent."

"Perhaps there will be more clues in N-G Records," Phoenix suggested. "I would talk to the people who work there, especially the ones that know Mr. Shindou and Mr. Uesugi. "

"Okay," May nodded.

"I don't think N-G Studios is far from here. I think it's four blocks away from the big hotel.

"Thanks for your help, Mr. Wright. I'll be going now." May left the office, flew down the stairs and then took her bike and cycled to N-G Studios. She could have used one of her Pokémon like Venusaur to ride her down. In the end, she decided not to as traffic wardens would not appreciate huge Pokémon riding in the middle of a busy street.

When May entered N-G Records she parked her bike outside and approached the receptionist by the counter.

"Good morning," The receptionist smiled. "Welcome to N-G Records. What can I do to help you?"

"I'd like to speak to Tohma Seguichi please."

"May I ask who you are?"

"I'm May Maple. Eiri's lawyer."

"Okay, one moment please." The receptionist dialled a few numbers and after a few seconds, she got a response. "Mr. Seguchi, Eiri's Lawyer is here... Okay, I'll send her in. Thank you." The receptionist placed the phone down and smiled at May as two doors swung open. "You can go on through Miss Maple."

"Thank you." May ran straight into the doors as Tohma Seguchi greeted her from the staircase.

"How did you get here so early?" Tohma asked.

"Oh I used my bike."

"I could have picked you up," Tohma said with a warm smile on his face. "So what brings you here to N-G Studios?"

"Well, I was hoping to talk to some of the guys who work here, especially Shuichi. I think the true killer could be somewhere in this building."

"In that case, you have my full permission to investigate wherever you want in the studios."

"That's great," May exclaimed. "Thank you, Mr. Seguchi."

May went up the stairs and followed the stairs up to the first floor. It was one of the many studios in the company building. Once she stood inside she saw Detective Gary Oak interrogating a man with pink hair and red lips. May knew that it was Eiri's boyfriend, Shuichi. She could hear Gary threatening to arrest Shuichi if he failed to co-operate. It must have been the final straw for Shuichi as May could see his cheeks turn into a beetroot red as he stormed off with full speed. His shoulder bashed against May and he slammed the door shut.

"Dammit!" Gary hissed. "If only he could co-operate."

"I wouldn't worry about it," One of the guitarists said. "He's always crying."

May spotted something twinkling bouncing towards her. When it clashed by her shoe, May picked it up and discovered it was a ring. "Does this belong to anybody." They all shook their head. May brought the ring closer to her face and admired the rainbow hues and sparkling diamonds. May placed the ring back in her pocket. She had concluded that the ring had belonged to Shuichi Shindou.

"Hey May," Gary strutted along towards her. "Did you get my email?"

"I did," May replied. "Very helpful. Thanks."

In the room, there were two men with blonde hair. One was much taller than the other but they both had guitars strapped around them light proud knights with their swords. Gary rested against the table and began to talk again. "This is Klavier and Matt. They're members of Shuichi's band, Bad Luck. Klavier is also the one prosecuting the case."

"Really?" May gasped. "Well, it's nice to meet you both."

"You're Frau Maple?" Klavier asked as he hunched down to May's height. "Herr Forehead has told me all about you."

"Herr Forehead?" May honestly had no idea who Klavier was on about.

Matt chuckles and put his hands on his feet. "You mean your boyfriend, Apollo?"

"Apollo Justice?"

"Ja!"

May still didn't get it. "I'm curious, why did you take the case knowing you would be accusing your bandmate's partner of murder? Wouldn't that hurt Shuichi?"

"I didn't have a choice," Klavier explained. "The case was assigned to me."

"Do you think that Eiri Uesugi really committed those murders?"

Klavier's mind had wondered for a few moments. After standing up tall again, he put his hands in his pockets and said, "We'll have to wait and see."

In other words: He didn't have a clue.

"Would it be alright to ask you both some questions?" May requested.

Both guys nodded.

"So I've heard that Shuichi Shindou is very difficult to work with, can any of you confirm this?"

"He can sure be a nightmare to work with," Matt admitted. "I would hate to live with him. Sometimes on tours, he's absolutely insane. Though he is a great guy with a big heart. Somehow he always manages to get through his deadlines."

"With our help of course," Klavier added.

May's next question was, "What do you guys know about his relationship with Eiri Uesugi?"

"From what I can gather," Klavier stated in a thick German accent. "There's nothing wrong in that department."

"That department?" May raised her eyebrow.

"We know too much," Matt moaned. "He always talks about Yuki. Yuki this! Yuki that!"

"Did Shuichi ever mention Riku?"

"Huh?" Matt commented. "Who the hell is Riku?"

"The guy from Kingdom Hearts?" Klavier guessed.

"That's strange," May confessed. "Shuichi always talks about his dearly beloved Yuki, but never told you that he had adopted a boy named Riku."

"You're the first person to tell us this!" Klavier stated.

"I don't know how you don't know," said May. "After all, Riku is Yuki Kitazawa's biological son. A man that Eiri Yuki was accused of murdering a few years back."

"Shuichi never mentioned a kid," Matt declared. "Shuichi is a big kid himself; he wouldn't have a clue how to raise one. He's probably the reason why the others left."

"Hang on Matt," May cried out. She sat down next to Gary who had been listening to the chat the whole time. "What do you mean when you say the others?"

"Hiro and Suguru," Matt replied. "They left the band before Klavier and I joined."

"Do you know why they left the band?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that they had enough of Shuichi's shit," Matt hissed with his hands in his pocket.

"Hiro said he left to spend more time with his wife and kids," Klavier confirmed. "Last time I heard from him, he was a doctor. Suguru left to pursue a solo career and to do other projects."

"I think Suguru left because he hated Shuichi," Matt stuck on to his theory. "He had enough of him."

"Have you ever met the previous bandmates of Bad Luck?"

"Nope," Matt replied. "Never met them in my life."

"What about the victims?" May asked. "The members of A.S.K: have either of you had any dealings with them?"

Matt and Klavier shrugged their shoulders. Matt closed his eyes and placed his feet out on the table as Klavier said, "I know some of their popular hits, but I never knew them personally."

"I see," May said. "I wonder if I should have a look around in the studio."

"There's nothing really important in here," Gary whispered to May. "I think we should move along. I'm going to go the smoking room."

"I guess I gotta go and find Shuichi," May announced. "Thanks for your help guys."

"No problem," Klavier said. "I hope you are ready to rock tomorrow?"

"You bet I will be!" May cried out as she gave Klavier a thumbs up, and then she went into the next studio. At first it seemed to be an empty meeting room until she lowered her head and found Shuichi was hiding under the table like a pussy cat. He shivered causing the top of the table to shake and the chairs around him to rumble. May gulped and closed her eyes.

She tiptoed towards the table and then crouched down to her knees and said, "Hi Shuichi!"

Shuichi gasped and crawled to the back of the room.

"Hey!" May roared. "I'm just a defence attorney; I'm not going to bite." She folded her arms and asked, "What were you doing under the table anyway."

"DETECTIVE GARY OAK IS SO MEAN!" Shuichi cried out. "HE HAS NO RIGHT TO ARREST ME OR YUKI!"

May felt so uncomfortable as she had never seen a man cry so hard before. In fact, she had seen babies cry softer than him. She knew that Shuichi is upset, but something told her that these are crocodile tears. Perhaps he was seeking attention or that he was simply barking mad. May believed that the latter was a more logical answer.

"So I was wondering what you were doing on the night the killings took place?"

"I was playing on my Gameboy," Shuichi announced. "I was at home with Yuki."

"What game were you playing? And what was Yuki doing at the time?"

"Tomodachi Life!" Shuichi shrugged his shoulders and stared at May. He must have been lying. Had he have been truthful, he would have known Yuki's exact actions. Besides, Tomodachi Life is a game for the Nintendo 3DS: the franchise never existed when the gameboy was about.

"Well a witness saw you dining alone in a restaurant after an argument with Yuki," May confronted him. She peered over to Shuichi and crawled under the table with him. "What was the argument about?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Shuichi hopped out from under the table and sat against the corner with his back facing May.

"You've dedicated your whole life to Yuki and Bad Luck," May commented as she stood up and sat down on one of the chairs. She folded her legs and kicked Shuichi's back. "But you never told your bandmates that you and Eiri adopted a son. The son of a man he supposedly killed. Shuichi... How come your bandmates had no idea who Riku was when I mentioned him?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shuichi yelled. Suddenly May jumped as the room became engulfed by pitch darkness. She sees the room become covered in chains and three red boxes around Shuichi's heart. Each box had a keylock.

"What are these chains and locks all about?" May asked.

Shuichi refused to look at May. "What are you talking about? I don't see any locks or chains," Shuichi faced the wall as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's all the lawyer weed you've been smoking."

"I don't smoke or take drugs," May made it known that it was not true. As the darkness slowly faded along with the locks and chains, the room returned to normal. May realized that only she could see locks around his heart. She didn't understand why she could see them or if it was wise to open them. She wondered if she would ask her boss, Phoenix, but the last thing she needed, was her mentor to think she was crazy too. He says he can't see any locks, chains or blackness and that she must be going crazy.

May wondered if she should continue to interrogate Shuichi or come back later when he had calmed down. May turned around and marched to the door she came in. There was no way Shuichi was going to give her any information in his current state of mind. A tall man in a black suit approached her as soon as she stepped outside the door. He introduced himself as Mr. Sakano.

"Mr. Seguchi would like to speak with you now," Mr. Sakano told May. "Please follow me."

May followed the man into the lift and took May onto the top view. As soon as the elevators opened, Mr. Sakano opened the door for May and she was quickly greeted by a large office with huge windows showing the amazing views of Tokyo. Tohma was sitting patiently by his desk.

"Morning Miss Maple," Tohma said. "How is the investigation going?"

"It could be better," May struggled to get the words right. She didn't know how to describe Shuichi to Tohma.

"Is Mr. Shindou giving you grief?" Tohma asked. "As I expected, he's been very challenging, especially when it comes to Eiri." He looked over to Mr. Sakano. "Please advise Shuichi to co-operate."

"Right!" Mr. Sakano bowed and left the room.

"What's your opinion on Shuichi Shindou?" May questioned Tohma.

Tohma smiled as he removed his coat. "I don't really have an opinion on him."

Like before, Tohma's office became shrouded with darkness as the room as chains decorated the room. There was a lonely lock against his heart. Tohma didn't seem to be fazed, so May knew that only she would see them. May wondered why does Tohma only have one instead of three? May had a feeling she might be able to break Tohma's lock.

"Is something the matter?" Tohma asked. "You seem to be looking quite... Pale."

"Tohma..." May spoke as she bit her lip. "I don't think you hold a very high opinion of Shuichi."

Tohma seemed to be surprised. He folded his arms and smiled. "What makes you say that?"

"Every person I've spoken to today, including you has mentioned how challenging Shuichi's behaviour can be," May confronted him. "As president of N-G Records, you demand nothing but absolute perfection from your artists."

Tohma nodded. "We cannot afford to have poor music being churned from our label."

"Let's be honest," May persisted. She got out three sheets of paper from her folder and slapped them on Tohma's desk. "Shuichi's song writing is rather poor compared to your other artists." Tohma had been presented with lyrics from Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck and A.S.K. "You can tell who wrote what based on the handwriting alone. So which one is the odd one out?"

Tohma had the choice between the following lyrics; Dare To Dream by his own band, Nittle Grasper; Italy Loves Pasta by Shuichi's band, Bad Luck; or Let's Fight Love by the deceased A.S.K. Tohma quickly selected the piece of paper that had his own lyrics on. "This one," he replied. "The other two songs never recorded."

"Trust you to pick your own song," May giggled. "That wasn't what I was thinking of though. I would say that Shuichi's lyrics are the odd one out because of how crappy the lyrics are. The reason you failed to drop Bad Luck is because of their sales. I believe that they generate... 30% of N-G Records profits. If you were ever to drop them, that 30% would be a disastrous loss to your company."

"There are some things that are more important than profit," Tohma argued.

"That's true," May added. "When Bad Luck first joined your label, you felt that they needed an extra member. That's why you hired Suguru, your cousin. From what I've heard, Shuichi was quickly envious of Suguru's talent. Klavier told me that Hiro's reason to leave was to spend more time with his family and then he began to work as a doctor. Whilst Suguru left because he couldn't handle Shuichi's behaviour anymore."

"I know who you mean," Tohma said. "We used to be very close."

"Used to be..." May thought. The lock and chains were swaying but they weren't ready to break. "You have a lot of reasons to hate Shuichi: from putting your own company at risk from turning your cousin against you. BUT... There is one reason why you despise him."

"I wouldn't go that far," Tohma noted.

"Tohma... You've been in love with Eiri for a long long time," May explained. "You and Eiri have been friends since childhood, and you've been with him through the thick and thin. You were even there to support him when his first novel became an instant bestseller. And then some guy comes along and claims Eiri for himself... You wanted to add more workload to Shuichi to keep him and Eiri apart. You wanted to keep Eiri... To yourself."

"You've got me." Tohma gasped. The red box shattered into little pieces and the chains flew away. May had found herself back in reality and back in Tohma's office. May thought if she could break Tohma's locks, then maybe she can unlock Shuichi's too.

"Sorry to bust into your secret like that," May apologized. "But I needed to get closer to the truth."

"I understand," Tohma didn't seem to be the slightest fazed.

"Can you tell me what you know about the previous bandmates in Bad Luck?" May asked. "What were their personalities like?"

"Hiro was sometimes a calming influence on Shuichi," Tohma whispered. "They were best friends from school. When I hired Suguru to join the band there were tensions at first, but together their music was wonderful. When Hiro and Suguru left the band's music had dropped in quality, but I still couldn't drop them."

"Are you still in contact with them?"

Tohma shook his head. "Hiro has gone on his own path, and Suguru never responds to my messages anymore."

"Do you think that Shuichi is responsible?"

Tohma froze on the spot. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"Thank you, Tohma," May said. "I think I've finished with the questioning."

"Before you go," Tohma said. "I have something to give you. I went to Eiri's house earlier this morning and got these. They're Riku's adoption papers, I thought they might help with your case."

"Thank you," May said with a smile on her face. She flicked through the papers and realized that Riku's adoption files could be very important evidence. She could only see Eiri's name on the adoption papers, but they are signed by Yoshiki, Riku's deceased aunt. May found it strange that Shuichi's name was not mentioned on any of Riku's paperwork. "Tohma, you don't need to feel guilty, these papers are proof that Eiri didn't kill anybody."

"You better catch the one that did it then," Tohma demanded with a grin on his face and a tear running down his cheek.

May went through nearly every room in the company building until she found Shuichi in the men's bathroom, covering himself in toilet paper. May was dreading stepping into the men's bathroom. May had enough of Shuichi's antics and marched into the men's bathroom. May was alerted by a piece of paper with writing. She leaned over and picked the paper up. May was mortified when she read it: A receipt for a ring sold for five hundred million yen.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE MEN'S BATHROOM?" Shuichi yelled.

"To find your secrets," May pushed him.

"I have nothing to say to you," Shuichi responded with his tongue out.

The three locks around his heart said otherwise.

"So Shuichi," May folded her arms and tapped her feet. "It seems you have a couple of big secrets."

"Why should I tell you my secrets?"

"Well your boyfriend has been arrested for murders he didn't commit," May reminded him. "I wonder why you haven't visited him in prison?"

"Because I've been working," Shuichi snapped.

"Tohma and Mika have been working too," May responded. "But they still have time to visit Eiri. Were you seeing other people? And another thing? How come your name isn't on Riku's adoption certificate? You and Eiri are a couple after all."

"Shut up!" Was all that Shuichi could say.

"On the night of the crime you and Eiri had an argument," May reminded him again. "You were meant to be going out on a date, but you ended up eating alone." May noticed that Shuichi looked extra sad. With the receipt and ring in her hand, eveything suddenly made sense. "Shuichi... Did you by any chance try to propose to Eiri? But Eiri declined? I don't know why he declined, maybe he wasn't ready or he had a lot on his mind. That's why he had the argument and that's why you dined alone?"

May broke Shuichi's locks and he succumbs on the floor. "Yuki wouldn't hurt a fly!" Shuichi whimpered. "I lost the engagement ring. I was going to return it just like Yuki asked me to."

"Is this the ring you're looking for?" May asked as she opened out her hand.

"WHERE WAS IT?" Shuichi exhaled. "Did you steal it!"

"Of course I didn't," May snapped. "You dropped it when you ran away from Detective Oak. I don't think you had any intention of returning the ring to the store. It's worth a lot of money. You still wanted Yuki to have it. It gives me the impression that you and Yuki have split up."

"That's blasphemy!" Shuichi snorted. "Me and Yuki are still together!"

"So, why don't you visit Eiri in prison? And why do you never mention Riku?" May asked. Shuichi glared at her. "It's okay," May said. "You can take your time. Tell me everything you need to know."

"Me and Riku don't get on very well," Shuichi admitted. "When we was younger we used to be really close. He used to call me mummy. Then Eiri became really fond of the kid, I guess I got... Jealous."

"Why are you not mentioned on your son's adoption certificate?"

"Riku's no son of mine!" Shuichi snapped. "Anyway, the law would consider Eiri a single parent. Even if we did get married, Riku would never be my son."

"What has Riku done to upset you? He's just a kid. I think there's something much deeper than that. You miss your old bandmates don't you?"

Shuichi simply nodded and stood back up.

"Eiri's trial is tomorrow," May told Shuichi. "Eiri needs all the support he can get. He needs you now more than ever. Now isn't the time to be moping around."

"They all deserved it!" Shuichi snapped. A serious and much more evil face was engraved on Shuichi's face. "They hurt me and tried to hurt Yuki... THEY DESERVED IT!"

May dreaded to know what Shuichi meant by that, but she had a feeling he was on about the victims. "Do you think Hiro and Suguru would help us with our investigation?"

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders. He gave May a business card with an address to a clinic written in the middle. "Is this where Hiro works?"

Shuichi nodded and then ran off.

"Wait!" May cried out. "Shuichi what about your ring?"

It was too late, he was gone.

* * *

"Doctor Nakano, Miss Maple is here to see you."

"Send her in!"

May recognised his voice from when he used to be on the television. She thought the rock-star to doctor transformation was incredible. What was even more fascinating was that he had barely aged since his school days. Doctor Hiroshi Nakano was in his late forties, but could still pass for eighteen. Behind the doctor was a much shorter bloke with green hair. The other guy had his back towards May, and his arms were fiddling as if they were doing something.

"Well, Miss Maple," Hiroshi said. "I'm sorry that I was unable to attend Miss Haruno's trial. Had I have been allowed to attend the trial would have been a lot shorter."

"It's fine." May nodded politely. "I understand that you had a lot of patients to see. And I'm grateful that you agreed to meet me at short notice."

"Shuichi brought you here?" Hiroshi asked. "I do worry about him. He always seems to get involved with the wrong crowds."

May gasped. "Doctor Nakano..."

"Please, call me Hiro," Hiro requested.

"Hiro, what do you mean by that?"

"I only want Shuichi to be happy," Hiro admitted as he swirled around the table. He frowned and drifted his eyes to the floor. "He's been in love with Eiri Yuki for so long. If only I knew the truth... if only I stepped in before..." Quickly he shook his head and smiled. "But then I wouldn't have my wonderful wife and kids, would I?"

"I guess. Anyway, what do you mean when you say Shuichi was mixing with the wrong crowd?"

"Naruto Uzumaki for instance," Hiro started. "Have you heard about all the chaos he used to cause as a kid? You wouldn't believe it. Doesn't surprise me that he was a cheat."

"Have you met Mrs. Uzumaki's husband?"

Hiro nodded. "Why yes! He once came into my clinic asking for viagra."

"...Really?" For some reason, it didn't surprise May one bit.

"Mrs. Uzumaki died of stomach cancer," Hiro stated. He sighed. "If Mr. Uzumaki doesn't reduce his salt intake, he'll be joining her. That ramen he likes is full of salt."

"I always wondered what Mrs. Uzumaki knew about her husband's affair," May admitted. She knew Hiro would know, he knew Hinata Uzumaki better than May ever would. "Come on, Hiro..." May pleaded as Hiro shook his head. "Mrs. Uzumaki trusted in you. You must have some idea. She visited your clinic the day she died."

"She was my favourite patient," Hiro admitted. His fingers swept his little tears away. "I know I shouldn't get emotional over patients, but she was a wonderful person. She deserved so much more. I gave her the best medication and sent her to the top cancer specialists in the available. I still don't understand why the treatment was unsuccessful. I had to tell her that there was nothing we could do for her. She seemed happy. She asked for all her medication to be stopped. She knew everything that was happening. She chose death, so Naruto could be with Sakura."

"Wow... You really should have been there for Miss Haruno's trial. And if it's okay with you, I would like to discuss Eiri Yuki's trial a bit more."

"Oh!" the man with green hair cried out. He flicked his back and gasped. It was at that moment when May realised that it was Suguru Fujisaki. Both of Shuichi's old bandmates were in the room the entire time. "So you're May Maple! Your mother always sends me lovely fan-mail."

"Yeah that's right!" May said.

Suguru jumped over to May and sat next to her. "And I bet your family are so proud of you. Well as the daughter of a Pokemon Gym Leader, I'd expect great things to come from you."

"Um...yeah! My family are delighted. Now about the trial..."

"The trial?" Suguru pondered. "Oh yes, the trial! Well it wouldn't surprise me if Shuichi did play a part in the crime."

"Suguru..." Hiro muttered. "Shuichi wouldn't even hurt a fly let alone a whole band."

"You're a doctor," Suguru snapped at Hiro. "You should know that you have to stick to the facts. You're too upset over that patient. It's time you faced up to the truth. Mrs. Uzumaki is dead and Shuichi is a monster. We were right to leave the band when we did."

"So Mr. Fujisaki..." May regretted coming to the clinic. All the people she met at NG Studios were all just as mad as each other. "I take it that you don't like Shuichi very much."

"That's an understatement," Suguru signed, folding his arms. "I hate him. He's a disgrace to the music industry."

"That's funny because Shuichi really seems to miss both of you when I spoke to him."

Both men dropped their jaws and stared at May. "I've listened to Bad Luck's entire discography. And it's clear that all three of you are talented and compliment each other. And it's the earlier records with both of in where Shuichi' really seems to shine the most. Whatever happened between you three before, leave it behind. Because Shuichi needs your support right now. It's what Mrs. Uzumaki would have wanted..."

Hiro's phone began to rang. "One moment please," he said.

"If it's Shuichi again, hang up!" Suguru ordered.

"Hello... oh hi Shuichi."

"HIRO PLEASE HELP ME!"

Hiro didn't have his phone on speaker, but it was loud and clear. Suguru sighed as he got back to what he was doing before.

"What's happened this time?"

"Some horrible lawyer stole Yuki's engagement ring!"

"What!" May gasped.

"Relax," Hiro laughed.

"How can I relax?" Shuichi roared through the telephone. "I went to Detective Oak about it and he said I dropped it."

"She's here in my office," Hiro assured Shuichi. "Don't worry, I'll get it back." As the telephone called contimued, May took the ring and receipt from her pocket and placed it on Hiro's desk. "It's alright Shuichi, I've got the ring and receipt here. I'll give it you tomorrow... Okay, bye now." Hiro smirked. "We'll be there. Guilty or not guilty, we'll be there to comfort Shuichi."

* * *

May returned to the Wright Anything Agency and found Trucy hugging a Piplup.

"Hi May," Trucy said with a smile on her face. "Look at Mr. Piplup! Isn't he cute?"

"Of course," May said. Mr. Piplup appeared to be enjoying himself.

"How is the investigation going?" Trucy asked. "The trials tomorrow, right?"

"Some strange things have been happening," May admitted.

"Such as?"

"Well it turns about that Shuichi's best friend was Mrs. Uzumaki's doctor."

Trucy gasped, covering her mouth. "Really? Wow, you're good. What else did you find out?"

"That's just the start of it. The most craziest thing was when I interviewed Tohma and Shuichi I saw lots of chains and red blocks near their hearts. I don't know what they're for but only I could see them."

Phoenix's heart jumped as soon as he heard the descriptions of Psyche-Locks. He knew exactly what they were. He was curious to why May could see them and why she was able to see them. There was only one person that could have answered his questions: Maya Fey.

"Those are called Psyche-Locks." Phoenix told May as he walked into the office. "They represent a secret in somebody's heart. It's strange, without a magatama, you shouldn't have been able to have seen the locks."

"So that's what they were," May said. "But how come Shuichi had three when he was hiding all that stuff, and why did Tohma only have one when he was hiding his love for Eiri?"

"One lock would normally mean a very small secret," Phoenix explained. "The more locks they have, the more the person has to hide."

"Come to think about it... Tohma made his love for Eiri very obvious."

"You've been working all day," Trucy told her as she patted her back. "You deserve a rest. Why don't you come out with me and my friends tonight."

"Sure," May said with a sigh of relief. "That actually sounds like a nice idea."

When May and Trucy left the room. Phoenix took his phone from his pocket and went on to ring his friend, Maya. He thought that perhaps she would know more about it then he did.

"Hey Nick!" Maya cried out through the phone. "How are you?"

"Hey Maya! I'm good thanks. I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh. Okay, what is it?"

"It's about the new lawyer that's joined my agency," Phoenix explained. "Her name is May Maple. She has some rather unusual powers."

"Unusual powers?" Maya retorted. "You mean like flying broomsticks and summoning demons under the ground?"

"Not quite," Phoenix chuckled. "She was able to see Psyche-Locks without a magatama."

"Really?" Maya gasped. "She must be a Fey! There's no other explanation for it."

"And during investigation, we saw a baby's grave with her name on it."

"Okay Nick," Maya said over the phone. "Now this is getting really creepy. I can try and contact my sister and see what she knows about it all."

"You will?" Phoenix said. "Thanks a lot Maya."

"What if..."Maya mumbled through the phone. She paused for a while and it made Phoenix nervous as he jumped out of his seat.

"Maya, are you alright?"

Maya giggled. "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just wondering if she's the one."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's not something I can say over the phone. It's better to talk to you about it personally. I'm gonna get going and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right, see you tomorrow, Maya."

Maya hung up on him, to channel his sister.

He knew that he would now be unable to attend May's 2nd trial, but he was happy that May and Trucy were getting along so well. Phoenix began to think about May and how many of her traits reminded him of people that he knew. She wore a black dress in her trials, a lot like the one that his mentor used to wear. Drinking seventeen cups of coffee before a trial, reminded him of Diego Armando. Her huge appetite also reminded him of his special friend, Maya Fey.

He kept his phone in his hand and saw that Trucy had changed her profile picture. The picture was in a public bathroom, but they were both in shiny dresses. Trucy was in blue and May was in pink. He typed into the comment box: my beautiful daughter and her pretty friend. In the end, he never posted it as he didn't want people to get the impression that he was hitting on May. He deleted the text and instead wrote: great picture girls. Have fun tonight.

He went through Trucy's pictures and saw hundreds of pictures of Trucy and May. They were all precious, every single of them.


	6. The State Vs. Eiri "Yuki" Uesugi

"I hope you've had a good night sleep," Trucy told May.

"I'm fine," May yawned. "I've had seventeen cups of coffee today."

"Seventeen?" Trucy gasped with her hands on her hips. "May, that's way too much coffee. You shouldn't put your health at risk like that; it puts you and the client in danger."

"It's been a daily routine of mine for ages," May said. "Ever since Ash went to prison."

May was aware of the consequences of too much caffeine, but she could not deny the fragrance of dark coffee in the premature sunrise. As a child, she used to despise the bitter taste of coffee, but now she couldn't get enough of it. The gallons of black coffee each morning had helped her stay bright and alert. She didn't think that she could get through any of the trials without the big dose of coffee.

All the courtrooms and lobbies were beginning to look the same. They were in lobby three, but May couldn't tell the difference between lobby one, two or three. Today was an important day for Tohma. If May messed up, she dreaded to think what Tohma had in store for her. Even though Tohma had been very kind to her since she took the case on, she didn't know how long it would last.

"Please do your best," Tohma requested. His body shook with more nerves and tension than Eiri. Eiri sat quietly on one of the chairs near the door. Shuichi was talking to his friends in the courtroom. "I'm afraid something terrible will happen if the truth doesn't come today."

May nodded as she scurried to her place in court with the court records on her side. On the other side of the court, was Klavier Gavin. May thought he seemed out of place as he dressed up more like a rock star than a servant of justice. May looked around the court, it was a full house. All the people she met during the past couple of days were on the front row. There also appeared to be a lot of paparazzi with all their gear.

The pressure was on.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Eiri Uesugi!" The Judge announced.

"The prosecution is ready to rock!" Klavier yelled as he did with his hands as to what could only be described as playing an air guitar.

"The defence is too," May added.

"Ah," The Judge said. "Prosecutor Gavin... Does it seem awkward having to prosecute against your band-mate's lover?"

Klavier looked at Eiri and then looked at the defence bench. He shook his head. "Nein Herr Judge, if Eiri is truly innocent then he has nothing to fear."

"Which he totally is by the way," May retorted.

"Are you sure about that?" May felt as if she was being taunted by him. "The evidence says otherwise. Eiri Yuki or known by his real name, Eiri Uesugi was indeed a charmer. He was accused of murdering his tutor, Yuki Kitazawa ten years ago. He was found not guilty due to self-defence. However, he's been on a killing spree ever since."

"You are aware that Mr. Shindou and Mr. Seguichi are present today?" May asked. "I'd hate you to be in trouble with work."

"The music is just a hobby," Klavier chuckled. "This is my true career."

"I remember him in The Gavinners," Trucy whispered to May. "Their music was totally awesome. Much better than Bad Luck anyway."

"I just want to get this trial started." May rammed her nails against the bench and then took a step back. She was so glad that Shuichi didn't hear Trucy.

"With so many victims it would have been hard to get away with it for so long by himself," Klavier announced. His fingers clicked over at Shuichi.

"What do you mean by that?" May questioned.

"Our romantic killer here had an accomplice... The accomplice is none other than my bandmate, Shuichi Shindou."

Language most foul spewed from his mouth. Shuichi was escorted out of the court by three bailiffs. People's mixed reactions were expected, but the one that stood out for May the most was Tohma's forehead resting on the palm of his hand with his face hidden from view. The suspense was contagious.

"Is this really over before it's started?"

"But Yuki Kitazawa's death took place way before Shuichi and Eiri had met," May announced to the court. "So how can Shuichi be his accomplice?"

"That's right," Klavier shook his head as he hissed. The intensity in his voice almost scared May. "But he could have still teamed up with Shuichi anytime between the murders. Eiri is the only one with a motive. And Shuichi out of pure love would do anything to please him... Even help him commit a crime. The only witness to Yoshiki's murder was Herr Aizawa. Now they're gone, they are no witnesses left. So we have to let the evidence do the talking!"

"I'm still standing by my belief that Eiri Uesugi killed nobody."

Klavier remained laughing. "You really are a stubborn one, Fräulein Maple. The defendant has even admitted that he's a killer."

May flicked open her case file and brought out Riku's adoption certificate. "Do you remember me telling you that Eiri adopted Yuki Kitazawa's son?"

"Ja," Klavier nodded. "What about it?"

May presented Klavier the adoption certificate. She pointed at Yoshiki's signature. "Why would Yoshiki leave her nephew in the care of a man that was accused of killing her brother?"

Klavier shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps she didn't know."

"Eiri's first trial was in every newspaper in Japan. Yoshiki wouldn't have missed it."

"Mr. Kitazawa worked in New York; perhaps Yoshiki would have been in New York at the time."

"Then New York would have heard about it too."

"Not every murder hits the time news, Fräulein Maple."

"Hey you two!" Trucy yelled. "Cut it out."

"Would the defence please return to her post," The Judge demanded. "And does the prosecution have anyone that we can testify or cross-examine?"

"Oh yes!" Klavier said with a slick grin. "When there is a will, there's a way. So Fräulein Maple, why don't you show us the way?"

"I think we should look at things in a whole different perceptive," May told Klavier. "Since we can't do it from the inside, we should think outside the box."

"Ja!" Klavier agreed. "Very good, Fräulein. Now... Are you to ready to rock?"

"The defence was born to rock."

"I'm glad we can agree on things," Klavier sighed with the click of his fingers. "I would like to bring Fräulein Skye to the stand."

"Eh...Who?" May asked.

"You know, Fräulein Ema Skye!" Klavier chuckled. "The beautiful forensic scientist."

"I was thinking of calling Detective Gary Oak to the stand," May thought out. "He's the one in charge of the investigation."

"He can be next," Klavier reported.

May simply nodded. She had never met the woman before, so she couldn't judge Klavier's taste in women. Klavier spoke of her as if she was a Hollywood actress. When Ema Skye came to the stand, she seemed like anything but a Hollywood actress as she shamelessly threw one of her snacks at Klavier. Klavier caught the snack in his mouth.

Ema Skye was a young and attractive lady. But not even the large lab coat could hide her huge bump. She had a big bag of Snackoos, a popular brand of chocolate covered karintos. Karintos were a traditional Japanese snack that was popular among young kids.

"State your name and occupation, please."

"Ema Skye," She muttered. She looked up to the ceiling with her neck turned away from Klavier. "Forensic scientist and... Mum-to-be." She continued to snack away as every crunch grinded May's ears.

"She loves her Snackoos," Trucy whispered in May's ears. "You can always see her with some."

"So they're not just a pregnancy graving." May couldn't help but think all that sugar and calories in those bags can't be good for her or the baby.

"It's your fault I'm in this mess, you glimmerous fop!" Ema hissed.

"Did something happen between those two?" May asked.

"Fräulein Skye and I go way back..." Klavier said back.

"You won't have a back by the time I'm through with you."

Trucy shrugged her shoulders. "I think Klavier is the father."

"Congratulations Miss Skye," The Judge announced with a smile on his face. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Double trouble!" Ema sighed.

"Must be twins," Trucy added.

"Alright Miss Skye, please give us your account on the events."

"The members of A.S.K were all gunned down by a magnum revolver. The same way that Yoshiki Kitazawa was killed a few years ago. At the crime scene I found a lipstick which belonged to Miss Kitazawa in Mr. Aizawa's pocket. Whoever killed them would have been someone with a lot of experience. Which is why Mr. Uesugi is the only possible culprit."

"Thank you Miss Skye." The Judge banged his gavel. "The defence may begin the cross-examination."

"Do you have the murder weapon?" May asked.

Ema shook her head. "The murder weapon was never found."

"Objection!" May cried out at the top of her voice. "How do you know if it's the murder weapon if you don't have it?"

"From the bullets." Ema smirked. "We examined the bullets from all victims and they all come from the same weapon."

"He's been arrested quite a few times hasn't he?" The Judge pondered. "Why was he not convicted for Miss Kitazawa's death? And why did he serve no jail time for Mr. Kitazawa's death?"

"For Yuki Kitazawa's death: A plea of self-defence and the fact he was a minor at the time of the crime," Ema responded. "Also, the statue of limitations expired on the second day of the trial, so they had no choice but to give a not guilty verdict. For Miss Kitazawa's death, he was arrested, but the charges were dropped due to lack of evidence."

"My client is 100% innocent!" May roared.

"OBJECTION!" Klavier retaliated. "Her Uesugi isn't even 1% innocent."

"The prosecution has a point," The Judge admitted. "He admitted to killing three people in first trial."

"Mr. Uesugi may have shot Yuki Kitazawa, but he didn't kill them."

"Any proof?" Klavier raised his eyebrow.

"Take a look at these!" May presented the pictures of each three of the crime scenes. She pointed to the picture of Yuki Kitazawa's body as her finger rested on his shoulder. "The ones on the victim's shoulders are the ones that my client took. Compare these gun wounds to the others. The rest are directly in the heart. Which means that Eiri Uesugi cannot be the only suspect."

"Objection," Klavier screamed. "That only proves that the crimes are connected. And their connection is that Eiri Uesugi killed them all."

"And what about Shuichi being the accomplice?" May reminded Klavier. "How does that fit in?"

"I can explain!" Ema exclaimed.

"Please do!" The Judge begged.

"Mr. Shindou must have helped the defendant drag Yoshiki from the real crime scene to their house with the intention of disposing it later."

May objected. "That makes no sense."

"Why not?" The Judge sneered at May.

"Because if Eiri was really the killer why would he dump the body outside his house for everyone to see!"

"Good point," The Judge agreed. "That would be very strange."

"How so?" Klavier questioned. "Maybe he had to deal with Shuichi's antics."

"The real killer has the murder weapon. Until we find out where it is, we cannot judge my client like this." She saw Detective Gary Oak and scurried over to him. "Can you do me a favour?" May asked Gary.

Gary nodded. "Sure what is it?"

"The murder weapon is still missing," May reminded Gary. "I think the real killer is hiding it somewhere. I need you to investigate two locations." May gave Gary a small note with the details of the locations already written on it. "Is that okay?"

"Sure it is," Gary responded with enthusiasm. "I'll ride on Pidgeot to get there."

"In the meantime," The Judge announced. "The court shall take a 15-minute recess."

Right up until the very last moments of a quick recess, there was silence. Everyone had been unusually quiet, especially Trucy. May went through the records one last time to check that she hadn't missed anything. After listening to everybody's testimonies and how the case was linked to the murders of the Kitazawa siblings, May was able to see a pattern. They were all killed in the exact same way, which meant that it must have been the same killer all along. Klavier's theory about there being an accomplice also seemed to make sense. It was all coming together to reveal the truth.

"Deep in my heart," Tohma whispered out of the blue. "I wanted to believe that you were innocent, Eiri. I should have followed my heart a long time ago."

"Don't worry," May told him. "Today is the day Eiri will get his acquittal."

"What if the prosecution play dirty tricks?" Tohma asked.

"Then I will counter their tricks with some of my own," May responded with a large grin on her face. "Recess is over. It's time to go back."

Everybody nodded as they all returned to the courtroom to continue the case.

"The trial of Eiri Uesugi shall continue," The Judge announced. He looked over both sides of the court and realized that prosecution bench was empty. "Where is Prosecutor Gavin?"

"He's been knocked out by an unknown assailant," One of the bailiffs screeched.

"OH MY GOD!" Trucy exclaimed. "I hope he's okay!"

The Judge banged his gavel. "Then trial shall continue tomorrow when Prosecutor Gavin is feeling better."

"HOLD IT!" May screamed. "We can't leave it like this!"

"Why not?" The Judge cried out. "We cannot continue this trial without the prosecution."

"He's right, May!" Trucy told him. "Besides, it means we will have more time to investigate."

May shook her head. "Trucy, I don't need any more time." Trucy took a few steps back as May crashed her hands against the table. "Your Honour... If we leave the trial for another day then the true killer will escape! He will go out and kill more people," May replied. "Besides," May smirked as she folded her arms and shook her shoulders back. "I know who the killer is."

"What!" Trucy gasped.

"YOU DO?" The Judge screeched. "Please tell us!"

"Prosecutor Gavin's theory is very accurate," May announced to the court. "There is an accomplice. The only error in Prosecutor Gavin's theory is the name of killer, and the guy who helped him cover up his crimes." May left her bench and marched around the courtroom. "Would the real killer please stand up! You've got ten seconds... Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two... One."

"YOU ARE A BITCH!"

The audience gasped in horror as Suguru sprinted from his seat and leaned towards the witness box.

"May... I don't know what's going on," Trucy told May, her eyes buried under her hat. "But I'm really frightened right now."

"Why, because I'm telling the truth?" May laughed. "THAT makes me a bitch?"

"Because you know how shitty that is!"

"Mr. Fujisaki?" The Judge panted. His head made a firm shift in May's direction. "Miss Maple, Mr. Fujisaki is the only one standing up. Are you suggesting that he is the culprit?"

"He's hardly protesting," May answered.

"Phew," Trucy sighed. "You've done it again." She raised her fists in the air. "Now show them who's boss!"

"I don't get it," The Judge confessed. "What would possess Mr. Fujisaki to commit such terrible crimes? How did you come to the conclusion that it was him?"

"Other than Eiri's family and Tohma," May started. "The only other person who knew about Eiri's past was Suguru Fujisaki. That fateful night was the day that Suguru Fujisaki discovered his love for killing."

"What?" Suguru's voice had returned to his normal polite self. "Me a murderer?" Suguru only giggled. "No comment."

"No comment he says," May pointed out. The case was solved as far as she was concerned. "Not 'I didn't do it'. But of course you did do it, didn't you?"

"Suguru..." Tohma cried out. "Why would you risk tarnishing your reputation with these foolish acts of violence?"

"I would have gotten away with it if you'd have kept your nose out of it," Suguru growled at Tohma.

"But for years, you have been getting away with murder," May acknowledged. "When you murdered Yuki Kitazawa around eleven years ago. You would have been only around ten at the time. You heard gunshots coming from outside Mr. Kitazawa's house. When you walked in, you saw Eiri unconscious as Mr. Kitazawa and his henchmen were severely injured in the corner of the room. There in front of you was a gun by your foot. It was the first time you saw a gun, and you felt bold and excited. As soon as you noted that they were alive you pulled the final blow to everybody. You took the gun and ran off."

Suguru closed his eyes and folded his arms as he listened to May speaking. His lips were sealed.

"Wait!" Eiri gasped. "I remember something. After I pulled the trigger... I blacked out. I woke up next to Yuki's corpse, and then Tohma found me."

"Have you got anything to add to that Mr. Fujisaki?" May asked.

Suguru refused to speak.

"For seven years everything was going well until Yoshiki Kitazawa turned up."

"She was making things hard," Suguru hissed. "She had to go."

"But there was a witness," May declared. "Somebody saw you shoot Yoshiki. You wanted to frame Shuichi for the crime, so you left Yoshiki's body outside his apartment. Eiri was arrested, but released due to lack of evidence. "

"I'm only a short guy," Suguru reminded May. "How could I have dragged Yoshiki all the way from the crime scene to Eiri and Shuichi's house?"

"That's why you had an accomplice." May pointed at Hiroshi Nakano. "As Suguru's accomplice, you helped him move Yoshiki's body with your motorcycle. However, as Shuichi's best friend, you also didn't want him to be accused of the crime. So you suggested to frame Eiri instead. Taki Aizawa witnessed you dumping the body outside their apartment. You both left the band on the very same day that Yoshiki Kitazawa's body was found, so people would never suspect you. For another three years, everything was going fine. Then Taki Aizawa had an appointment with you the day he died. But it wasn't for a check-up. It was a confrontation. You arranged a meeting with him in the cemetery, but you failed to show up. Instead, it was Suguru that showed. When Suguru saw all the members of Taki's band and Eiri wondering around in the cemetery, he took his chance."

"Sorry Shuichi..." Hiro said with his head to the floor.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Suguru yelled at Hiro. "This isn't over. They can't prove it without the murder weapon. Look in my house, I dare you!"

May shook her head. "Detective Oak has already looked. The murder weapon is not in your house."

"Then how can you pin it on me?"

"You've already confessed to the crime," May mentioned. "There's no turning back now. But, I think I know where the murder weapon is."

"Where is it?" The Judge asked.

"At any second now, Detective Oak will come through these doors and present the magnum revolver," May declared with her left arm in the air. "The gun in Doctor Nakano's office."

The people of the court were alarmed as a giant Nidoking pushed open the court's doors. Detective Gary Oak raced into the courtroom on his Arcanine's back. In Arcanine's mouth was a clear plastic bag. A gun could clearly be seen inside it. "Your Honour," Gary said as he presented the Judge with the magnum revolver. "I found this in Doctor Nakano's safe in his office. Gary expressed great courage in his voice."Suguru Fujisaki and Doctor Hiroshi Nakano, you are both under arrest for the murders of Taki Aizawa, Ma-Kun, Ken-Chan & Yoshiki Kitazawa. And there will be other charges too." The bailiffs handcuffed both men as they were escorted out of the court. Gary continued to read out their rights.

"Goodness gracious me," The Judge sighed. "What a complete turnabout. I never expected that Mr. Fujisaki and Doctor Nakano to be the culprits." The Judge had his eyes on May. "Miss Maple..."

"Yes, Your Honour!"

"Forgive me for only just realizing how talented you are," The Judge confessed. "Not many rookie attorneys can take on two very prolific cases in their first week and win them both. I congratulate you. And out of curiosity, do you think that Mr. Fujisaki was the one that attacked Prosecutor Gavin?"

"Thank you," May smiled as she bowed before The Judge. "And yes, I do believe that Mr. Fujisaki attacked Prosecutor Gavin. He was the last person to enter the courtroom after recess. Attacking Prosecutor Gavin was the mistake that sealed his fate."

The Judge admitted, "I still don't understand why Mr. Fujisaki would attack Prosecutor Gavin."

"Like I said," May responded. "Prosecutor Gavin's theory was almost perfect. That caused Mr. Fujisaki to panic."

"That makes sense. Ah! One more thing: any chance that you're related to Mia Fey?" The Judge asked curiously. "Your style reminds me of her."

"I don't think so," May responded. "As far as I know, all of my family live in Hoenn."

"Ah, I see."

"I think it's time for your verdict," May told The Judge.

"Yes," the Judge nodded. "The court finds Eiri Uesugi... NOT GUILTY!"

"YIPEE!" Shuichi cried out at the top of his voice. He jumped into the middle of the courtroom to hug Eiri. Shuichi appeared to be squashing him but Eiri didn't seem to mind. As May watched the happy couple share a long awaited embrace, she thought to herself that one day it would be her turn to set free the one she loved.

The Judge slammed his gavel against his bench. "That is all, this case is adjourned."

The Judge stood up and left the courtroom. Just as May was about to head back into the lobby, she was stopped by another woman. A tall one with brown hair and lots of shiny badges to brighten out her dull brown dress. At first, May was startled by her military stance until the lady greeted her with a stretched out smile.

"Congratulations," The lady spoke. "Well done, Miss Maple. That was truly an entertaining trial." The woman lifted her hand out and May shook it. "I'm Lana Skye: chief of police." Another lady in a white coat who just slightly taller than Lana stood behind her. May recognized her as Ema, the scientist who was on the stand earlier. "Oh, and this is my sister, Ema."

"Nice to meet you," May said to both of them.

"I wonder why you became a defence attorney." Lana asked. "Are you following a certain someone's footsteps?"

May shook her head. "I'm hoping to get my boyfriend an acquittal. He was wrongfully imprisoned for killing his mother."

Lana smirked. "You're a clever lady. I'm sure you will clear his name eventually. Well. If you have any evidence to suggest that your boyfriend is innocent, then I will gladly consider reopening the case. Lovely to meet you, Miss Maple, I shall see you soon."

Both ladies left the court, but May had a feeling that their paths will cross again. Shuichi refused to let go of Eiri in the lobby as his arms were wrapped around Eiri's neck. Tohma watched by from the distance as he watched his nephew and children join in with the hug. May went over to Tohma. "I've never been so happy," Tohma told May. "I've never seen Eiri so happy."

The case was over, but the quest for justice was far from over. Somewhere out there was another client that needed May's help. She knew that it wouldn't take long before she would begin to work on her next case. 

 

 

 


	7. An Unexpected Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May meets Brock again, but the circumstances are anything but sweet. A Digimon Centre is opening in Pewter City, but the grand opening is a disaster.

Chapter Seven: An Unexpected Corner

 

Kari skied into the closest cubicle possible, almost knocking the janitor over in the process. She slammed and locked the door as if her life depended on it. Her body curled around the corner of the room as gasped for air. She heard thunderous steps coming into the room. She was being chased by a man called Brock. He was a renowned gym leader, but he was also a huge flirt to any attractive lady he found.  
  
Brock had terrified her. She tried to tell him that she already had a boyfriend, but didn't listen. She requested him not to touch him, but he couldn't keep his hands off her. Kari had no choice but to run, but still, he followed her. The women's bathroom was the only place where she could hide.  
  
"Excuse me, Sir," she heard the janitor speak. "The men's bathroom is on the right."  
  
"Oh... I see," Brock sighed.  
  
Kari remained silent. She hoped that Brock wasn't waiting outside for her.  
  
"Good evening M'lady," Kari heard the janitor speak again. "Would you care to die?"  
  
"It's you..." It was a woman's voice, but she couldn't see her through the cracks in the door. She peered through the opposite crack and saw the janitor with the gun pulling the trigger towards the entrance.  
  
The janitor marched over towards the as he was about to leave, Kari heard a series of gunshot and she saw the janitor implode on the floor landing on his head. The sparkling white floor now had huge red blotches. Kari pushed herself against the wall when the sound of the crashing bucket screeched in her ears. Kari tried not to scream as curled herself into a ball on the toilet seat.  
  
The barrel of the gun was empty, Kari assumed when she heard the numerous clicking. A sudden bang caught Kari's attention. She above her head and saw the gun fly into her head. Kari's hands shook and she screamed as she tossed the gun back.  
  
"WHO'S THERE?" Kari screamed.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I'm not coming out until you tell me who you are," Kari screeched. She frantically twirled around the room as she saw the red pool reach her shoes. "HELP ME!" she cried. "SOMEBODY HELP!"  
  
Kari got a response. This time, it was the sound of the windows crashing. When Kari unlocked the door; she was alone. Her eyes caught the attention of the broken window. She scurried towards it and saw the body of the janitor squelched in front of the busy city. She swirled over and slipped on the puddle.  
  
"That's it," Kari whispered to herself. She looked above and the end of a black cape leave the room. "I'm done for. They're going to think it was me."  
  
Kari blacked out.

* * *

  
May didn't know much about Digimon. A new Digimon Centre was opening in Pewter City, and the only reason she attended was because Brock invited her. She thought it would be great to see Brock again, as she hadn't seen him since Ash's trial five years ago. The fact that he spent more time ogling on the prosecutor put her off seeing him. She expected much better than that from him.  
  
Pewter City seemed quite packed. Trucy and May few of the many people gathered around the tall silver building with a white staircase.  
  
"This is the first time coming to Pewter City," Trucy admitted. "It's a very pleasant city. Great for shopping."  
  
"Just you wait until you see the big supermarket in Celadon City," May told Trucy with a great grin on her straight face. "It's bigger than three wailords put together."  
  
Trucy gasped with her hand over her mouth. Her lips quickly turned into a smile. Both girls jumped for joy. "We should totally go there some time," Trucy giggled.  
  
May nodded.  
  
Another girl with blonde hair and a pink hat approached them. Her bright blue eyes that almost matched the same colour as May's stood out to them. Her head leaned over to May's side as she said, "You're May...right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So you're a lawyer now?"  
  
"I am." May stopped the girl just as she was about to walk away. "Sorry... do I know you?"  
  
"Maybe by name," the girl responded with blushing cheeks and a sweet smile. "I'm one of Ash's friends, Serena. You're the one that's going to save Ash?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Serena giggled. "Do your best."  
  
"Hey wait..." May shouted, but it was too late: Serena had gone.  
  
"I've seen her before," Trucy cried out. "She came to one of my magic shows."  
  
May turned to Trucy. "I really need to go to one of your shows one day."  
  
"I would like to thank you all for coming here today," Brock announced outside a building surrounding red tape. "As you all know, we've been waiting a long time a Digimon Centre in Kanto." Brock threw his arms in the air as he dropped his mouth to smile. This will be a marvelous attraction to our city." Brock placed his hands down and bowed as the residents of Pewter City applauded him. "There's going to be a museum, a maid café, and even a store with lots of amazing merchandise."  
  
"Trust Brock to mention a maid café," May muttered towards Trucy.  
  
"As Gym Leader of this city," Brock announced with great pride. "It gives me great pleasure to announce that the Digimon Centre is officially..." Brock was interrupted by the sound of shattered glass from one of the top floors. "WHAT!"  
  
"Look May," Trucy called as she pointed to the broken window. "There's something falling from the sky."  
  
May felt something small and something wet land on her hand. She raised her hand and saw the droplet was red. A quick glance of the sky showed clear blue skies. "It's not raining. So it must be blood."  
  
Everybody stepped back as soon as the body landed in the middle of the staircase. The police quickly arrived at the scene and asked everybody to either leave or step away from the body. The Digimon Centre had been cornered off to the public as the crowds flocked away.  
  
"Aww," Trucy sighed. "I really wanted to buy some new plushies."  
  
"I think the plushies will have to wait," May told her. "Looks like we've got work to do." The two girls saw Detective Gary Oak charge into the building as Brock laid down on the pavement. Brock appeared to be contemplating on life. "I think we should talk to Brock." They scurried over to him and May simply smiled at him. "Hey Brock."  
  
Brock opened his eyes and forced himself back up. "Oh hi there." Brock waved his hands as he held onto the lamppost for support. He chuckled. "How have you been doing, May?" He quickly blushed and held Trucy's hand the moment he set eyes on her. "And who is this beautiful lady of magic."  
  
"I'm Trucy Wright."  
  
"Trucy..." Brock murmured. He sighed and clenched her hands tighter. "What a beautiful name. I gotta know more about you Trucy." The way Brock was gushing over Trucy made May felt nauseous: they had only just met. "What do you do?"  
  
"I'm a magician."  
  
May sighed with her hands around her hip. "I can't believe you're playing along with this, Trucy."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
A loud voice from across the road alarmed them. A tall guy with a strong tan and auburn hair marched across the road with fierce eyes directed at Brock. If his face got any redder, they would match the colour of his shorts and top. A blue creature clinched onto the edge of his shoulder as the man brought his fists up towards to go directly to Brock. As the man got nearer, May noticed that most of his big hair was covered by huge gigantic goggles. She had seen several young boys wandering around with huge goggles on their heads, but she never understood what it was for. Personally, May thought it was an awful fashion trend.  
  
The man ran quicker. May dragged Trucy away from Brock as the man pulled Brock's blazer and banged him against the wall. The man gritted his teeth and punched Brock directly in the face.  
  
"Hey Davis," the little cried out. "Why did you punch him?"  
  
"So Brock," Davis snarled as his other hand clutched Brock's neck. "I hear you've been messing with Kari."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Brock hissed. He clenched his eyes shut and used the edge of his arms to try and push Davis away. "I don't know anyone called Kari."  
  
"Don't you play that trick with me," Davis snapped. He pushed Brock onto the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Gary barged out from the Digimon Centre and stood between the two men and had glared at Davis. "This is a crime scene. Take your scrap elsewhere!"  
  
"He deserved it," Davis roared with his hands on his hips. He pointed at Brock and just was he was about to charge into him, Gary intervened. "He sexually harassed my girlfriend."  
  
"Well your girlfriend has been arrested for murder," Gary barked. "And if you don't calm down, I'll arrest you for assault."  
  
"WHAT!" Davis yelled. His hands gripped onto Gary. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KARI'S BEEN ARRESTED?"  
  
"She's been arrested for the murder of the janitor," Gary explained. "Her fingerprints are all over the murder weapon and she's got the victim's blood all over her clothes. The case is closed."  
  
"YOU'RE WRONG," Davis shouted. Tears rolled down his eyes. "She's innocent. My Kari would never kill anybody!"  
  
"Will you lot stop acting like kids," A woman demanded from out of the blue. She looked down on them as she fiddled with her large frilly dress and long purple hair. "Honestly, my kids behave better than all of you put together. I'm trying to get some sleep."  
  
"Oh Champion Iris," Gary greeted her with a smile on his face and a gentle bow. "I'm sorry for the noise. There's been a murder, but the assailant's been caught."  
  
"Oh," Iris cried out. "I see. Well, keep up the good work Detective."  
  
Then Iris walked away.  
  
"Who was that?" Davis asked, sneering at her dress.  
  
"She's really pretty though," Trucy said. "I heard she's married to Lance, the champion of Johto."  
  
"That's true," Gary said. He looked over and his eyes widened. "Sorry there, I didn't see you two."  
  
It seemed that Davis wasn't the only one who was protesting Kari's arrest. A young girl with short brown hair was escorted in handcuffs into a police car. Her clothes were drenched in blood. A group of other young adults were reaching out towards the cops and trying to stop the police from taking the girl away. May knew the girl being chucked into the police van must have been Kari: Davis' boyfriend.  
  
May lowered her head and thought back to the time when Ash was arrested. She could feel their pain, and especially Davis' pain. She didn't know what happened between Brock and Kari, but she couldn't help but think that Kari was innocent. If she was truly guilty, then the victim probably would have been Brock. May tried to concentrate on what was happening in her surroundings, but a vision of Ash crying in his cell had mentally drifted her away.  
  
"YOU THERE MISS!" Davis pointed at May. May blinked and opened her eyes. Her eyes felt heavy as if she had just woken up. His index finger pointed directly at May's golden attorney badge. "You're a lawyer?"  
  
"Yes..." May nodded.  
  
"Then you're going to defend Kari!" Davis declared.  
  
"Davis you can't just hire a random attorney from the street to defend my sister." A tall guy with even bigger hair than Gary spoke with his arms folded.  
  
Davis turned to him. "Look, Tai! I have a feeling that... I can just trust her."  
  
"He's right to trust her, Tai," It was Matt's voice. May couldn't believe how different Matt looked without the hair gel and neon clothes. Matt walked up to Tai. "My boss hired her, and she's really good."  
  
"Matt!" May cried out.  
  
"It's nice to see you again," Matt swiveled his head. "It's a shame it couldn't have been under better circumstances."  
  
"Looks like I've got more than I've bargained for," Gary sighed. "Since you guys were in the Digimon Centre at the time of the murder, I need you all to come down to the station and give your statements." Gary turned around to all of them apart from May and Trucy. As Gary seemed too occupied to question Kari's friends, May and Trucy stepped away from the gang as they were all escorted to the station.  
  
"What do you think our first plan of action is?" May asked Trucy. "So much has happened in one go. I can't think straight."  
  
"You're a Pokémon trainer, right?" Trucy asked May.  
  
May nodded.  
  
"Well you could your Pokémon and I can use my magic to help in the investigation," Trucy suggested. May thought Trucy's suggestion. She wanted to nod in agreement. Instead, she held onto her sleeves and cowered her head. Trucy quickly noticed it and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing," May lied. "I was just worried about my Pokémon getting hurt."  
  
Trucy shook her head. "Your Pokémon could help us solve the case. You should try it."  
  
"Alright then. Come on out Beautifly!" May called out. She threw her ball in the air and out came a graceful butterfly Pokémon known as Beautifly.  
  
"She's so beautiful," Trucy squealed. "Seeing it makes me really want to get more Pokémon." As she spoke, Mr. Piplup came out of her hat and pecked her cheek. "Oh, but Mr. Piplup, you'll always be my favourite."  
  
"Okay Beautifly, take a look at what's going on in the broken window." May witnessed Beautifly zoomed towards the broken window. "I wonder what Beautifly will find?" May and Trucy had waited for about twenty minutes until Beautifly tumbled down from the window. "What did you find?" May asked Beautifly.  
  
Beautifly swirled around May as she tried to explain to her trainer what she was able to gather. Beautifly explained that the murder had taken place in a girl's bathroom and that the victim was thrown out of the window after being shot several times. May also noticed a white hand with a pink Apricorn in Beautifly's hand.  
  
"That's Shelly De Killer's card!" Trucy exclaimed.  
  
Beautifly whispered into May's ear. Even if her Pokémon didn't speak English, her bond helped her become able to understand what they were saying. "So there was more than one?" Beautifly nodded to May's question. "So there were loads. That must mean that the victim is Shelly De Killer: the assassin."  
  
"Look May," Trucy cried out as she looked over to the dustbin near the end of the white tape. "Someone's left their hat Perhaps somebody ran in panic and lost it."  
  
May followed Trucy towards the dark alleyway where the red hat stood out. When May picked it up from the floor, the white brim and white semi-circle on the hat alarmed her. "Ash wore a hat like this," May gasped. She took a look inside and noticed a tag black letters on it. "AK... those are Ash's initials!"  
  
"Could it be Ash's hat?" Trucy asked.  
  
"If it is," May said. Her stomach churned as she spoke. "What is it doing here? Could this be the key to reopening the case?"  
  
"Maybe you should ask him?" Trucy asked. "After all, you still need to talk to your client. Let's make our way to the detention centre."  
  
"All right then. Let's go!" May looked up to Beautifly and pointed the ball directly at her. "Beautifly return!"  
  
"So May."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You haven't talked about your boyfriend very much since your interview," Trucy noticed. "I really want to know what he was like."  
  
May felt a fuzzy feeling inside of her. Even though talking about Ash was painful, she would never forget the fond memories they had of each other. "Before Ash was arrested," May started. "He was one of the kindest guys I've ever met."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He's got a really nice tan," May started. Her eyes dazzled as she started to praise him. "Black spiky hair and cute birthmarks on his cheek."  
  
"Is his hair as spiky as Daddy's hair?" Trucy asked.  
  
"The spikes are more... horizontal if you know what I mean. The top of his head is flat because he always wore caps." May took out her phone and showed Trucy her display screen. "Here's a picture of him with Pikachu, his starter."  
  
"He looks so adorable and innocent," Trucy noted. "How did you two meet."  
  
"We met when we were ten."  
  
"Oh, was it like love at first sight?"  
  
May shook her head. "Not really, it wasn't until we were 15 when we first started dating. He was my first boyfriend too. And I think I was his first girlfriend."  
  
"That sounds so sweet."  
  
"He was a lot of things to me," May explained to Trucy. "He was a mentor, a friend, and a partner. Even when we were apart we would still contact each other. Not a day goes by that I don't think about him. I could always count on him to make my problems melt away."  
  
"So he really means a lot to you," Trucy said. "Loves like that don't come very often."  
  
"He's done some amazing things." May continued speaking with a smile on her face. "He's done well in every Pokémon league he's played in. He takes care of everybody around him and he's saved so many lives, including mine. He's got a heart of gold. That's why I know that he's innocent."  
  
"I can't wait to meet him," Trucy exclaimed. "This should be interesting."

* * *

  
  
"What?" Ash shrieked in the detention centre. His mouth was wide open as he leaned over with his forehead against the glass. "Iris and Lance are married?"  
  
"She basically called all of us kids and that her children behave better," May replied with a nod.  
  
Ash slid back to his seat. "Iris actually has kids? The world really has gone mad."  
  
"Wasn't Iris one of your travel companions?" May asked. "I thought you two got on really well."  
  
"Yeah, we were the best of friends," Ash retorted. May sensed a sarcastic tone in his voice. His tone quickly became loud and angry. "Always calling me a kid even I'm older than her. Anyway..." Ash glared at May. "What are you doing here? Haven't you got work to do?"  
  
"I came to see you of course," May responded. Her mouth shivered and she closed her eyes. She opened them again and glared at Ash back. "The same reason I come to see you every time. I've been hired to defend someone's girlfriend. During the investigation, I found this!" May presented Ash the red hat that she found outside the Digimon Centre. "It has your initials on it. Does it mean anything to you?"  
  
"Nope," Ash snapped. "Means nothing to me." When three psyche-locks appeared around Ash's heart, May knew he was hiding something. May wasn't sure if Trucy could see the locks, but the way her eyes pierced at Ash made her knew that she was onto something. Ash pushed himself back towards the chair. "Why are you both staring at me like that," Ash asked. His body began to shake as his fingers bent around his hair.  
  
"Why are you overreacting?" Trucy asked Ash. "It's just a hat. There's no need to get so defensive over it."  
  
"I'm not getting defensive!"  
  
"Then why are holding onto your hair like that?" Trucy asked. "Why are you so mean to your girlfriend? She's working really hard to get your acquittal."  
  
"Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind," Ash muttered. He folded his arms. "Now get to the point."  
  
"If you want me to get to the point?" May asked. "Alright then, this hat isn't just any old hat. I bet that this is your hat!"  
  
Ash smirked. "You've got no way of proving that!"  
  
"I have." May smirked back and mimicked Ash's movements. "I can always ask Pikachu."  
  
"Don't you dare."  
  
"Excuse me," May asked the guard. "Can you let Pikachu out for a second?"  
  
The guard shook his head. "How do I know you're not going to help a prisoner escape?"  
  
"You know detaining a Pokémon for their trainer's crimes is against the law?" May stood up and pointed at the guard. She knew Ash was innocent, but even if he was guilty of his crimes, they could not legally detain Pikachu.  
  
"Fine," the guard squirmed. "I'll open the door for Pikachu, and Pikachu only!"  
  
The electric mouse came dashing out of the door and jumped onto May's shoulder. May sat down and gave Pikachu that hat to have a look at. With his little black nose, Pikachu sniffed nearly every part of the hat. Once he finished, he placed the hat on his head. "PIKA! PIKA PIKA!"  
  
"It is your hat," May yelled at Ash. "Even though it's been a long time since you've worn it, Pikachu can still sense a part of you in that hat."  
  
Ash was speechless and the lock in the middle broke. Ash only had two psyche locks left.  
  
"Where did you find that hat?" Ash yelled.  
  
"I already told you," May said. "We found it near the trash can. You always wore your hats, without them you feel naked."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Either somebody stole your hat, or somebody was looking after it for you," May acknowledged. "I also saw one of your good friends in Pewter City."  
  
"Who?" Ash demanded. "I have lots of friends. Brock? Misty? Dawn? Clemont? Bonnie? Dawn?"  
  
May shook her head. "I did see Brock, but that's not who I mean."  
  
"Who do you mean then?"  
  
"Serena," May responded with a smile.  
  
"What!"  
  
"That's right," Trucy said. "May and I both met Serena, but we only had a short chat."  
  
"Did Serena steal your hat?" May asked. She noticed that the chains holding the red locks together rumbled as if the lock was about to break. "Or did you ask her to look after it for you?"  
  
"Why would Serena steal my hat?" Ash asked. "There's no way it could have been her."  
  
The second psyche lock shattered and vanished into thin air. Only one remained.  
  
"So your hat was stolen?" May asked.  
  
"I'm not telling you anything else," Ash hissed. "My hat got stolen and you found it. Good for you."  
  
"Now we've acknowledged your hat was stolen," May announced. "The next part is determining when it was stolen. You didn't wear your hat during your trial. And the last time I saw you wear your hat was before you were arrested."  
  
"My guess is that the person who stole your hat is the person that framed you for murder," May declared. "That means your hat was stolen on the night your mother died." The final psyche lock broke and the chains vanished. May was back in reality with the sight of grey walls and frozen guards. Ash's cold face had melted as he curled into a ball. "Ash... are you okay?"  
  
It was a stupid question: he anything okay, but it was May's instinct to ask him.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Ash screamed as if he was about to cry. "I told you I'm guilty. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Because you're innocent," May announced. "Ash, this hat links the man's death to your mother's death. When I present this hat in court, they will reopen the case. Sooner or later, I'm going to find the truth of what happened. Even if I have to force it out of you. I know somebody has set you up. You don't have to say anything, but I'll promise that I'll defend you right until the very end. Even if the truth tastes bitter."  
  
"You're wasting your time," Ash mumbled. "I've been sentenced to death."  
  
"Then I'll act fast," May shouted. "Just because you've given up, doesn't mean I will. You have to tell me what really happened that night. Ash, can you at least give me an explanation."  
  
Ash shook his head. "Please leave."  
  
May gasped. A cold shiver ran through her spine as five black psyche locks appeared around Ash. May panted. She had never seen so many psyche locks, and never had they been so cold and so dark. The black locks seemed stronger than the red ones and the chains that kept them in place appeared much stronger. May could see thunderbolts escape from Pikachu's cheek, but the glass bounced the electric currents right back to Pikachu.  
  
"Didn't you hear me?" Ash yelled. "I said leave. And take Pikachu with you."  
  
"I don't think there's anything you can do now," Trucy advised May. "We'll have to leave. Maybe we should talk to Kari."  
  
"You're right," May muttered. "She picked up Pikachu and left the room. "Let's go and talk to Kari."  
  
Another guard escorted May and Trucy into the room where Kari was in. Tai and Davis along with three other creatures that May assumed were Digimon were already inside talking to Kari. As soon as the door opened, Davis turned his head.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Davis.  
  
"Please forgive me," May said as she bowed to Davis. "I had an emergency call."  
  
"Okay Kari," Tai said to his sister. "Davis and I are going home now."  
  
"I'm not leaving Kari by herself," Davis retaliated as he pressed himself against the wall.  
  
"Come on," Tai said. "Our visiting time is up. We have to go now."  
  
Davis was reluctant to leave, but he looked over at Kari and blew her a kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kari."  
  
"See ya!" Kari said.  
  
Both men left and the Digimon quickly followed them. Trucy and May took their seats as Kari's happy face quickly became one of sorrow and nerves. Her legs wobbled like jelly. "Hi there," she said. "My name is Hikari Yagami. But most people call me Kari." She looked up to May. "Hey! I know you... you're dating Davis' cousin."  
  
"Ash is Davis' cousin?" May asked.  
  
Kari nodded. "His mom and Ash's mom are sisters. But they weren't very close. Ash is the only cousin that will speak to Davis has been in contact with."  
  
"Only cousin that will speak to him?"  
  
"I know Davis once said that his Aunt Delia had four children."  
  
"I always assumed Ash was an only child," May admitted. "Ash has never mentioned any other siblings. And the only relative I've met is Ash's mom."  
  
"And now you know his cousin: Davis."  
  
"You learn something new everyday," Trucy added.  
  
"Anyway." May shook her head. "Enough about that... let's talk about you and what happened this morning."  
  
"It wasn't me," Kari declared straight away. "Someone else was there too."  
  
"Did you see who it was?"  
  
"No." Kari shook her head. "I only heard her voice and saw a black cape just as she was leaving."  
  
"Why were you in the bathroom?" May asked. "And why were you in there for so long."  
  
"The gym leader couldn't keep his hands off me," Kari admitted. "I tried to tell him to stop and I tried to be polite, but he just wouldn't leave me alone. He was touching me in private places... so I ran away from him. And he... followed me. I hid in the girl's bathroom and I heard Brock's voice."  
  
"What was Brock saying?"  
  
"The janitor told directed him to the men's bathroom," Kari told them. "I was scared that he would be waiting outside for me so I stayed in the cubicle. Then I heard the gunshots and the window smashing. I fell over and that's why there was blood all over my clothes."  
  
"How did your fingerprints appear on the gun?"  
  
"After the man got shot, the killer tossed the gun into my cubicle. It landed in my hands." Kari slammed her hands against the table and leaned closer towards the glass. "This is the truth. You've got to believe in me," Kari begged. "I didn't kill that man."  
  
"It's okay," May said with a smile. "I believe in you. When Davis found out you were arrested, he asked me to defend you straight away... and I'm going to defend you."  
  
"Thank you so much," Kari cried with a smile on her face. "This means so much to me." 


	8. Chapter 8

Pikachu was so frigid, he was like a doll. He followed May whenever he went, just as Ash had instructed. Last night, May was kept awake by the sound of Pikachu's bawling. It was the first time May had heard about Ash's family other than his mother. She didn't even know anything about Ash's siblings. She had been round to Ash's house many times and there were lots of pictures of Ash and his friends, but nothing to suggest that Ash had any siblings. His mother was the only relative he actually mentioned.

She hoped she could find some answers through Davis.

May couldn't stop thinking about that gravestone with her name on it. She didn't bother applying her make-up, but she had her shower and cups of coffee before cycling she called into the Wright Anything Agency. She had plans to meet Trucy and get the earliest train to Pewter City to avoid the big traffic. When she strolled into the office, she saw Trucy on the couch waiting for her just like she said she would. Mr. Piplup sat on Trucy's lap.

"Good morning May!"

"Good morning Trucy."

May sighed. "What a day yesterday was."

"I know. I just bought some plushies on my phone."

May raised an eyebrow. "You did? Which ones?"

"I bought a Biyomon and Palmon plushie," Trucy replied. She flashed a picture of a pink bird with blue eyes and red beak next to a green creature with a pink flower on its head.

"Wow! They look so cute," May admitted.

"By the way," Trucy said as she put her phone back in her pocket. "Daddy's in. He wanted to speak to you."

May and Trucy went over to Phoenix. May had noticed that someone was there with him. A young woman with a unique hairstyle. A small bun at the top of her head and two thin horizontal pigtails and the rest of the hair flowing behind her back. She wore a purple that was slightly covered by a white clock. She must be sweating, May thought. The gigantic beads and a pendant shaped as a 9 also appeared to be heavy.

"Good morning, Mr. Wright."

"Good morning May," Phoenix said. The woman next to him smiled at him. "Please take a seat."

"Hi there Miss," May greeted the woman. She bowed to her, as she assumed that she must have been some sort of priestess or at least, a very important person.

"This is Maya Fey," Phoenix introduced the woman. "Your aunt. She's been a good friend of mine for a very long time."

"It's nice to meet you, May."

"It's... nice to meet you too." May couldn't hide the fact she was shocked. _I have an aunt_ , she screamed inside her aunt. She leaned back against her chair and had to take a few deep breathes. She pondered how it was possible for Maya to be her aunt. If she was her aunt, which side of the family was she on? Her father was an only child, and she never recalled her mother having any siblings either. "Are you a long lost relative?"

"It seems that you're the long lost relative," Phoenix announced.

"So the grave we saw is more than just a coincidence?" Trucy asked as Mr. Piplup ran around the table appearing to be oblivious to everything. Nobody was taking much notice and allowed the pokemon to run wild.

"It turns out your parents had another daughter called May," Phoenix explained to the three women. "But the child was stillborn. They were devastated, but they decided to adopt a daughter to get over their grief."

"That's where my sister comes in," Maya explains to May. "She was in a happy relationship with Diego, but he was poisoned and fell into a deep coma. She was heartbroken and heavily pregnant at the time Diego was hospitalized. She took advice from Aunt Morgan and she advised us to give the unborn child away to be adopted. That child...was you."

"So I'm adopted?"

Maya gives May a picture of a couple: a man and a woman. The most noticeable thing about the woman was her large breasts that almost popped out of her black dress. The man had his right arm around her and a cup of coffee in his left. Both seemed very happy. Their strong smiles oozed confidence and charisma. May couldn't help but think how beautiful the woman was and how handsome the guy was. They looked like they fresh from a fairy tale but in a modern setting.

"Now to answer your question," Phoenix said as he pointed to the woman. "This is Mia Fey."

"The woman that started this firm?"

Phoenix nodded. "Maya is her younger sister."

"And the guy that's with her, that's my father?"

"Yeah," Maya said.

"Looks like he likes his coffee too," Trucy added.

"Your parents were very formidable defence attornies," Phoenix explained to May. "Mia defended me once, then I went to work for her."

"Where are they now?" May asked. She heard that Mia Fey had been murdered, but today was the first time she had heard of Diego Armando.

"They both passed away."

May's stomach churned as all of her muscles tightened. The biggest ache was around her chest. She gritted her teeth. Her eyes clenched shut for a few seconds and then she opened them again like she was hoping it was all a dream. As her eyes became more fixated with the picture of Mia and Diego, images of her family in Hoenn flashed in her mind. May wiped the wet patches from her eyes.

There were various feelings inside May. First was the feeling of confusion. The more Maya and Phoenix had explained to her about the circumstances of her birth, the sharper her headaches became. Her fingers dug into the palm of her hands as they closed with her thumb holding onto the edge of the photograph. She was angry because Norman and Caroline had never told her she was adopted, nor did she tell her about her dead sister. An immense guilt flowed through her veins as she didn't know how to tell her little brother, Max.

Overall, she felt as if her life had been a whole lie.

Finally, she was hit by a wave of sadness. When Phoenix told her that Mia Fey and Diego Armando was dead, she felt as if she had been run over. It was a tragedy that she never got to knew birth parents. She was angry at Norman and Caroline, but she couldn't bring herself to hate them. She was devastated for them to hear about their lost daughter.

"They both look so beautiful," May decided to speak after a long silent pause. "They were both defence attornies like me and they looked like they had a bright future together. So what went wrong for them?"

When May popped her head back up, she straightened her back. She quickly noticed that Maya's body had suddenly been transformed. She was taller, and curvier and her chest was bigger. Even though her clothes were the same, her body was completely different. Her eyes shrunk and they were an extra shade of blue. There was a black spot on her cheek that caught May's eyes. Every little detail of her face matched the photo in the picture.

"Aunt Maya?"

"It's me, May." Maya's voice was deeper than before.

"Maya Fey is the master of the Kurain clan," Phoenix explained to May. "She can channel the spirits of the deceased. But it takes a lot of training and skill to do it as well. And the skill can only be passed on to girls."

"So that woman next to you? Is that my mother?" May had never been so confused in her life. She never expected that she was adopted, and she most certainly didn't expect her to be related to a clan of spirit mediums. The day hadn't even started work, but she felt as if she had worked a long day. Both Phoenix and the spirit inside Maya's body nodded. "You know Mom," May said to Mia. "I've been having a really hard time growing up, but I always felt as if someone was an angel or a ghost watching over me. She looked a lot like you."

Mia smiled. "That's because it was me."

"What happened between you and my father?" May asked. "What drove you apart."

"Dahlia Hawthorne," Mia answered. "She was my cousin, but she was the biggest failure that I've ever known."

"I know a man named Redd White murdered you and framed Maya," May said to Mia. "Because I've seen it in the papers. What did Dahlia Hawthorne do? Did she kill my father?"

"In a way," Mia replied with her arms folded. "She kinda did. It's a very complicated, so this is going to take a while."

"I guess we'll have to get through the morning rush-hour on the train," May admitted.

"We could always fly on Thalassa," Trucy suggested.

"Thalassa?"

"Thalassa is my altaria," Trucy told May as she let her pokemon out from a pink ball. "A client gave us a swablu egg as a gift. I named her after my mom. The audience love her." Thalassa seemed to be a healthy and happy pokemon. Her skin was bright blue and her white fur resembled clouds.

"Since when did you have one?" May asked. She had assumed that Mr. Piplup was her only pokemon.

"I've had her for ages."

"Diego and I worked together in the same firm," Mia started to explain. "We got on very well and we started starting. On my first case, I worked with Diego. My first client was framed for murder by Dahlia. My client committed suicide on the stand. We started to hit it off right after the trial."

"So what did Dahlia do?"

"She poisoned Diego and put him in a coma," Mia admitted.

"Did she ever get caught?" May asked.

"I got her in the end," Mia said. "Now, your father did wake up, but I had died by the time he had awakened from his coma."

"So Father died not knowing I existed."

Mia nodded. "But when we were reunited, I told him about you. He's been watching over you too. And he has a message for you."

"What's that?"

Phoenix smirked as if he knew that was about to happen next.

"He says keep drinking the coffee."

Phoenix chuckled, so May assumed that he must have been right.

"So it wasn't until after Father got poisoned, you got pregnant with me?" May asked.

"Losing Diego was one of the worst moments of my life." Mia glanced at the photograph in May's hand as she continued to speak. "I found out I was pregnant, and I turned to my Aunt Morgan for help. She had a friend called Caroline who was looking to adopt. So when you were born, you were handed over to Caroline and Norman."

At that moment May had a flashback from eighteen years ago when May was three. Norman carried her into the lounge as he placed her on his lap. Caroline held May's hand with her right hand and cradled her bump with her right. It was the moment she found out that she was going to be a big sister. When May left home for the first time, Max was too excited to wait and he went along with her, Ash and Brock around Hoenn. Max was eighteen now, and she didn't think that May would know anything about the adoption or their dead sister.

"You can't cry," Mia instructed to May. "Your dad had this saying: The only time a lawyer can cry is when it's all over."

"And it's far from over," Phoenix added to the conversation.

"But no matter what happens from here..." Mia's tone suddenly became much more serious, but there was also a dash of softness and sincerity. "I will always be proud of you."

"Thanks a lot...Mom."

"By the way," Mia said. "About that hat you found yesterday. You should hand it over to Lana as soon as possible. Her office opens dead on 9:00AM. If you're flying with a pokemon, it shouldn't take that long. Well, I better let you get to your job. I hope to talk to you soon...May."

Mia's spirit had left Maya's body before May had a chance to say goodbye. May knew that Mia's spirit would always be watching over her. May had a feeling that there was so much more Mia wanted to tell her. Explaining why she was adopted and what happened to her birth parents was not going to be resolved in one meeting. Even though she felt as if she had accomplished something, she still yearned for more information.

* * *

May followed her mother's advice and handed the hat to Lana. She didn't say an awful much, other than that she would get her sister to take up some tests and that she would let May know what to do in a few weeks. She didn't know if it was enough to postpone or even cancel his execution date, or if it was enough to trigger a retrial.

May and Trucy flew on Thalassa and as soon as their touched the ground of Pewter City, they witnessed an argument outside the pokemon centre. It was Detective Gary Oak and Davis, Ash's cousin having a verbal match. The nurse in charge of the centre shooed them away as Davis followed Gary onto the other side of the road. May hopped off Thalassa right before the pokemon was summoned inside her ball by Trucy.

"If you carry on, you'll be the third person to arrest within 24 hours," Gary shouted. His finger darting towards Davis.

"You're always threatening to arrest me but you never do it," Davis snapped back. "If you're gonna arrest me go ahead. At least I'll be with my cousin."

"Hello there, Gary." Trucy waved as Gary turned over to see her. Gary quickly tried to recompose himself.

"Hi Trucy," Gary said. He spoke as if the argument between him and Davis had never happened.

"You two have some serious beef with each other," May stated. "You two need to stop fighting and get moving if you want to clear Kari's name."

"But Miss Lawyer," the blue creature on Davis' shoulder said. "Gary was the one that arrested Kari."

"And I arrested Brock for sexual harassment," Gary yelled back. He pulled his face towards Davis as if he was about to spit at him. "I hope you and DemiVeemon are satisfied."

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Davis yelled. Several pedestrians passing couldn't keep their eyes from him. Gary ignored him and walked the other way with Trucy. "I WON'T BE SATISFIED. NOT UNTIL KARI IS RELEASED FROM PRISON."

"Pi Pika Pika Pikachu." Ash's Pikachu jumps off May's back and walks up to DemiVeemon. Pikachu's little black eyes were like beads compared to DemiVeemon's enormous red eyes. The pokemon and the digimon shook hands.

"It's nice to see you again, Pikachu," DemiVeemon cried out. He turned his head towards the sky and tilted his head under Davis' chin. "Hey Davis, it's Ash's Pikachu."

"Hey there, Pikachu." Davis got down on bended knee and hugged the electric mouse. "It's been a while."

"So you're Ash Ketchum's cousin?" May asked Davis. May watched him nodded as Pikachu went back on her shoulder. "Kari said that your mom and Ash's mom didn't get on with each other. She also said that Delia had three other children. I've known Ash since he was ten, and this is the first time I've ever heard about him having siblings."

"Trust me when I say this," Davis hissed. "You do not want to know them."

"You know that's not the answer I was looking for. Kari told me that Ash was the only cousin who would speak to you. And why does your mom hate her sister so much? So can you please tell me all you know about Ash's family?"

"Mom hated Aunt Delia because she's jealous." Davis had yelled as if May was choking him against the wall. Even though May was at least three footsteps away from him, the tone of his voice had changed. He panted and hurled to the floor as if someone had punched him. DemiVeemon and Pikachu tapped his back in unison. "I don't know why they just do."

Just as May had predicted, she was able to foresee a psyche-lock. May gulped. "Davis... I think you do know what's going on. And quite frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if this case was related to your aunt's death."

His jaw dropped. "But Ash killed Aunt Delia five years ago..."

May tilted her head. "Do you really believe that Ash is guilty?"

"I don't think so!" DemiVeemon announced in his defence as he jumped on Davis' hair.

"There's a chance that whoever framed Ash, could also be the same person who framed Kari."

"How are they even related?" Davis asked. "These are both completely different cases. Ash was guilty: and Kari is innocent."

"Then what was Ash's hat doing outside the Digimon Centre?" May asked. "And more importantly who stole it? Was it the person that framed Ash or was it someone else? I've known Ash since I was 10, and he's never mentioned any siblings to me. And if your mom used to be close to your aunt, then something must have happened."

"How do you know the hat belongs to Ash?" Davis asked May. "That hat could have belonged to anybody. Red caps like the one Ash wears are pretty popular right now!"

"Two things," May replied. "One, the hat had Ash's initials on it. And secondly, Pikachu was able to detect a part of Ash on there."

Davis wiggled his nose over to Pikachu as the electric mouse nodded. "Okay then," Davis responded. "I'll tell you."

The psyche-lock broke, even though May felt as if she hadn't done as much. She had started to realise what the locks were for and she was beginning to see that the more she pressed on at a person, the more likely she was able to seek and destroy them.

"Tell me what?" May sighed as Davis paced into the crowded streets. May chased him. "Hey don't run away from me. If you want to clear Kari's name, you have to tell me more about Ash's family," she shouted across the street.

Davis halted as soon as his girlfriend's name was mentioned. His trainers steered towards May as he crashed into her chest. He was quick to lift his head up and bow his head in apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"You need to sit down," May demanded. She pointed to the bench behind them and Davis shuffled himself on the wooden planks. Pikachu and DemiVeemon sat on either side of Davis as May inserted loose change into the vending machine behind them. Two cans popped out. May took one in each of her hand as she sat on the right side of the bench. "And have a drink too."

"Thanks!" Davis quickly slurped with cola. Within a minute the can was in the trash. "Mom never hated Aunt Delia," he admitted to May. "They just...grew apart and she hated her husband."

"Her husband? Why would your mom hate Delia's husband?"

"Mom used to be a pokemon trainer," Davis explained to May. "She only had three, but she loved them to bits. She had Slowpoke, Marowak, and Cubone. Marowak was Cubone's mother. All three of them got stolen. Cubone was safe in Lavender Town, but both Slowpoke and Marowak were found dead with some of their remains sold for profit."

"Sounds like something Team Rocket would do!"

"It was Team Rocket that killed Marowak and Slowpoke," Davis spat out. "She felt like a failure as a pokemon trainer. She never got any other pokemon after that. But what made Mom made was that Aunt Delia married Giovanni Ketchum: the leader of Team Rocket. She was only 16 when she fell pregnant with her first child, so Giovanni proposed. Mom was furious, but even more furious with my grandparents for letting it go ahead."

May didn't want to believe the words coming out of Davis. She wanted to shake her head so vigorously that she would wake up from a long and deep dream, but she couldn't. The truth was bitter as black coffee, but May knew she had to swallow it. "So Ash is Giovanni's son..."

"Yeah," Davis muttered. "I'm too ashamed to tell everyone that my Uncle is the leader of Team Rocket. Even though they've claimed to have changed, I still don't forgive them for what they did."

"Changed?"

"Ever since Aunt Delia died they've rebranded themselves as a charity," Davis said. "I say it's a load of bullshit. They're just using that as a cop-out for all their criminal stuff they've done."

"And what about Ash's siblings?" May asked. "

"Ash is the youngest of four siblings," Davis explained. "He's the same age as me. I think that's what helped us get on so well. Even though my mom hated my other cousins, she was very fond of Ash."

"What were your other cousins like?" May asked.

"Leaf, his sister, was the oldest of the siblings, and then her younger twin brother was Red. Silver was born a year later and when Aunt Delia was 19, Ash was born. All of three of them were exceptional trainers: just like Ash. All of Aunt Delia's children are now considered pokemon masters. Uncle Giovanni's a cruel and cold man his traits got passed on to the other cousins."

"So the reason your mom was so fond of Ash was because he was a lot like his mother?"

Davis nodded. "Out of all of my cousins, Ash definitely has the biggest heart...and appetite. His older siblings used to pick on me whenever I was over, but Ash stood up for me. And before Kari was my girlfriend, Ash and Aunt Delia were always encouraging. Even when we went to Pallet Down to visit Aunt Delia, mom never even spoke to her." May noticed that the tone of his voice quickly began to deepen and sound bitter. "Uncle Giovanni was never around," he hissed. "He told Delia he was too busy with his journey as a trainer, which is bullshit! Uncle Giovanni only came to Pallet Town when he wanted sex with Aunt Delia. If Aunt Delia had divorced him, then she'd still be alive."

"What makes you say that?" May asked.

"Mom and Aunt Delia would have been friends again." May couldn't miss the water being held back in Davis' eyes. "Ash wouldn't have had to have gone to prison, and nor would Kari."

She wanted to agree with Davis. She wished that Ash had never had been accused, but if Ash wasn't accused, then she would have never had become a lawyer. She asked herself, who would have saved Sakura Haruno and Eiri Uesugi if she hadn't have taken on their cases. She would never have known her birth parents or Trucy.

Fate worked in mysterious ways.

"Davis... it's pretty clear to me that you were close to your aunt. You miss her and Ash deeply."

"And it's also obvious that you care about Ash a lot," Davis added. "I used to believe that Ash really was guilty until you came along."

"Thinking about it," May pondered. "We're both in the same boat. Though, you also seem to have some bad blood with Gary. How come you dislike him so much?"

"He's a jerk," Davis snarled quickly. "I can't stand him! He claims that he became a detective to clear Ash's name, but he's done nothing about it since joining the police. He used to bully Ash."

"Did he?" May was surprised. She thought of Gary as one of Ash's best friends from his childhood. They may have had a rivalry, but it seemed like a friendly one.

"He used to always tease him and put him down," Davis shouted. "He even wrote on a wall: Gary was here, Ash is a loser."

"Wow..." May was speechless. "That's really stupid. Enough about Gary. Kari's trial is tomorrow, which means one thing."

Davis got himself up. "What's that?"

May raised her index finger at Davis as if she was at court. "The frontline needs you today!"

"Huh? The frontline?"

"That's right!" May nodded. "First, we're going to give Kari an acquittal. Next, we'll give Ash the not guilty verdict he deserves." 


	9. The State VS. Hikari Yagami

  
****The first bang of The Judge's gavel was the birth of a new trial. May held onto her pokéball attached around her belt for support with her left hand. She clutched her ribbon inside her pocket with her right hand. May took a deep breath as her eyes were locked in a piercing stare match between herself and the lady in the prosecution bench.

It was Franziska Von Karma: the one who prosecuted Ash five years ago. A self-proclaimed prosecuting prodigy with a whip, and she wasn't afraid to use it. Even the sternest of judges cowered before her. Franziska grinned at May as if to say that she had already won. If she was able to end Ash's trial so quickly five years ago, May dreaded to think how much she might have improved since then.

"I'm facing her..." May muttered.

Trucy leaned over in May's ear and whispered, "You'll have to be careful. She once whipped Daddy so hard, he ended up unconscious."

May no longer felt prepared.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Hikari Yagami," The Judge announced. "Are the prosecution and the defence ready?"

May bit her tongue before she spoke. "The defence is ready, Your Honour."

"Let's get down to business," Franziska cooed. Her cuddled her whip with both hands. "Miss May Maple, I never thought I would see you again."

"Believe me, Miss Von Karma, the feelings are mutual."

"You're still chasing that foolish illusion that your boyfriend is innocent," Franziska waved her finger as her whip sparked around the courtroom. "Now you work for the most foolish of fools that I've ever had to encounter: Mr. Phoenix Wright."

"You better watch what you say about my daddy," Trucy wailed out. Her arms tightened together as if she was going to start a fight.

Franziska crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm surrounded by foolish fools."

The Judge steered his head towards Franziska. "Prosecutor Von Karma, have you been made aware of the new policies?"

"What policies?"

"Due to the recent attack on Prosecutor Gavin in this court," The Judge explained. "All barristers, must be accompanied at all times. This is for your own personal safety."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Franziska muttered as got a pink pokéball out of her pocket, "but if you insist."

"Frosslass!"

"This Pokémon is a present from my dear mother," Franziska announced with curled lips. She patted Froslass all over her white skin skin. "She's a gym leader in Sinnoh."

"Can we have your opening statement please?"

"The victim called himself John Doe. He worked as a janitor for the Digimon Centre in Pewter City. It was due to be opened on the day of the murder. The victim was shot multiple times in the head and in the chest and then thrown out of the window in the ladies bathroom on floor 3. The defendant, Hikari Yagami was arrested quickly. She was the only one in the bathroom, so she's the only one who could have done it. Further investigation showed that John Doe is in fact, Shelly De Killer: the famous assassin."

The Judge gasped. "I don't believe it! Shelly De Killer has finally been caught. But..." The Judge paused as his eyes became fixated with Kari's pale skin. "What would possess a young lady like the defendant to murder a man in such a brutal manner?"

"Someone might have hired him to do a job," Franziska suggested. "Hikari Yagami stopped him before he could kill anyone else."

"Do you have any proof that somebody did hire him?" May asked.

"The evidence will reveal itself when the the time is right."

"That means no...OUCH!" Franziska waved her whip towards May's arm. May's knees crashed to the floor and Trucy held onto May's hand for support.

"Don't you dare try and muck about," Franziska ordered. "This is a court of law."

"Yes," The Judge stammered. "You're quite right, Prosecutor Von Karma. Would you please send in your first witness."

Detective Gary Oak marched to the witness box. Not even five seconds in, Franziska's whip lashed onto Gary's shoulder. "Stop pulling foolish faces. And state your name and occupation."

"Objection!" May shouted. The whip landed on her shoulder too. "Your Honour, how is this whip being allowed in court?"

Franziska's slick grin reversed into a big frown. She gritted her teeth and tightened her whip in between both hands. "Miss May Maple... how dare you question my authority? You shall respect my authority!"

"Yes." The Judge nodded. "Prosecutor Von Karma's authority shall be respected in this court."

"Is he really that much of a pushover?" May asked loud enough for only Trucy to hear.

"He's always been like that," said Trucy.

"Oh boy, I better get prepared for trouble."

"Whatever trouble there is," Trucy told May. "You can always be assured that the prosecution will make it double. You'll be fine. You're going to protect the world, I mean...innocent clients from devastation."

"I'm Detective Gary Oak." Gary rubbed his shoulder as he spoke. "I'm the detective in charge of this investigation. We've been looking for Shelly De Killer for a long time."

"And you found him," Franziska said, "being thrown out of a window."

"Detective Oak, may we have your testimony please."

"The Digimon Centre in Pewter was due to be open on the 5th August. However, things changed at the last minute. A murder happened in the lady's bathroom on the second floor. Shelly De Killer, posing as janitor, John Doe was shot by his own gun and then thrown out of the window. On arrival we found the defendant knocked out in the middle of the bathroom. She was arrested on the spot and taken away into police custody."

"Are you sure that there couldn't have been anyone that could have done it?" The Judge asked Detective Oak. May had noticed that The Judge was fiddling with gavel much more than the previous two trials.

"I think The Judge is on our side today," Trucy whispered to May.

"What makes you say that?"

"The way he's playing with his gavel and that big frown on his face," Trucy explained to May. "I've never seen him like this before. Usually The Judge finds people guilty until proven innocent."

"It should be the other way around," May muttered.

"He's questioning Kari's guilt," Trucy pointed out. "That alone makes it clear that luck is on our side. We can do this, May!"

Gary shook his head. "Kari was the only one there. Her fingerprints were all over the murder weapon and her clothes were covered in the victim's blood."

"Miss Maple, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Detective Oak, you say that the murder happened on the second floor."

"That's correct." Gary nodded.

May presented a map of the Digimon Centre to the court. "But according to Prosecutor Von Karma's opening statement, the murder happened on the third floor."

"You foolish idiot," Franziska barked as she whipped Gary on his healthy shoulder. "Stop slacking off and concentrate you fool."

"He might be able to concentrate better if you stop whipping him every five minutes," May yelled.

"Who's right then?" The Judge asked May. "Prosecutor Von Karma or Detective Oak?"

"On this occasion it would seem that Prosecutor Von Karma is right," May explained, "according to this map there is no bathroom on the second floor. So the murder must have taken place on the third floor."

"Of course I'm right." Franziska smirked.

May said afterwards, "I have a question."

"And what would that question be?" The Judge asked.

"Why was Shelly De Killer in the Digimon Centre?"

"We don't know," Gary admitted. "But we're assuming he came to kill somebody."

"Out of curiosity," May asked. "Do you know the exact height or weight of the victim?"

"His height was six feet and three inches, and his weight was 88 kilograms. It says so in the autopsy report."

"Well my client is well under half the victim's size," May stated. "I would say that it would be practically impossible for her to physically drag the victim from the bathroom and out of the window."

"Maybe she had one of her Digimon pals to help her," Gary suggested.

"Then that would contradict your testimony," May confronted Gary. "You said that Kari was alone."

Gary made another suggestion. "Maybe she shot him and it caused De Killer to jump out the window?"

"If that was the case, then there wouldn't have been so much blood on the floor."

"A good argument," Franziska hissed. May was surprised. She couldn't believe she was being complimented by Franziska Von Karma. "The defendant may look week, but she could be stronger than she looks. Why don't you prove your point."

"How am I going to prove it?" May asked herself.

"Do you have any Pokémon with a similar height and weight to the victim?" Trucy asked. "Mr. Piplup and Thalassa aren't the right shape, but maybe you've got one."

"Come to think of it... I think I do."

"You can't prove it," Franziska assumed. "Can you, Miss May Maple?"

"Miss Franziska Von Karma, as a matter of fact: I CAN!"

Franziska gasped. "What?"

"How are you going to prove this?" The Judge asked May.

"Pretty simple," May replied. "I'm going to ask Kari to physically drag and throw one of my Pokémon in the exact say way as the prosecution describes. And if she can't lift it: acquit! Blaziken, come on out!"

"What's with this foolish abomination!" Franziska cried out. She tried to whip both May and Blaziken, but May was able to dodge the whip whilst the whip has no effect on Blaziken.

"Blaziken is the same height as Shelly De Killer. Their weight is roughly similar too," May explained. "That's why I've sent out Blaziken."

The blazing Pokémon glared at Franziska and then glanced over to May.

"Blaziken, all I want you to do is lay on the floor and relax, " May ordered. Blaziken grinned as he rolled onto the floor. As the red Pokémon stretched his arms out, May walked over to Kari. "Now Kari, I want you to try and drag Blaziken to the defence bench and lift his body on it."

"Um...okay then."

"OBJECTION!" Franziska screeched with her whip flying from either-side of her. "I've had enough of your foolish little games, May Maple."

"I'm beginning to have doubts myself," The Judge admitted. "I fear this could be dangerous."

"The danger in this courtroom at the moment is that whip," May stated.

Kari walked over to Blaziken and knelt down towards him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," she said before tucking her arms under Blaziken's fluffy armpits and tried to pick him up with all his might. May paid close attention to Kari's face. She was gritting her teeth and grunting loudly. Slowly she was able to lift his upper torso up, but as soon as Kari took one tiny step, she tumbled onto the floor.

"Kari!" Tai, the defendant's older brother cried out in the court. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Kari admitted as she rubbed her red knees.

"This proves my point," May announced. "My client is innocent. The fact was unable to drag Blaziken proves that it would have been physically impossible for her to drag Shelly De Killer and throw him out the window."

"Objection!" Franziska yelled out again. "This does not change Hikari Yagami's guilt!"

May shook her head. "The defendant's innocence has been made perfectly clear."

Franziska also shook her head. "It only shows that she had an accomplice."

"But Detective Oak testimony means that would be impossible" May reminded the prosecution.

"We've already determined that Detective Oak's testimony is debunked," Franziska hissed. "Now I shall call my next witness: Brock Harrison."

May had an urge to vomit as she head the name of the new witness. Why was Brock a witness for the prosecution? Brock took Gary's place in the witness box and he couldn't keep his eyes off Franziska or Trucy.

"Witness!" Franziska bellowed. "State your name and occupation."

"I'm surrounded by beautiful girls!" Brock cried out in the court. Franziska whipped him and he cooed. "That was nice," he said. "Feel free to do that anytime."

"All I'm asking for is your name," Franziska hissed again.

"What great friends you have," Trucy told May. Pikachu sighed as he slouched on the bench.

"Oh... right!" Brock sighed. He quickly shook his shoulders and bowed. "My name is Brock Harrison. I am the leader of Pewter City Gym. I'm also a Pokémon breeder in my spare time. And also looking for love."

"Gym leader of Pewter City Gym would have done," The Judge scolded him. "So it was your duty to open the Digimon Centre."

Brock nodded. "That's correct, Your Honour."

"I see. You may begin your testimony."

"I was amazed by Kari's beauty. I had to know more about her, but she was so shy. She ran and I chased her down to the girl's bathroom. I saw Shelly De Killer look at me and he told me the bathroom for men was on the right. Then I realised it would soon be time for the grand opening, so I went down. I did another beautiful lady pass by though."

"There was also another girl?" The Judge gasped.

"Another girl?" Franziska glared at Brock. "Witness, why did you not inform me of this?"

"I didn't want you to get jealous," Brock stammered with his hands in the air. "That's all."

"Describe what the girl looked like," May requested.

"She had skin like chocolate buttons and big beautiful purple hair. And she looked just like a princess."

Franziska chuckled. "Stop blurting out rubbish and tell us the truth."

"He is telling the truth," May yelled at Franziska. "I know Brock, he may come across as perverted, but he would never lie in a court of law."

"You mean... Mr. Harrison is telling the truth?" The Judge asked with his eyes wide open. "Aren't you not going to cross-examine the witness?"

"I don't need to," May declared. "His testimony is fine. He's given me quite a good detail of what this mysterious girl looks like. That's all I need to know who he's talking about!" May looked up to see if a woman matching Brock's description was in the room. And in the fifth row behind Franziska, there she was sitting next to a man with red hair and his body wrapped in a black cloak.

"Iris!" May cried out. "You were the last one to enter the bathroom."

"No I wasn't," Iris yelled out. "I never went in the bathroom."

"Does that mean Iris is the killer?" Trucy asked.

May took a deep breath as she held onto her ribbon. "It seems to be the only solution. If the murderer is a girl... it means Iris is the one who did it."

"What?" Iris giggled as her hand slapped air in May's direction. "Don't be so childish!"

"Kari..."

"Yes?"

"The voice you heard in the bathroom? Who's was it? Does it resemble?"

"It was her voice!" Kari screamed out and pointed at Iris. "I'm pretty sure it was hers."

"Enough!" The man sitting next to Iris stood up. "I confess to the murder of Shelly De Killer."

"Champion Lance?"

"You fool!" Franziska barked aiming her whip aimlessly at Lance. Lance remained still as he covered himself with this cloak. The whip bounced back to Franziska."Trying to defend a killer. We've already established that the killer is female."

"It was my cloak the defendant saw," Lance confessed. "It was me that pulled the trigger."

"Lance... I'm not buying your confession."

"Miss Maple," The Judge said as he peaked below his bench. "Do you have any evidence to support your views?"

May lowered her head and shook her head. "Sadly I don't."

"Shelly De Killer has been trying to kill me and his wife for a long time," Lance told the court. "I was simply protecting my family. He had been stalking Iris for a long time, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Bailiffs," The Judge gulped. "Please arrest Champion Lance Den Immediately."

"Miss May Maple...You finally got your revenge on me," Franziska hissed as she raised her whip with both hands. "THE GREAT FRANZISKA VON KARMA!"

"This has got nothing to do with revenge," May told Franziska. "I came here to prove my client is innocent. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Franziska threw her whip around the courtroom and aimed it at May. Both May and Trucy ducked down as the whip landed on the table.

"FRANZISKA NO!" May heard a woman scream. It was her Aunt Maya's voice. Both May and Trucy jumped up from behind the desk and saw Maya grabbing onto the tip of Franziska's whip. "You can't whip her," Maya told Franziska.

"And why not?" Franziska's eyes had widened. She tried to pull the whip away from Maya's grip, but Maya held the whip with both hands.

"Because she's my niece!" Maya announced in front of the whole court. "And that makes her your niece too. Besides, Mia wouldn't be happy when she finds out that you've been whipping her daughter."

"Since when did your sister ever have a child?" Franziska asked.

"It's a long story," Maya said. She released the whip and looked up at The Judge. "I'll talk to you about it later, Franziska. I think we should all hear the verdict."

The Judge nodded. "For the murder of Shelly De Killer, the court finds Hikari Yagami not guilty." The Judge banged his gavel on his desk. "That is all, the court is adjourned."

Everybody seemed to celebrating in the defence lobby. Davis and Tai's pleasure could be heard from outside of the court as crowds rushed around Kari to congratulate her on her aquittal. May knelt over in the corner of the room as she watched Gary shake hands with Davis and Brock bowing before Tai. It looked as if the Digimon Centre will be opening the next day.

May lowered her head. She didn't feel as if she had won anything. She believed that Iris had murdered Shelly De Killer and she didn't think it was fair that Lance would be punished for her crimes. Lance's words echoed in May's mind. He was trying to do what was best for his family, but being arrested would mean that Iris would be raising her three kids on her own.

"Why are you looking so sad, May?"

May lifted her head. "Mom?"

"You closed that case really quickly," Mia said as she hugged her daughter. "And you really thought outside the box, especially using your Pokémon to prove your point."

"But the real killer is still on the loose," May said. "If I had just a second longer..."

"I don't know if Iris is truly guilty, but if she is, one way or another, karma will get to her."

"Hey May!" Trucy scurried over to May.

"What's up, Trucy?" May asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Professor Oak just received a phone call from The Chief Of Police."

"What about?" May could feel her heart thumping as she jumped out of her seat.

"They're reopening the case," Gary announced as he walked over to May. "The hat that you found turned out to be the hat that was stolen from Ash during Delia Ketchum's murder. And a new witness has come forward."

"Your time has come at last," Mia said to her daughter. "Just remember to keep on smiling, no matter how bad it gets."

"MAY MAPLE!"

The doors to the lobby opened wide open and Franziska Von Karma marched towards May as she placed her whip in her pocket. "It's clear to me that you still hold some resentment towards me. Even though you won, you didn't seem happy."

"That's because an innocent man has been arrested while the killer is walking away."

"Allow me to help you release those tensions," Franziska offered. She opened her hands out towards May with a pokéball in her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"You foolish fool," Franziska giggled. "Can't you see? I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle!" 


	10. A Pokémon Battle In Court

May had no choice but to accept Franziska's challenge. She hadn't taken part in a Pokémon battle for a while, she thought, brushing dust of her pokéballs. Her face twirled around the court, and it was a full house. Behind her on the front row was Athena, Trucy and Apollo.

Next to Athena was a pale man with a black ponytail and white streaks in his hair. On his shoulder was a brown hawk, it wasn't a Pokémon, but it reminded May of some of the most fiercest bird Pokémon with it's stare and piercing yellow eyes.

Across the prosecution bench was her opponent, Franziska Von Karma, who held her whip at the level of her hair.

"I underestimated you in the trial," Franziska admitted as she tossed her whip on the the floor. The whip bounced and landed in Maya's lap. "That won't happen again, May Maple. That trial must have exhausted you."

"Me, tired?" May grinned. "I'm still going to give it everything I've got. Just you wait, Franziska."

The Judge banged his gavel as if he was conducting a trial. In a particular way, it was a trial, but a trial like no other. "The court is now in session for a Pokémon battle between Prosecutor Von Karma, and defence attorney, May Maple." The Judge cleared his throat. "This is the first time in the history of this court that we've conducted Pokémon battles. I shall be the the referee presiding this battle."

"Get on with it," Franziska demanded with her first pokéball out in the air.

"The battle shall follow official Pokémon league rules," the Judge announced. "The challengers are allowed to chose three Pokémon each. There shall be no time limit and battle will end until a challenger forfeits or until all three Pokémon are defeated. The prosecution shall chose their Pokémon first." The Judge slammed his gavel. "Let the battle commence!"

Athena pressed her widget against her chest and a blue electronic screen appeared before her, projecting from her widget. With the click of a few fingers she was able see all the Pokémon that the challengers could potentially have used.

"Oh boy," Athena said.

"What's wrong," Trucy asked.

"It looks like Prosecutor Von Karma has the upper hand."

Trucy gasped. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at Franziska's team: Froslass, Gardevoir, Florges, Dewgong, Bellossom and Rapidash," Athena explained. She pressed a tab on her screen and May's team popped up on the other half of the projection. "Look at May's team: Blaziken, Venusaur, Glaceon, Wartortle, Beautifly and Munchlax."

"What's wrong with that?" Trucy asked, wanting to believe that May would win. "It looks like a really balanced team."

"If May's as a good of a Pokémon trainer as she is a lawyer," said Apollo, "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But even so," Athena said, "only four of her Pokémon are fully evolved, and one of them is really frail."

"This will be interesting," the man next to Athena smirked, patting his hawk. "Franziska's team is hardly the perfection she boasts so proudly about."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "Really Simon? I had no idea you knew about Pokémon battles."

"I met many of them in the clink," Simon said. "I even shared a cell with one. For starters, Franziska's team have major weakness to steal types. A lot of her team also have pitiful speed and physical defences."

Athena swiped the screen with the summaries of the pokémon. "You're right!"

"Can the mood matrix tell you what Pokémon, May and Franziska have chosen?" Trucy asked curiously peering over the screen.

"Sure." It only took Athena a few seconds to refresh the screen until only six Pokémon appeared. "So May's chosen Blaziken, Beautifly and Glaceon. Franziska has gone for Froslass, Gardevoir and Florges."

"Athena," Trucy asked, pointing to a red star by Gardevoir. "What does that bit mean?"

"The red star?" Athena replied. "That means the Pokémon is shiny."

"A shiny Gardevoir?" Apollo dropped his mouth. "A ralts is rare enough, but a shiny Gardevoir is something else."

"They're hardly rare any more," Simon hissed. "The black market makes shiny Pokémon more easier to obtain nowadays."

"Froslass, come out out!" Franziska roared.

"Glaceon, it's time to take the stage!"

"Froslass, scatter the room with spikes."

"Glaceon, hit her with a shadow ball!"

As Froslass created black spikes around the courtroom with it's mind, Glaceon shrugged the spikes that scratched her head she inhaled deeply, and then exhaled a purple aura directly at Froslass, landing directly in her face.

Franziska pointed at Glaceon. "Hit that Glaceon with your shadow ball!"

"Quickly," May yelled. "Use another shadow ball before Froslass does."

Both Pokémon released their shadow balls at the same time. The two balls merged into a bigger ball, and became bigger until crashed into Glaceon and vanished. Glaceon wailed as she did a somersault and crashed onto the floor landing on some of the spikes.

"Glaceon, no!"

"Glaceon is unable to battle," the Judge boomed with the sound of his gavel. "The winner is Froslass."

Franziska giggled. "Well done Froslass, Mama would be proud of us both. Now aim to sweep the rest of her team."

May was astonished of how sweet she was towards her Pokémon. In the court, she was a hard-faced bitch towards the people surrounding her, but when it came to Pokémon her personality did a full 360-turn. May couldn't believe that the Franziska she faced in trial was different to the one she was battling at that very moment.

"That Froslass is well trained," Simon muttered.

Trucy clutched onto the cape around her neck. "One Pokémon down, but she still has two to go. I really hope you can win, May."

"Mr. Wright mentioned Miss Von Karma's parents once," Apollo reminded himself.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"We all know that her father, Manfred Von Karma was one of the most ruthless prosecutors of all time," said Apollo. "And as for her mother, Fantina Von Karma is a gym leader in Sinnoh. If I recall correctly, she specializes in ghost-types."

"How spooky," Athena said. She jumped back from her seat and was alarmed by the beeping from her mood matrix. "Even though she's one Pokémon down, I can still sense that she's confident."

"GO BLAZIKEN!"

Blaziken emerged from the pokéball with his claws out ready to attack. He stumbled as his feet landed one of the spikes.

"Blaziken has been hurt by the spikes," the Judge called out.

"Froslass," Franziska cried out. "Use shadow ball one more time."

"Blaziken," May roared. "Use Flare Blitz."

Blaziken's torso flipped as the shadow ball crashed into his stomach. He pushed himself up, with his whole body firing up. The flames around him grew harsher as he charged into Froslass with all his might. Froslass screamed as her back slammed against the wall. She floated down to the floor like a feather.

"Froslass..." Franziska muttered. "Are you okay?"

"Froslass is unable to battle," the Judge announced slamming his gavel. "Blaziken is the winner. Both trainers now have two Pokémon remaining."

"I knew you could do it, May!" Trucy cheered on, clenching her fists together below her head.

Apollo steered his head towards Trucy with his hand around his bracelet. "Trucy, you seem to be getting really heated up. How come?"

"It's because of what she said about my daddy," Trucy snapped. "I want May to whip that smile of her face."

"It's all over, May Maple," Franziska hissed as she got a silver pokéball out from her pocket. "Gardevoir, finish this!"

Gardevoir sparkled as she came out of her pokéball. Her blue skin dazzled the same shade as Franziska's hair. The white flaps around her body resembled a skirt. Gardevoir curtsied like a maiden.

"A shiny gardevoir?" cried out the Judge. "I've never seen a shiny Pokémon before. What a glorious sight to behold."

"This Pokémon is more than just a pretty face." Franziska smirked as she folded one of her cuffs revealing a bracelet with a obscure stone inside. "Gardevoir, mega-evolve!"

As Franziska pressed the stone, Gardevoir became covered in a large sphere filled with a green aura. The crowd cheered on as they applauded. The sphere vanished with a flash of white light.

Gardevoir's white gown had turned black and resembled a bridal gown. May noticed the two horns on Gardevoir's chest had opened out. Her hair was shorter and more curled. May couldn't deny that the mega-evolution was beautiful, but her beauty won't be enough to take down Blaziken.

"What a magnificent beauty," the Judge cried out. "Gardevoir was already beautiful before, but now Mega-Gardevoir looks like an enchantress."

"Gardevoir opens her heart when she evolves," Franziska explained to the Judge. "She can now reveal her true power." A small smile emerged from her lips as she folded her sleeve back in place. "Gardevoir impress the court with your hyper beam."

Gardevoir shurgs her shoulder back as a golden orb appears in front of her heart. The orb grows bigger until it's the same size of her head. The orb transformed into a beam and as it approached Blaziken, it turned pink.

"Miss Von Karma is taking full advantage of Mega-Gardevoir's ability," the Judge cried out. "This is turning out to be an amazing battle."

Trucy covered her eyes. "Oh no, Blaziken's done for."

It took Blaziken a while, but he was able to get up with the support of the defence bench. The Pokémon breathed heavily.

"Great job," May told her pokémon. "I know you're standing on your last leg on this battle. But do you think you can give one last Flare Blitz before you go."

Blaziken widened his eyes.

"I know you're going down, but let's go out in style. Gardevoir can't do anything. So take as much out of her as possible and then Beautifly will finish her team off."

Blaziken nodded.

"Heh," Simon smirked. "Hyper beam is a dreadful move. Gardevoir will need to recharge before she can make another attack."

"Trucy," Athena cried out. "You can open your eyes. Blaziken's holding on, but only just. He's on his last hit point."

Blaziken obeyed his trainer. He charged into Gardevoir with his flare blitz. Gardevoir is sent flying as she somersaults into the ground. Blaziken crumbled to his knees and collapsed head first on the floor.

"That took a lot out of that Gardevoir," Athena shrieked. "But poor Blaziken..."

"I'm not surprised," Simon admitted. "Gardevoir's physical defence is appalling."

Trucy gasped. "Oh no... I hope Blaziken is okay."

"Blaziken is unable to battle," the Judge cried out. "The winner is Gardevoir. May only has one Pokémon left. If May's last Pokémon faints then she will lose and Franziska will be declared the winner."

"Well May Maple," Franziska laughed. "Are you ready to surrender to my great power."

May smirks. "Actually, I've been counting on this the whole time." She tossed her final pokéball in the air. "It's time for the grand finale, Beautifly."

"Okay," Athena said as a smiley face flashed on her screen. "Now she's bluffing."

"Miss Von Karma's a tough trainer," Trucy muttered. "I'm scared for May. She hasn't been a Pokémon battle this intense for years."

"Now is a perfectly good time to believe in May," Apollo told Trucy.

"Go Beautifly!" Trucy yelled. "Go kick some ass!"

"Can the audience please refrain from swearing," requested the Judge.

"Gardevoir keep using your calm mind to boost your special stats."

"Beautifly, use a mixture of flash and defog."

"I was expecting another hyper beam," Trucy admitted.

The judge covered his eyes with his sleeve. "So much light. I can't stand it."

"Let's finish this, Gardevoir!" Franziska demanded, "Use another hyper beam."

Gardevoir obeyed but her mind got lost in the fog and ended up hitting the Judge's stand. The Judge buried himself under the table. "Use moonblast!" Franziska ordered. It missed again, hitting the roof of the court.

"Beautifly, use U-turn!" May shouted as she pointed at Gardevoir.

Beautifly flew around Gardevoir with it's path like a horse-shoe. It made it's final strike against Gardevoir and quickly returned to her trainer. Beautifly spreaded it's wings and soared above May's head as Gardevoir fainted.

"Gardevoir is unable to battle," the Judge announced, banging his gavel. "The winner is Beautifly."

Franziska slams her first on the table. "Damn, you're good. But not good enough to beat me. I still have one more Pokémon left. Go Florges."

A Pokémon came out, but it wasn't the floral fairy that Franziska sent out. It was a tiny Bellossom with red flowers on her little green head. Her petal skirt swayed side to side as bowed before the court.

"That's... not a Florges," May said.

"I figured that," Franziska snapped. She looked down on Bellossom. "Bellossom, I sent out Florges, not you! Now get back inside your ball at once."

Bellossom screamed.

"Bellossom wants to fight," Athena said as she read the subtitles on her mood matrix.

Franziska lowered her head. "Bellossom, you can't. You'll get hurt. You can't take on a bug Pokémon, especially one that is also a flying type."

Bellossom shook her head and raised her hands in the air.

"Bellossom dosen't care," Athena responded. "She still wants to battle. She's going to give it all she's Franziska's first and best friend."

"If that's the case... GO BELLOSSOM!"

The Judge banged his gavel as the crowd quietened down. "Order! Order in the court. The final round between Beautifly and Bellossom shall begin."

"Bellossom, impress the court with your sunny day."

"Beautifly, use U-turn!"

"Dodge it!"

"Solar beam!"

"Use U-turn again."

"Oh my," the Judge sighed. "What a truly magnificent battle. I don't know who will win, but it seems the match will be drawing to an end."

"Dazzling gleam!"

Apollo smirked. "Franziska knows she's screwed. Bellossom hasn't got anything on Beautifly. You see the way she's holding onto her shoulder every-time Bellossom gets hurt."

Trucy's worried face had been turned into a huge grin.

"They must share a very strong bond," Athena said. "If the Pokémon is hurt, then the trainer is hurt too."

"Beautifly, finish this off with silver wind!"

Bellossom got up after knocked down by the wind. She tried getting up again, but was thrown off her feet. She tried to use dazzling gleam but the pink diamonds bounced back and hit her. Bellossom's head swayed around her body as her back slammed against the wall.

The Judge slapped his gavel against his bench. "Bellossom is unable to battle. The victory goes to Beautifly and May."

A bailiff swept up the spikes left from Froslass as Franziska dashed over to Bellossom. She picked her Pokémon up in her arms and cradled her. Bellossom looked up at her and from the distance, May could see that that the Pokémon was crying.

"Bellossom, you don't need to cry," Franziska said, getting out her pokéball. "You were incredible there. You deserve a good rest."

May's eyes widened tenfold from the motherly tone in Franziska's voice. The way she was whip-happy in court, but tossed it before the Pokémon battle barely started. She loved her Pokémon, there was no doubt about that.

Franziska marched over to May and she paraded towards her. They shook each other's hands. Her strong grip sent shivers down her spine. "May Maple, I enjoyed battling you twice today."

"I enjoyed it too," May responded, wondering why Franziska insisted on using her full name every time she was being addressed. "It certainly one of the most intense battles I've had in a long time."

"I can agree with you there," Franziska admitted. "I must go to the Pokémon centre, but we'll meet again. But next time, I'm going to win."

"Well done, May."

May flicked her head behind. "MOM!"

"That was a fun battle to watch," Mia admitted. "Your dad was rooting for you too. I think he'll be drinking his favourite coffee to celebrate."

"Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" Mia asked, tilting her head.

"What does Aunt Maya see in Franziska?"

Mia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't have a clue. Though my little sister always had a quirky taste in characters."

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked, none the wiser.

"Hey May," Trucy said as she jogged up to her. "We're all having lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," May replied with a smile, rubbing her stomach. "I'm pretty hungry actually." She looked at her mother, "Are you coming too, Mom?"

"I'll have to give it a miss," Mia responded. "I'll have leave Maya's body. She'll be wondering where her girlfriend ran off to."

* * *

  
  
May had her lunch at a restaurant near Pewter City Gym. It was once a French restaurant that was panned by customers and critics alike for the terrible food and sky-high prices. The main reason it was kept open for so long due to the kinky uniforms the waitresses had to wear.  
  
"I never came here when it was a French restaurant," May admitted to her colleagues. "I can't remember what it was called."  
  
"That's for the best," Phoenix told May.  
  
"Most definitely," Edgeworth admitted.  
  
It was now a noodle restaurant named Delia's Delights. It had not long just opened, but it had great reviews for it's nice noodles and cheap lunches. The name of the restaurant reminded her of Ash's mother who died five years ago.  
  
The restaurant was packed. May could see waitresses in blue kimonos struggling to find seats for the hungry customers and good being quickly delivered at a fast pace. One of the customers was Maya Fey dragging Franziska Von Karma by the arm.  
  
In the corner by the bathroom, she saw Sakura Haruno, one of her clients having lunch with Naruto and their kids. May knew that the girl with black hair sitting next to Sakura had to be Sarada, her daughter.  
  
On the table next to May, Kari was having lunch with a large group of at least twenty people. She recognised only a handful of them: Tai, Kari's brother, and Matt and Klavier that she had met in her second case. She wondered why Shuichi wasn't there, until she saw Shuichi and Eiri dining by themselves in the balcony.  
  
"Hi Kari!" May said as she waved.  
  
Kari looked over. "Oh hi there, fancy seeing you here."  
  
"It sure is busy now," Trucy acknowledged.  
  
"And it's also strange that a lot of people I know are here too," said May.  
  
Kari giggled. "Well, Davis' noodle business is booming."  
  
May raised an eyebrow. "You mean Davis owns this restaurant?"  
  
Kari nodded. "He named this restaurant after his aunt. She helped him a lot with his business."  
  
"So May," Phoenix grinned. "I heard you beat Miss Von Karma twice in one day. I'd love to hear about it."  
  
"I'm quite curious myself," Edgeworth admitted.  
  
May explained the run down of the trial and the Pokémon battle. Most people seemed to be quite impressed. Overall, it had been a good day for May, but she didn't feel like celebrating, the moment she was waiting for was about to start. She knew that it wouldn't be long until she cleared Ash's name, and they could carry on their Pokémon journey together.

* * *

  
  
A man with green hair tiptoed towards the grave of May Maple with a bunch of red roses in his arms. The man was Drew Hayden, a Pokémon coordinator. He hadn't seen his friend, May since Ash Ketchum's conviction.  
  
He left half the bunch on May's grave. He was saving the rest for his grandparent's grave which was first to Drew's right.  
  
"I still can't believe you're gone," Drew mumbled. His hand rested on the rim of May's grave. "There's a lawyer that works for The Wright Anything Agency. She looks a lot like you. She even has the same name as you."


	11. A Misty Witness

### A Misty Witness

### Chapter Text

May and Trucy found themselves in a deserted house in Pallet Town. It was once the home of Delia Ketchum, and her son, Ash. The house was now nothing but a former shadow of itself with ornaments and glass cabinets shrouded with dust. Wallpaper peeled off as mould gathered round the ceiling.

 

It was going to be the trial of the century. Ash's siblings, his father, among others were going to be called in as witnesses. May knew she was have to do at least ten cross-examinations and that it was going to take more than a day to get through them all.

 

“This time tomorrow Ash will be a free man,” May said as she got her ribbon out of her pocket. She walked past the cold and empty walls. “This nightmare will finally be over.” May rubbed the ribbon against her chest, cradled it for a while, and then placed it back in her pocket. “Ash and I will be able to go back to our Pokémon journey again.”

 

“Huh?” Trucy gasped. “Does that mean you'll leave the agency?”

 

May gulped. “Eventually. Maybe I'll quit being a lawyer too. I only became one for Ash anyway. I'd miss everyone in the agency though...”

 

“Oh...” Trucy whispered.

 

“What's wrong, Trucy?”

 

Trucy removed her hat and dropped her chin against her chest. “This is so sad to look at.”

 

May nodded. “Mrs. Ketchum used to make this place spotless.”

 

“I read in her records that she used to own a Pokémon called Mr. Mime,” Trucy admitted to May. “Where did he go?”

 

“I'm not really sure,” May replied as she savaged through old photograph frames in the cabinets. “I just assumed that Professor Oak took care of him.” Savaging though old photos of Ash, she finds a picture of Ash and his siblings; Red, Leaf and Silver. “This can't be the only picture with all four of them together.”

 

“This locket is really cute,” Trucy exclaimed as she picked up a silver locket in one of the draws next to May. Trucy opened up the locket and and the middle popped out. “There's four pictures in here.”

 

May turned her head and stared at the locket. One the left was a picture of a boy with red hair wearing dark clothes. He had a serious look on his face as if to say he was about to cause trouble. He was Silver, Delia's second youngest son. On the right was a picture of Ash and Pikachu. In the middle were the twins; Red and Leaf, both were brunettes with Delia's eyes.

 

Gary Oak barged into the room with a group of men in white cloaks. “I'm glad you're both here,” he said. “I got some good news.”

 

“What's that?” May asked Gary.

 

“Lance got released without charge,” Gary told them both.

 

“Really?” Trucy said covering her mouth. “That's great, isn't it?”

 

“I guess,” Gary groaned, “turns out neither Iris nor Lance could be convicted for De Killer's death.”

 

May leaned over towards Gary. “What do you mean?”

 

“They're both Pokémon league champions,” Gary explained. “We can't convict them even if they were guilty.”

 

“You mean their trainer class protects them?”

 

Gary nodded.

 

“That's just... STUPID!” May yelled with her fists clenched together. “Why did Lance ever need to protect Iris in the first place?”

 

“Most likely to do with the fact she's a prosecutor,” Gary replied.

 

“She's a prosecutor?” Trucy asked. “I should have known.”

 

“I don't like it either,” Gary admitted. “But I think he was trying to preserve her reputation.”

 

“IT'S NOT FAIR!” May yelled out. “Ash is in prison for something he didn't do.” May envisioned an image of Ash curling himself in a ball and leaning against the bars feeling scared and lonely. “And Iris gets to wonder around the streets.”

 

“There's a rumour going round that Iris' mother was serial killer, Dahlia Hawthorne.”

 

“WHAT!” May shrieked. “That woman...”

 

“Her father got custody of her as soon as she was born,” Gary explained to May and Trucy with a pipe in his mouth. “They left the country, and he event went as far as changing his gender to keep Iris away from her mother. Don't count on me for it, it's just a rumour that I heard.”

 

“Wow,” May hissed. “If the rumour is true, then her father has gone has gone a really long way to protect her.”

 

“He must have really loved Iris,” Trucy thought.

 

“But to change your gender... something else had to be going on.”

 

“So Gary, I found out recently that Ash has two older brothers and a sister,” May announced to him. She presented the photograph with all four of them sitting on a shiny red coach. “Davis doesn't hold a very high opinion of them.”

 

“It doesn't surprise me,” Gary moaned with his arms folded. “Martha Motomiya and Delia Ketchum hated each other, even though they were sisters.”

 

“So Gary,” May said, as she and Trucy sat down on the couch together. “Who do you think murdered Delia Ketchum?”

 

“Kai Hiwatari!” Gary spoke without hesitation.

 

“Um...who?” May asked. She raised her eyebrow and rubbed her chin. “I've never heard of him before.”

 

“YOU MEAN THE KAI HIWATARI?” Trucy shouted at the top of her voice. Her chords creaked as she buried her lips with her fingers. “As in the famous beyblader?”

“He's that famous beyblader alright,” he hissed, lighting a cigarette. “He's a nasty piece of work.”

 

“Why do you think he killed Delia Ketchum?” Trucy asked. “No offence, but it sounds like a totally random statement.”

 

“It's obvious,” Gary replied as he puffed large smoke into May's face. “My grandpa's will. He asked his estate to be split to three people; Delia Ketchum, Ash Ketchum and Kai Hiwatari.”

 

“But not you?” May asked. “That's really strange. You are his grandson.”

 

“Sadly so is Kai Hiwatari, that swine,” Gary barked. “He's doesn't even care about Pokémon. He has no right to my grandpa's estate.”

 

May lowered her head as her hands rested on the photograph. Her index finger pointing where Ash was standing in the picture. “With Delia dead and Ash in prison, that makes Kai the sole heir to Professor Oak's estate.”

 

“Grandpa was very fond of Ash and his mother,” Gary explained. “Kai's never even met my grandpa. None of my siblings are included in the estate either.”

 

“How come Kai never met his grandfather?” Trucy asked. “And what about Professor Oak's own children?”

 

“Grandpa only had two children; my dad and Aunt Daisy,” Gary replied as he flattened the tip of the cigarette with his shoes. “My parents died when I was young. Aunt Daisy married Susumu Hiwatari and moved to Russia to help with his father's business. I've never met Aunt Daisy; she left the country before I was born. I heard she died a while ago. Dad was must close to her; he named my sister after her.”

 

“I heard in the newspapers that Kai had a bitter falling out with Voltaire Hiwatari, the founder of Hiwatari Enterprises.” Trucy admitted.

 

Gary slammed his fist against the edge of the coach and his arms shook violently. “All that money Kai had, all the travelling he did, and not once did he bother to come and see Grandpa.”

 

May peeped her head towards the windows behind Gary. She saw a man outside with a small boy. The man had two shades of blue in his hair: turquoise spikes at the front and a navy ponytail at the back. He wore a long black coat with a scarf hugging his neck. The scarf waved around him. The man turned around and May could see two dark blue stripes on his cheek. The little boy mirrored his look and even had stripes himself.

 

May leaned over to the window to have a closer look at the mysterious man and the child. “Who's that strange looking man outside?” May wondered. “Is that the witness they were talking about?”

 

Gary jumped to his feet and had a look. “That's Kai!” Gary snarled. He marched outside.

 

“We better follow him,” Trucy suggested. “I have a feeling there's going to be a fight.”

 

“HEY!” Gary screamed at Kai. “YOU'VE GOT NO RIGHT TO BE HERE!”

 

“Oh yeah!” Kai glared at Gary. “Who says?”

 

Gary grabbed his badge from out of his pocket and rammed it in Kai's face. “Detective Gary Oak, we're investigating a murder that happened five years ago. And you're the prime suspect. You've also got a lot of nerve coming to Pallet Town, and not even bother with your family.”

 

“Is that how you talk to people?” Kai roared with his arms folded. “I've seen you on TV, enough times. You think just because your grandpa's famous that you can talk down to people. You even humiliated your best friend and called him a loser. You never grew up. It's no wonder Grandpa cut you all out of the will.” Kai looked down on the little boy and held his hand. “Come on, Gou. Let's go and meet your great-grandfather.”

 

“No wonder Grandpa cut you all out of the will?” May repeated Kai's words slowly. She looked up at Gary. “What does he mean by cut you all out?”

 

“My older, Blue is pretty cocky,” Gary admitted. “He was a Pokémon league champion... for ten minutes. Grandpa scolded him after he lost to Red. He's a gym leader in Viridian City now. My sister, Daisy is a shopaholic, but that's not a reason to cut her out of the will.”

 

“Is there any chance that your grandfather could have been blackmailed?” May asked. “I can understand why Delia and Ash are in the will, but a grandson that he's never met in the will, but the rest of them not. Something must happened. Something that Professor Oak was deeply upset about.”

 

“I really don't know,” Gary said as he shrugged his shoulders.

 

“You're hiding something from me,” May confirmed as she watched four psyche locks gather round his heart. “But it's not important now. In the meantime, why don't you tell me who this witness is.”

 

“Misty Waterflower,” Gary answered. “The former leader of Cerulean City Gym.”

 

“I know her!” May gasped quickly. “She's a good friend of Ash. Why has it taken her so long to come forward.”

 

“Around the same time Ash was arrested,” Gary Oak gulped after he spoke, “Misty Waterflower was put in a coma.” He lowered his head and got another cigarette out.

 

May steered backwards as her arms froze. “How did she fall into a coma?”

 

“Misty Waterflower was having a coffee with her friends; Iris Den, Dawn Berlitz and Serena **Yvonne. All three of them were searched, but we couldn't find anything on them. In the end, the restaurant owner was arrested and his business perished. They found traces of poison in all the sugar bowls. The same one in her drink.”**

 

**“You mean she was poisoned?” Trucy asked. “And where this restaurant used to be, any chance it was the old French restaurant that''s now the popular noodle bar?”**

 

**“That's right. She had a nasty dose,” Gary explained. “The French Restaurant was called Trés Bien and owned by Jean Armstrong. It's been a crime scene several times. That was where Misty, Dawn, Iris and Serena were before Misty was poisoned. The doctors believed that she would never wake up. ”**

 

**“Have you spoken to Misty since she's been discharged?” May asked Gary. “Do you know where she is?” She squeezed Gary's shoulders. “I need to talk to her.”**

 

**A female voice appeared from May. “I'm right behind you!”**

 

“Misty?” May looked around and saw a slender woman with short orange hair march towards her. Her white swimsuit was visible underneath her blue dress that went up to her knees. The front half of her face was covered with a blue visor with three aqua stripes. “I'm glad I saw you. I really needed to speak to you.”

 

“In regards to what?” Misty muttered, folding her arms. Her lips became tightly pursed.

 

“The trial of Ash Ketchum.”

 

“That was five years ago,” Misty hissed. Her arms fell by her sides. “While I was sleeping. He was covering up for somebody.”

 

“Do you know who it was?” Trucy asked.

 

Misty grabbed the end of her hair with both hands and clenched her teeth together. Her visor started to flash faster. “Don't get too close to me,” she whispered, crouched on the floor. “I can't cope with it. The one that poisoned me must have been the same person that betrayed Ash.”

 

May, Trucy and Gary took six steps back between them. Misty sighed and stood herself back up again. May looked over to Gary and patted his back. “Gary... I highly doubt Kai Hiwatari murdered Delia Ketchum after hearing this.”

 

“Misty!” Trucy tiptoed towards Misty. “Do you know the name of the exact person who poisoned you?”

 

“I can't say,” Misty said sadly. “It hurt Ash too much.” She glared at May, clenching her fists together. “But I'll say this: if I had Ash, none of this would have happened.”

 

“Hey!” Trucy attempted to charge up to Misty, but May pulled her arm back. “How can you say that?” May's eyes widened tenfold. She had never seen Trucy so mad before. “You don't want to reveal the killer because it will hurt Ash? That's just absurd.”

 

Misty's lips squinted. “Why is that absurd?”

 

“Ash has been wrongly imprisoned for killing his mother,” Trucy roared at her. “That's enough to destroy anyone's soul.”

 

“Nincompoops like you would never understand.” Misty's voice trembled as if she was about to cry. May felt a tingle ran down her spine as five black psyche locks surrounded Misty with a generous supply of chains. Misty knew more about the murder than she wanted to reveal. Misty's stubbornness was enough to make her a suspect.

 

“Either way Misty,” May said, clutching onto the ribbon in her pocket. Inside, she was hurt, but she wasn't going to show that to Misty. “ You better show up in court tomorrow. We'll settle everything in court tomorrow... Once and for all.” 


	12. The State Vs. Ash Ketchum

Five years ago, in a peaceful town known as Pallet, somebody crept into Delia Ketchum's home and murdered her. Her youngest son, Ash was arrested for her murder. On the day he was arrested, Misty Waterflower was poisoned in a French restaurant in Cerulean City. Her doctors claimed that it was a miracle that she managed to hang on for so long.

Two crimes in two different cities with a deep connection to each other. Misty claimed that the person that poisoned her is the same person that murdered Delia Ketchum. Misty wanted Ash to be cleared, but yet wouldn't tell May anything yesterday on the day they met in Pallet Town.

It had been ten days since May's job interview with The Wright Anything Agency, and the moment she had been working towards was finally within her reach: Ash Ketchum's aquittal. Her friend and co-counsel for all of her trials, Trucy Wright stood beside her. Ash Ketchum, the defendant followed them both in silence with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"I really hope this isn't your last trial," Trucy told May. "You're a really good lawyer. We need people like you in this courtroom."

"She's right," Ash hissed. "You're wasting your time on me."

May's head twirled to Ash as she slapped him on the shoulder. "Now stop lying to me," May yelled. "I know you didn't kill your mother. And I'm going to find out the truth today."

Ash grinned and said nothing else. He had changed so much, Pikachu was sitting on May's shoulder instead of Ash. "These few days have dropped the most bombshells on me in the 21 years of my life," May admitted. "I never knew I was adopted until now. I mean for instance Trucy," May said with her fingers curled around her chin. "How would you feel if you and Apollo found out you were long lost siblings.

"It would be a shock," Trucy admitted, "but Apollo is cool."

Trucy opened the door to the defence lobby and saw that three people had been waiting in the lobby for May; a young boy and a middle-aged couple. There were three other young adults loitering around the corridor with their eyes on Ash. They were three of the most toughest trainers from the Kanto region: Red, Leaf and Silver Ketchum.

The tall lad cried out with his arms in the air. He charged towards her and crashed into her arms. "MAY! YOU'RE FINE!"

"Max..." May mumbled as she looked up at her brother's smile. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm fine."

"Drew messaged me on Facebook," Max explained to her as he took a step back and got his phone out. "He showed me a picture of a grave with your name on it and he said that there was a lawyer going round with your name." The speed of his breath increased as he panted. "I thought you were dead. Then Mom and Dad explained everything."

"Everything..." May said. "Does that include me being adopted."

"So you know all about it?" Norman asked as he lowered his head. "We should have told you all about Mia and Diego a long time ago. Please forgive us."

May said nothing, and hugged Norman.

"This might be the last time I see you," Max told May with his fingers round his eyes. "Please don't forget about us."

May jumped up and wrapped her arms around Max. "Don't be silly," she said to her younger brother. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my little brother... even if you are taller than me now."

"So you're May's family?" Trucy asked as she went up to them with Mr. Piplup in her arms. "I'm Trucy Wright."

"So you're the one that's been looking out for my daughter," Caroline said with a warm smile directed at Trucy. "I appreciate it."

Norman stared at Ash who was trying to hide in the corner. Norman marches over to Ash and the rest of the gang follow him. "I don't know what happened that day," Norman admitted. He moved his hand, closed them and pushed it against his heart. "But my daughter believes in your innocence, then so do I!"

"I agree with my husband," Caroline announced as she nodded.

"I believe in you too, Ash!" Trucy admitted as her Pokémon lifted it's hands in the air. "I know things have been tough, but we can't help you unless you let us."

"You were an amazing trainer," Max told Ash. "And you still are. Travelling with you was one of the main reasons why I became a Pokémon trainer in the first place. Don't throw your whole life away because of all this. May didn't, and neither should you."

Silver was the first of Ash's siblings to stand and run towards Ash. His older twin siblings, quickly followed him. "I didn't look out for you like I should have done," Silver admitted. "I let too much get in the way."

"I wish I was at the last trial," Leaf admitted as she threw her brown locks of hair out of her face. "I would have supported you all the way."

"There's no way you could have done it," Red said with his fists clenched together. "I managed to stop Team Rocket's activities for three years, but I was unable to protect my younger brother. I should have known from the start that you weren't guilty."

"Look Ash," May yelled, clinging onto his hands. "Everybody in this room believes in you. You have to tell the truth about what really happened to your mother five years ago."

"And what if I don't?" Ash muttered with a stern grin on his face.

May smirked back. "Then I'll shake it out of you. You might be my boyfriend, and you are my client, but if you do lie to the court, I will expose them. Because that's my duty as a lawyer."

"I don't..."

Everybody, except for Ash gasped and looked behind them. It was Athena's voice. She had a staring match with Ash, glaring at each other.

"Athena?" May shrieked. "What do you mean you don't believe in him?"

"I'm sorry May," Athena shouted. "But Ash really is guilty."

"Athena..." May mumbled. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you said," Athena responded with a fake smile on her face. "It's a lawyer's duty to seek the truth. That's why I'm acting as Simon's co-counsel for the trial."

"But why, Athena?" Trucy asked in a sad voice.

"Taka had to be taken to the vet," Athena explained. "And because of the new policy that's come to place, he asked me to be his co-counsel."

May gritted her teeth. She felt as if Athena had betrayed her, but instead of showing she was angry, she simply smiled. "Whatever you and your boyfriend have, you better bring it! Cause we're not going down without a fight!" May threw her head and had her eyes on her friend. "Right, Trucy?"

"That's right."

Athena crossed her arms and smiled. "I look forward to it, May. The trial is about to start, I better get going. See ya later!"

"Let's go!" May snapped.

Everybody got into their place. It felt so strange to see Athena standing besides Prosecutor Blackquill. Athena's vibrant clothes contrasted with Simon's black and white clothes. Simon stood as still as a statue.

May had her eyes on Ash. He had a confident look on his face, but she had a feeling that Ash was shattered on the inside. She was able to see cold black locks around his heart as the chains brought him down like the weight of the world. Just like Eiri Uesugi's trial, there was not a single empty room in the courthouse.

Behind May and Trucy on the front row were Ash's siblings sat between Giovanni and Professor Oak. May was also able to spot members of Team Rocket in the crew, including Jessie, James and Meowth. Across the other side of the court, May noticed some very familiar faces. Some of the people who had attended May's previous trials and also familiar faces like Misty, Iris and Serena.

She was pretty confident the guy in the top corner of the room with hair a vibrant shade of green, was Drew. The guy was too far away to distinguish facial details, but she couldn't mistake the hair for anyone else. All she could see from the man was that he was waving, and she waved back.

"Who are you waving to?" Trucy asked.

"Drew!" May replied with a grin. "He's an old friend of mine."

It still felt strange to see Athena Cykes standing next to Prosecutor Simon Blackquill in court. May wondered if it was a sign of Athena wanting to change careers or something much more? Then May stopped caring about what Athena did and decided to focus on clearing Ash's name.

The chattering within the courtroom quietened down as the Judge stomped his feet up the stairs and threw himself onto his throne. He claimed ownership of the lonely gavel on the corner of his desk and slammed it. The talking ceased.

The Judge looked down at Ash's intense face and announced, "Court is now in session for the trial of Ash Ketchum."

"Your Honour," May exclaimed with her left arm in the air. "The defence has been ready for a long time."

"Silence!" Simon spat out. "I've never heard such poppycock in my life."

The Judge gasped as he noticed Athena standing next to Simon. "Oh my," he said, "Miss Cykes, how strange to see you standing on the prosecution's bench. I almost missed you for a moment."

May wondered how the Judge missed Athena, especially when she was standing right next to Simon.

Athena clapped her hands together. "It's not that strange," she responded with a toothy grin. "He helped me out on one of my trials, so I thought it was only fair if I help him out with one of his trials in return."

"Oh," the Judge gasped. "How very nice. Well, Prosecutor Blackquill, I'm assuming that you're ready. May we please have the opening statement."

"Let's get ready to rumble!" cried out an electronic voice. It came from the widget around Athena's neck.

"A young man killed this mother," Simon hissed with his arms folded. "She was shot in the head. Nothing more and nothing less. Now let's make this a quick one. I'm a very busy man and I have got plans tonight."

"We're all busy people here, Prosecutor Blackquill," May snapped.

"What kind of plans?" the Judge asked with widened eyes.

"That is strictly between Athena and I," Simon hissed, waving his finger in the air.

"I think they're having plenty," May whispered to Trucy as quietly as possible.

"Plenty indeed," Athena yelled loudly.

"WHAT!" May shrieked. She covered her mouth. She couldn't believe that Athena actually hear her.

"Plenty of what?" the Judge demanded to know.

"Lemons, Your Baldness," Simon responded.

"That's right," Athena said, slamming her desk. "To...make...LEMONADE!"

"Oh," the Judge whined. "I must try some of your lemonade at some point."

"The Judge is as naïve as ever," Trucy said, resisting the urge to giggle.

"I don't think he wants to know what it really means," May said.

"Let's bring the first witness to come forward," Simon requested.

"The Prosecution would like to call Detective Gary Oak to the stand," Athena announced, slamming the desk again. As Gary marched up to the stand, May thought if she had a penny for whenever a prosecutor or a lawyer slammed their desk, she would have easily been a millionaire by now. Athena stared at Gary with her arms crossed by her side. "Please confirm your name and occupation."

"Detective Gary Oak," Gary announced. "I'm the detective in charge of the investigation."

"Detective Oak, please describe the events five years ago in more detail," the Judge ordered.

"Right," Gary said, nodding. "4th August, five years ago, Delia Ketchum was gunned down in her home. Ash Ketchum was arrested and forced to confess to a crime he didn't commit."

Simon stomped his food as a samurai sword swung out of his pocket. May gasped and threw herself against the wall, thinking the sword was going to slice Athena in half. "OI!" Simon yelled, pointing the sword to Gary. "Stick to the facts. Don't add any fictional nonsense in this court."

"OBJECTION!" May yelled. "Detective Oak is telling his version of the events. Let him finish."

"Order!" the Judge yelled. "Order in the court. Detective Oak, you may continue."

"Unlike the prosecution," Gary announced. "I thoroughly believe that the defendant is innocent. He's been covering for somebody, and I know who."

"Detective Oak," May called out to him. "When we spoke yesterday, you told us you had a firm belief that Kai Hiwatari was the one that murdered Delia Ketchum."

"Of course he did!" Gary yelled. "He wanted to keep Grandpa's estate to himself."

"BLASPHEMY!" Professor Oak screeched. May covered her ears, but it was too late. It was a scream that would burn her ears for a very long time.

"That's a very bold statement there," the Judge confessed. His lips shivered. "What does the prosecution think of all this."

"No comment," Simon hissed as Athena slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Do you have any evidence to link Mr. Hiwatari to this crime?" May asked Gary.

Gary got some documents out from his pocket. "These are copies of Grandpa's will." Gary handed one copy each to the Judge, May and Simon. All three of them read the document carefully as Athena peered under Simon's shoulder to have a look.

After reading the document, May waved the paper around. "Is this all the evidence you against Kai Hiwatari?"

"It is," Gary admitted. "It's concrete evidence that Kai Hiwatari murdered-"

"HOLD IT!" Athena interrupted, stretching her voice cords. "This doesn't prove anything."

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree," May admitted. She knew that Kai Hiwatari was innocent anyway. "Your theory has more holes than a Diglett's cave.

"I heard in the last trial," Athena recalled, flicking through the screen that beamed through her widget. "That they were unable to find Mr. Ketchum's motives for killing his mother."

The Judge got out a piece of paper in the middle of his desk and took a quick skim through the words. He placed the paper down and nodded. "Indeed."

"Well Professor Oak's will explains Ash Ketchum's motive for murdering his mother. Professor Oak wanted his estate to be split between three people: Kai Hiwatari, his favourite grandson; Delia Ketchum, his close friend, and her son Ash Ketchum. With Delia dead, Ash gets half the estate."

"Professor Oak's estate is worth a gob-smacking forty-five-million yen."

"OBJECTION!" May cried out. It was the first word that came to her mind as Athena painted Ash as a money grabbing murderer. Ash Ketchum and matricide didn't go together in May's books. She felt so sad that Athena didn't believe May any more, like she believed in her at the interview.

"SILENCE!" Simon yelled back at May. "What exactly are you objecting over? You know that Athena is right."

"She's wrong," May murmured. "You're both wrong. Ash loved his mother. He had no reason to kill her!"

"Detective Oak's statement makes no sense," Athena announced as she pointed at Gary. "He's a fraud."

"And a terrible one at best," Simon hissed. "He wanted to frame his cousin because he was jealous that he wasn't getting a penny out of his grandpa."

The Judge glared at Gary. "Detective Oak, please leave the court."

"Hold it!" May said. "I haven't cross-examined the witness yet."

"It's not necessary," Athena said. "He had no right to accuse Mr. Hiwatari of murder."

"You can cross-examine the next witness," the Judge promised.

"The defence would like to call Davis Motomiya to the stand," May demanded.

Trucy gasped as she pulled May's head over towards her. "May, are you sure calling Davis on the stand is a good idea?"

The Judge nodded. "Very well. Mr. Motomiya, please step forward."

"Davis Motomiya," he introduced himself as soon as got in the witness box. "I'm a Digimon tamer and an entrepreneur."

"An entrepreneur, eh?" said the Judge in disbelief. "What kind of business do you run?"

"It's in catering," Davis responded with a smile on his face. "I own several Noodle restaurants around the world."

"I see." The Judge's sincere face quickly turned to one of a serious nature. "What is your relationship between the victim and the defendant, may I ask? I'm curious to how a Digimon tamer is connected to all of this."

"Delia Ketchum is my aunt," Davis replied.

"That would make the defendant your cousin," the Judge confirmed.

"The victim and the witness were very close," May confirmed.

"INCEST?" cried the Judge.

May shook her head. "No, of course not. I mean Mrs. Ketchum really helped her nephew out a lot."

Davis nodded. "She helped me get Kari and I on a proper date, and she also helped me with my business."

"That's nice," Athena said with a smile on her face. "What's it got to do with the case?"

"You'll see," May replied, smiling.

"Aunt Delia was my mother's younger sister. My grandparents were happy to hear that Aunt Delia was going to marry businessman, Giovanni Ketchum. Mom wasn't: she was furious. They fell out after Red was born. But they both looked out for me and Ash."

"Can you explain why your mother and aunt fell out in more detail?" May requested. "I think it would benefit our case."

"Two of my mom's Pokémon were murdered by some my uncle's employees," Davis explained.

"So your uncle is the leader of Team Rocket?" Athena asked Davis. "I can sense that you're still angry with him, even though Team Rocket are no longer a criminal organisation any more."

"An honourable tribute," Simon said,"but it's meaningless."

"How is Mr. Motomiya's testimony meaningless?" May asked. "We got to know more about the victim through somebody that knew her."

Athena slammed the desk as her eyes pierced at May. "It doesn't tell us anything about Delia Ketchum's death."

"Davis," Trucy said. "What were you doing on the day your aunt died?"

"I was at Silver's sixteenth birthday party," Davis responded.

"I thought you didn't like Silver?" Trucy asked.

"Well I thought it would have been great to see Ash again," Davis admitted. "So I went to it to see if he was there."

"Mr. Motomiya," the Judge said, he appeared to be looking right through Davis as if he wasn't there. "Please testify about the party."

"Aunt Delia organised a surprise birthday bash for Silver. She asked everyone to help out. Ash and Misty took Serena into the house, but only Misty came back."

"HOLD IT!" Athena cried out. She jumped over her bench and leaned over towards Davis. "Was the body found before or after they went in the house?"

"Objection!" May yelled. Her hands stretched out against the desk. "It's my job to cross-examine the witness."

"Sorry," Athena giggled, scratching the back of her head. "Old habits die hard."

"Objection!" Simon hissed back. "Athena was asking an important question. How rude of you to interrupt her."

"Yes!" The Judge nodded and banged his gavel with an evil stare that pierced May' soul. "Miss Maple, you must not be rude to Miss Cykes." The way the Judge spoke, he sounded as if he was reading a script. "Mr. Motomiya, please answer the question."

"I heard a gun go off after Misty left the house."

"Before I begin my cross-examination," May announced, shaking off her nerves. "I want to ask all the witnesses what they were doing and where they were when the gun went off."

"I was serving food," Davis responded.

"I was dancing with Blue," Leaf responded with a small smile on her face.

"I was battling Silver," Red replied. "It was such an intense battle, it swept the two lovers off their feet."

"Under different circumstances," Silver hissed with his arms folded, "I would have won that match."

Others were able to put their hand up and back up what Ash's siblings were saying. They also complimented Davis and his food.

"That makes a few things perfectly clear to me," May said. "Ash's siblings and Davis were not the true culprits." Athena and Simon stared at May, as if she was talking in a different language. May proceeded to look at Dawn who had been silent. "Dawn, what were you doing?"

"I can't remember," Dawn quickly hesitated. "It happened ages ago. I just remember being scared."

"Same with me!" Serena squealed.

"Mr. Ketchum," May pointed at Giovanni. "Did you attend the birthday party?"

Giovanni shook his head. "No I was not."

"Why not?"

"Work."

"Where you at the party?" Athena asked May.

"No."

"Then were where you the day the victim was killed?"

"I was at home in Hoenn."

"Fair enough," Simon added. "We can't consider you a suspect then."

"It's pretty obvious, I'm not the killer," May said with her arms crossed. She squinted at both Athena and Simon.

"Just how it's obvious that Ash is the killer," Athena responded.

"Miss May, please begin your cross-examination," the Judge requested.

"So Davis, where did the party take place?"

"It took place in town," Davis replied.

May raised her eyebrow. "Can you be more specific?"

"It was in the centre of Pallet Town," Davis explained. "In-between Professor Oak's lab and Aunt Delia's house."

"You also said that Ash and Misty took Serena into the house," May confirmed. "Who's house did they go to? And why did they not stay at the party?"

"I don't know," Davis responded. "I remember Serena being really drunk. I remember Misty coming out, after the gun went off."

"Who was the first one to find the body?" May asked.

"I'm assuming it was Ash and Serena," Davis responded. "They were at the house when the crime took place. But Dawn and Misty were pretty close to the house too."

"Is there any chance somebody else uninvited could have crept in?" May asked.

Davis vigorously nodded. "All the doors and windows were open because it was so hot. Anyone could have come in and gunned her down while Ash was with Serena."

"And that, Your Honour concludes Mr. Motomiya's cross-examination," May announced. "I'd like to call Misty Waterflower to the stand."

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Blackquill ordered.

"Misty Waterflower: Pokémon trainer."

"Didn't you used to to be a gym leader?" asked the Judge.

"I was," Misty replied. "But not any more."

"For somebody who's lost five years of their life," Athena told Misty. "You seem very delighted. I wonder why, could it be because you didn't want to be a gym leader in the first place, but you took over anyway because you hated the way your sisters used the gym."

Misty nodded. "They didn't like battling. They would give away badges for me. It made me mad."

"That just makes Misty suspicious," May yelled at Athena.

Athena shook her head. "How? Do you have any evidence that makes Misty suspicious."

"I just know..."

"That's not good enough, Miss Maple," the Judge snapped. "Miss Waterflower, please begin your testimony immediately."

"Serena had been drinking pretty heavily. She looked like she was about to faint, so I helped Ash take her back to her house. Mrs. Ketchum was still alive when I left."

"See, Your Honour," Athena squealed. "Misty Waterflower is innocent!"

"100% innocent," her widget cried out.

"Miss Maple, you may proceed with your cross-examination," the Judge said.

"How old was Serena at the time this all happened?" May asked Misty curiously.

Misty shrugged her shoulders and lowered her head. "I'm assuming she's the same age as Ash or maybe a bit younger."

May gasped and jammed her hands against her desk. "I'd like to know who gave a minor alcohol?"

"It doesn't matter," Simon replied with his sword pointing at May. "Just typical kids fooling around."

"What room did Serena sleep in?" May asked Misty. "Did she sleep on the couch or somebody's room."

Misty looked behind her and saw Ash lifting his finger. May carefully watched them both exchange body language to each other. "Upstairs in Ash's room."

"You also said that Mrs. Ketchum was still alive when you left the room." May saw Misty and Ash exchange nods. "What was she doing?"

"She looked like she was washing up dishes."

"Other than yourself, Serena, the victim and the defendant," May pleaded, "was there ANYONE ELSE in the house?"

Misty shook her head in unison with Ash.

"What did you do when you heard the gunshot?"

"I ran back to the house and saw Mrs. Ketchum dead in the kitchen, Serena slouched on the sofa and Ash holding the gun."

"OBJECTION!" May cried out. "Misty... that's not what you told me yesterday."

"I hardly said anything to you yesterday," Misty replied with her arms folded.

"You told us the person who killed Mrs. Ketchum is the same person that poisoned you," Trucy reminded Misty. "Either Serena killed Mrs. Ketchum and she poisoned you or you killed Mrs. Ketchum and poisoned yourself to avoid suspicion."

"That's just...crazy!" Misty muttered under breath.

May presented a photo of the crime scene and rested the tip of her finger on the red sofa she sat on yesterday. "This is where you and Ash left Serena," May announced. "Ash and Serena wouldn't have arrived so quickly to the crime scene if they were upstairs. The murder happened seconds after you left. That was all the time the killer needed."

"Maple-Dono..." Prosecutor Blackquill sighed as he lowered his back against the bench with his heart around his head. "You're out of this world: you're barking mad!"

"MAY, STOP!" Athena screamed reaching her arm out over the prosecutor's bench. "YOU'RE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE! SERENA IS NOT THE KILLER!"

May shook her head vigorously. "No I'm not!" She looked around and noticed all of Ash's family nodding, including Giovanni. May's heartbeat began to accelerate. "Mr. Ketchum, are you absolutely sure that you didn't attend the party?"

"Quite sure," Giovanni snapped.

"Then why are you nodding so much?"

"Perhaps Mr. Ketchum would like to step forward and testify?" the Judge suggested.

Giovanni shook his head. "I don't think that is necessary. I was at a conference in Saffron City."

"Then who's this man in the picture?" May asked as she presented a photo of a Pokémon battle. Silver and Red were easily visible. On the bottom left corner was a man wearing an orange tuxedo. Similar to the one that Giovanni was wearing in the courtroom.

"That would be me," Giovanni said, lowering his head.

"Why couldn't you have just been honest before?" Trucy asked.

"I'm one of the most richest men in Kanto," Giovanni announced as he removed his hat. "But as a husband and a father, I have failed...miserably."

"Yes, you have!" Professor Oak scolded him as he pointed his fingers at Giovanni. "If you had treated Delia better, she would still be here today. You had the power to stop it, but you stood still and watched." Professor Oak's fingers crumbled into his fist as he shook his arms in the air. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The Judge banged his gavel. "This has certainly been a lot to take in. After the break, I order Serena Yvonne to testify. The court shall now take a thirty minute recess."

"Give it up," Ash hissed at May.

"I'm not giving up," May snapped back. "You're covering for Serena, and I'm going to prove it."

"Serena has no motive," Ash sighed. "I have a motive."

May shook her head. "Don't lying to me Ash," she roared, "you didn't have a clue about that will until today." The moment she saw Ash look away and stare at the wall, the moment an idea popped into her head. She thought about her aunt Maya being the master of a clan of spirit mediums.

"I've got an idea," May told Trucy.

"What's that?"

"I wonder if I have any spiritual powers?" May asked herself. "If I do, maybe I could channel Delia Ketchum's spirit. She might know who killed her."

"You have some spiritual powers," Trucy informed May, patting her back. "You can detect psyche-locks without a magatama, I'm sure you channel Mrs. Ketchum's spirit, only for a few moments."

May scurried to a corner and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket.

_Mrs. Ketchum,_

_I need your help. I need to know who killed you. I'm representing Ash in his trial. He's been accused of murdering you. I have to save Ash, otherwise he will be executed. Please... I just need a name._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_May Maple_

The letter fell to the floor like a floating feather. She pinned the pen on top of the paper, then clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. She didn't know if it was going to work, but she knew that she had to try it. Within a few minutes of meditating, her whole became shrouded in darkness.

May opened her eyes as if she had been in a deep sleep, but there were no dreams to tell. She looked around the lobby, and everything seemed to be in place. The clock had only gone two minutes ahead, since the last time she tried to channel Delia.

"May!" Trucy screamed. "Are you okay?"

May shook her head. "I think so. Did it work?"

"I think it did," Trucy admitted. "Your whole body changed. As soon as Mrs. Ketchum wrote a name down, she left your body."

May picked up the letter and saw Serena's name was plastered in bold capital letters. Her heart accelerated as she glared at Ash. "SO YOU WERE COVERING FOR SOMEBODY!" May yelled. "I will use this letter as evidence. I'll clear your name for good."

Everybody returned to their posts in the courtroom as the Judge banged his gavel again. "The court is now back in session. The trial of Ash Ketchum shall continue."

"The defence is all prepared, Your Honour," May beamed.

"Prepared for what?" Athena asked. "Prepared for the truth?"

May gazed over at the Judge's throne. "Your Honour, you once asked me if I was related to Mia Fey."

The Judge nodded. "I did indeed."

"Well, you see... she's my biological mother."

"I thought you said your family lived in Hoenn," the Judge said, scratching his long beard.

"I was adopted. And Diego Armando was my father..."

"I knew it!" the Judge cried out. May didn't believe in him. "That explains the coffee addiction."

"What does this have to do with today's trial?" Athena asked.

"The Fey clan are known for their spiritual powers, and during recess, I tried to channel Mrs. Ketchum. She was able to give me a name."

"Really?" the Judge widened his eyes. "I never thought you have spiritual powers, Miss Maple. Who did Mrs. Ketchum give as a name."

May presented the letter that she wrote to Delia with Serena's name on it. A baliff passed it over to the Judge. "Does the prosecution agree with this?" the Judge asked.

"OBJECTION!" Simon roared. He slammed both his fists against his desk. "I certainly do not. I've never heard such absolute rubbish. It is all rubbish. It's absolute and utter rubbish. Not only that Your Baldness, it is neo-rubbish and crypto-rubbish."

"Okay!" Athena squealed, patting Simon's back. "Calm down, We'll bring Miss Yvonne to the stand, and everything will be alright."

"Yes, please come to the stand Miss Yvonne."

When asked for her name and occupation, Serena spoke so quietly that May couldn't hear her. She looked like a fragile woman as she clung onto her Pokémon for support. Delphox was the same height as her, and the Pokémon shrouded his trainer with his furry arms. The stick in his arm burned fiercely but waved away to prevent Serena from getting burned.

"Could you say that again, Serena?" May requested.

"She said she's a Pokémon trainer," Athena announced.

"How were you able to hear that Miss Cykes," the Judge asked curiously.

"Because she was paying attention," Simon hissed.

"Miss Yvonne," the Judge said, frowning upon her. "The defence is accusing you of murder. You do understand that this is a very serious accusation."

"Yes, Your Honour."

When May saw how sad she looked, she didn't want Serena to be the murderer. She shook her head and scream. But she felt that the only way to prove Ash's innocence was to prove Serena's guilt.

"Very well," the Judge said with a firm nod. "Please begin your testimony."

"I went to Silver's birthday party. I didn't have anything at the party, I mainly went there to see my friends again. I don't remember going into Ash's house."

"So you hardly remember anything?" Athena asked Serena.

Serena's head bopped up and down. "I'm really trying."

"Don't worry Serena," Athena called out to her with a toothy smile. "Simon and I have both got your back."

"Miss Maple," the Judge stared at May as he spoke. "You may begin your cross-examination."

"Serena," May left her bench as she marched over to the witness. "When you said you didn't have anything at the party, what do you mean?"

"I don't think I had anything to drink or anything to eat," Serena whispered.

"That in itself is a huge contradiction," May yelled. "Mr. Motomiya and Miss Waterflower both testified that you were drinking. You were only fifteen at the time, who gave you the alcohol?"

"No one did," Serena mumbled. "Someone was going round with drinks though."

"You'll have to try harder than that!" May screamed. "You really can't remember the day that Ash's mom got killed, or are you suppressing the memories."

Delphox glared at May, as the flame on it's stick grew rapidly and tried to surround itself around May. She screamed as she heard Trucy's voice, and then she found herself drenched in cold water. She looked up at Trucy and stuck her left thumb up at her as a way to thank her for saving her life.

Trucy winked back as her way of saying, you're welcome.

Serena gasped as she clung tighter onto Delphox.

May remembered Misty's black psyche locks from yesterday. She looked over at Misty and could see the black lock around Misty's heart beginning to shake. "Misty... when you went back to the house you saw Serena with the gun. And on the day, Ash was arrested, Serena was the one that spiked your drink."

"I'm sorry Ash," Misty muttered as all of the locks shattered into pieces.

"Did I really kill Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked herself. "I want to remember what happened, but I really can't."

"The I can't remember gag isn't believable any more," May yelled. "Just admit it, you killed Ash's mother, and he's been covering up for you."

"Ash was imprisoned because of me?" Serena threw herself on the floor and burst into tears. "Ash tell me it isn't true. Tell me that it was an accident."

Ash shook his head. "No, I did it."

"That's enough guys," Athena yelled as she covered her ears tightly. "May, you were right about Ash. He never killed his mother. But I don't believe that Serena is the killer either."

"Do you have any proof that Serena is innocent?" May asked.

Athena shook her head with tears flowing in her eyes. "I don't, but if Serena does have to go on trial, then I will gladly defend her."

For the past half hour, May started to believe that Serena was the one that murdered Delia Ketchum, but as she was being dragged away by the police, she was beginning to wonder if she really did solve the case.

The judge banged his gavel. "Bailiff, please arrest Miss Yvonne, immediately." Serena had to be dragged away by three bailiffs as their Pokémon tried to fight Delphox's resistance. "What a tragic turnabout, I truly hope we can all understand the dangers of overdosing on alcohol. I urge that further investigation is taken place. Does the defendant have anything to say before I deliver my verdict?"

"I want to say something to May!" Ash spat out in a cold and hardened voice.

"What's that?" May asked.

"You suck as a lawyer!"

"And why is that?" May asked.

"Do you really think that demon you summoned was my mother?" Ash roared. "That ghost tried to strangle your friend. My mom would never do a thing like that!"

"For somebody who's about to be acquitted you sound furious," Athena mentioned. "The discord in your voice is traumatic. You've been trying to protect Serena all this time."

"It was all for nothing," Ash muttered in a bitter voice. "Thanks to that stupid lawyer."

"Silence!" Simon hissed at Ash. "Maple-Dono may be a psychopath, but she battled hard for your freedom. You should be thanking her on bended knee."

"What are you talking about Blackquill?" Ash sighed.

"You don't need to worry about your friend," Simon approached Ash and patted his shoulder. "Athena will take good care of her, old chap."

"I am ready to deliver my verdict," the Judge announced. "The court finds Ash Ketchum..."

May let out a chilling high-pitched scream as she hurled herself around Trucy. Pinning an innocent person for murder was the worst thing a defence attorney could ever do. And May knew, that was what she had done. Her body imploded on the floor as her hands clung unto her chest, feeling a truckload of weight pushing against her. She maintained consciousness until her hit hit the floor.


	13. A Turnabout Gone Wrong

  
May was greeted by the sound of her colleagues chatting about their cases. She felt a slim pillow pressed against her head and a thin blanket covering the tip of her toes to the rim of her neck. Slowly, her eyelids opened and a saw a vision of Trucy sitting next to her bed. Her head spun round and round. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming or not.

Other than her colleagues, there were Two dead women in the room: Mia Fey and Delia Ketchum. Both of them were wearing the same style kimono that Maya was wearing. She could tell that Maya had channelled her sister from the style of her hair. Delia's hairstyle pigtails were shaped like a cross between a pretzel and a heart.

"May!" Trucy exclaimed with tears dripping down her cheeks. "I'm so happy that you're alright."

"What happened to me?" May asked. She pushed herself against the back of the bed, as she looked down and saw a thin white dress covering her body. May gasped for breath, she felt so embarrassed to be in such a terrible state.

"You're in hospital," Trucy explained to her as she put her hands on her shoulders. Somehow, the calm tone in Trucy's voice helped calm her down. "The doctors said you had a heart attack caused by a caffeine overdose." May had noticed three red circles clustered together on the side of her neck. Then she remembered Ash saying that the spirit she channelled tried to strangle Trucy. Ash would have witnessed everything during recess.

"So you'll need to cut down on your coffee," Mia demanded. "Your dad died from the same thing."

May gasped. Trucy's touch seemed real, but seeing Mia and Delia standing next to each other still felt bizarre. "Mom? Mrs. Ketchum?"

"May, I'm really happy that you cleared Ash's name, but that wasn't me you channelled!" Delia said in a soft voice. "It was actually Dahlia Hawthorne."

"Your intentions were good," Phoenix praised May. "But there is a very good reason why I don't get Maya nor Pearls to channel the victims. Your grandmother was once hired to channel a spirit of a murdered victim, the spirit had accused the wrong person of murder. It caused your grandmother's reputation to be destroyed."

"But how did I end up channelling Dahlia Hawthorne?" May demanded to know. She didn't want a life story of her birth family, she just wanted to know how she ended up channelling the wrong person.

"Dahlia took over your body," Delia responded with her arms folded. "I couldn't have contacted you because Dahlia got in first."

"Dahlia used your lack of spiritual training to her advantage," Mia said. "You do have spiritual powers, which is explains why you can see psyche-locks without a magatama. Not even the most skilled of spirit mediums can do that."

"Sorry Trucy," May mumbled.

Trucy jumped. "What are you saying sorry for?"

"For strangling you!"

"That's not your fault," Phoenix told May. "You couldn't have controlled Dahlia's spirit anyway."

"Who was the last person you saw, Mrs. Ketchum?" Apollo asked Delia.

"Shelly De Killer," Delia replied. "He came in just as Ash and Misty left."

"So it must have been De Killer that shot you!"

Delia shook her head. "It wasn't him. He was holding a knife."

"Who would Dahlia Hawthorne be protecting?" Mia asked, scratching her chin.

"Her daughter, of course," Phoenix replied with a grin on his face.

"Dahlia Hawthorne has a daughter?" Mia exclaimed in utter disgust. Her eyes widened tenfold as her fists clenched by her side. "Who let that thing breed?"

"A transgendered woman from the Village of Dragons apparently," Phoenix sighed. "Before she had the sex change obviously."

May then remembered the rumour Gary was talking about in Pallet Town. "There was a rumour that Iris, the one who killed Shelly De Killer, is Dahlia Hawthorne's daughter."

"I did some investigations myself," Phoenix admitted, rubbing his cheek. "The rumours are true."

May could tell her mother had shivers down her spin. With a bitter look on her face, Mia said, "Iris could be following in her mother's footsteps..."

"Serena's trial is coming up soon," Athena shouted with her fists clenched. "And Iris is the prosecutor."

"Wait!" Trucy cried out. "Didn't Dahlia Hawthorne had a twin sister called Iris too?"

Phoenix nodded. "She did indeed."

"Why name a child after your sister?" Apollo asked. "Makes no sense."

"What do you want, May?" Ash growled before Apollo could get an answer. The Pokémon trainer marched into the room and dodged Mia and Delia. "My family said you wanted to see me."

"Ash, don't talk to her like that!" Delia screamed the whole place down so much, it put Apollo's chords of steel to shame.

"M-Mom?" Ash shrieked and rammed himself against the corner of the room. Just as he was about to go for the door, Delia grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the chair.

"Ash!" Delia yelled. "Don't you dare to May like that. You're suppose to be a gentlemen, treat ladies with respect."

"If you talk to my daughter like that again," Mia hissed at Ash, with her fist ready to punch him. "Both me and Diego will sort you out!"

"Whatever," Ash responded with his arms folded and his face to the ceiling.

"May I?" Mia asked Delia.

"Normally I would object," Delia admitted. "But I think he needs it this time."

Mia slapped Ash around the face. "That's for being horrible to my daughter." Everyone gazed in silence as Mia went on to slap him for a second time. "That's for being disrespectful in court." Mia smirked, slapping him for the third and final time. "And that's from Diego."

"Mom," May cried out. "That's enough."

"Sorry May," Mia shouted. "But this guy really deserved it."

"I think Ash and I will need time alone to talk now," May requested. It was starting to get too noisy and too crowded for her liking. Even though she was happy so many people came to visit her in hospital, she wanted them to give Ash time to come back to his true self again. May hoped her mother's slaps would help Ash return to his senses.

Everyone, apart from Ash left the room in single file. Trucy was the last one to leave, closing the door behind her, but her silhouette could easily be seen behind the door. May was as nervous as she was in her first trial and her first contest years ago.

"Come closer to me," May requested as her hand reached out to Ash. He nodded and brought himself and the chair over to May's bed.

"Why did you confess to a murder you didn't commit?"

"I was protecting my friends," Ash suddenly sobbed. May was pretty sure that Trucy could hear them from behind the door, and also Athena with her microscopic hearing.

"Protecting them from what?"

"I couldn't save Cilan," Ash mumbled. "I didn't want to lose anyone else."

"Wait..." May cried out. "Who's Cilan?"

"I travelled with him and Iris in Unova," Ash explained. "He was killed by an assassin: that's what Iris told me."

"Was the assassin by any chance, Shelly De Killer?" May asked, raising an eyebrow and holding Ash's hand.

"That's right," Ash said, grabbing onto his knees as he held back the tears. "Iris wanted revenge on him! Before Cilan was killed, Shelly De Killer murdered Drayden, the Gym Leader and mayor of Opelucid Gym."

"How do you know it was the same person?" May asked curiously.

"The pink seashell," Ash replied. He got a card out of his pocket and presented it to May. It was a plain white card with a pink seashell in the bottom-right corner. "This card is De Killer's symbol right?"

May nodded.

"She had been trying to keep an eye out for De Killer," Ash told May. "She found out through Lance that Shelly De Killer was coming to Kanto – to kill my dad, my brothers and my sister. Iris contacted Misty and Dawn for their support."

"When did you find out about De Killer's plan?"

"Through Misty," Ash admitted. "That's when we all came up with a plan together to capture Shelly De Killer."

"What was the plan?" May asked.

"To make a surprise birthday party for Silver," Ash explained. "If all the people De Killer needed to kill attended the party, then he would would have most likely attended too. Then once we found him, we would capture him and call the police."

May remembered the black psyche locks that once circulated around Ash's heart. They were now all shattered as the chains disappeared. "Ash, was Shelly De Killer meant to be killed that day?"

Ash shook his head. "Nobody was meant to be killed."

"But somebody shot your mother," May explained. "And the assassin can't be the killer, because your mother said that when he came in, he had a knife in his hand. So who do you think killed your mother?"

"Whoever did it," Ash whispered. "It must have been an accident. Mom couldn't have been the target. Mom would have forgiven the killer, and so do I. That's why I had to protect them all."

"But Iris is a Pokémon champion," May reminded Ash. "She wouldn't need the protection because she's above the law. Just like her husband, Lance."

"I didn't know that until after I was in prison," Ash sulked. May thought that would explain the bad blood between Ash and Iris in recent years. "But the others aren't Pokémon champions."

"The others?" May pondered. "You mean Serena, Dawn and Misty?"

Ash nodded. "Professor Oak was in on it too."

"That must be why Gary believes Kai is involved," May said. "Especially after seeing the will."

"Serena had nothing to do with the plan to capture De Killer did she?" May asked. "That's why you did everything you could to ensure she was never a suspect.

"She shouldn't have been," Ash cried. "Somebody must of spiked her drink or given her alcohol. The alcohol must have been imported in somehow, Mom never had alcohol in the house."

"Any idea who?" May asked.

Ash shook his hat.

"When did you lose your hat?" May asked Ash.

"On the day Mom died," Ash admitted. "Serena knocked it off me. I thought I would go and find it later. How could it have gotten to Pewter City though?"

"Maybe somebody found it," May told him. "But they couldn't give it to you, because they didn't want to be considered a suspect or an accomplice."

Ash buried his head in his hands. "The last thing I wanted was for you to defend me."

"Why?" May asked as she watched the tears roll down his face.

"Because I'm useless," he screeched. "Couldn't save my friends, couldn't even save my own family. I'm just a weakling. No wonder my siblings wanted nothing to do with me."

"Ash pull yourself together," May demanded. She slapped his cheek harder than her mother, but then pinched it tightly for five seconds. Then the whole of her hand stretched out and rested on his hot cheek. "You're not useless. You've saved the world so many times in the past. You're not a weakling either, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. And... I love you."

"I love you too," Ash admitted. "But I did something bad in prison."

"It doesn't matter any more," May confessed as she kissed him on the other cheek. "That's in the past. We're going to work together to create a brighter future. Ash, don't ever forget...that I love you. You're the reason I became a lawyer."

"Huh?" Ash gasped. He was no longer crying as he held his hand by his heart. "You actually gave up your Pokémon journey for me."

"I just knew that I couldn't continue without you," May sighed.

Ash smiled for the first time in five years. It was truly a beautiful moment for May, she tried to smile even bigger than Ash. He chuckled, "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I should have been honest with you straight away."

"PIKACHU!" the electric mouse came rushing into the room and bounced onto Ash's shoulder. "Pika Pi!"

"It's good to be back, Pikachu."

"That's it!" May exclaimed with her fists in the air. "Tomorrow morning, we'll start our investigation!"

"HOLD IT!" Apollo yelled as he opened the door. "The doctor said you'd need at least four weeks to recover."

"Four weeks is too long," May snapped as she flew out of her bed. "I screwed up by pinning all this on Serena, but that won't happen again, I'm going to get Serena acquitted even if it's the last thing I do."

May stumbled on her feet as she tripped up and landed in Ash's arms. As flustered as she was, she couldn't help but smile as she saw Ash's face.

"We'll see how you're feeling tomorrow," Phoenix said with a slick grin.

Athena clasped her hands together and said, "Aww, this is so romantic."

"Was that you and Mr. Blackquill yesterday, Athena?" Trucy asked Athena.

Athena said nothing as her ruby glowing cheeks said it all. 

 


	14. The Heir Of A Murderous Gentleman

May dismissed the doctor's advice and discharged herself at the earliest opportunity. She met up with Trucy and they both took the train to Pallet Town. May scratched her head as she craved for a hot cup of black coffee to appear in her hand. She was back to square one. Even though Ash was found not guilty of murder, the suspicion around him never vanished.

Serena's arrest had made the press write reports on how Ash was her accomplice and how others had joined in with their fake testimonies to protect Serena from being arrested. In regards to Delia Ketchum's death, there were no other arrests. The police had taken Ash to the station for questioning, but nothing ever came out of it.

May's heart skipped a beat when she found out that Ash had been to the police station after he left May in the hospital. She couldn't get any sleep at all, and she was gagging for a nice drink, but all the doctors would let her have was plain water.

Trucy was talking a lot, but May wasn't really paying attention what she saying. May couldn't stop thinking about her past four trials and how they were all connected to each other. Even though from a glance they all seemed to be four very unique murder cases, they all seemed to have crossed over in May's mind.

Hinata Uzumaki, the victim of May's first case had died in a cemetery. The murder scene in May's second case was also in a cemetery. Hiroshi Nakano was a rock-star-turned-doctor. Hinata Uzumaki was one of his patients and he also played a very big role in May's 2nd case by being Suguru Fujisaki's accomplice.

Then there was Kari's unfortunate run with Brock that made her run into the girl's bathroom, and then she ended up being framed for the murder of a janitor called John Doe, who was actually the famous assassin known as Shelly De Killer.

The victim in May's third trial was connected to her fourth case. May hoped that Ash still has Shelly De Killer's card. She needed it, as she felt that if she presented it in Serena's trial, that she could clear her name for good. But without saying that Shelly De Killer was the one that killed Delia Ketchum, the evidence wouldn't have a leg to stand on.

May could not do that. Delia said that De Killer had a knife. She remembered the autopsy report stated very clearly that she was shot in the head. It seemed all the murdered victims in her cases were shot. Her migraine sharpened as she tried to find another way to connect her first four cases together. Then it clicked. The defendants were all customers in Delia's Delight, one of Davis Motomiya's many restaurants.

She wanted to think positive, but May couldn't help but feel like an evil witch for pinning Delia Ketchum's death on Serena. She knew that if Serena was found guilty, that May would lose everything: her career, her job, her friends and even Ash.

Trucy hadn't mentioned Ash yet. It was a sigh of relief for May, as she didn't think her heart would be able to take it if Ash was arrested again. He had already been through far too much. At that moment, the only thing that was important for May was a full acquittal for Serena Yvonne.

"Trucy," May asked as they both walked out of the station. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Trucy asked as Mr. Piplup crawled into her hat.

"The day I ended up channelling Dahlia Hawthorne," May hissed. "What exactly happened to me? What did Dahlia do?"

"You became thinner and your clothes were hanging on you. Dahlia picked up the paper. Assuming it was Delia Ketchum, I called her name. but she ignored me. Dahlia wrote a name down. Then she glared at me."

"She glared at you?"

Trucy nodded. "She had piercing red eyes as if she was a monster." Trucy held hang around her neck and gulped. "Her eyes stopped glowing when she strangled me. Then Dahlia smiled at me with her eyes closed. It seemed to be a really happy smile. It was so scary."

"What happened next?" May gasped.

"Mr. Piplup pounded Dahlia," Trucy explained. "She let go of me, and Dahlia went on the floor. Then she left your body."

May sighed. "I'm sorry Trucy."

"It's okay." Trucy hugged May and patted her back. "Like I said before, it wasn't your fault."

"Still," May sighed. "I just feel that if I hadn't have channelled Dahlia Hawthorne, that I could have solved this by now. Serena would never have been arrested."

Trucy shook her head. "The trial would have most likely have been extended to another day for more further investigations. May... you shouldn't blame yourself."

"I know," May said without any emotion. Her hair threw a shadow over her eyes as she lowered her head and covered her shoulders with her hands. "But I was stupid enough to believe in it. I accused an innocent person of murder... THAT'S THE WORST THING A DEFENCE ATTORNEY COULD DO!"

"Everybody makes mistakes somewhere down the line," Trucy assured her. "Look at Daddy, he presented forged evidence. He lost his badge for seven years."

May shook her head and Trucy watched the tears fly from her face and land on her. "Your father was framed. I did it willingly." Her voice shook as she clenched her fists. "I stopped caring about the truth. All I cared about was clearing Ash's name, I never stopped to think what my actions could have caused."

"May, you can't give up," Trucy demanded. "I can't bare to see you like this. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I know you can do it!"

May suddenly stopped crying."What chance have I got believing in everyone else? I don't even believe in myself."

"There's a lot of people that believe in you," Trucy informed May. "Five years ago you said that you were the only one who believed in Ash's innocence. Thanks to your hard work, a lot of people believe in his innocence now. You may have screwed up, but you're determined to fix it. Most lawyers would have ran away at this point. Everyone's proud of you."

"Well," May said with her hands on her hips. "We're here now, so I guess we'll have to start looking for some more clues."

The first thing May did was a have a look around Ash's house. May stood by the side door that Shelly De Killer had walked through. She instructed Blaziken to stand behind the bunch of trees behind her. She envisioned herself as Shelly De Killer walking into the kitchen with a knife.

Trucy was standing on the spot where Delia Ketchum was when she died. Trucy was pretending to wash the dishes exactly how Misty testified during the trial. May believed where Blaziken was standing was where the real killer made the mode.

"I got a question May," Trucy said. "How come nobody saw Shelly De Killer?"

"After Delia was shot, maybe he had a Pokémon teleport him away," May thought. "It's the only conclusion I can come up with. Before the shooting, everybody was too interested in Red and Silver's battle. Misty and Ash were too concerned about Serena's safety."

"Then there's Misty's poisoning," Trucy sighed. "We need to get some more information about that too."

"If we can somehow gather everybody together, we could solve this."

"That's what the trials are for," Trucy said.

"Who's that big man over there?" May asked as she saw a large man in an even thicker dull trench coat.

"It looks like Detective Dick Gumshoe," Trucy said. "He's quite a nice guy. He's a friend of Daddy." They both went over and approached Gumshoe. "Hi there, Detective Gumshoe."

"Hey there," Gumshoe said. "Hope you're both working hard. No time for slacking, pals."

"Never!" Trucy exclaimed, pressing the top of her hat.

"Where's Detective Oak?" May asked.

"He's been suspended," Gumshoe explained. "Pending further investigation of misconduct. A shame really, he's a good hard-working kid."

"How's the investigating coming along?" May asked.

"We found something very interesting," Gumshoe explained.

"What is it?" May asked.

"The bullet in Mrs. Ketchum's head and the bullets in the gun with Mr. Ketchum and Miss Yvonne's fingerprints," Gumshoe growled. "They don't match!"

"I know who the gun belongs to," May pointed out.

Gumshoe gasped. "You do? I like to know who?"

"Shelly De Killer."

"Really?" Gumshoe shrieked. "I don't believe it. We never saw anything that connected him to the crime."

"That's what the victim, Mrs. Ketchum told me last night."

"Wait how were you able to contact the victim?"

"Because my aunt's cousin, Pearl channelled her."

"Ah!" Gumshoe cried out and pointed at her in a true lawyer style. "So you're Mia Fey's kid. The prosecution is Dahlia Hawthorne's kid... this trial is going to be interesting."

"So Gumshoe, do you have any opinions on this case?" Trucy asked.

"Looking at the crime scene photo it's pretty clear that the victim was shot at a long range," Gumshoe explained as he showed the girls a picture of the crime scene with Delia's body on the floor with her eyes wide open. "If she was shot at a close range, there would have been burning around her head, but there isn't."

"Do you believe that Serena is a suspect?"

Gumshoe shook his head vigorously. "For the first time in my long career, I firmly believe that the defendant is innocent. I'm sorry pal, but I really believe that Ash Ketchum is guilty."

"I was afraid of that," May sighed.

"The defendant said that she couldn't remember what happened," Gumshoe stated and showed very deep knowledge about the case. "I believe her when she said it. Believe me, I'm gonna prove that Ash was the one that gave her alcohol. He got her drunk on purpose so she could have an alcoholic blackout."

"But I proved Ash was innocent," May declared.

"Through faulty evidence," Gumshoe noted. "Besides when I interviewed him this morning. He told he was the one that done it."

"WHAT?" May shrieked. "Why Ash? WHY?"

"Because of the double jeopardy, Ash can't be tried again after being found not guilty..." Gumshoe sighed.

"I understand," May told Gumshoe. "That's why you think Ash is guilty, because he said so. But he's only saying that to get Serena out of jail. They're both innocent. Somebody else killed Mrs. Ketchum, and the same person framed Serena for poisoning Misty Waterflower. The killer is still out there."

"Why is Ash still lying about everything?" Trucy sighed.

"I'll have to talk to him later," May said. "I think we need to to talk to the others. Thanks for your help Detective Gumshoe. As May and Trucy walked up to Professor Oak's lab, they saw Mia Fey, being channelled by her younger sister, Maya Fey.

"That's my mother over there," May said as she pointed to Mia. "I wonder what she's doing here?"

"I wonder if Daddy is here too?" Trucy asked.

"Stage on!" May yelled with her fist in the air.

"I love how totally fired up you are now," Trucy giggled, as she placed her hat on May's head.

"Thanks for the support," May said as she put Trucy's hat back on.

"Hi girls," Mia said. "You both look like you're ready to work."

"Hi there," Trucy said. "Have you seen Daddy?"

"He's in the lab, talking to Professor Oak," Mia replied.

"I'll go and find him," Trucy said. "I'll see ya later, May."

"See ya, Trucy."

Trucy headed east towards the gigantic white building. May looked up to her mother and wondered if she was feeling cold. Branches of trees flapped as blue skies became grey. The most vibrant thing May found was Mia's attractive physique.

"May, why did you want to quit?" Mia asked, in a direct and sharp tone. Her voice made May's stomach churn so much, she felt as if she was being scolded.

"Because..." May wanted to explain herself about her intentions of travelling with Ash after his aquittal, but in the end she wasn't sure if Mia would have already known or understood. "I messed up," May whined, clenching her eyes shut to keep the tears at bay. "I never do well at anything. I don't have the lawyer trait in me at all."

"You've always had that lawyer trait in you," Mia told May as she held onto her shoulders. "Even when you were on your Pokémon journey." May stared at her mother with no idea what she meant. Then she Mia's cheeks lift up as her smile became stronger. "May, do you remember the day you caught Munchlax?"

"Of course I do," May cried out with her arm in the air as she got a pokéball out of her pocket. She quickly placed her hands by her side. "Wait, you saw that?"

Mia chuckled and tilted her head. "Of course I did. I've always been watching over you. I was really... proud of you then. Everyone believed that he was the one that stole and ate all the pokéblocks. It was understandable that Munchlax would be the prime suspect, it's in their nature to eat constantly."

"But nobody actually saw Munchlax eat the pokéblocks," May responded. She began to remember the event as if it has only happened yesterday. "All those kids were saying Munchlax had done it, even though they had no proof. Even Brock and Ash started to believe he was guilty. It was at that point, that I decided to catch Munchlax."

"You were the only one that believed in Munchlax," Mia announced. "You never gave up on it. And I'll admit, I am so happy that it's still in your team."

"Yeah," May said with a firm nod. She looked up at her pokéball that contained Munchlax. "He might not be fully evolved, but he's an awesome member on my team: all of my Pokémon are."

"You shouldn't look down on yourself so much," Mia told May. "You're an amazing Pokémon trainer, coordinator and an even better lawyer."

"Thanks a lot," May told her mother as she hugged her. "You've always been my guardian angel. I'm going back outside to investigate. So I'll see you later."

As May left her mother, she began to think about what countless things she could have been doing with Mia if she was still alive such as going shopping, getting fat on ramen, going to the cinema or a karaoke bar. She couldn't help but think that a fun parent she would have been if she hadn't have been adopted.

As she wondered alone in Ash's old garden a mysterious figure stood in-front of her beneath the shadows of the hollow tree.

"Hello May."

It was Drew Hayden, her first rival and also a very old friend of hers. She couldn't believe how little Drew had changed since the last time she saw him. Other than the fact that he was a lot taller than May now. He brushed his fingers through his sea-foam green hair and flicked a rose to May from the top of his white sleeves.

May wasn't going to lie, Drew looked absolutely handsome. His shamrock suit was so shiny and he looked so smart that he looked resembled a movie star. "Hey Drew, wow! You look really well. As you can see... I'm still very much alive."

"Thank you," Drew said as be bowed like a gentlemen. "I had no idea you were adopted. I couldn't believe it when I read about it in the papers yesterday."

"You learn something new everyday," May told him. "How has your Pokémon training been getting along?"

"I've had to take some time out on my training you see," Drew admitted. "So I haven't been myself. My father passed away suddenly last week. I have to take over the family business."

"What sort of business is it?" May asked Drew.

"It's a rather gruesome industry," Drew whispered. He spoke so soft that it sounded almost seductive. "It's a delicate subject you see."

"Sounds like it's very hard work," May told Drew. The moment she saw two psyche-locks in front of Drew's heart was the minute May became very suspicious of him.

May scratched her head. She wondered why Drew of all people had psyche-locks around him. "Right...it doesn't sound very legal. "

"That's debatable," Drew hissed with a cheeky smile. He threw another rose in May's direction. "That rose is for your friend, Trucy by the way." He then went on to throw another rose in May's direction. "And that's for your Beautifly."

May didn't catch the other two roses and dropped the one she had on the floor with the others. "I hope there isn't any poison in these roses, Drew!" she snapped.

Drew gasped and shrugged his shoulders. "Of course there isn't."

"You're an assassin aren't you?" May shrieked as her knees whacked the floor along with the rest of her body. She looked up at Drew who only grinned. Both psyche-locks shattered and the chains vanished into thin air.

"Killing is my business," Drew announced as he lifted May up on her feet again. "And business is good. I do hope that you never require my services," Drew admitted as he flicked his business card over to May. "But do feel free to ring me, day or night. For business or for pleasure..."

May took a look at Drew's business card. It was plain white at the back and very white at the back. May gasped when she saw the pink text and the pink sea shell at the corner of the card. Drew De Killer at your service the cursive pink letters wrote. On the bottom included a phone number and a website and a password. May felt shivers run down her spine. As soon as she finished looking at Drew's business card he had already began to walk off into the shadows.

"Hold it!" May cried out.

Drew twirled around and started marching towards May. "Yes, what is it?"

"So your Shelly De Killer's son?"

"I am indeed," Drew announced as he straightened out his tie. May knew that with Drew's new identity, that the person responsible for Shelly De Killer's death was going to suffer. The person that killed Shelly De Killer was Iris Den.

"Before taking over the family business, how much did you know about your father?"

"He was always working," Drew explained. "He left the country after a client betrayed him. He left me a letter, telling me if he was still alive, he would explain everything when I was an adult."

"When was the last time you met your father?"

"Two weeks ago," Drew replied. Even though May could detect sadness in the shallow tone of his voice, she was so surprised at how calm and collected he was for somebody who had recently lost his father. "He told me about his business, how trusting his clients had kept him alive for so many years and his regrets."

"Regrets?"

"He wished he could have spent more time with me," Drew explained as he cradled the pink seashell engraved on the business card. "He had one final wish."

"What wish was that?"

"If something were to happen to him," Drew said with a slick smile on his face. "If he gets killed or arrested, he wanted me to take over the family business. It's been running for over a century now."

"Did you know about his plan to assassinate the Ketchum family?"

"Plan?" Drew pondered. His voice began to strain. "May, father doesn't go round killing people for the sake of it. He's not like the other assassins. My father would never kill anyone unless he had to. He would also never kill pregnant women, children, the elderly or vulnerable adults. He took the job very seriously. He'd always meet his clients face-to-face. That's why he leaves the cards around, so people know it's him and so his clients are never a suspect. He's been in the business before I was born. Only one of his clients got arrested."

"So he's a murderous gentlemen?" May said.

Drew nodded. "He never discussed client's cases with me. He kept them strictly confidential. He believed it helped maintain the bond of trust between a client. But if the client was ever to break that bond or betray him... then something terrible would happen."

"One of my relatives was able to channel Delia Ketchum's spirit," May told Drew. May thought that what Delia Ketchum had to say about Drew's father would have interested him.

"Come again?" Drew asked, shaking his head and raising his eye brow. "Oh yes, I remember, your biological mother was part of a clan of spirit mediums.

"Yesterday, Mrs. Ketchum said your father came into the house, but wasn't the one that killed her."

"Clearly, Mrs. Ketchum wasn't the target," Drew said. "His client might have requested her to be spared. My father kept a record of everything on his laptop. Once I find out what the password is, I can look up his records for you. There should be copies of all his contracts there. Hopefully we can find out what happened."

"Would there be any chance of you testifying in court?" May asked.

"I don't think I will be able to make it in person, but you can give me a call and put me on speaker, and I'll be happy to testify about my father's innocence."

"You seem to take his on so willingly," May noticed.

"I want the man responsible for my father's death to take responsibility," Drew growled. "I don't care if he's a Pokémon league champion. If the law cannot provide me that pleasure, I shall have to take matters into my own hands."

"Drew... your father was killed by a woman!" May told him. "I know Lance confessed to the crime, but he was only doing it to protect his wife. Iris had some run-ins with Shelly De Killer before."

"Insane!" Drew moaned. "Why would he need to cover for her? She's a Pokémon league champion too!"

"He was most likely doing it to protect her career," May replied.

"Career? Surely being a Pokémon master is a career in itself."

"She's a prosecutor as well," May explained to Drew. "Being a Pokémon league champion gives her a lot of power and also makes her above the law. One day she'll be made accountable for your father's death. The law is always changing, My justice will get her in the end."

"At least my father can rest in peace," Drew said with a warm smile on his face. "He would forgive Iris, but I never will. Framing an innocent girl like that is despicable."

"Hey May!" May heard Trucy's voice from behind her. She turned around and saw that Trucy was running towards her. She jumped over the hedge and stopped next to May. "Daddy got the witnesses in Professor Oak's lab."

"What did they say?" May asked.

"They all backed up with Ash was saying at the hospital. He's still saying that he killed his mother, but Daddy could tell he was lying. Ash said he was lying so he could try and help you win the case. They also said Iris was the one who planned Shelly De Killer's capture," Trucy explained.

"I knew it," Drew hissed. "I think it's pretty clear who the true culprit is now," Drew said as he walked away from them. "I must go now. But I shall see you again."

For a moment, May didn't understand what Drew meant. As soon as he had vanished out of sight, everything began to make sense to her. Her heart jumped as she screamed at the top of her voice.

"What's wrong?" Trucy asked.

"Nothing," May growled with a toothy grin. "I know who the killer is now. It's so obvious now."

"Then who is it?" Trucy asked.

"It's Iris Den," May declared. "She's not going to go down without a fight, but I won't rest until the truth has been proven. She'll pay for what she did for Ash, and to all the others that she made suffer."

 


	15. The Day Before The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs they sung at the kareoke bar: Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy, Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley and Read All About It by Emeli Sande. Also two very big flashbacks, which I thought were important to the story. The next chapter will have Serena's trial in it.

Chapter Fifteen: The Day Before The Trial

Ash's Flashback : The Meeting Five Years Ago

Misty approached Ash with an urgent phone call and that an assassin was out to kill his family. The man was known as Shelly De Killer and Iris was the only one in the group that had information about him. Ash couldn't sink in everything that Misty had told him, all he could take was that Cilan had been killed. Cilan had been one of Ash's travel companions in Unova. He couldn't smile, nor could he bring himself to tell May why he was feeling down in the dumps.

There was a meeting down in an empty warehouse in Viridian City. It was once a retreat for Team Rocket. As the youngest son of Team Rocket's leader, Ash felt compelled to save his family, even if he didn't approve of their actions, but he especially wanted to make sure that his mother remained unharmed.

His heart was aching, but he also felt a sigh of relief. He was glad that his girlfriend was in Hoenn with her family. He didn't want May to get involved in any of it. Ash wanted May to live. He peered though the cracks of the door and saw some of his friends gathered around an round and disfigured table.

He saw Misty, Dawn and Iris sitting in the seats. There was an empty chair that was reserved for Professor Oak. He knew that if Professor Oak was trying to get involved, that it must have been serious. He had been praying that everything that Misty said to him over the phone was a giant prank. It was a wish, that was not going to be true.

"Misty told me about your plans," Ash announced as he glared at Iris as he took the empty seat. He noticed that Dawn and Iris appeared to be surprised. Ash slammed his fists together as he declared at the top of his voice, "I want to revenge on Shelly De Killer too!"

Cilan had always been a good man. He wasn't afraid to give constructive criticism when it was due, but he always did it out of the goodness of his heart. He loved seeing people and Pokémon grow together. Ash held all the adventures that he had with Cilan very close to his heart. His body may no longer be with him, but his spirit shall always live on.

"Where's Professor Oak?" Dawn asked everybody. She pushed herself against the back of her chair and panted at Ash. "And how do you know about all of this?"

"Weren't you listening?" Misty yelled as she slammed her fist on the table. "I told him. He had a right to know!"

"Tracey just texted me," Misty announced. "He told me Professor Oak isn't coming. He's too busy with the lab."

"Now that Ash knows," Iris said with a slick grin on her face. "I think we can proceed with our plan. We have to capture De Killer, as fast as possible."

Iris tossed a photo on table. It dropped in the middle and swayed over in Ash's hand. He gasped. The photo of Cilan's body created turmoil in Ash's soul. Cilan's green hair had been dyed red from the blood poured from his head. Ash covered his mouth as he resisted the urge to vomit.

"Poor Cilan," Dawn whispered as she lowered her head, with her eyes fixated on the floor. "What a horrible way to die. How could anybody be so cruel?"

"He's an assassin," Iris barked. "They're pure evil. He murdered my grandpa as well."

"I thought you and Drayden weren't really related?" Dawn asked as she stood up.

"I loved him like a grandfather," Iris said, hugging herself. "That was good enough for me. Drayden was the only real family I ever had." She cradled her stomach and looked down on it, patting it gently, she said, "but when my son is born, he will be loved."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Dawn asked Iris again.

"Instinct," Iris said with a smirk on her face. "I could be wrong, but I just have a feeling it's going to be a boy."

"The baby is due any moment now," Misty said. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am!" Iris yelled. "I got to make sure that the man is captured."

"If we work on this together we can capture the killer for good," Dawn announced. "Everybody would think that we're heroes."

"It's my brother's birthday soon," Ash muttered as he rested his fingers on his chin. "And my brother is one of De Killer's targets. He won't like it, but I think we should make a birthday party for him."

"What's this got to do with capturing De Killer?" Misty growled.

"Come on you guys!" Ash snapped as he stood up with his arms pumped out as if he was ready to fight. "Shelly De Killer is bound to attend if we throw a big party for Silver. My dad will come and so will Red and Leaf. Then when we see him, he'll catch him."

"Sounds like a big gamble," Dawn sighed. "What if we put the whole town in danger. What if something goes wrong and we get arrested?"

"Nobody will get arrested," Ash promised the girls. He was speaking on impulse and could feel an adrenalin rushing through his body. The girls in the room gasped in horror, even though Ash was trying to assure then that everything would be fine. "If something does happen, then I'll be the one to take the fall."

"What are you talking about?" Dawn screamed. "We're not killing anybody."

"That's right," Iris said. "Neither of us intend on killing the assassin. That would hardly be a punishment for him."

"He deserves the full weight of justice on his head," Dawn cried out with her fist in the air. "He killed an old man and a young boy for no reason."

"We'd be just as bad as him if she decided to kill him," Ash said. "Let's leave this place and head to Pallet Town. We'll explain all our plans to Professor Oak. He will help us with the party as we all keep an eye out for De Killer."

"Great idea!" Dawn cried out.

"I really hope nobody screws up here," Misty muttered.

Ash believed in all of them. He believed that once Shelly De Killer had been captured that they could all live in peace. Iris could finally be able to rebuild her life as another. Dawn would get the glory that she's always desired. Misty would also be able to improve her reputation as a formidable gym leader.

The Present Day: The Detention Centre

May was followed by Trucy into the detention centre to meet up with their client, Serena Yvonne. When May took her first footstep into the visiting room, she saw Ash and Iris sitting in the visitor's seats as Iris stood up and turned her head towards May and Trucy. May felt her stomach churn the moment Iris laid eyes on her. She gritted her teeth together and stood a few steps behind Trucy.

"Serena," May quickly said, panting under her breath. "I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I was wrong to accuse you of murder. Let me make things right for you."

"You have a lot of nerve begging the accused in a desperate manner," Iris giggled.

"And you also have a lot of nerve showing your face around here!" May screeched as she pointed her finger at Iris.

"What makes you say that?" Iris asked, flicking her fingers through her hair.

"I know you killed Shelly De Killer, and I know you killed Delia Ketchum too."

"May?" Ash shrieked as jumped out of his seat. "Don't make the same mistake with Iris as you did with Serena."

"I'm not mistaken," May insisted. "Iris, you killed her didn't you?"

Iris refused to speak and she turned her back on May as if she was getting ready to leave. May suddenly found herself in darkness and all she could see within the eternal blackness was herself and Iris. Silver chains emerged from every corner possible as five black locks surrounded Iris. The chains circulated all over Iris and she looked as cold and as dark as the chains that engulfed her.

"You can see them can't you?" Iris asked, hugging herself. The despair in her voice was an awful thing to hear. "The psyche-locks!"

"I do," May admitted, nodding her head. She found herself back in reality again, but May could still feel the dark aura of Iris's psyche-locks.

Iris twirled over to May's direction. "I don't understand why you take pride in being Mia Fey's daughter."

"Because she was a good person."

"I don't know if you have any locks," Iris admitted. "I can only see psyche-locks on Pokémon. But do you know what kind of things the Fey Clan did?"

"But Aunt Maya is trying to improve things," May told Iris. "I don't know what the Fey Clan were like before, but those are the old days."

"You don't know anything about them," Iris muttered, as she folded her arms and clenched her hands. "The way they overworked the boys and men and the way women and girls were pitted against each other. They destroyed my father to the point he couldn't live as man. They Fey clan are full of evil bitches and psychos. Why else would Mia Fey dumped you?"

"She didn't dump me?" May yelled. "She gave me away."

"It's the same thing," Iris said with a small smirk on her face. The more May had to stand looking at Iris, the hotter her blood boiled. "Anyway, it's for the best. Do you see why I don't want to be associated with that filthy clan."

"You're mother was a Hawthorne," May reminded her.

"And they're even worse," Iris growled. "My father tried to raise me as a woman, but he slowly perished."

"Did he die?"

Iris shrugged her shoulders. "He sent me away. Never saw or heard of him again."

"But didn't he change his gender?" Trucy asked.

"He did, but he'll always be my father to me. I'll be going now. See you all in court." After talking, Iris stomped out of the detention centre.

"What are these psycho-locks that you and Iris are talking about?" Ash yelled.

"Their psyche-locks," May explained to Ash. "They represent a secret locked up in somebody's heart."

"How are you able to see them?" Ash asked.

"Iris and I share a great-grandmother," May explained to Ash. "Our biological mothers were cousins. They were part of a clan devoted to spirit mediums. They're experts in this kind of thing."

"That...sounds...creepy!"

"I don't understand a lot it," May admitted. "My Aunt Maya is the clan's leader now, and she's a lovely person. Her girlfriend is Franziska Von Karma."

"The one who prosecuted and whipped me to shreds?" Ash asked, leaning over.

May nodded. "She's also a pretty good Pokémon trainer. She's ruthless in court, but she's lovely to her Pokémon."

"I never knew she was a Pokémon trainer," Ash sighed. "Learn something new everyday. Miss Cykes and Mr. Blackquill came to visit Serena too."

"They did?" May asked. "What about?"

"Miss Cykes wanted to defend me," Serena told them. "But Ash insisted that I should let you defend me. So I went with Ash's advice. Mr. Blackquill wasn't too impressed. Called us all idiots and walked off."

"Only you can do it," Ash told May. "You're the one lawyer I can trust."

"All the lawyers in my daddy's agency are good," Trucy exclaimed.

"That might be true," Ash said to Trucy. "But I know May, she's the only one that I can depend on to make things right. And I love her."

"I think I remember everything," Serena admitted.

May's face lit up. "You do! Please tell us everything."

"I remember Brock giving me a drink," Serena said as she lowered her head onto the table. "He told me to drink it and that it was good for me."

May tilted her head. "What sort of drink was it?"

"It tasted really sharp and bitter," Serena described the drink. "It was a brown colour, it resembled cola but it tasted so strong. I had a big glass of it. I didn't like it very much, but I drank it for him."

"Why would Brock give you whisky?" Ash screamed. He slammed his hands against the glass and then his hands slowly slid back to his sides. "He wasn't trying to..."

"Trying to what?" May asked, gripping onto Ash's shoulders.

"Get Serena drunk so he could...have his wicked way with her."

"I can see him doing that," May admitted as she dropped herself onto the chair.

"He said it was his father's special brand," Serena added. "He said he wanted all the beautiful girls to try it."

"Are you sure it was Brock?" Ash asked. May could tell that he didn't want to think that Brock would be stupid enough to give alcohol to a minor. Serena would have been either fifteen or sixteen when Delia was murdered.

Serena nodded. "I couldn't mistake him for anyone else."

"How many of glasses of whisky did you drink?" May asked.

"At least two," Serena admitted. "I drank them one after the other. It went straight through my head."

"What role do Dawn and Misty play in all this?" May asked, having a feeling that the girls had planned on bringing Serena into the plan without letting Ash know. "Did you interact with Dawn and Misty before you had a memory black out?"

Serena nodded. "They gave me more drinks."

"WHAT?" Ash roared. "So Brock was in on this plan too?"

"All three of them must have tried to get Serena drunk," May concluded. "To grab your attention, and to make Shelly De Killer think that you were Red. Dawn must have spotted De Killer walking into your house whilst you and Misty dragged Serena back to your house."

"I can remember seeing lots of grass and the feeling of two people dragging me into a house. Then I landed on something soft. Then I heard a bang, and then before I knew it, I had picked up a gun from the floor."

"It all happened so fast," Ash said. "Mom was suddenly shot and a gun came flying out of nowhere. When Serena got the gun, I was trying my hardest to get it away from her. Still, I intended to keep to my word. I said if anything was to go wrong, that I would take the blame."

"Is that why you're still telling people that you're guilty?" May asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"It's the quickest way to prove Serena's innocence," Ash yelled.

"Ash," Trucy yelled. She folded her arms as she sneered at his foolish behaviour. May didn't want to admit it, but she agreed with Trucy. "I know you think that lying is going to help May win, but you're only making it harder for her."

"Huh?" Ash gasped and stared blankly into Trucy.

"I know you think you're trying to save everyone," Trucy assured him. "At first I thought your actions were really strange, but you need realise that in court, the truth is the most important thing."

"Trucy is right," May declared. "The further away from the truth we get, the harder it will be to end this nightmare. Besides, the quickest route isn't always the best."

"Damn!" Ash sighed. "I really thought I was helping you guys."

"You can still help by testifying tomorrow," Trucy exclaimed.

"Of course I can," Ash said with a warm smile. "I don't need to lie any-more. But still, I can't believe that Iris is the killer. You better have some decent evidence that she is the killer. She didn't even attend Silver's party."

"I don't have it," May confessed. "Not yet anyway. I'm sure that tomorrow's trial will bring some new evidence to light."

"That's good thinking," Ash admitted. He chuckled to himself as he rolled his head onto May's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "May, you've really gotten a lot smarter since I've been to prison." After a brief kiss, Ash jumped away and made his way towards the exit. "Anyway, I better get going."

"Where areyou going?" May gasped.

"I'm going to catch up on my training," Ash declared with his pokéballs in the air. "My skills need polishing up. But I'll see you in court tomorrow."

"WAIT!"

A loud voice caused everybody in the room to jump. Misty Waterflower scurried into the room and halted, closing the door behind her.

"Misty!"

"I heard you're accusing Iris of murdering Ash's mother," Misty confronted May as she put her hands on her hips. The tone of Misty's voice was so angry and loud, May could hear the straining in her throat. "Iris is our friend, why would she do a thing like that?"

"Deep down you know it's true," May yelled. "I think you also need to speak up too. You haven't exactly told me the whole story."

"What do you mean the whole story?" Misty snapped, mimicking May's movements.

"You, Dawn and Brock intentionally gave Serena alcohol!" May declared. "You both ordered Brock to smuggle in alcohol in the party, so you could get Serena drunk to the point her memories were repressed."

Misty chuckled as clung onto her blue visor. May could tell Misty's laughing was all just an act: a sign that she had cracked under pressure. "Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because you all had it planned out," May confirmed. "You all intended on using Serena as a pawn to attract Shelly De Killer's attention."

"How would we have achieved that?" Misty asked, sneering at May.

"By making De Killer think that Ash was Red!"

"I'm sure that Shelly De Killer would have known the difference between me and Red," Ash said. "We're both have different hair colours."

May shook her head. "But you wear the exact same hats. Not only that, I can confirm that Iris was the one that poisoned you, Misty."

Misty shook her head. "NO!" Misty bellowed at the top of her voice. "That isn't true! Iris would never do a thing like that. She's a Pokémon champion, a hard-working mother and a very good friend. She would never do a thing like that. Serena did it! She's the one that insisted on switching drinks."

"Misty!" Ash snapped. He hopped over and slapped Misty twice on each cheek. "Get a grip of yourself. I know Serena better than you do, and there's no way she would try and poison you."

"You better have a good explanation for all of this," Misty barked at May.

"Iris tried to kill Shelly De Killer that day," May announced, calmly. She remembered an old saying that a lawyer is somebody that smiles even at their darkest days. "She ended up shooting Delia Ketchum and Shelly De Killer escaped. Iris blamed Serena for everything, she tried to kill her but like you said, you got the dose of poison when you had the drinks swapped."

Misty's hostility began too melt away as her fingers stroked the red marks on her face. "The day after Mrs. Ketchum died, we went to the French café for lunch. I don't remember much about it, other than it was very pink and that it was near my gym."

"That restaurant isn't there now," Ash pointed out. "My cousin made a restaurant there in honour of Mom."

Misty's flashback: When Her World Became Blue

Misty opened her eyes and her world was blue. She could see aqua silhouettes of two men in cloaks. Their anatomy was somewhat distorted, but she could tell they were doctors. She turned her head both ways and screamed. She felt herself all over and could feel a wave of cotton above her legs. She had a feeling she was in a bed, but to her she felt as if she was in an underwater kaleidoscope.

"Where am I?" Misty screamed.

"Saffron City General Hospital," one of the doctors announced.

Misty demanded, "Turn the lights on! It's too dark in here."

"The lights are already on," the other doctor muttered.

"What's happening?" Misty asked. Her heart raced fast as the images of the doctor began to blur out as the shape of inanimate objects distorted into chaotic splats. She couldn't even tell she was in a hospital any more, or anything else.

"Five years ago you took a fatal dose of poison," one of the doctors said. Misty could tell the voice was coming from her left, but she was unable to detect anything else with her eyes.

"Your drink was spiked," the other doctor said. Her ears and nose felt sharper. The scent of disinfectant overpowered her as the sound of the doctor's voices mixed with the beeping machines left a burning sensation in her ears. "We were close to pulling the plug on you. It's a miracle you're still alive."

"Why can't I see things?"

"It's monochromacy." The whitish figures thinned out and then swirls into their normal state. Misty pushes herself along the bed and takes a deeper look into the doctors, but she couldn't tell the facial details: everything was far too blurry. She pushed herself against the metal frames of the bed. "The poison has made you blind. That is why you can only see the colour blue. But we've designed a special visor to help you see."

"A special visor?"

"It's not perfect," the doctor admitted, "but it shall help you see things better. You should be able to carry on with your daily activities without any trouble."

As the doctors left the room to pick up the special visor that they were talking about. Misty threw upper body back against the bed. She covered her eyes as the lights in the room flashed before her eyes. "How did it all come to this?" Misty asked herself.

Five years ago, that day in the café was one that changed Misty's life forever. She couldn't remember much about the café, other that it was near her gym. She was invited to go out for lunch with some of her friends and managed to convince one of her sisters to go out. Daisy's idea of looking after the gym was giving away badges for free. Any decent trainer would rebuke this and demand a battle. Daisy often refused battles, but loved organising aquatic shows at the gym. An hour or two was all that she asked for. Violet flat out refused and said she was too busy as she did her make-up. Lily conveniently left and claimed that she had a date.

Eventually, her other sister, Daisy told Misty, "Okay, you can go out for lunch for one hour, but if a challenger arrives, we'll have to give away Badges for free!"

"You shouldn't be giving away badges for free," Misty sighed as she slipped on her jacket. "But thanks, Daisy. I'll see you soon."

"If you see any cute boys let me know," Violet cried out as she waved her younger sister goodbye.

She remembered being with her friends. Four of them gathered round the table. It had been a terrible year for them. They all found things as a trainer getting pretty tough; Dawn had an embarrassing loss at her last contest; Serena being rejected by the man she loved; and Iris her dear friend, Cilan and the man she called Grandpa all within the same month. Misty was struggling with her sisters' bills as well as her own.

Iris told them that Shelly De Killer had murdered Cilan and Drayden. They believed every word of it, and they all wanted to help Iris extract revenge on the man that broke her heart. Together with Ash, they organised a surprise birthday party for Silver to attract De Killer, however the plan was a disaster. Shelly De Killer escaped and Delia Ketchum was murdered.

She recalled having a deep conversation with the girls. She remembered May being invited but was unable to make it. She was in Hoenn visiting her family, but after hearing the news of Mrs. Ketchum's death, she was making her way down to Kanto. Yesterday's events at Silver's birthday party was never mentioned. They talked about other guys, losing virginities and their deepest secrets they had. Misty felt nostalgic thinking about how warm and fuzzy the memories of her friends.

The moment Serena added some stuff to Misty's drink came to mind. The other girls didn't seem interested in stopping her. Iris was swapping sugar bowls around for some reason as Dawn drifted off to sleep. Misty remembered the last thing she ate before she fell into a coma: bubblegum ice cream and blueberry milkshake. Not long after finishing off her drink, she started to feel dizzy as she imploded to the floor taking her chair with her. Misty blacked out. Little did she know, it would have been the last time she would be saying goodbye to many other colours.

"Here you go Miss Waterflower," one of the doctors said in rhythm with his footsteps. Misty could barely see anything but she could distinguish a hand holding something long, hard and navy. It sparkled like a huge sapphire. "This is the visor. Try it. You should be able to see much better."

"Let's try it then," Misty said. She had nothing to lose as she had already lost five years of her life. The doctor's assisted her in putting her visor on. She leaned her head towards her chest, and then her head twirled around. "I can't see any difference," Misty admitted.

The doctor pressed a button. "You should do now."

Misty gasped. The distorted figures had disappeared. Nothing was blurry any more. She was able to see the doctors more clearly now. Both of the doctors were young men with deep voices. The one on the left with long hair seemed particularly pleased. Her eyes looked up to the sky. Nothing about the sky had changed. She looked around again and noticed a mirror by her bedside table.

She picked up the mirror and noticed her hair was almost as white as the clouds in the sky. She held onto her hair and gasped. "I don't remember ever dying my hair blue?"

"Like I said," Doctor Nanako explained. She was able to see the name-tags on their clothes clearly with the visor, even though they were miles away. "The visor can't give you the colour back, but it can help you see things much clearer. The other doctor was Doctor Proctor. Misty felt that she recognised his polished face and smart hair from somewhere. He grinned. "You're so pretty;There's no need to feel so blue."

If it was a joke, Misty wasn't laughing. Misty's bare feet hit the floor as the blue hue on the floor and the cold sensation on her toes made her feel she was walking on ice. "This floor is so cold," she muttered. She took a few steps around her room before collapsing on the bed again. Misty could see a plethora shades of blue. From aqua to navy to the musty shades of blue. Her whole world was blue.

The doctors go on to see their next patients, leaving Misty to her thoughts. She wondered where everybody was and why nobody had come to see her. She rose from her bed again and started to scream. She turned around to the window and saw a balloon rise into the sky. To Misty, it was a vivid shade of blue, but to the rest of the world, it could be red, yellow, orange or even pink.

She gazed into the mirror again. She hated what she saw. The visor that covered her eyes was far too heavy for her head. Her lips were like melting ice as tears rolled down her face. Her cheeks are dead and pale. Her hair was wet in sweat and her eyes were hidden beneath the turquoise light. Her legs clasped and became limp. With nothing left to do, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. She felt as if she was floating in an ethereal dream.

She opened her eyes again. A small Pokémon jumped on her lap and caused her to jump. She turned around and smiled for the first time in ages. She was greeted not by a doctor but with her special friend.

"Ash..." Misty whimpered.

"Misty!" Ash cried out. "I'm so happy that you're still alive. They said you may never wake up again."

Misty sat herself up, and gasped in horror when he saw Ash arms chained to each other as he stood out wearing horizontal stripes. "Ash... what happened to you? Why are you dressed as a prisoner?"

"Because I am a prisoner," Ash replied. "I took the fall, just like I said I would. They let me visit you for just one hour."

"What?" Misty screamed. "You got arrested."

Ash nodded. "I was found guilty and I've been sentenced to death."

"Why would you do all that to protect Serena?" Misty asked. "She was the one who poisoned me."

Ash shook his head. "It couldn't have been her. She was framed."

The Present Day: The Detention Centre

"It was sugar I added in your drink," Serena whispered as he reached out for Misty. Her palms stretched out on the glass as she pushed her body against the wall. "You were complaining that the drink was sour. If there was poison in that bowl, then I had no idea."

"I'm sorry." Misty whispered to Serena. "I should have known better than to think it was you. And Iris is the prosecutor for this case?" They all nodded. Misty smiled. "That should be okay. We're all friends and she'll be certain to believe you're innocent."

"I doubt that it's going to be that easy," Ash admitted. "May believes that Iris is the killer."

"Why?" Misty shrieked again. "Why not Dawn? Iris wasn't at the party because of her pregnancy, it couldn't have been her."

"But you said that Iris was the one swapping sugar bowls around," May reminded Misty.

Misty backed herself against the wall. "Yeah, don't know why she would do a think like that. It was a bit strange."

"Do you, Iris, Dawn and Serena take sugar in your tea or coffee?" May asked as she thought of a way to prove Iris' guilt.

"Only me," Serena admitted. "I don't think Dawn takes sugar in her drinks does she?"

Misty shook her head.

"Iris intended on killing Serena that day," May concluded. "She mixed the poison in the sugar bowl, then started mixing the poison in other sugar bowls. She swapped the sugar bowls around so none of you were suspected of murder. I met Ash while you were there, and I only got to see him for five minutes before the police escorted him away..."

"A part of me feels really sorry for Iris," Misty sighed. "She's been through a lot. It must have all got on top of her."

"She may have had a hard life," May announced. "But she's still a murderer. She needs to be brought to justice one way or another."

"How are we going to prove Serena is innocent without evidence that Iris is the killer?" Ash begged.

"Don't worry," May announced with a slick grin on her face. "The evidence is out there, we just have to find it. But I'll keep pressing her until it comes out."

"Visiting hours are over!" the guard announced. "Everybody out!"

Misty hopped on the bus home. May and Trucy had bumped into Athena and Apollo outside the detention centre. They all stopped their movements and stopped to chat.

"Hey guys," Athena said with a toothy grin. "Apollo and I are heading out to the karaoke bar. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to," May stumbled. She scratched her head. "But I've got a trial tomorrow and I don't want to oversleep."

"We've all got trials tomorrow," Athena announced. "You'll be fine. If you get too drunk, I'll give you a piggy back."

"I have no intentions of getting drunk," May admitted,

"I don't drink," Apollo sighed. "So we'll all be fine. Absolutely fine."

"You were drinking on Mr. Gavin's birthday," Athena reminded him.

Apollo blushed. "That was a special occasion."

"We're going to the karaoke bar!" Athena announced as she clapped her hands together. "That in itself is a special occasion."

"BRING IT!" Athena's widget cried out.

"I don't think I'll be coming," Ash muttered. "Cause I'll have to go and do some more training."

"Ash, you and May haven't done anything together in ages," Trucy exclaimed. "A bit of karaoke will be fun."

"I know, but if I want to be a Pokémon master, I can't goof around." Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and bounced onto May's head. "Fine..." Ash muttered as if he was defeated. "I'll come along. I won't be staying for long though."

Buck Whet's Karaoke Bar

Buck Whet was a large man with huge quiff. He owned a noodle bar, creatively called Whet Noodle. Athena and her boyfriend were regular customers and Buck had recently decided to expand his restaurant with the edition of a karaoke bar upstairs.

Buck brought them all upstairs in one of the private rooms. The room had seven shades of pink and a disco ball in the middle of the room. May thought it was a lot more sophisticated then she was expecting.

May really liked the place. It had a nice atmosphere and she enjoyed spending more time with Ash and her colleagues. When Buck Whet presented the food, May saw Ash's eyes sparkle with delight. It was just like the old days where they would eat all they could, and then burn it off the next morning.

Ash and May were both stuffed up to the brim with udon noodles. Between the two of them, they are twice as much as Apollo, Trucy and Athena combined. Trucy couldn't even finish hers, so May finished it for her. Buck Whet took away all the empty bowls with tears of happiness rolling down his cheek.

"How can you eat so much?" Apollo asked with his mouth wide open.

"Those noodles were so good," May exclaimed. "I don't think I'll need to eat again for the rest of the week."

"I'm so tired," Ash sighed rubbing his stomach. "I haven't eaten so much in years."

"Will you two be dancing?" Trucy asked. "That will help you feel better."

"I'll give it a miss," Ash groaned as he nodded off to sleep in his chair.

"That's okay," Trucy jumped from her seat. "You can dance with me, May."

"I wonder what the first song will be?" Apollo wondered as he saw Athena fiddling about with the remote.

"YOU'VE ALL BEEN RICKROLL'D!" Athena's widget cried out.

"It's that Rick Astley song again," Apollo grumbled as he helped himself to a small glass of drink. May didn't know what was in it, but she doubted that it was tea. One drink turned into two or three and it wasn't long before Apollo started tapping his feet.

May, Trucy and Athena gathered round the microphone and started singing the lyrics highlighted on the screen. The song was so upbeat and joyful that there was a lot of dancing as well. Apollo started joining in with the chorus.

_Never gonna give you up_  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

It was Trucy's turn to chose a song. She chose Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy. They all screamed for joy apart from Ash, who was still trying to let the food settle down in his stomach. May smiled as soon as she heard the guitar opening as she held onto Trucy's hand and began to dance.

_I can move mountains_  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
May nothing but death do us part

Apollo and Athena sounded like they were trying to compete who could sing the loudest. Ash didn't sing, but he began to bop his head forwards and backwards. May twirled around and grabbed Ash up and he reluctantly danced with her. May's body moved like silk compared to Ash's wooden movements.

"I've got to sit down," Ash told May. Ash returned to his seat as he watched May dance away with Trucy and her colleagues. He couldn't help but grin, even though so much had changed in the past five years, they were still able to be themselves.

"May why don't you choose a song?" Trucy suggested as Ash returned to his seat.

"Okay," May decided. Feeling the need to cool down, she brushed the sweat from under her fringe. She flicked through the catalogue and decided to choose a beautiful, but slow ballad. It was a song called Read All About, and she thought the song fitted the occasion.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance again?" May asked Ash.

Ash nodded. "I'm pretty positive." He cradled his stomach as he fought back the urge to vomit. He turned away as soon as he felt the urge to vomit. He sipped on some water as he tried to settle his stomach. He had never eaten so much it years and the overindulgence was punishing him greatly.

_Yes, I wanna sing, I wanna shout_   
_I wanna scream till the words dry out_   
_So put it in all of the papers,_   
_I'm not afraid_   
_They can read all about it_   
_Read all about it oh_   
_Oh-oh-oh_

"Are you alright Ash?" May asked as she bounced over to him.

"I've got to go to the bathroom," Ash admitted. He stood up and left. May glanced at Ash as he left the room as she decided to follow him.

"Hey Ash!" May cried out. She couldn't help but feel that was something off about him, as if he was out of character. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Ash nodded. "I think I ate too much." He sounded as if he was in agony.

"Well why don't you wait for me," May suggested. "I've got to go to the ladies. Won't be long."

"Okay then," Ash said. "See ya."

May went into the toilets, did what she had to do, washed her hands and then reapplied her make-up. "Bingo!" May smirked. "I've got a surprise for you, Ash." She could feel a wave of passion flowing in her heart with the strong heartbeats. Once she was satisfied with her make-up, she blew a kiss in the mirror, and ran to the door, she closed her eyes as she left the bathroom and twirled towards Ash's direction.

She had given Ash the biggest kiss that they had ever had in five years. It meant a lot to her. May suddenly felt warm and cosy. When May opened her eyes, her heart began racing again. She slapped herself on the forehead and wished she had her eyes open the whole time. It wasn't Ash that she kissed: it was Trucy!


	16. The State Vs. Serena Yvonne

May never saw Ash again that night. Athena stayed in the karaoke bar until her boyfriend, the famous twisted samurai prosecutor, Simon Blackquill arrived. He didn't stop long enough to sing, he took Athena's hand and escorted her out of the premises, reminding her that she had an early start the next morning. May had a feeling that Athena and Simon were going to have plenty of the lemons that they proudly boasted about in Ash's retrial. Only the Judge believed that there was actually any lemons involved.

After Athena left, Apollo sat between Trucy and May. He glanced at both girls and rubbed his chin. He squinted as he stood up in front of them and crossed his arms. "What happened?" Apollo asked in a direct manner.

"What do you mean?" Trucy looked up at Apollo and copied his arm movements.

"Everything is fine," May lied. Her eyes were closed, and deep down, she knew that Apollo wasn't buying any of it.

Apollo shook his head. "Ash has left, Mr. Blackquill has dragged Athena out of here and you two are sitting here not singing. Something happened."

A long moment of silence. May could faintly hear Trucy's heartbeat.

"May kissed me," Trucy admitted as she removed her hat. Trucy leaned over to May and patted her back. May buried her head in her hands. Both girls had cheeks redder than Apollo's work attire.

"It was an accident," May snapped quickly. She turned her body over to Trucy as her hands covered her ears. "I'm really sorry. I was trying to surprise Ash, but I kept my eyes closed and I didn't realise it was you."

Trucy pointed at her chest. "Wouldn't these have given it away?"

"I don't know," May sighed. "I just really into it and... it was a nice kiss."

"I'm sure Ash will understand," Apollo said.

"What if he saw?" May shrieked. "What if he thinks I'm cheating on him? Oh no..."

Three of them had a couple of songs together before walking back to Apollo's apartment. All three of them yawned one by one as they walked towards the path to Apollo's apartment. May could see that all that Apollo wanted to do was to get a good night's sleep.

"I didn't mean to shout at you earlier," Trucy said to May. "It was just a big shock to me."

"It was a shock for me too."

"It will all be fine in the morning," Apollo assured both girls. He leaned against the door and it swung open. Apollo jumped back and scratched his head.

"What's wrong, Apollo?" Trucy asked.

"I don't remember leaving the door open," he replied. He clearly remembered locking the door this morning. His heart began to jump as sweat began to roll down his forehead. "What if I've been robbed?" he asked himself. Without a further thought, he stomped into his apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Keep it down," May suggested.

Just as Apollo was about to scream, his mouth got covered by somebody behind him. He heard an innocent giggle from behind him. He quickly recognised the voice as Athena Cykes. May gasped in shock. She had no idea where Athena came from and why she was in Apollo's apartment.

"Simon's sleeping," Athena whispered in Apollo's ear. "Don't wake him up."

They all crept into Apollo's lounge as May found Simon Blackquill resting peacefully on a leather sofa. May also took a moment to admire the décor in Apollo's department. She could tell that he loved the colour red.

"Apollo has a nice place," Trucy told May.

"Agreed."

"Why is Mr. Blackquill sleeping on my couch? That was a gift from Klavier. " Apollo asked Athena. If looks could kill, Athena would be headless. "And why are you in your swimming costume."

All of the girls giggled. Athena blushed. "It's not a swimming costume by the way..."

"It's lingerie!" Widget cried out. Athena quickly cradled widget and tried to turn it off as she said, "I don't want to wake Simon up. He's tired. We missed the last train and because your place so near, I suggested we slept here."

Apollo glared at Athena with his hands on his hips. "And you didn't ask me because..."

"Because you're so kind and generous, I knew you wouldn't say no."

"Right..." Apollo hissed.

"You're a kind guy indeed," Trucy interrupted. "One of the kindest guys I've ever met."

"Did you get your lemon?" May asked Athena.

Athena's cheeks turned red. "More than one. How about you?"

"Not on my coach I hope," Apollo muttered as he slowly crept into his own bedroom and closed the door. May thought it was best not to talk any more.

"What happened when I was away?" Athena asked as she jumped in the air, clapping her heads. How Blackquill was still sleeping was beyond May.

"I really think we should leave it till the morning," Trucy suggested. She patted May's back. "Come on May, let's go in the spare bedroom and leave Athena and Mr. Blackquill with their lemons."

In a couple of hours later, they all went to work as if the whole night had never happened. Last night felt like a complete blur to May as she prepared herself for Serena's trial. When she looked into Serena's empty eyes, May felt as guilty as sin.

"Do you know what it's like to feel alone, May?" Serena asked. "Alone and afraid, and nobody will believe you? That's how I've felt for five years. After Ash's arrest, a lot of my friends abandoned me."

"They weren't real friends then," May hissed. "If they were truly your friends, they would have supported you, even at your darkest times." May looked up and saw Ash, Misty, Brock and two blonde people that May had never met before, but she had a feeling that they were friends of Serena. "Look Serena, all your true friends are here rooting for you."

May glanced over Serena's shoulder and saw everyone apart from Ash and Serena glued to their phones. They all seemed very delighted. Brock started to read out the tweets from his phone, many of them believing in Serena's innocence whilst some still believe that Ash was the true culprit.

"So many people supporting Serena on Twitter," Brock exclaimed with happiness. "I wish some of them believed in Ash though, but with all this support, the trial is going to go great."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Misty said. "The one person we need to convince is the Judge. He's the one handing out the verdict."

"I thought about what you said about Iris being the killer," Ash muttered to May. His head was fixated on the floor with shrugged shoulders.

"And you believe me, right?"

"NO!" Ash yelled. "Of course I don't. Iris had no reason to kill my mother and she had no reason to poison Iris. Whoever did it, it must have been a third party. The world's counting on you now," Ash cried out to May. His tears splattered onto May's cheeks as he looked up to her. "If you lose this trial or try to pin this on Iris, I'll never forgive you!"

"That's not fair!" Misty yelled at Ash. She pulled him away from May and twirled him to her eye-level. "What if Iris really is guilty?

"She wasn't at the party," Ash yelled. "It couldn't be her. Anyway she's above the law, she has no reason to lie."

"Ash..." May murmured. "Shelly De Killer's calling card."

"What about it?" Ash asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning closer towards May.

"Do you still have it?"

Ash dug his hands deep into his pockets. "Ah, here it is."

"I need it," May told Ash. "It could be decisive evidence."

"Alright then," Ash said, handing the card over to May.

"I wonder if Ash knew what happened last night," Trucy asked May.

May shrugged her shoulders. "Let's talk about it later."

"Is it some sort of girls thing?" Ash asked, showing his dense side.

"I guess so," Trucy giggled. She glanced over at May who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "May, what's with the grin."

"The Ash I know is back," May exclaimed with both her hands on her heart.

Ash grinned with her.

"MAY MAPLE!" A female voice boomed within the defence lobby. May knew exactly who it was: Franziska Von Karma. As she marched towards May, she had a whip out ready to attack. Instead of whipping May, she ended up whipping Brock.

"Oh," May stammered. "Morning Aunt Franziska."

Franziska pointed at May as everyone else stood back from the whip. "Don't act dumb. WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU PLAYING AT LAST NIGHT? FOOLISH KAREOKE BARS AND KISSING PHOENIX WRIGHT'S DAUGHTER!"

"You saw it?" May shrieked.

"Girls kiss each other all the time," Ash snapped. "What's the big problem?"

Everybody stared at Ash. Ash shook off the glares and pointed at Brock. "That's what you told me Brock."

"Well Ash," Brock mumbled. "What you gotta understand is that each and every girl is different." Brock began to talk to fast that nobody could understand what he was saying. Franziska whipped Ash, and then whipped Brock.

Franziska sighed. "May Maple, you're the best defence attorney in this region." Franziska's voice suddenly became more calm and sincere. Because she was so used to her courtroom persona, her gentle side effected May a lot more. "Even better than Phoenix Wright himself. I don't mind losing to you, my little niece. So it bothers me when you do foolish things that put your job at risk. I don't think Phoenix Wright would react so kindly to last night's incident."

"If it was just a kiss between best friends," Ash interrupted, looking at May. "I don't think your boss would mind. He doesn't even have to know. Just save your best ones for me."

"That felt good!" Brock cried out. "Franziska, you can punish me all day and night."

Misty didn't even bother clipping Brock's ear. "You haven't changed one bit, Brock."

Franziska whipped him again. "It's Prosecutor Von Karma to you!" She looked around as she escorted Brock out of the room. "Now if you excuse me." Before leaving the room, she said, "Good luck, May Maple."

"The trial is about to start," May announced. "Is everybody ready?" Everybody nodded. "Then let's go."

The Judge climbed the staircase to his seat as everybody rose for the Judge. As the Judge sat down, so did the people in the gallery.

"The court is now in session for the trial of Serena Yvonne," the Judge announced. "Are the prosecution and the defence ready?"

"I'm ready," Iris announced with her arms folded. "The defence on the other hand is not."

"What?" May cried out.

"Well, you've come to realise that Ash never loved you," Iris announced. " Serena was in love with him. And Ash, he was cheating on you the whole time. They both worked together to kill Delia Ketchum, and they wanted to get their share of Oak's estate so they could run away together."

"That's a lie!" Serena whispered.

May fainted. The trial had only just started, and she couldn't take what Iris was saying.

"HA!" Iris cried out. "You're such a weakling, May. Pretend to faint because you can't handle the truth. Ash never loved you. He was guilty the whole time."

"Don't listen to her," Trucy pleaded to May. She reached to May and helped her stand up. "Ash wouldn't cheat on you. Iris is making it up."

Iris giggled as she sneered at the defence bench. "You're such a stupid little kid, Trucy."

"...She's eighteen," May growled. "Yeah, she's younger than you, but she's more of a lady then you'll ever be."

"You're just as pathetic," Iris muttered.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A PROSECUTOR?" Trucy screamed at Iris as she slammed both her hands against the desk. "YOU'RE JUST A BULLY!"

The Judge gasped. His lips broke apart as his beard trembled. "Miss Wright?" he shrieked. "What's gotten into you? I've never seen you so angry before."

"Nothing's gotten into me," Trucy insisted. Her arms tightened up as she gritted her teeth. "I just can't stand people like Iris, who thinks that she's better than everyone else."

"But I am better than everyone else," Iris announced with an evil grin on her face. "I'm a Pokémon master."

"That doesn't mean anything in a court of law," Trucy snapped. "Only the truth matters."

"You contradicted yourself there!" Iris pointed at Trucy. Her arm froze as her pink sleeves swayed below her. Her curled towards her face. "The truth is I am above the law. I could kill you both right now, and nobody could stop me."

"You will do no such thing, Mrs. Den!" the Judge bellowed as he banged his gavel not once, but three times. "Miss Wright isn't the one that had her first child at fifteen. If you dare say anything vulgar against Miss Wright again, I'll have you out of this court before you say: objection. Now let's have your opening statement, if you don't mind."

"Fine!" Iris sighed as if she was a baby throwing toys out of a pram. "The victim was a mother-of-four, Delia Ketchum, She was married to the leader of Team Rocket. Her youngest son, Ash Ketchum was accused of murdering her, but his retrial brought a new witness."

"Misty Waterflower, right?" the Judge asked.

Iris nodded. "Misty caught the defendant in the act as the previous defendant, Ash Ketchum tried to remove all suspicion from her."

"Why would the defendant commit such a terrible crime on her friend's mother?" the Judge asked.

"There was a party for one of the victim's sons on the day she was killed," Iris reminded the court. "The defendant was severely drunk. On her own admission, she had accepted drinks from a guy named Brock Harrison."

"The gym leader of Pewter City?" said the Judge. He shook his head. "He has recently been arrested for sexual assault. He should know better."

"The cause of death was a bullet to the head," Iris continued. "The prosecution believes that it came from the very gun containing the defendants and Mr. Ketchum's fingerprints on it. I'd like to bring Ash Ketchum onto the stand."

"I really hope Ash does tell the truth," Trucy admitted. "I think if he lies to the court again, you should really consider if he's the kind of guy you want to be in a relationship with, May."

"State your name and occupation," Iris demanded at Ash as he stood on the witness box to testify.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I'm a Pokémon trainer."

"You were wrongly accused of committing the crime five years ago," May announced, "because you admitted to the crime. Why did you lie?"

Before Ash started his testimony, May noticed how serious her boyfriend's face was. His eyes were so intense, May could feel the suspense just by looking at his face. She thought about what Trucy said, and shook her head. She knew that Trucy meant well, but she loved Ash more than anything in the world. She didn't want to lose the relationship she worked so hard trying to maintain and rebuild.

"Misty told me about an assassin planning to kill my family. She also said that her and her friends were planning to capture Shelly De Killer and bring him to justice. I remember the meeting as if it had happened yesterday. I suggested throwing a surprise birthday party in the town for my brother, Silver. He was bound to attend if my whole family showed up. I had decided that if something went wrong, I would take the blame."

"Needless to say," said the Judge, "the plan to capture Shelly De Killer failed miserably. Which was why you were found guilty of murdering Mrs. Ketchum."

"That's right," Ash said. He composed himself well, he stood tall with his shoulders laid back and his hands by his side.

"I must admit that I am confused," the Judge admitted as he shook his head. He looked over to May and told her, "Miss Maple, you may begin your cross-examination."

"Ash," May mumbled.

"What's up?"

"Did you listen to Mrs. Den's opening statement?" May asked.

"I did," Ash replied with a heavy heart. Both hands were on his chest as his hid his face away.

"You still believe that Iris had nothing to do with the murder?" May questioned Ash. "Do you understand what she's charging you with? She's accused you of cheating on me and being Serena's accomplice. If she has evidence that supports her theories, you could get arrested again."

"She's a prosecutor, she's meant to find the defendants guilty," Ash responded. He lifted his head and glanced at Iris, and then at May. "Iris couldn't be any further than the truth. If she was at the party she would have seen that there was no way I cheated on you when you were in Hoenn."

"That's not how a prosecutor is meant to work," May told Ash as she slammed her desk and leaned as close as she could over to Ash. "The prosecution and defence are suppose to work together, to show both sides of the story... to lead to the truth."

Iris squinted at May and crossed her arms tighter. "May, you really talk a lot of shit."

The judge waved his gavel in Iris' direction. "I'll wash your mouth with this gavel if you're not careful." The Judge wasn't giving a threat; he was giving a promise. "I don't care if your Pokémon champion or not! I won't accept foul language in my court. This is your last warning."

"If lawyers only cared about winning," May explained to Ash, and to anybody in the gallery who wanted to listen to her, "then justice would never prevail. Anyway, Ash tell the court what this plan was suppose to work? Who was in on this plan and why?"

"Me, Iris, Misty, Dawn and Professor Oak were involved," Ash replied. He crossed his arms as he started at some of his family who were looking over in the gallery. "I knew it would be serious if Professor Oak was involved, but he wasn't at the meeting, so I took the seat in his place."

"Where did this meeting take place?" May explained.

"In an old warehouse in Viridian City," Ash responded. "It used to be one of my dad's hideouts."

"What was the motive for capturing De Killer?"

Ash clenched his fists together. "Revenge!"

"Before Mrs. Ketchum was murdered, Shelly De Killer had brutally murdered Cilan Dent and Drayden Shaga," Iris admitted. She presented photos of both crime scenes. "As you can see Shelly De Killer's calling card is clearly placed on both of their bodies. We were furious with his actions. So the five of us had put together a plan to catch him in Pallet Town and call the police. Because I was pregnant at the time, I couldn't do much. I was unable to attend Silver's birthday party."

"Where the police made aware of your plans?" May asked Iris.

The prosecutor shook her head.

"Why not?" May asked. "You would have avoided this whole mess if you got help from the police."

Iris smiled as she placed her arms behind her back. "I'm not the one being cross-examined, it's Ash."

"Ash, how did Serena get dragged into all of this?"

"May... you already know. I told you yesterday."

May banged the desk with her left hand. "I know, but the rest of court doesn't know. It has to come from your mouth."

"People gave her alcohol," Ash hissed. "Serena was drunk out of her mind, so Misty and I took her to her house and let rest. When Misty left, a gun went off, then flew into the lounge. Serena picked it up, I tried to take it off her, but I was too late. Misty came back, thinking that Serena had murdered my mother."

"What happened after your mother got shot?" May asked.

"I asked Misty to call the police," Ash admitted. I hid the gun in my bedroom and took Serena to the nearest hospital. After that, I called you."

May nodded as she remembered the phone call very well. "I came to Kanto as quickly as I could."

* * *

5 Years Ago: Phone Call Between Ash & May

"Hi there Ash! How are you?"

"Terrible!"

"Huh? What's with all the trembling in your voice? ...Are you crying?"

"Something bad happened in Pallet Town. Mom's dead and Serena's in hospital, I hope she's okay."

"Hang on! Calm down! Where are you?"

"I'm in the Viridian City's general hospital. I'm in the A&E department."

"I'm still in Hoenn at the moment, but I'll be down there as soon as I can."

"Thanks May. Don't know how I'll do it without you."

* * *

"Our reunion was cut very short," Ash remembered. "That's when I got arrested and the day Misty got poisoned. I felt that I had lost everything. Even though Serena made a full recovery, she couldn't remember anything that happened that day. It was for the best. I wanted to protect her. Didn't want her to be a victim of a corrupt court."

"You really don't trust our legal system do you?" May asked Ash.

Ash shook his head. "I didn't. The modern court system is just so rushed. I mean a trial that can only last three days. How many mysteries can be solved within that time? None!"

"And you remember your first trial?" May asked Ash. "Because I remember it perfectly. It gave me nightmares for a long time."

* * *

Five Years Ago: The State Vs. Ash Ketchum

"NO!" May yelled at the top of her voice. She resisted the bailiffs as she grabbed Ash's arm and threw herself on the floor. Hot tears streamed down her face as Ash became silent. "TELL THEM IT ISN'T TRUE. I KNOW IT WASN'T YOU!"

The prosecutor, Franziska Von Karma separated the couple with her whip. "May Maple!" she snapped. "Ash Ketchum has already confessed his guilt. His fingerprints are all over his gun. There is no reason to continue this trial."

"Quite right," the Judge nodded his head in agreement. He threw his gavel in the air, "I am ready to deliver my verdict."

"Why is everybody silent?" May pleaded. She looked over at Ash's defence attorney who was slowly walking away. "Hey, don't walk away from your client. HE NEEDS YOU!"

"GUILTY!" the Judge announced as he banged his gavel. The bailiffs grabbed May and tried to escort her out of the courtroom. She shook them off and threw herself against the wall.

"I'm not letting you get executed for this," May promised Ash as she slammed both hands against the wall. Before the bailiffs escorted her from the court, she pointed her finger directly at Ash. "I'm going to become a defence attorney. I'll work for the best law firm in the world, and I will clear you name."

"Don't be so foolish!" Franziska barked. "You're just a foolish fool, living in a foolish world."

* * *

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," Ash told May. "I'm sorry I haven't been the best boyfriend in the world."

"I understand," May said. "It must have been a very difficult five years for you."

"Have you finished yet?" Iris snapped. "This cross-examination has been going on for too long. There are plenty of other witnesses to interrogate too ya know?"

"A little bit of patience goes a long way, Mrs. Den," the Judge informed. He stroked his head as if to say that he had a migraine of epic proportions.

"Your Honour," May said, raising her chin,

"Yes, Miss Maple."

"Trucy and I spoke to Detective Gumshoe, he said the gun with Ash and Serena's fingerprints didn't match with the bullet in Mrs. Ketchum's head."

"It did not?" the Judge asked. "Why was this not discovered five years ago?"

"Something that was most likely overlooked," May suggested. "I think that alone proves that neither Ash or Serena committed the crime. That gun you're holding in your hands, Iris. The one with Ash and Serena's fingerprints IS NOT THE MURDER WEAPON. The real weapon is still out there."

"OBJECTION!" Iris yelled out. "Don't get to excited. It doesn't prove anything. All it proves is that Serena could have had another gun."

"Where would this second gun come from?" May asked Iris. She wanted to tell the whole world that Iris was responsible, but without sufficient proof, Serena could be found guilty, and Ash would never forgive her. May wouldn't even forgive herself.

"Who knows," Iris said. "But the fact remains that Ash and Serena had a hold of a gun. Ash hid the other gun in his bedroom, and disposed of the real murder weapon as he took Serena into the hospital."

"Where would be have disposed this weapon?" May asked. "How do you know there was another weapon?"

"Just a calculated guess," Iris giggled with her hands in the air.

"I think it's more than that," May said, shaking her head. "The only way you would have known about the second gun was for you to be there at the party!"

"I already told you: I wasn't at the party."

Trucy broke her silence. "How about we call Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand?"

The Judge nodded ferociously. "Yes! An excellent suggestion. Detective Gumshoe, please come to the stand."

Ash marched to to his seat and hugged Pikachu as he sat back down. Detective Gumshoe walked up to the stand leaving a huge shadow behind him.

"Please confirm your name and occupation," Iris demanded.

"Detective Dick Gumshoe," he said. "During Detective Oak's suspension, I've been put in charge of this investigation."

"Please make your testimony a quick one," Iris ordered. "I've got to pick up my kids in Johto today."

"I'll try," Gumshoe promised. "I have no doubt in my mind that the defendant is innocent. I received various witness accounts that she was intoxicated and several people have seen people give this poor girl alcohol. Giving a minor alcohol is a very serious offence. The ones responsible will risk having their licence removed. I believe it was intentional so that she would unable to give a reliable testimony, making her the prime suspect. Besides the gun planted in the house didn't match with the bullet in Delia's head. Therefore Serena Yvonne is innocent."

"You see Iris!" May yelled. "There's no way Serena could have done it. Detective Gumshoe, who do you think is responsible for Mrs. Ketchum's death."

"Ash Ketchum: her youngest son."

"I was afraid of that."

"The double jeopardy means that Ash can no longer be tried to murder," Iris sighed. Her right hand rested on her chin as she took a few moments to think. She smirked and pointed at Ash. "We can still bring Ash Ketchum to justice!" Iris demanded. "We can arrest him again, and put him on trial for being an accomplice to Delia Ketchum's murder."

The Judge banged his gavel like an axeman chopping heads off. "This trial shall have an immediant recess. There is still much work to be done before we can deliver a verdict. It is also with regret that I ask a bailiff to please arrest Ash Ketchum immediately."

"What!" May shrieked. "But I was doing so well..."

"Don't give up!" Trucy begged. "Tomorrow's another day."

"May!" Ash yelled as the bailiffs dragged him out of the courtroom. "Don't worry about me, just clear Serena's name."

"DAMMIT!" May screamed.

"It's quite handy being above the law," Iris said with her hands on her hips. "I can get revenge on the ones who screwed up my plans."

"HOLD IT!" May snapped. "Is that a confession?"

Iris shook her head. "Of course not, I'm just saying, that nobody would dare mess with me again."

"MRS. DEN!" the Judge roared, madder than ever. "YOU TRULY ARE DISPICABLE!"

The Judge stormed off and just like that, the trial had been paused. Iris left the court with an evil smile on her face and Gumshoe stood in the court, with no idea what was going on.

 


	17. Turnabout Generation

"Things can't get any worse," May exclaimed as she cowered into a corner and sighed. The thought of losing Ash again was almost too much to bare. "I know that Iris is the killer, but I've got no proof and now... Ash has been arrested again."

"Pull yourself together," Trucy demanded as she shook May's shoulders. "Remember what Ash said? Serena's counting on you."

"Sorry we're late."

May lifted her head and saw two ghostly figures: a man and a woman. She recognised the female spirit as her mother, Mia Fey. She knew that the ghost next to Mia was Diego Armando, her father. "Mom? Dad?" It was the first time she had seen her birth parents face-to-face before.

"Hang in there," Diego called out. He grinned, flashing his teeth. "You're doing great. Doing us both proud."

"Where's Maya gone?" May sighed as she stood up.

"Maya's gone with Franziska to Indigo Plateau," Mia explained. "Franziska is going to challenge Lance and the Elite Four."

"Maya's gone for moral support, right?" May asked.

Mia nodded. "In case they try anything, Franziska and Maya have brought police with them too."

"I get it!" Trucy cried out. "Franziska wants to dethrone Lance as champion so she can bring him to court."

"You got in one." Mia nodded at Trucy and then steered her head over to her daughter. "Maya left a message for Phoenix. He should be coming any minute now."

May felt as if her hurt was being crushed. She clenched her fists together as her head faced the floor. She opened her hands and then used them to bury her face. "I'm really in need of a miracle right now," she whispered.

"You ARE the miracle," Mia told May as she smiled at her.

"That's right!" Diego patted May's back. "Everything you need is in the court record."

"The court record..." May muttered as she watched both ghosts fade away. "That's it! How could I have forgotten that. If you can hear me, thanks Mom and Dad!" After her parents vanished, she watched Serena sat in silence. May didn't blame her for not wanting to talk. There would have been so much going through her mind right now. May and Trucy sat by Serena on the sofa. "How are you doing?" May asked.

"I'm fine," Serena said. She giggled and sat back on the sofa more. "I know I'll be fine because I've got the best lawyer in the world."

The door opened. May and Trucy stood up, expecting Phoenix Wright to march into the room and make everything right. To May's surprise, it was Sakura Haruno, her first client.

"Sakura!" May cried out. "It's so good to see you."

"Yeah!" Trucy joined in. "We've seen you with Naruto a few times. It's great to see you two so happy."

"Yeah," Sakura responded. "We're both getting there. I've been watching the trial today," Sakura told May. "I think you're doing a great job."

"Oh, thanks Sakura."

"I've got something that I think can help!"

"You do?"

"There was an art dealer's market in our village yesterday," Sakura explained. "Naruto bought a painting from an artist called Larry Butz. I don't know much about it, other than it's a forest in Kanto and that it has someone riding Dragonite. He said he did the painting on the day a woman got killed."

May gasped. "That painting...where is it now?"

"It's in Naruto's office," Sakura replied. "I'm sure he won't mind you two having a look at it. He's quite fond of the painting himself."

"Have you by any chance have a picture of this painting?"

Sakura slipped her phone out of her pocket and fiddled with the screen on her phone. "I'm sure I did. Hmm...ah, here you go!" Sakura flipped the phone around as the other girls took a look at the painting. Dragonite's silhouette could be clearly seen above the trees. There was a black figure above Dragonite.

"Somebody was riding that Dragonite," May confirmed. "I bet it was Iris."

"So you think the one who did it is the prosecution?"

May nodded. "She's was involved in another case of mine. She framed my cousin's girlfriend for murder."

"This woman sounds like nasty work," Sakura sighed. May could tell Sakura's blood was boiling by the mere mention of her. "I hope you can catch her." Sakura noticed the guards appearing inpatient. "I must be going, good luck." Sakura bumped into somebody on the way out. "Oh, hi there Mr. Wright."

"Hello Miss Haruno," Phoenix said. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too!" Sakura's voice echoed as she left the room. May could tell that she meant every word.

When Phoenix marched into the lobby, he had a very serious look on his face. The way he glared at May, made her feel as if he was staring right into her soul. There was a very sharp look in his eyes as if to say he was furious. "I've heard the prosecution has been bullying my daughter!"

"Oh!" Trucy exclaimed. Her body tightened up as she pumped her fists against her shoulders. "I haven't been bullied. It's just that the prosecutor really made me angry."

Phoenix slapped his hands, rubbed them together and put them on his hips. "Well I'm not having anyone upset my daughter. I'm stepping in."

Suddenly, Athena and Blackquill came into the door. Blackquill had Taka, his believed hawk on his shoulder as Athena had a sheep standing on two feet with pink skin and an orb on it's tail. It was a Pokémon, known as Flaaffy.

"Hey Athena!" Trucy cried out. "Where did you get that Flaaffy from?"

"I just caught it," Athena boasted. She picked Flaaffy up from the ground and cradled it against her cheeks. "Isn't she adorable. Her name is Metis."

"That sounds like a cool name," May said. She noticed that she was the only one with a positive look on her face as Simon froze and stared at her blankly. "What's wrong with Metis, guys?"

Simon hissed, "That was my mentor's name..."

"Named her after my mother," Athena explained.

"Looks like you and Blackquill go way back," May said.

"Most likely before you were born," Blackquill replied as he stroked the tip of Taka's head. "I've known Athena since she was a baby."

May's stomach churned as she felt an urge to vomit. It was clear by the way Simon Blackquill spoke and from the few lines on his face that he was much older than Athena. May reckoned that there must have been at least a ten year age gap between Blackquill and Athena.

"So you've dated since Athena was a baby?" Serena asked.

"Of course not," Blackquill snapped as Taka roared and soared into the sky. "Don't be so disgusting."

"Mr. Blackquill," Phoenix interrupted. "There's a huge contradiction to what you've just said."

"Don't be a prat, Wright-Dono!"

"You said you knew Athena since before she was born," Phoenix reminded him. Phoenix scratched his chin for a few seconds and then placed them by his sides. "That's impossible. May is two older than Athena."

"Oh! Well, if you'd have put Athena in charge of the trial, we wouldn't be in this pickle," Blackquill hissed, chewing on a feather.

"And I've always gotta be one step ahead of you," Athena declared. She punched the palm of her hand as her eyes were glued to May. "You are my rival after all!"

"I don't remember calling you a rival," May admitted.

"I'd like to add my two cents to this," Phoenix said to May and Athena. "It's clear that you have more in common with each other than you think."

"What the hell?" Widget cried out.

May looked up at Athena and began to wonder why her boss thought they had so much in common. Athena was taller then her, liked wearing yellow and had longer hair. May tried to think of the words to say, but couldn't think of any.

"Think about why you both became lawyers in the first place," Phoenix suggested.

"To save somebody important," Athena and May said in unison.

"There you go." Phoenix nodded. "Let's be honest, Ash's retrial didn't go well at all."

"That's an understatement," Blackquill added.

"I never asked before, but what made you think that Ash was guilty anyway?" May asked Athena.

"Simon and Ash used to share a cell together," Athena told May.

"I've never had a Pokémon," Simon explained to May. "But I know my stuff, thanks to him. In the clink, there were many Pokémon battles. Ash was unbeatable in there. I always assumed the reason he wanted to stay behind bars was to keep his perfect record of wins. The trainers behind the clink were weak compared to Ash."

"Perfect records of wins? May snapped. "What are you talking about?"

"Then another strong Pokémon trainer joined the clink," Simon added. "I can't remember his name. He didn't spend long in the clink. All I know was that he had a Pokémon battle with Ash, and then the inmate ended up dead. Ash was suspected, but there was no evidence to convict him."

"When you first joined us I really wanted to believe he was innocent," Athena admitted. "Then when Simon told me about him, I suddenly got really suspicious. I felt bad for you. I didn't realise he was innocent until it was too late."

"I did feel betrayed," May whispered, turning her head away from Athena. "I though you, of all people would understand."

"There's still a lot of things about this case that remains unsolved," Phoenix said. "Why do the group act so unfriendly to each other? Who betrayed Ash and Serena? Who hired Shelly De Killer? And more importantly, what is the evidence that links everything together."

"It's obvious," May cried out as she presented Ash's hat. She recalled what her parents had said earlier. Everything she needed was in the court record. "This hat links everything together. We found this hat outside the building that Shelly De Killer was murdered in. It's the very same hat that Ash lost on the day his mother was murdered. Iris was the on that betrayed Ash and Serena. She's the one that killed Delia Ketchum and Shelly De Killer."

"It's got Ash's initials on it," Trucy told her father.

"What are you trying to say?" Blackquill asked Phoenix.

"Teamwork is the key to solving this case." Phoenix had come up with a cunning plan to clear Serena's name. He looked at both Athena and May. "If you two should have started working together from the very beginning. If you two work together, instead of against each other, we will solve this case for sure."

"You're absolutely right," Trucy said.

"Where do we go from here, Boss?" Athena asked.

"You and May are both going to lead the defence team," Phoenix suggested. "That way, everybody is happy."

"I'm so lucky," Serena said with a warm smile on her face. "You've all been so good to me."

Serena's compliments only made May feel even more bad for accusing her of murder. With Athena on the defence team, May felt that an extra person would help a lot.

"Have you thought of a way to find out who hired Shelly De Killer?" Phoenix asked May.

May wanted to answer, but she didn't know if she could tell her boss. If Drew was able to find out who hired Shelly De Killer, the case would make great progress. For some reason, May could feel that her boss would go mental if he found out she was friends with Shelly De Killer's son. Her stomach churned at the thought of Phoenix reacting to the fact that an assassin gave her daughter a rose.

"What about Drew?" Trucy asked.

"Yeah!" Trucy nodded. "Why don't you ring Drew and see if he managed to get into his father's database or not?"

"His father?" Athena muttered.

"HOLD IT!" Phoenix stammered. He gasped as his voice quickly began to strain. "You mean Shelly De Killer has a son?"

"Drew is May's friend," Trucy told her father. "He took over the business when Shelly De Killer got murdered." Trucy threw a rose from out of her hat and presented it to her dad. "He gave me, May and Beautifly a rose each."

"So..." May said awkwardly. Simon decided to go on a stroll as Taka followed him.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" Athena yelled. "Call your friend."

"Okay, I'll try and call him." May grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Drew. She put the phone on speaker phone as everybody listened with great interest.

Athena fiddled with her widget. "Widget, you better record this."

"Recording started!"

"Hello May," Drew's voice bellowed through the tiny speakers of her phone.

"Hi Drew, did you manage to get into the database?"

"I did," Drew replied with great enthusiasm. "And I know the one who hired my father to kill the Ketchum family."

"Who was it?" May begged.

"A woman called Martha Motomiya."

"Martha Motomiya?" May shrieked. "I've heard that name before. Is that Davis Motomiya's mother?"

"She's Delia Ketchum's older sister," Drew explained. "She requested that her youngest nephew and her sister were spared."

"Everything makes sense now," May cried out. "Thanks a lot Drew."

"You are most welcome," Drew said over the phone. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Actually there is," May said. "Your father's been accused of murdering two gym leaders from Unova: Cilan and Drayden."

May could hear Drew's fingertips banging on the keyboard. "Hmm...there's no Cilan on this list, and no Drayden either."

"So there's no way your father could have killed them?"

"Absolutely not," Drew shouted through the phone. He was so loud, it sounded as if he was in the room with them. "Remember what I said? My father would never kill children or the elderly."

"Define what your father meant by children?" Trucy requested. "Some of Ash's siblings were still quite young."

"Anyone under eighteen."

"The murder happened on Silver's sixteenth birthday party," May reminded herself. "So Giovanni and the twins must have been the targets."

"That's why Iris had three kids one after the other!" Trucy pointed out. "To avoid being on Shelly De Killer's hit-list."

"May, you've got a very clever friend there," Drew muttered. "Iris would indeed be on my father's hit list for interfering with his work. May, I have a special request."

"What is it?" May asked.

"I want to testify for the defence," Drew admitted. "I know that I wasn't there, but I can't let this woman tarnish the reputation of my father. I can't testify today, but I hope you can make the trial last another day. I have a feeling that she will try and blame De Killer for all of this."

"You can count on me!" May cried out.

"I knew you would." Drew hung up.

"Recess is over," Athena said. "Are you ready, partner?"

"I'm ready!" May announced.

The doors to the court opened as everyone returned to their places. The defence bench was looking very full with Trucy, May and Athena standing together behind the desk. Iris glared at them, with no signs of fear in her body language. The Judge was the last to arrive and as he banged his gavel, the room quickly became silent.

"The court is now back in session."

"Mrs. Den," May yelled. "Before recess you said this: It's quite handy being above the law. I can get revenge on the ones that screwed up my plans."

"Well, why don't you just admit it?" Athena joined in with May.

"Admit what?"

"Now quit playing dumb," Trucy screamed.

"How are you!" Iris shrieked at all three of them. "You're all just little kids. You're jealous that you don't have any privileges. You all just gang up on me, as if I'm a mass murderer."

"You ARE a mass murderer, Mrs. Den!" May declared in front of the entire court.

"And actually..." Athena grinned as she spoke. "My sex life is great: thanks for asking."

"I'm presuming you have evidence?" the Judge looked over, hiding a small smile.

"Yes we do!" May cried out with her hands on her hips and a smile on her lips.

"Well what are you waiting for?" The Judge bounced on his seat. "Submit the evidence at once."

"Here you go!" May jumped onto the bench and presented Ash's hat to the court. "This hat was found outside the Digimon Centre in Pewter City. This hat went missing five years ago on the day Delia Ketchum was murdered."

"So whoever killed Shelly De Killer," Athena declared, "is the same person that murdered Delia Ketchum five years ago." She pointed her finger directly at Iris.

Iris gasped. "Did you just say that whoever killed Shelly De Killer is the same person that murdered Delia Ketchum?"

May nodded as Iris shook her head.

"Lance didn't kill Delia Ketchum," Iris sighed. "Anyway Shelly De Killer deserved to die... for killing the two people most important to me!"

May shook her head. "There's no way Shelly De Killer murdered them."

"What!" Iris shrieked.

"Anyway, I never said Lance did it,"May responded folding her arms. "Drew De Killer will be here to testify tomorrow. Davis!" May cried out as she saw Davis in the crowd. "How long have you known Kari?"

"Ten years," Davis responded modestly.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Around six years," Davis responded.

"Objection!" Iris cried out. "This has absolutely nothing to do with the case."

May shook her head and slammed the palms of her hand against the desk. She pressed onto her bench so much that it hurt. "It has everything to do with this case! Especially if Kari was at the party!" May took a deep breath as if she had taken part in a race. Her lips curled into a smile. "And if she was at the party, she could be a decisive witness."

"Kari was there," Davis announced. "I'm sure of it. And Lance was at the party."

"Stop lying!" Iris demanded. "Neither of them were there."

"I AM NOT LYING," Davis bellowed. He marched over to the prosecution's side and leaned over Iris' desk. "First of all," he started, slamming the table. "I would know if my girlfriend was there. Secondly, I know Lance was there because I served him and his Pokémon food in my noodle bar."

"Iris," May said as calmly as possible. "Now is a good time to tell the truth. Were you at the party?"

"NO!"

"Then how would you know if your husband and Kari were there or not?"

The Judge banged his gavel. "Order! Order in the court! Where is Hikari Yagami?"

"She's on a day trip with some friends," Davis replied. "She won't be back until tonight."

"In that case," the Judge said. "We cannot continue the trial without a vital witness. This trial shall continue tomorrow. Then Hikari Yagami and Drew De Killer shall testify tomorrow." The Judge banged his gavel for the final time that day. "The court is adjourned. I shall see you all tomorrow."

Meanwhile in Indigo Plateau, Maya Fey jumped for joy. The stadium had been reduced to rubble as Franziska and her final Pokémon, Bellossom stood still, not fazed by the brown haze of dust surrounding them. Lance's final Pokémon, a bulky Dragonite had collapsed to the ground. The storm subsided.

"Way to go, Franziska and Bellossom!" Maya cried out for joy.

"How did my army of dragons lose to a weak Pokémon like Bellossom?" Lance bellowed. He threw himself on the ground, feeling absolutely humiliated as Dragonite returned to his ball.

"Bellossom is not weak," Franziska said as her first words as a Pokémon League Champion. "She is perfect. She is a winner. That's why the victory is mine." Franziska smirked as she caught flying whip in her hand. Now that you're no the longer the champion. You will be made accountable for your crimes."


	18. Elegy For Alain

“ASH KETCHUM IS DOING FINE!” 

“Hey!” May said, clutching onto her ears. For somebody who had been arrested, Ash seemed to be extremely content. May was astonished to see Ash standing behind the cold glass with his hands in the air and big grin on his face. “How did you learn to shout like that?” 

“Your friend, Apollo taught me.” Ash smirked with Pikachu on his shoulder. He sat back down on his seat. “Sorry May, I didn't mean to scare you.” 

“Oh you didn't scare me at all.” May lied as she dragged the chair out from the desk and pounced down on the plastic seat. “I just didn't expect it. So... you shared a cell with Simon Blackquill?” 

Ash nodded. “I taught him all about Pokémon. All the regions I went to, and all my achievements.”

“How did he react to it all?” May wondered. She couldn't see Blackquill as a man who would be interested in Pokémon. But now that Athena has a Pokémon, May wondered if Blackquill was going to go and catch some at some point. Contrary to popular myth, Pokémon was for all ages: not just for kids. 

“He seemed quite interested actually,” Ash responded. “He quickly picked up on things like stats and types. He also used some sort of psychological manipulation to get his own way.” 

“He mentioned that you had a battle with another trainer in prison,” May said. Ash stopped smiling the moment the battle was mentioned. May took a deep breath before she continued talking. “He didn't give a lot of details about the match, only that the other trainer got killed.” 

“Alain...” Ash muttered. His shoulders tensed up as his head rolled over to his left shoulder. “He was arrested for murdering Professor Sycamore.” 

“Alain was the name of the person you battled?” May asked as she leaned over the bulletproof grass. 

Ash nodded. “I battled him more than once. I faced him in the Lumiose Conference. I gave it everything I had, but in the end... he won.” 

“I've never heard of him before until now,” May admitted. “Sounds like he was a really powerful trainer.” 

Ash nodded. “And I knew he was innocent!” Ash slammed both of his fists against the glass, and then reached out his hands where May's fingers were resting. “When he told me why he'd been imprisoned, I just knew that Team Flare were responsible for Professor Sycamore's death.” 

May gasped. “Do you know if Alain's innocence was every proven?” 

“It was,” Ash sighed. His body slid back onto his chair as he buried his head in his hands. “The day after he died.”

“How did he die in the battle?” May asked. She refused to believe that Ash was a killer, even after all this time. She recalled the time when May was in hospital, Ash had told her that he had done something terrible in prison. She was ready to defend Ash again, if he had to go on trial for Alain's death. 

“Prison had always been pretty tough,” Ash admitted. “But, it was a great place to train. I was considered one of the best trainers in the clink. When I met Alain again, we decided to have a battle. It was a really great battle, it was so intense, but the battle was quickly put to an end.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“The ceiling collapsed. We never got to finish the battle,” Ash sobbed. “He was killed instantly. It's all my fault!” Ash stomped both his feet and he screamed, “I'M NOTHING MORE THAN A KILLER!” 

“Hold on a second,” May cried out. “How did the ceiling collapse?” 

Ash shrugged his shoulders. Seeing Ash so sad and vulnerable just made May want to smash the glass and hug him like a girl had never hugged before. “Maybe the sensation of the battle was too much for the building to handle. It's a fragile building. It's always cold and has cracks all over the walls.”

“Didn't anyone intervene because of health and safety regulations?” May wondered. 

“That''s the last thing you think about when you're behind bars,” Ash told her. “At that point, it didn't matter to me.” 

“But Alain's death was an accident,” May pleaded. “It has to be!” If they really believed that there was any foul play involved, they would have arrested you, but they didn't.” She couldn't bare to see Ash blame himself for all the terrible things that had been to him the past five years. 

“That's the bitter truth,” Ash sighed. “If I hadn't have challenged Alain to a battle that day, he would still be alive today. He would have been released.” 

“And you're going to be released soon,” May cried out. “And Serena too. I'll prove to you that Iris is the culprit.” 

“I can gather that she hates me,” Ash admitted. “But why would she want Serena to be punished?” 

“I think Iris intended on killing Shelly De Killer from the very beginning,” May told Ash. 

“What?” Ash gasped. “But she said that nobody was to die...” 

“Your mother was killed,” May reminded him. The cold facts hit them both like a tonne of bricks. “Along with Cilan and Drayden. And I don't think that the assassin murdered any of them.” 

“Are you trying to say that Iris killed all three of them?” Ash had a disgusted expression on his face. He was shocked beyond relief. 

“I think somebody killed Drayden and framed Shelly De Killer for the crime,” May concluded. “Whilst trying to get revenge, she messed up and killed Cilan by mistake. Then she got all of you guys to help her out. But Iris messed up again, Shelly De Killer was right there in front of her. She fired a shot the moment that Shelly De Killer walked into the house but the bullet hit your mother.” 

“Who do you think killed Drayden?” Ash asked May curiously. 

“Somebody who disliked both Drayden and Cilan,” May admitted. “Perhaps Drayden's killer wanted Shelly De Killer to do the dirty work for him, but De Killer declined. Drayden was too old and Cilan was too young.” 

“The only person I can think off is Lance,” Ash admitted. “He never got on with Drayden and Cilan didn't like him all that much either.” May lowered her head and leaned her forehead against the glass. “Hey!” Ash cried out. “What's wrong?” 

“I wanted to believe that Lance was innocent,” May admitted. “On Kari's trial he admitted to killing Shelly De Killer. But it couldn't have been him because Kari said she heard a female voice. That voice belonged to Iris.”

“You've got the proof,” Ash said. “The card that I gave to you.” 

May took out Shelly De Killer's calling card from out of her pocket. “So Lance killed Drayden, told Iris that it was the assassin and ever since, she's been on the path of revenge.” 

“She blames me and Serena for her plans failing,” Ash sighed. “That's gotta be it! She must have planned on framing Serena from the very beginning. How could I have been so dense? I knew with Serena's fingerprints on the gun, and Misty seeing her with it, I knew that she would have been the prime suspect.” 

“And that's why you did what you did.” 

“And the day Misty was poisoned,” Ash said, “I don't even know if Misty was meant to be the original target.” 

May shook her head. “I think Iris had every intention of killing Serena that day. Do you really blame yourself for that too?” 

Ash nodded. 

“But that wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known that was what Iris was planning.” 

“I still can't believe that Iris would do something like this,” Ash admitted. He looked up at May. “Don't be too hard on Iris, I think she's a victim in all of this too.” 

“A victim?” May asked, raising an eyebrow in utter confusion. “But she's the real villain behind all of this.” 

Ash shook his head. “She's been through a lot, and that's how why she turned out to be a murderer.” 

May couldn't believe that Ash was actually sympathising with Iris. She was the one responsible for all of this mess in the first place. “She used her position to betray you. She blamed you and Serena for her failures.” 

“A part of me must have known she killed Mom,” Ash admitted as he curled himself into a ball. He banged his head against the table and then slowly raised his head. “How could I have been so dense?” 

“Did Alain ever ask you why you were behind bars?” May asked curiously. 

Ash nodded. “I told him I killed my mother..” 

“He didn't believe you did he?” 

Ash sniffled. “I don't know if he did or not, he seemed quite shocked.” 

“Did he know Iris?” 

“I'm pretty sure he knew Lance,” Ash replied. “Iris, I'm not so sure. How is Serena doing?”

“She's fine,” May replied. “She's been smiling a lot. She's confident that she will get the right verdict.” 

“That's good.” 

“But there's one thing I don't understand,” May admitted to Ash. “Why does Iris hate Serena so much? Serena seems like a lovely girl. I can't think of any reason why she would drag Serena into her plan like that?” 

Ash shrugged. “Wait... maybe that time when she invited me to go and see her and Cilan, but I already had plans to go camping with Serena, Bonny and Clemont.” 

“Is that why she would put you both through this?” May asked. She slammed her fist against the desk and shouted out, “what an evil bitch!” 

“Hey! You shouldn't talk about your cousin like that!” Ash snapped. May glared at him. “Oh...sorry.” 

“I forgot...we share the same great-grandmother.” 

“Her grandma and Mia's Mom were sister's right?” 

May nodded. “She's nothing to me legally because I was adopted. If it wasn't for Iris' mother, this could have all been different.”

“I heard the Fey Clan were pretty nasty back in the day,” Ash explained. “Iris never had one good thing to say about her family. A lot corrupt politics, blackmail and murder happened within the family. You may not have known your birth family as a child, but after hearing the stories Iris used to tell me in Unova, it's probably for the best.” 

“For the best?” 

“Your biological father murdered your biological grandmother,” Ash told May. “Your aunt was framed for murder three times, Iris' aunt was framed for murder, and her grandmother got arrested for being an accomplice to murder. There are more examples, but I can't remember them all.” 

“How do you know all this stuff?” May asked. 

“Iris told me the day she came to visit Serena in the detention centre,” Ash explained. “I was confused, but now it all makes sense. And if you had stayed with the Fey clan,” Ash added. “You would never have met me. Who's going to save Serena? And can you really imagine a life without your Pokémon? ” 

“I've had a hard enough time living without you for all these years,” May admitted. 

“I can understand why Norman and Caroline never told you,” Ash declared. “They lost their little girl, but she was in a sense reborn from you.” 

“I haven't heard from them since I discharged myself from hospital.”

“You should call them,” Ash demanded. “They'll be worried sick about you. Promise me you'll call them tonight?” 

May nodded. “Of course I will.” May stood up, frowned and then lowered her head. “I've got to get going now. But don't worry, I'll sort this whole mess out.”

“Thank you,” Ash said as he blew a kiss at her. “I'll see you tomorrow... May. Love you!” 

“I love you too,” May said as she walked out of the room.

Two hours had passed by since May left the detention centre. She called in at the agency and saw Athena alone with the paperwork. May went over and sat next to Athena. “Hey there,” she said. 

“Where have you been?” Athena cried. 

“I visited Ash.” 

“Oh,” Athena said. “How did it go?” 

“Found out Ash was nearly arrested for another murder when he was in prison,” May admitted. 

Athena gasped. “The Pokémon battle with Alain, right?” 

May nodded. “He still feels pretty guilty about it.” 

“Apollo defended Alain in court,” Athena told May. 

“Apollo did?” 

Athena nodded vigorously. “The first time he ever lost a trial. He kept a very brave face, but I knew he was heartbroken inside.” 

“Are you talking about Alain's trial?” Apollo asked as he walked out of Phoenix's office. He looked as if he was pretty hard done by. 

“Who were you up against?” May asked. She wondered if it was Iris. 

“Iris Den, and I don't have a very high opinion of her,” Apollo admitted. “She knew that Alain was innocent, but she went ahead and prosecuted him like a criminal anyway. Had the whole court wrapped round her little finger. ” 

“What happened after the guilty verdict?” 

“Spoke to some witnesses,” Apollo explained. “I never gave up. I investigated the case further. I ended up finding the hideout of Team Flare. Various members of Team Flare got caught and they admitted that their leader was responsible for Professor Sycamore's death. I was pleased that Alain was found innocent, but disappointed that he had died in prison.” 

“Damn,” May gritted her teeth. “That sounds awful.” 

“Though I couldn't have proven Alain's innocence without Serena Yvonne.” 

“As in my client?”

Apollo nodded. “To be honest,” Apollo suddenly frowned. “I lost respect for you in Ash's retrial.” It hit May hard, but she could understand why Apollo would say that. She nodded as Apollo continued talking. “Serena was obviously set up. When I knew Serena had been arrested, I knew then that the real killer had to be Iris Den.” 

“Why didn't you tell me this before?” May asked Apollo. 

“Because Mr. Wright told me not to,” Apollo replied with a slick grin. “Besides, I had no evidence. He had a feeling that you would find the truth out for yourself.” 

“HEY GUYS!” Athena cried out as she glued her eyes on the screen. “Take a look at this!” 

“What is it Athena?” May jumped as she saw a picture of Franziska and her Bellossom on the front page of the website. “What's Franziska doing there?” She read out the words on the screen with a dazzled look on her face. “The youngest daughter of Manfred and Fantina Von Karma bravely challenged and defeated the Elite Four and Champion Lance in the early hours of this morning. She is now the new Pokémon league champion.”

“Wow!” Athena gasped. “She's a champion! And to think May, you beat her in battle. She must have been training really hard.” 

“Just as she was about to lose.” May continued to read the article out loud. “Her Bellossom turned things around.” 

“Well that's strange,” Athena said. “How did Bellossom beat a load of powerful dragons but lose against Beautifly?” 

“Franziska didn't have anything to counter Beautifly,” Apollo replied to Athena's question. “Anyway, I remember her Bellossom knowing dazzling gleam, which is a fairy-type move. Using type-advantages does help, but doesn't always guarantee a victory.” 

“Since Lance is longer a champion,” May said, “he'd be in the detention centre now, wouldn't he?” 

“He would have been arrested eventually,” Apollo explained. “His immunity wouldn't have lasted forever. Twenty-five years or as soon as the champion is dethroned, whatever is the quickest.” 

“That would explain why Lance would confess to Shelly De Killer's murder,” May exclaimed. Then she realised something revolutionary. Drew had access to his father's hit-list on the computer. “Drayden wasn't on De Killer's hit-list. HOLD IT! I remember Lance saying that Shelly De Killer had been hunting him and his family down for years, but Iris was still a minor at the time Drayden and Cilan were killed.” May covered her ears and slammed the table. She felt so confused at that moment, she didn't expect the case to go on for so long. 

“I get it!” Athena yelled. “Neither Drayden or Iris were the original targets.” 

“That's it,” May yelled. “I had this thought that Lance had tried to hire Shelly De Killer to murder Drayden, but now I know that's impossible.” 

“It's the other way around,” Athena cried out. “Drayden hired Shelly De Killer to murder Lance, and that's why Lance killed Drayden.” 

“Why would Drayden want Lance dead?” May wondered.

“Well, Iris did have her first child at fifteen,” Athena reminded May. “Drayden, understandably would be completely disgusted. With Lance being a champion, he could do whatever he wanted, so Drayden would have hired Shelly De Killer to murder him. So Lance murdered Drayden and framed De Killer.” 

“You two working together was a fine idea from Mr. Wright,” Apollo noticed. 

“Hey May!” Trucy said as she ran out of her father's office. “You remember what you said in Ash's trial?” 

May shrugged. “I said quite a lot of things in Ash's trial.” 

“You know when you asked how would I react if I found out me and Apollo were siblings?” Trucy asked. 

“Come to think of it,” May responded, then smiled. “Yes I do. It was something I said out of the blue.” 

“Well it turns out we both have the same mother,” Apollo explained. “We're going to see her tomorrow morning.” 

“That means you'll miss the trial,” May said as she lowered her head. She was sad, Trucy had been her rock ever since she started working for the Wright Anything Agency. She didn't know how she was going to get through the final day of the trial without her, but at the same time, she had a feeling that everything would be fine. 

Trucy scratched her head. “Yeah...” 

May understood. She was going to meet her mother again: the one who was presumed dead for years. 

“Hey!” Athena yelled as she slapped May's shoulder. “You've got me!” 

“Of course,” May said. She thought of Trucy's Altaria, nicknamed Thalassa after her mother. May had a feeling that Trucy's mother would enjoy seeing Thalassa. 

“We're going to kick Iris' butt tomorrow!” Athena yelled with great determination. 

“Yeah...” May said. “Of course we will!” 

May realised that Ash had been lying to himself for so long, that he believed in the lies that he had fed himself. The others like Lance and Iris had also believed in the lies that blinded them from the truth. Everybody including Misty, Dawn and Serena had lost five years of time believing in the lies that they were trapped by them. Serena's acquittal was vital. May knew that the only path to freedom was to reveal the truth. She had to find a way to get Iris to confess to her crimes. 

Only the truth would set them free.


	19. Cornered

Chapter Nineteen: Cornered

"I wonder how Trucy is getting on?" May asked herself as she sat between Serena and Athena in the defence lobby. She knew that today was going to be a big day for everyone. May felt a bit sad that her best friend wasn't going to be there to see Iris be pointed at as the killer.

Naruto Uzumaki and Davis Motomiya had worked together to carry the painting Sakura was talking about into the defence lobby. As they dragged the painting into the room, May reminded herself that she had a lot of evidence in her records, including files for the deaths of Alain, Professor Sycamore, Drayden and Cilan. She was mortified at how big the victim tally was in this whole charade.

May began to suddenly crave coffee as she smelt the fumes coming from Athena's cup. "Starbucks..." May muttered as she gazed at the cup. Athena rolled her eyes over at her. May shrugged her shoulders away from Athena. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't had any coffee since I came out of hospital."

"Why don't we all go to Starbucks after the trial?" Athena suggested. "Me, you, Apollo and Trucy. Simon too, if he's up for it."

"That sounds great," May said with a smile on her face. "My life really hasn't been the same without coffee...DAMMIT!"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I forgot to call my parents last night," May snapped as she buried her head in her hands. "I promised Ash that I would."

"Ring them now," Athena suggested. "We've got time."

May flipped out her phone from her pocket and selected Norman's number. The phone beeped and Caroline had picked up the phone. Hearing her mother's voice through the phone was a wonderful feeling for her. "Hi Mom!" May cried out in glee. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Caroline responded. May could imagine Caroline's warm smile on the other side. "I hope you're not working too hard. You still need a rest after that heart attack."

"Of course not," May said. "I'm taking it easy. I've got a trail in a few minutes and I just wanted to check that you and Dad were alright."

"Your Dad is battling someone right now," Caroline announced. "He can't talk right now. But he's so happy that your new job is going so well. You've quickly turned into a professional. I'm sure you'll win today's trial for sure."

May smiled. "Thanks Mom, you and Dad are the best parents I could ever have asked for. I've got to get going now, the trial is about to start."

"Alright Sweetie," Caroline replied. Her soft words made May feel warm and fuzzy in her stomach. "Let me know how it goes. See you soon."

When May hung up, she was quick to see that Serena had her eyes on the floor. May stopped moving and halted Serena's steps. "What's the matter?" May asked. She knew that something wasn't right with her. She seemed fine a couple of moments ago, so May wondered if her call to Caroline had triggered something in her.

"I haven't seen my family since I was arrested," Serena admitted with strained vocals. She composed herself and looked on ahead as she made her way into the courtroom.

"Poor Serena," Athena said. "She's trying so hard to be strong."

May agreed with Athena, everything must have been too much for Serena. Serena doing her best not to breakdown in court was the reason May wanted to end this trial as quickly as possible. The addition of Kari and Drew as witnesses for the defence, May knew that there would be an additional witness.

"Lance is sure to show up," May told Athena. "It wouldn't surprise me if he testifies."

Athena had her eyes set on the prosecution. "Iris seems...really happy."

"Happy?" May pondered. She took a brief look at Iris before organising her files in order. Looking at the woman made May feel disgusted. "She's happy because she's evil."

"I mean for somebody whose husband has just been arrested she doesn't seem to be fazed about it."

May shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe she doesn't know."

"How would she not know?" Athena asked. "Surely somebody would have notified her.

The Judge banged his gavel and everybody became silent. May began to tense as she saw all the witnesses, and Delia's children sitting on a bench behind Serena.

"The court is back in session for the trial of Serena Yvonne," the Judge's voice boomed in May's ears and left a tingling sensation in her eardrums. "Are all parties ready."

"Of course I am," Iris snapped as she threw her wrist on the table.

"The defence is ready too," May said.

"Oh Miss Cykes," the Judge said as he widened his eyes. "It's you! Are you leading the defence team now?"

"Athena and I are co-leading the defence team."

"Oh I see," the Judge responded. "That's very good. I'm glad you two could sort your differences out."

"Before we begin, I want to ask Iris she's heard the news recently?" May asked Iris with a grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"What news?" Iris pondered.

"Lance is no longer a Pokémon league champion," May explained to Iris and to anyone in the court who was listening. "Prosecutor Franziska Von Karma challenged the Elite Four and Champion Lance, and subsequently won."

"Quit bluffing," Iris squealed. "She couldn't even beat you in this courtroom."

"One thing you need to know about me," May declared, pointing the finger at Iris. "I don't do bluffing."

The Judge slammed his gavel against the desk so hard, May was surprised that it didn't snap in two. "We are getting...off-topic. Mrs. Den, please give the court a recap of the yesterday's trial."

"The defendant, Serena Yvonne and her friend Ash Ketchum worked together to kill Delia Ketchum," Iris spoke with very little difficulty. No shame appeared on her face as she framed two friends for a murder that she committed. "The defence has brought some new witnesses to testify against this, but the facts remain clear: Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne murdered Delia Ketchum."

"OBJECTION!" May cried out.

"What exactly are you objecting to?" Iris hissed. "Don't run away from the facts. Ash cheated on you with your little client. They plotted to kill Ash's mother for a share of the inheritance and they were planning to run away together. I feel sorry for you. But it's not too late to walk away. Now is your perfect chance to get revenge on them."

"Why are you doing this?" Serena yelled at Iris. "I've done nothing wrong!"

Iris cackled into a fit of laughter. "You? Innocent? Don't make me laugh."

"It looks like Serena's got all her memories back," Athena said.

"That's good!" May cried out. "That will make it easier to defend her."

"YOU EVIL BITCH!" Silver screamed. He launched himself onto Iris, bringing her down to the ground and clutching her neck with both of his hands. "What did my mother and little brother ever do to deserve this?"

"What are you doing?" Iris panted, gasping for air. "I'm your friend's wife."

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!" Silver screamed, banging her head against the floor. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE AFTER EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO MY FRIEND, MY MOTHER, MY BROTHER AND MY COUSIN'S GIRLFRIEND."

"Order!" the Judge yelled. "Order in the court." The Judge banged his gavel: it wasn't very effective. The Judge ordered the bailiffs to intervene and banged his gavel again: it was super effective. "I demand that everybody in my court to compose themselves during this trial. That's an order."

The bailiffs dragged Silver away from Iris, and escorted him out of the court.

"May!" Ash cried out as he stood up. Everyone could see that he was fighting back to tears. "JUST DO WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO DO!"

"It seems that you've finally accepted the truth," May told Ash. "Iris was the one that killed your mother. Whilst it is clear that your mother wasn't the intended target. I think even if her assassination attempt was successful, she still planned to pin it on Serena."

"I think it's time we called our first witness," Athena said as she slammed her desk with the back of her arm. "The defence would like to bring Hikari Yagami to the stand."

"Witness!" Iris spoke to Kari like a piece of dirt. "State your name and occupation."

"Hold it!" May cried out. "Iris, a little manners will go a long way, ya know?"

Iris muttered, "Shut up, you..."

"Leave your personal issues outside of my court," the Judge demanded.

"I'm Hikari Yagami," Kari replied. Her voice was quiet, but it was just loud enough for May and Athena to hear her. "My friends call me Kari. I'm training to become a teacher."

"And you were present at Silver's party?" May asked Kari.

Kari nodded. "I was, Davis wanted to bring me along to prove that I was real."

"How come?" May asked.

"They didn't believe him when he said he had a girlfriend," Kari explained. "He checked with Ash and Mrs. Ketchum to see if it was alright, and they were fine."

"Nice story," Iris sighed. "Goodbye."

"Now look here," Athena growled. She marched over to Iris and slammed both her hands on her desk. "Having an attitude that stinks beyond the high heavens is not a way to prosecute!"

"Whatever," Iris sighed. "For an old lady, you act like a little kid."

"I'm younger than you," Athena hissed.

"Miss Cykes," the Judge mumbled. "Could you kindly return to your post. And Miss Yagami, could you testify about the party and what you were doing."

"When Silver means his cousin's girlfriend, he must mean me. " Kari said. "I thought he didn't like Davis. Still, we were still allowed to go his party. I did see Iris at the party. She wasn't there for long. She dropped her book, but she had already left by the time I had found it."

"This testimony is a pack of lies," Iris hissed. "I wasn't at this party, and neither were you."

"Actually," Dawn spoke out. "Kari was there, and I did see her picking up a book."

"You're suppose to be on my side," Iris hissed at Dawn.

"But..." Dawn cried out.

"No buts," Iris demanded. "You will do as you're told. Do you understand me?"

"Hey!" May cried out. "If Dawn has anything interesting to say, then I welcome her to say it."

"It's..." Dawn hesitated, hugged herself and sat back down on her seat. "Nothing important."

Iris smirked. "That's good."

"I utterly despise this woman!" Athena said to May, gritting her teeth.

"Me too," May said.

"WELL," Widget cried out as it started flashing all the colours of the rainbow around Athena's neck. "IRIS IS A BITCH! SHE'S A BIG FAT BITCH! SHE'S THE BIGGEST BITCH IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!"

The court was silent as Athena turned Widget off and then turned her on again. Athena's cheeks glowed red as May resisted the urge to giggle.

"I'm speechless," the Judge admitted.

"Aren't you going to penalize Athena?" Iris asked.

"Nope," the Judge said, shaking his head. "The court accepts Widget's testimony as the truth. The defence may begin their cross-examination.."

"What are you doing?" May asked Athena, who was fiddling with her necklace.

"I'm getting the therapy session ready."

"For who?" May raised an eyebrow.

"For the witness of course," Athena replied with a smile as Widget opened a holographic screen in front of her. May watched Athena swipe the corner of her screen as the words mood matrix appeared on the screen. "This is the mood matrix, I use it to discover hidden emotions."

"It sounds really complicated," May admitted. "I don't know much about psychology."

"It's quite easy actually," Athena assured her. "All you need to do is select the emotions that seem out of place." Kari's testimony appeared on Widget's projector. "Take a look at the first statement, any emotions stand out to you?"

"When Silver means his cousin's girlfriend, he must mean me. I thought he didn't like Davis. Still, we were still allowed to go his party."

On each corner of the screen, there was a little face. They were all different colours; green, red, blue and yellow. The green face was smiling and seemed full of energy. The red face was furious. The yellow face appeared surprised as the blue face seemed fearful and sad.

"Nothing seems to be out of place here," May said as she noticed the yellow face flashing the most.

"I did see Iris at the party. She wasn't there for long. She dropped her book, but she had already left by the time I had found it."

"Hey!" May cried out as she pressed the green face on the top-left corner of the screen. "The happy face is lighting up!" The happy emotion seemed really out of place.

Athena looked up at Kari. "I noticed that your emotions were very positive in the previous statements you've given us."

Kari raised an eyebrow. "Positive?"

"Do you not like Iris?" Athena asked, curiously. "Would that explain why you were happy that she left?"

"Well," Kari replied, "She framed me for murder. So naturally, we don't get on."

"Out of curiosity," May said, looking over at Kari. "What kind of book was it?"

"It was a novel," Kari replied with a giggle. She got a purple book from out of her handbag and presented it to the court. "It's Chocolate Pie by Eiri Yuki. He's one of my favourite authors and when I've read this book many times."

"Why would I bring a book to a party?" Iris hissed with her arms folded and eyes tightly shut.

"Who knows," May replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe your pregnancy craving was the smell of new books." May knew she was right the moment one of Iris' black locks began to shatter.

Iris opened her eyes and gritted her teeth as growled. "Your Honour." Iris screamed. "This cross-examination is a shamble."

"Is it?" The Judge asked. "I don't see any issues with it at all."

"It's the truth isn't it?" May asked with her hands on her hips. "One of your psyche locks just broke."

"So what?" Iris snapped. "I craved the smell of new books. It's more common than you think."

"It's still a rather unusual craving," the Judge admitted.

She had defended Eiri in court, but May felt bad for not reading any of his novels. May walked over to the painting next to Kari and kept her eyes hooked on Iris. "You were there at the party," May declared. "And I can prove it with this piece of evidence." May removed the white cloak covering Naruto's painting.

"What a magnificent piece!" The Judge gasped, admiring the beauty within the paint strokes.

"This is a painting of Viridian Forest," May announced to the court. She pointed to Dragonite flying over the trees and under the horde of birds. "As you can clearly see, there is a trainer riding on Dragonite." May's fingers slid over to bottom corner of the painting. "Here is says the 4th August, the very same day that Delia Ketchum was killed. Viridian Forest isn't far from Pallet Town, so I believe that it's very possible that the trainer in this painting is you!"

"It could be anyone," Iris retaliated.

May shook her head. "Dragonite is a rare Pokémon and it's so powerful, it's known as pseudo-legendary. The trainer has a large bump and even bigger lumps on her head. Let's face it: this painting shows that you were at the party and after you shot Delia Ketchum; you fled on Dragonite to escape."

"Then how come nobody saw me and Dragonite in the sky?" Iris asked.

"A number of distractions," May replied. "The battle between Ash's brothers and Serena being force-fed alcohol. Shelly De Killer attended, just as you had all anticipated. Iris... the only person that screwed up was YOU!"

"How are you!" Iris barked. "If it weren't for those kids I would have brought Shelly De Killer to justice."

"YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS US YOU HYPOCRITE!" May could hear Brock roar in the gallery.

"Says the man who gave a minor alcohol," Iris snapped back. "And also sexually assaulted the witness that's currently on the stand."

"That was a huge error on my part," Brock yelled at Iris. "I apologised for that and I was released without charge."

"Mrs. Den," the Judge intervened. "Brock isn't the one on trial here."

"You're right," Iris admitted to the Judge. "But it doesn't change the fact that his actions were disgusting."

"Well at least he's not a mass murderer like you," May chipped in.

"You..." Iris hissed.

"This painting and Kari's testimony proves that you did attend the party!" May announced, pointing her finger at Iris.

"OBJECTION!" Iris yelled. Her body imploded against her bench as she gritted her teeth. "That painting proves nothing. Even if I was at the party, it doesn't prove that I killed Mrs. Ketchum."

"Are you confessing?" May asked.

Athena folded her arms. "Iris, why are lying? You're a Pokémon champion, you can't be arrested even if you were guilty."

The courtroom became engulfed in darkness as another black lock was destroyed. Only three black psyche locks remained, but the aura from the locks remained as dark and as cold as ever. When May found herself back in reality, she nodded at Kari. "I think it's time we bring our new witness onto the stand: Drew De Killer!"

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?" The Judge let out a huge gasp before shrieking in horror. "Drew De Killer? So you weren't joking."

May shook her head. "I don't do jokes or bluffs in this courtroom."

"Thank you," the Judge said. "Please keep it that way."

Kari stepped down from the witness box and just as she returned to her seat, Drew suddenly appeared inside the witness box and bowed to the court. There was an Abra by Drew's side. Abra was psychic Pokémon, infamously known for being hard to catch because of it's teleporting abilities.

Drew had dressed his part for the court. He wore a butler's suit and his black suit was so shiny, anyone could see their face on it. The Drew Hayden that May knew from her Pokémon journey was different to the one standing in the court.

"Drew," May said. "Please confirm your name and occupation for the record, please."

"I am Drew De Killer," Drew announced as he tossed roses out to the court. "I've recently taken over my family business after the sudden death of my father."

"Well, I''m sorry to hear about your father," the Judge announced.

"Your Honour," Drew said as he tossed a rose towards the Judge. "You knew my father, Shelly De Killer?"

"Yes," the Judge replied as a rose got trapped in his beard. "I've spoken to him on a few small occasions."

"Then you would know what a kind and gentle man he was," Drew announced as he threw more roses towards May and Athena.

The Judge gasped. "Well of course, for an assassin anyway."

"OI!" It was Simon Blackquill's voice. May looked up from the top of the gallery and could see Simon Blackquill jumping from his seat and landing next to the witness box. He grabbed the sword out of his side and aimed it near Drew's neck. "You better not be flirting with Athena."

"You're deeply mistaken," Drew said in a soft tone. He smiled, and didn't even appeared fazed by Blackquill's threats. "Those roses are for her Flaaffy."

"They better be," Blackquill hissed. "Or else... you'll be joining your father sooner than you think."

Blackquill returned to his seat.

"Getting back on topic," Iris said to Drew. "You're a murderous swine and when this trial is over, you're going straight to jail."

"Well, it certainly takes one to know one," said Drew, chuckling away.

"We you present at the party?" Iris asked him.

Drew shook his head. "No, I was not."

"Then you're not a witness," Iris snapped. She clicked her fingers at the bailiffs. "Arrest him immediately."

"Hold it!" May cried out. "Drew is the son of Shelly De Killer, he has something important to say. He can testify and submit evidence on his father's behalf."

"The prosecution has a point though," the Judge told May. "Then again, so do you, Miss Maple. If the witness cannot provide any evidence, then I am afraid he will have to be arrested."

"I'm not scared," May declared. "Drew's got plenty of evidence for us."

"Well Mr. De Killer," the Judge said, appearing stunned. "May be please have your testimony."

"Objection!" Iris cried out. "I'm ready to give my final statement."

"WHAT!" May cried out.

"I don't like the sound of this," Athena admitted. "She's trying to stop Drew from testifying. This only makes her more suspicious."

"Are you going to give Iris your special therapy?" May asked.

Athena rolled her head over to May as her fingers carried on working on the screen. "Of course."

May paid attention to the mood matrix as it generated an image of Delia Ketchum.

"I've finally realised what's happened," Iris announced with a hallow tone in her voice as her eyes became fixated on the floor. "The sad truth is this, Delia Ketchum was indeed killed by her son, and his friend: Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne." As Iris spoke, her words became written onto the screen as the computer generated an image of Ash and Serena, grinning evilly holding the gun.

"NO WAY!" May cried out.

"And we all saw Serena tip the poisoned sugar in Misty 's drink a day later," Iris added. An image of Serena adding the sugar in Misty's drink appeared on the screen. "It was all done in a state of panic. They were scared when Shelly De Killer gatecrashed the party, so they pulled a gun and shot Mrs. Ketchum."

"Are these pictures real?" May gasped. She took what she saw on Athena's computer to heart as she banged her head against the wall and screened. "There's no way that Ash and Serena are guilty!"

"Calm down," Athena demanded. "They're just computer generated images based on the information Iris has given us. Take another look at the screen."

May lifted her head up and stared at Athena until she stopped crying. "You mean... they're not real?"

Athena shook her head. "Of course they're not."

May leaned closer towards the screen and noticed that the mood matrix had picked up a mixture of emotions. However, the only face that never lit up was the green face. The red face, yellow face and blue face flashed so hard, they were fighting over dominance on the screen. "Iris isn't a happy bunny, is she?"

"You have everything a Pokémon girl could ever want," Athena announced to Iris. "But I can sense a great presence of shock, fear and anger. You may be a Pokémon champion, but you're not happy at all."

Iris raised her eyes. "What's that got to do this case?"

"It shows you're still hiding something," May replied.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but the prosecution's theory sounds convincing," the Judge said, nodding. He lifted his arm in the air and was ready to slam his gavel. "I am ready to deliver my verdict."

"Objection!" May and Athena cried out at the same time.

"What is it now?" the Judge asked. "I think we've put everybody through enough pain."

"Our witness hasn't even testified yet," May yelled. "Have you forgotten your promise to let him free, if he can provide evidence."

"I didn't exactly promise anything," the Judge sighed. His lips hovered for a few moments, before shaking his head and looking down on Drew. "Oh very well, Mr. De Killer you may begin your testimony."

"To get to the heart of a story," Drew began his testimony as if he was reading from a novel. "We must go back to the beginning. When Drayden Shaga first hired my father to kill Lance Den. Lance and Iris decided to fight back after Drayden's death, killing Cilan Dento and Delia Ketchum in the process."

"Your father murdered them!" Iris growled with tears rolling down her eyes. "Don't defend that monster!"

Drew shook his head so vigorously that his hair flew all over his face. "No! My father would never kill vulnerable people like a minor or the elderly."

The Judge jumped out of his seat and leaned over his desk. He knelt over as he looked down on Drew. "Your father, an assassin had standards?"

"Of course," Drew nodded. "The De Killer clan have been assassins for over a century .We always perform our jobs calmly and with precision. Here!" Drew took a scroll that was sticking out from his pocket. "Here is my late father's code of conduct; it's mine now."

"How many people are in your clan?" May asked curiously.

"If I die tonight," Drew replied with his head fixated on the roses on the floor, "the De Killer line dies with me."

"So it's just you?"

"That's correct!" Drew passed the scroll over to a bailiff, who then went on to pass it over to the Judge, who went on to read it out.

De Killer's Code Of Conduct

All clients are free to call me at anytime: day or night.

I always discuss details of business in person.

When we have our appointment I will discuss our contract, the methods and of course my price.

I specialise in corrupt celebrities, but I will do my best to accommodate all requests, but there are certain vulnerable groups, that I will not kill. By vulnerable people I include: children, pregnant women, the elderly and the disabled.

This means the target must be between the age of 18 and 65.

After the deed is done, I will always leave my calling card .

This card will make the authorities aware of my involvement, you will never become suspected.

I keep all records of our discussions in my special database. Only I have access to it.

In the case that you do get arrested, I will do whatever I can to ensure that you get an aquittal.

Our contract is immediately null and void should you choose to betray my trust. Then you will become my next target.

After reading the contract, the Judge sat there in silence. Both of his eyes and his mouth were opened wide.

"Hey! Old man!" Iris screamed at the Judge, flicking her hair. The way she glared at the Judge and the way her eyes became red, it was as if she had been possessed by the devil. "Are you senile or something?" She banged her fist against the table as she continued to speak. "Why don't you say something, instead of sitting there with that dumb look on your face?"

"Mrs. Den," cried the Judge. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"Hold it!" Athena yelled. "You can't talk to the Judge like that!"

"Let her say what she wants," May told Athena. "It doesn't matter what she says or does any more, I know how this trial is going to end: with Serena Yvonne's aquittal!"

"Miss Maple," the Judge gulped as he cowered under the table. "Please begin your cross-examination."

"Drew!" May went straight down to business. "When I called you yesterday, you said there was no Drayden or Cilan on your father's database. So how do you know that Drayden hired your dad?"

"I was only looking at my father's hit-list," Drew admitted. "He had a different list for clients and targets you see. I had only found out this morning that Drayden had hired Father to kill Lance."

"OBJECTION!" Iris screeched. She panted and curled herself into a ball. "That's just...impossible."

May shrugged her shoulders. "This is the truth, Iris. My witness has no reason to lie."

"Why don't you see the contract for yourself, Mrs. Den," Drew suggested as he tossed another scroll over to Iris.

"This is all a joke," Iris declared as she tore open the scroll. Iris gasped as soon as she opened the scroll. Her knees crumbled to the floor as she scrunched Drayden's contract in her hand.

"What does it say?" Athena asked.

"It can't be true!" Iris screamed. "Drayden wanted my Lance dead?"

"It's hardly surprising," Athena admitted. "You had your first child with him at fifteen. Drayden, being the one that mentored you all these years would have been disgusted with Lance."

"Shelly De Killer killed my grandpa, and that's that!" Iris snapped. "His calling card was found by the crime scene."

"The reason Drayden had the calling card was because he was Shelly De Killer's client!" Athena declared. "The evidence is there right in front of you."

"Lance made you believe that Shelly De Killer was hired to kill Drayden."

"Lance insisted that Cilan hired him," Iris sobbed.

"And you believed him?" Ash roared. "Cilan loved you. He knew how much Lance and Drayden meant to you. He would have never have done a thing like that."

"Shut up!" Iris snapped at Ash. "Cilan loved you more than any of these stupid women and your family combined."

"What do you mean by that?" the Judge asked.

"I don't think you want to know," May told the Judge.

Iris jumped back up and ripped Drayden's contract into tiny little pieces and threw them in the air. "

"GOD DAMNIT IRIS!" May screamed, burying her head in her hands. "You just destroyed decisive evidence."

"It doesn't matter," Drew hissed. "I can print another one out."

Suddenly, the doors to the court had opened. Three people marched into the courtroom: Apollo Justice and Phoenix and Trucy Wright. Athena smiled and clapped in glee as May ran over to them and gave Trucy the biggest hug she had ever given anybody.

"Looks like we're just in time," Phoenix announced. He marched up to the Judge and slammed down a piece of paper on his desk. "Your Honour, I believe that this trial is coming to an end!" He glanced over to the prosecution's desk and spoke to Iris. "Mrs. Den, when you go down to the detention centre today, you're sure in for a big surprise."

"I tried explaining that to her Mr. Wright," May told her boss. "But she just didn't believe me."

"Well this should be enough," Apollo declared as he slammed the newspaper onto Iris' desk. Franziska Von Karma and her Bellossom were on the front cover as a small picture of Lance was in the corner behind bars.

"Lance has confessed to everything," Phoenix announced. "He's confessed to the murders of Drayden Shaga, Cilan Dento and Delia Ketchum. He still insists that he murdered Shelly De Killer."

The whole court became silent as they watched Iris breakdown in court. She screamed as she yanked her hair, curling up in a ball under the bench. May took a good look around the court as Iris's composition shattered before their very eyes. The people in the gallery couldn't take their astonished faces of the fallen prosecutor.

Then May took a look at the witnesses: Ash and his friends. All of them had their eyes on the floor, being unable to look at Iris. Trucy, Athena and Apollo covered their ears from the butchering sound of Iris' screams. Simon Blackquill in the gallery had his face to the wall, so May couldn't tell how he was feeling. Her boss, Phoenix Wright stood still and stared at the prosecutor as if he was watching an interesting program.

Even when Iris stopped yelling, the echoes still burned in everybody's eardrums. Drew nodded, with a smile on his face as lifted as pokéball from his belt. "My work here is done," Drew declared as sent out Abra. "Come on Abra! It's time to go home."

"Before you go Drew," May called out. "I've got something I want to say to you."

Drew lowered his pokéball. "Yes?"

"I hope that you never require my services," May told Drew. May felt that everyone in the court had rolled their eyes over to her. "But if you do get arrested, I'll gladly defend you!"

"WHAT!" Athena shrieked. Everybody in the court gasped as Phoenix Wright fainted.

"Miss Maple," the Judge stammered. "Are you feeling alright?"

"May Maple is doing fine," May announced with a huge grin and both hands attached to her hips.

"See," Blackquill roared from the top row of the gallery. "I told you all she was mad."

"That means a lot," Drew admitted with a smile on his face. "Thank you... Here, you'll need this!" Drew tossed one final scroll into May's hand, and then Drew and his father's abra teleported out of the courtroom, and vanished without a trace.

"So Lance Den has confessed to the crimes," the Judge announced.

"OBJECTION!" May yelled, reaching her hand out towards Iris. May noticed that Iris had quickly jumped up from the floor as her purple hair swayed all over the place. "Iris... is this how you want this to end? Losing another person important to you."

"Are you acknowledging your client's guilt?" Iris sobbed.

"We've already established that Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne are innocent," May said calmly.

"And what about Misty Waterflower's poisoning?" Iris's voice became louder and louder. "Lance hasn't admitted to that. Serena can still be found guilty."

May shook her head. "Misty's poisoning was your own doing."

Phoenix marched over to the witness box. "Neither of you knew your biological mothers that well," he announced. "And yet, you both follow their paths so well." He looked over to May and smiled at her. "May, you've got a bright future ahead of you. I've heard that you had plans to leave the agency, well whatever you choose to do, the world is your Cloyster."

May said, "Thank you, Mr. Wright." She could hear a couple of giggles in the gallery. Phoenix was clearly unaware that Cloyster was also a term for a certain part of the body.

"Mrs. Den," Phoenix barked.

"Yes..."

"I think Mr. Edgeworth would be very disappointed in you right now," Phoenix admitted. "You're quite lucky that you're a Pokémon champion, because no court of law can punish you. However, you'll have to live forever with your guilt. And you'll be the one that will have to explain to your kids why their father isn't coming home? That's your punishment. A punishment greater than any sentence we can give you."

"Just tell the truth!" May pleaded. "Only the truth will set you free."

"...I did it." Iris said after a long silence.

"Yes!" May hissed as she threw her fist in the air. "I've done it."

"WHY?" the Judge cried out. "What on earth would possess you to do such heinous acts?"

"It all started around five years ago when Grandpa was murdered," Iris announced. "When Lance told me Shelly De Killer had murdered him, I believed him. I wanted...revenge. That's when my mother's spirit came to help me."

"So that's why Dahlia's ghost wrote Serena's name on my note for Delia!" May pointed out. "She was trying to protect you."

"I find it awfully ironic," Phoenix said. "Iris, you never met your mother, but you followed your mother's path perfectly. You don't look anything like her, fortunately, but I can sensed her spirit in you. May was right, the truth did set you free."

"I had to defeat May in court," Iris stammered. "Mother wouldn't have stopped until she got what she wanted. Dahlia Hawthorne's daughter defeating Mia Fey's daughter in court was her one true wish. I thought by doing that, she would go away."

"She might get that wish one day," May added.

"Are you trying to say that Mrs. Den is a victim in all of this, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix nodded. "Sadly, Dahlia Hawthorne is known to the world as the evil pathetic woman that couldn't win at anything."

"Hold it!" Ash cried out. "Mr. Wright, all of Dahlia Hawthorne's plans ended in failure right."

"They did indeed."

Ash ran over to Iris and helped her back up. "But... she got him in the end though, right? And she's got friends, family and children that love her. And she's got two really important jobs: as a prosecutor and a Pokémon champion."

"What are you trying to say?" May asked Ash.

"Iris has something that Dahlia never had," Ash announced. May squinted at him. "Come on, May! Have a heart! If someone as dumb as me can get it, you can too!"

"You had people that loved you Iris," May told her. "And that makes you different from your mother. You had all these people who wanted to help you catch De Killer, even though he was actually innocent of killing both Drayden and Cilan."

"Cilan agreed to help me find De Killer," Iris admitted. "Then Cilan encountered Shelly De Killer. I tried to shoot De Killer but..." Iris screamed again. "I ended up killing Cilan! I had to tell them that De Killer did it or else they wouldn't have helped me. "

"Why was Serena used as a pawn?" May asked Iris.

"I...I didn't like her all that much," Iris admitted.

"How could you not like her?" Ash asked as he walked away from Iris. "She's a lovely lady."

"Well, to put it more accurately, my mother made me hate her. By getting her drunk and with the battle between Ash's brothers... everyone was distracted. I could kill Shelly De Killer with no distractions." Iris clenched her fists. "He was right there in front of me...I messed it up again!"

"The baby kicked and you lost your aim?" May said, she felt she could predict what Iris was about to say. "And the bullet hit Mrs. Ketchum's head. Shelly De Killer managed to escape thanks to his Abra's teleport but it would take another five years before you could get your true vengeance on him."

"I blamed Ash and Serena for messing up my plans," Iris admitted as she let down her hair. "The only one that messed up is me. Especially the day I poisoned Misty. I was planning on killing Serena that day. Then there was Alain's trial, I got him guilty, even though he was innocent so he couldn't dethrone me. I framed Kari for De Killer's death because I knew she would be the only one to destroy my alibi. I'm sorry for everything..."

"A simple sorry isn't going to cure five years of mental damage that you caused us," May announced.

"That's right," the Judge announced. "I think a long therapy session is needed for all of us after this trial. Before I deliver my verdict, I would like to speak to the defendant, Miss Serena Yvonne."

"Yes, Your Honour," Serena said as she stood up.

"I applaud you for keeping your head high after everything that's happened to you," the Judge announced. "I also believe that Ash Ketchum is to be free from all charges and the court finds Serena Yvonne...NOT GUILTY!" The Judge banged his gavel after the gallery gave a round of applause as confetti sprayed around the room. The Judge silenced the court again with his gavel. "That is all, this court is adjourned."


	20. The Fresh Air Of Freedom

Epilogue: The Fresh Air Of Freedom

 

May daydreamed about a romantic getaway with Ash as everybody celebrated Serena's verdict in trial. May had heard that Iris had checked herself into rehab and signed up for the therapy that she needed. May wasn't sure if any of it would make her feel better, but she knew that it wouldn't wash Iris off the sins she had created.

 

In the eyes of the law, Iris was not a criminal despite killing at least three people. But the law was always changing. May knew there would come a day where Iris would stand trial and be responsible for her crimes, but it wouldn't be today. Iris was lucky. May hoped that Iris would do the right thing and continue with her training and be a better mother and trainer for her kids and Pokémon.

 

“I didn't know Clair from Blackthorn City Gym had a son.” May overheard Athena talking to Trucy and the rest of the agency.

 

“Yeah,” Apollo responded. “Kai Hiwatari wanted Clair to have nothing to do with her son once he figured out the truth about Iris and Lance. When he realised that Clair had nothing to do with their crimes, he decided to let her have access to Gou again.”

 

“Gou is also Professor Oak's great-grandchild,” Phoenix said. “He is delighted indeed. In fact, he's actually changed his will. He's added all his grandchildren in his will and also added Mrs. Ketchum's nephew into the will.”

 

“Professor Oak must really think the world of Delia,” May pointed out. “He knew how close Delia and Davis were and decided to add him to the will in her memory.”

 

“You did it, May!” Trucy exclaimed, jumping for joy as she gave May a victory hug. Before they knew it, the defence lobby became packed with people. The majority of them were friends of Phoenix and Ash. “You did the agency proud today.”   
  
May blushed. “Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without your help!”

 

“Hey!” Athena yelled out with her fist in the air. “What about me?”

 

“And you of course,” May said.

 

“May...” Ash said as he ran towards her. They both stared at each other. Ash suddenly began panting as his head tilted backwards and in the end, he couldn't fight his tears. He smiled as tears rolled down his face. “Thank you so much! You were awesome back there.”

 

“You did great too,” May said. “I know we haven't had it easy, but I'm glad you're back to your old self.”

 

“To be honest,” Ash said with a grin on his face. Every time she saw that warm smile on Ash's face, it made her want to smile to. “So am I!” He continued to speak with great pride and joy. “I can't wait to carry on with my journey in Alola. You should stop by and visit me there.”

  
  


“May,” Phoenix said. “I just wanted to say that that was a truly outstanding trial today.”

 

“But you were only there at the end,” May pointed out.

 

“You do know that this trial was recorded for national television, right?”

 

“Uh...” May pondered. “No!”

 

“Well your client is known as the Kalos Queen,” Phoenix said. “And there was a great public interest in your trials, so each one of your trials has been live on TV. If Serena had been found guilty,” Phoenix told May. “Let's just say things would have turned out badly for everybody.”

 

“Now you're famous!” Trucy cried out. “I think you should help me out in one of my magic shows.”

 

May giggled. She thought the idea of her and Trucy working together on a magic show instead of a trial would be a welcoming change. “That sounds awesome.”

 

“Now there's something else I wanted to talk to you about,” Phoenix told May. “I understand you have plans to leave the agency.”

 

“You must be kidding,” May lied with a smile on her face. “There's a lot more that I want to do as a lawyer. I've got so much to learn you and everybody.”

 

“So you're not leaving?” Trucy gasped.

 

May shook her head. “No. I've decided I'm not leaving the agency.”

 

“I think that would make Trucy very happy,” Phoenix responded, chuckling away. “Anyway, that scroll that Drew De Killer gave you. I think it's time to open it.”

 

“I wonder what it is,” May said.

 

“My sister can finally be at peace now,” Martha said. May looked over at Martha Motomiya and could see the face of a guilty woman. She hadn't murdered anybody, but she was the one that hired Shelly De Killer to Giovanni Ketchum and his two elder children.

 

“Mrs. Motomiya,” Phoenix said. “I take it that you're pleased with the results.”

 

“I am,” Martha looked down to the floor.

 

“What's wrong?” Davis asked his mother. “You look like you've seen a ghost.”

 

“It looks like I've been caught,” Martha admitted as she had her arms out above her face, ready to be arrested. “That scroll, it contains the deal I made with the assassin: to wipe the Ketchum family out!”

 

“Aunt Martha!” Ash cried out. “Why?”

 

“I borrowed money from Professor Oak,” Martha admitted. “I never told him my plans, only that it was for Delia's own sake.” Her husky made it sound all the creepy. “I used that money to pay for Shelly De Killer's bill.” She glared at her nephews, niece, and at her brother-in-law. “You despicable monsters. Should have killed you all myself.”

 

“Get over it Mom,” Davis said. “I think Uncle Giovanni is a jerk, but I wouldn't wish him or my cousins to die for it.”

 

“He and his gang destroyed my Pokémon,” Martha cried out.

 

“I know,” Davis said. “But now you're worse than him because he actually changed for the better.”

 

“You always had a low opinion on your uncle and his older children,” May reminded Davis. “Out of curiosity, what happened to make you change your mind?”

 

“Last night,” Davis replied. “Uncle Giovanni came to my restaurant with some of his employees and we kinda had a deep man to man talk. Ya know? Learned a lot of things about them. That Silver was secretly fond of me and Ash. That Aunt Delia always spoke highly of me and then he made an investment in my restaurant.”

 

“You idiot,” Martha cried out. “You're no son of mine.”

 

“Fine,” Davis responded. “Be that way.”

 

“Mrs. Motomiya,” Phoenix said. “I think what your son is trying to say is that life is too short for bitter fallouts.”

 

“I didn't ask for your opinion,” Martha yelled at Phoenix Wright. “Some of the people in this building today don't even deserve to live?”

 

May opened the scroll and then presented it to Ash. Aunt Martha, when you wanted us to be dead, why did you want me spared?”

 

“Because you were the only one to inherit...Delia's heart.”

 

“You can discuss that later,” Detective Oak said. “For now, you're under arrest for hiring an assassin and blackmail. I'm taking you to the station.”

 

“Gary!” Ash cried out. “You got your job back!”

 

“That's right!” Gary nodded. “It's all thanks to Detective Gumshoe standing up for me.” He looked up at Martha who had burst into tears, and then proceeded with her arrest. As May watched Ash's aunt get arrested, she thought to herself how different things could have been.

 

She found it so sad that Martha and Delia were never able to reconcile their differences and be sisters again. However, she felt that Delia would have been proud of all of her sons and also her nephew: Davis who continued to make her memory shine bright with the success of his restaurants.

 

Of course, Davis also helped May fit pieces of the puzzle together. In fact, every person that May met, weather they were clients, witnesses, colleagues or even enemies had helped made this great day come.

 

“Hey!” Dawn cried out as she ran over to May. “So what about the contests? Are you just going to give up being a coordinator now?”

 

May nodded. “I gave that up long ago. I had to, in order to save everybody. I don't think I'll have time to do contests any more with my job.”

 

“I got one word for you,” Dawn giggled.

 

May had a feeling what it was going to be.

 

“OBJECTION!” Dawn cried out with grace.

 

May was right. Dawn got a case from out of her bag and revealed all the ribbons she had won since the last time she had met. Of course it put May's ribbon collection to shame, but she remembered that Dawn was the daughter of Johanna, one of the top Pokémon coordinators in Sinnoh.

 

“Great job,” May cried out in joy. She thought it was so great that Dawn was doing so well in her contests now. Then something stood out to her. The golden pin in the middle of her case. She compared it to the badge on her chest and noticed that they were exactly the same. “Hey! That's a lawyer's badge there!”

 

“With the money I earned as a Pokémon coordinator and with some of my battles, I used it to pay for my tuition fees,” Dawn explained to May. “I felt so helpless in Ash's trial and Misty's poisoning. If I was more confident, then I could have done something to save them much earlier. Maybe even save Iris. So I became a defence attorney, just like you.”

 

“Who do you work for then?” May asked.

 

“I work for Justice in the Kingdom of [Khura'in](http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Khura%27in) ,” Dawn responded with a grin.

 

“Oh,” May said, flashing a grin back at her. “I see what you did there.”

 

“No!” Dawn shook her head. “I don't think you do. My chief really is called Justice.”

 

“That's funny,” May pointed out. “The only guy I know called Justice is Apollo Justice.”

 

“That's my boss!” Dawn cried out in excitement. “You know him? Wait, of course you do, you work for Phoenix Wright's firm.”

 

“And I'm also friends with Apollo's sister.” May looked at Trucy as she spoke.

 

“Chief told us all about you guys,” Dawn explained.

 

“Mr. Wright,” May called out for her boss. “I'm kinda confused right now.”

 

“About what?” Phoenix asked curiously.

 

“So Apollo works for you here? But he's also self employed in the Kingdom of [Khura'in](http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Khura%27in)?”

 

“Last year,” Phoenix explained. “A big revolution happened in Khura'in. 23 years of corruption and injustice brought to an end. Apollo decided to stay and set up his own law firm there, but he always promised to come back. Since then, his firm and my firm always help each other out.”

 

“And you also wanted him back so you could tell him that him and Trucy were siblings?”

 

“Yeah!” Apollo butted into the conversation. “What took you so long to tell us?”

 

“I was waiting for the right time,” Phoenix replied. “I must admit, I did wait a bit too long.”

 

“It's okay,” Trucy said. “We're all one big happy family.”

 

Ash looked up to May. “I think Dawn is right,” Ash told her as he held her hand. “You shouldn't give up on your own dreams. Apollo's boyfriend is a prosecutor and he's still a musician.”

 

“Um...” Apollo stammered. He closed his eyes, blushed and scratched his head. “I think you've misinterpreted my relationship with Mr. Gavin.”

 

“Well I'm thirsty!” Athena cried out of the blue. “Who wants Starbucks?”

 

 

Two days later

 

“The court is now in session for the trial of Maya Fey,” the Judge announced at the top of his voice. The Judge appeared to have a really sad look on his face. “Are both teams ready.”

  
“The prosecution is ready, Your Honour,” Gaspen Payne declared. He glared at May. “I underestimated you last time, Miss Maple. But this time, I will crush you.”

 

“I don't think so!” May announced with her arms around her hips. Even though her best friend, Trucy Wright was unable to attend the trial, she felt that she could win this trial hands down. She was still in shock that the police had the nerve to arrest Maya Fey for a stealing cake.

 

Starbucks was packed that afternoon. It started off as a fun party, but it later turned into another day in the office for May. Luckily it wasn't a murder case, but her aunt got arrested for stealing cakes behind the counter at Starbucks. There was no evidence, which made everyone pretty mad.

 

May knew that it couldn't have been her aunt. Maya ordered burgers, not cake and nobody saw Maya touch any cake. She pointed at the Judge. “Your Honour, how many times has Maya Fey been accused of murder?”

 

“More than once,” the Judge admitted. “And this isn't a murder trial. So, I don't see how your question is relevant.”

 

“How many times?” May demanded to know. “Besides it could count as a murder trial since the victim is a cake!”

 

“At least twice,” Franziska admitted to May behind the defence bench. “The second time she was accused of murder was the first time I met your aunt.”

 

“Really?” May gasped. “Wow, it really is a small world.”

 

“I don't know,” Prosecutor Payne admitted. “All I know is that she's guilty and that's that!”

 

May banged her hands against the desk. “You lot just don't learn!” May shouted. “EVERYTIME MAYA FEY HAS BEEN ACCUSED, SHE'S BEEN ACQUITTED EVERY SINGLE TIME. DETECTIVE! GO OUT THERE AND FIND THE REAL CULPRIT!”

 

“YES MA'AM!” Detective Dick Gumshoe announced, saluting in the stand. He looked over at Gary. “Come on Oak, let's go!”

 

“OBJECTION!” Payne cried out as if he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. His black hair slid of his face, revealing a bold shiny head. “This trial hasn't even started yet. YEOUCH!”

 

“The prosecution does have a...OUCH!”

 

“I think having a whip in the courtroom isn't such a bad idea after all,” May admitted. “What do you think Aunt Franziska?”

 

“Of course,” Franziska said, bowing before the court.

 

“You should teach me how to use it.” May suggested. “I think it would come in handy the next time Ash and I get some alone time.”

 

“I demand the court to confiscate that whip immediately,” Prosecutor Payne yelled. “Your Honour! Can you hear me?”

 

“I have no authority over a Pokémon champion,” the Judge announced. “I believe this trial has come to an end. With no reliable evidence, the court finds Maya Fey.... NOT GUILTY!”

 

 


	21. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Serena had been found guilty

"Objection!" Iris cried out. "I'm ready to give my final statement."

"WHAT!" May cried out.

"I don't like the sound of this," Athena admitted. "She's trying to stop Drew from testifying. This only makes her more suspicious."

"Are you going to give Iris your special therapy?" May asked.

Athena rolled her head over to May as her fingers carried on working on the screen. "Of course."

May paid attention to the mood matrix as it generated an image of Delia Ketchum.

"I've finally realised what's happened," Iris announced with a hallow tone in her voice as her eyes became fixated on the floor. "The sad truth is this, Delia Ketchum was indeed killed by her son, and his friend: Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne." As Iris spoke, her words became written onto the screen as the computer generated an image of Ash and Serena, grinning evilly holding the gun.

"NO WAY!" May cried out.

"And we all saw Serena tip the poisoned sugar in Misty's drink a day later," Iris added. An image of Serena adding the sugar in Misty's drink appeared on the screen. "It was all done in a state of panic. They were scared when Shelly De Killer gatecrashed the party, so they pulled a gun and shot Mrs. Ketchum."

"Are these pictures real?" May gasped. She took what she saw on Athena's computer to heart as she banged her head against the wall and screened. "There's no way that Ash and Serena are guilty!"

"Calm down," Athena demanded. "They're just computer generated images based on the information Iris has given us. Take another look at the screen."

May lifted her head up and stared at Athena until she stopped crying. "You mean... they're not real?"

Athena shook her head. "Of course they're not."

May leaned closer towards the screen and noticed that the mood matrix had picked up a mixture of emotions. However, the only face that never lit up was the green face. The red face, yellow face and blue face flashed so hard, they were fighting over dominance on the screen. "Iris isn't a happy bunny, is she?"

"You have everything a Pokémon girl could ever want," Athena announced to Iris. "But I can sense a great presence of shock, fear and anger. You may be a Pokémon champion, but you're not happy at all."

Iris raised her eyes. "What's that got to do this case?"

"It shows you're still hiding something," May replied.

"Well, I hate to admit it, but the prosecution's theory sounds convincing," the Judge said, nodding. He lifted his arm in the air and was ready to slam his gavel. "I am ready to deliver my verdict."

"Objection!" May and Athena cried out at the same time.

"What is it now?" the Judge asked. "I think we've put everybody through enough pain."

"Our witness hasn't even testified yet," May yelled. "Have you forgotten your promise to let him free, if he can provide evidence."

"That's enough!" The Judge banged his gavel. "I have heard enough. It pains me to say this but Prosecutor Iris is right! Weather she attened the party or not dosen't matter anymore. The guilt of Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne has been made perfectly clear. Drew De Killer is to be arrested immediantly."

"No!" May yelled. "You can't end the trial like this!"

"Give it up!" Iris snapped at May. "Your career in this court is over!"

May felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Her body started to shiver and she slammed her whole body against the desk and screamed. She burst into tears, knowing that she had lost, and it was all because she couldn't prove Iris' guilt. "Everybody," May yelled. "I'm sorry."

"The court finds Serena Yvonne: guilty!"

And so the trial had ended suddenly and tragically. Iris was the only one in court with a smile on her face. And Ash was dragged away from the court and thrown into solitary confinement. Luckily, Drew was able to escape thanks to help of Abra. Serena was going to be sentenced to death for a crime she didn't commit, and May felt it was all her fault.

"Don't worry," Athena told May. "Don't let that cow get to you. This is not the end. Remember when Ash was found guilty? You still worked hard to clear his name. Well, you can't give up now either. We can fight for a retrial. We can keep the evidence until the time is ready."

Suddenly, the doors to the court had opened. Three people marched into the courtroom: Apollo Justice and Phoenix and Trucy Wright. Athena smiled and clapped in glee as May ran over to them and gave Trucy the biggest hug she had ever given anybody.

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!" Iris screamed. "Serena Yvonne is guilty and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Looks like we're late," Phoenix announced. He marched up to the Judge and slammed down a piece of paper on his desk. "Your Honour, I believe that this trial is far from over!" He glanced over to the prosecution's desk and spoke to Iris. "Mrs. Den, when you go down to the detention centre today, you're sure in for a big surprise."

"I tried explaining that to her Mr. Wright," May told her boss. "But she just didn't believe me."

"Well this should be enough," Apollo declared as he slammed the newspaper onto Iris' desk. Franziska Von Karma and her Bellossom were on the front cover as a small picture of Lance was in the corner behind bars.

"Lance has confessed to everything," Phoenix announced. "He's confessed to the murders of Drayden Shaga, Cilan Dento and Delia Ketchum. He still insists that he murdered Shelly De Killer."

The whole court became silent as they watched Iris breakdown in court. She screamed as she yanked her hair, curling up in a ball under the bench. May took a good look around the court as Iris' composition shattered before their very eyes. The people in the gallery couldn't take their astonished faces of the fallen prosecutor.

"What's with the screaming?" May wondered. "You've won this trial haven't you?"

"I'm done for!"

"I have already delivered my verdict," the Judge announced. "This court is adjourned. There are some mysteries left unsolved, I shall leave this with the police for further investigation."

* * *

Iris and Lance had been murdered a day after the trial, leaving their children orphans and in the full care of Clair, the gym leader of Blackthorn City Gym. Everybody knew that Drew was the culprit. May knew that Drew was carrying on where his father had left off. In the mean time, May's friendship with her collegues at the agency grew closer than ever. They took on more cases, and in the end they managed to prove Iris' guilt and Serena and Ash were set free.

Justice had been served but it wasn't a bed of roses. After May had finished work for the day, Ash and May wandered the streets alone and went to the cemetry to visit Delia's grave. They both crouched down next to the stone and sat together in silence for a few minutes before Ash was ready to speak.

"If only it hadn't have come to this," Ash told May as he leaned against her shoulder. Even though Ash was a free man, she knew that there was deep wound in his soul that would never be healed. He had lost a lot more than just his mother. "Serena got sectioned yesterday."

"Poor Serena," May said. "It's like she's been arrested again. Why did they section her?"

"She had a breakdown."

"I hope she gets out soon," May admitted. "I hope she can return to her full self again." May was reminded of the happy girl that she had met in Pewter City a couple of weeks ago. "Ash..."

"May..."

"I just wanted you to know that no matter how far apart we are and no matter what happens now, we've always got each other."

Ash smiled. "I already knew that. Thanks for staying strong for my sake. Anyway, did you know that Dawn was a lawyer too?"

May gasped. "She is?"

"Yeah," Ash responded. "She works for a firm in some sort of kingdom. She says she loves it there and she still does her contests there too."

"We should go there at some point," May suggested. "It would be a great vacation for us. And after everything that's happened to us, I think we both deserve one."

"But you've only been working for the agency for two weeks," Ash reminded May. "Wouldn't it look bad if you decide to take a long vacation now. Besides, what about your friends? Wouldn't they miss you?"

"They could come with us?"

"Oh that's a good idea," Ash said. "And we'll both end up eating the extra spicy curry that Trucy always orders."

"Well she always orders it to see if it really is spicy, then it turns out to be too spicy for her."

"You used to do that in Hoenn," Ash reminded May. "Your red face at the end was hilarious."

"You know," May admitted as she stroked her rumbling stomach. "All this talk about food is making me hungry."

"Hey!" May spotted a great sudden sense of enthusiasm in Ash's voice as he grabbed her arm. "Why don't we go to my cousin's resturant and have some noodles."

"That's a great idea."

Tough times lay ahead for Ash and May, but deep down they both knew that they would be just fine.


End file.
